Contrato Sexual
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: "– No me importa lo que digas se que encontraras allí una chica, y entonces entrara el contrato– dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – de uno sexual; Vas a pedirle a esa chica que te enseñe." Con esta simple idea de Jasper, Edward comienza la que será una gran aventura, cuando contrata a una chica para que le enseñe como conquistar al amor de su vida con sexo.. TH UA lemonxcap OoC EPOV
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ha sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!. _

* * *

**Canción del capitulo**: _- Can we pretend that airplanes __i__n the night sky, __a__re like shooting stars?. I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now). Can we pretend that airplanes __i__n the night sky, __a__re like shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now). __– Airplanes (B.O.O ft Hayley Williams)._

___- ¿Se puede fingir que los aviones __e__n el cielo de la noche, __s__on como estrellas fugaces?. __M__e vendría bien un deseo en este momento (__un __deseo en este momento) (__un __deseo en estos momentos). ¿Se puede fingir que los aviones __e__n el cielo de la noche, __s__on como estrellas fugaces?. Me vendría bien un deseo en este momento (__un __deseo en este momento) (__un __deseo en estos momentos) _

* * *

**Prefacio**

Mi cabeza era un maldito nido de ratas. ¡¿Que diablos había pasado? !. Tenia todo lo que siempre había deseado, ¡absolutamente todo!; la chica por la cual babeaba desde que llegue a New York y mi mundo por una vez en la vida estaba en orden, no mas mentiras, no mas engaños, no mas farsas y aun así sentía que toda mi vida era una maldita farsa; que vivía una vida que no me correspondía, que se la arrebate a alguien mas.

Y en definitiva esto es una mierda.

Tal vez se trataba del Karma, pues yo deseaba con tantas fuerzas tenerla a _ella,_ en especifico a ella y por eso he obtenido un maldito destino que no es para mi.

Lo tengo todo maldita sea, cualquiera en mi lugar estaría gozando y dando saltos de felicidad por haber conseguido todo lo que me había propuesto, sin embargo no era así; en lugar de querer dar saltos de felicidad quería darme de topes contra la pared por ser el mayor imbécil sobre la tierra.

Lo que mas me desconcertaba era que al pasar de la mano de mi actual novia, por la que había luchado y había iniciado todo este enredo del _contrato sexual_, me encontré con esa chica en particular y a partir de allí en mi mente había iniciado esta batalla que parecía no tener fin.

Y ahora me encontraba solo en mi habitación, simplemente pensando en todas las estupideces que me han ocurrido y recordando los momentos que pase con _ella_, todas las _lecciones_ que me enseñó y lo poco que pude realmente apreciarla.

¿por qué tenia este sentimiento atorado en la garganta en un horrible nudo?. en realidad sabia la respuesta, mi corazón llevaba gritandomelo mucho tiempo pero lo había ignorado y ahora que era muy tarde me golpeaba, ese sentimiento que mucho tiempo creí sentir por mi actual novia, no era tal.

Estaba enamorado si, pero no de ella; si no de la ultima chica de quien me habría imaginado enamorarme, de esa chica que había llegado a poner patas arriba mi mundo.

Deje de darle vueltas al asunto y me levante de la cama, mire la hora en mi reloj y por suerte no era muy tarde, así que sin pensármelo dos veces salí a buscarla al Joker's night club, era mi ultimo intento y era lo ultimo que podía hacer antes de que el cerebro me explotara. Debía ir tras ella.

Ojala todo fuera mas sencillo, como antes de que todo esto iniciara, tal vez si me hubiera basado en mis propios métodos para resolver mis problemas nada de esto estaría pasando, pero ¿que le haría ahora?.

Tampoco es que tuviera una maquina para regresar el tiempo o un genio al cual pedirle un deseo y aun si así fuera, si lo tuviera... no estoy seguro de que le pediría.

Las luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme, me deslumbraron al viajar a toda velocidad en mi Volvo y cuando un maldito semáforo me tomó en rojo, quise asesinar a alguien. Elevé mi vista al cielo buscando algo con que tranquilizarme o los nervios me iban a matar.

En ese momento vi un avión que pasó dejando una ligera marca como si fuera una estrella fugaz. Me pregunté entonces: ¿Puede un avión pasar como estrella fugaz?. Me encogí de hombros y sin mas remedio decidí pedirle el deseo a esa falsa estrella. Aunque hay que ser sinceros en New York no hay estrellas nunca, así como yo no tenia ninguna oportunidad con Bella. Pero dejando eso de lado... ¿cual seria mi deseo?...

* * *

**N/A:**

**G~low a todo el mundo hehehe deben decir (what the fuck! otra story!) pero dejen que me explique y luego me asesinan, pasa que mañana voy a subir el ultimo cap de The Perfect Love: you, me & the love!.**

**resulta que esta historia nacio gracias a la adiccion que ff me creo por los lemmons y como en mis stories de caracter mas "romantico", siento que un exceso de lemmons arruinaria la trama, la mandaria en picado hasta el magma del centro del planeta y como que no, por eso es qe me decidi a creear esta historia de caracter totalmente lemmon, ademas la culpa fue de lady ga-ga. con sus canciones un dia me inspiraron a escribirla hehehe, tambien le agradesco a unas chicas en especial:**

**a Nelly-Bello-Cullen, por ayudarme y darme animos a sacar esta historia del closet en el en que la tenia hehe.**

**a Mel-tts-hp sister loca, gracias por esos consejitos que me diste para terminar de decidirme hehe.**

**a Ro-Ro Hale, por levantarme los animos luego de ese dia tan Grrr... que me hizo vivir cierto "amigo", y hecharme porras para escribir hehe.**

**ahora tambien quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que estan leyendo esto, por que sinceramente que sin ustedes las lectoras una historia no es nada!. asi que por fis ya sea malo o bueno dejenme un RR, si?. que para toda autora de FF, es el pan, el aire y hasta el latir de nuestros corazones. hehehe asi que no sean crueles conmigo pleace!.**

**bueno otra cosa, como no se como va a ser aceptado el fic por ahora las actualizaciones seran dependiendo los RR, si veo que hay mucho RR, y que es aceptada subiré cap el miercoles y si veo que la cosa va lenta, entonces la actualizacion sera el sabado al igual que psicofonias, asi que no lo duden mas y presionen el sexy boton del globito, que es gratis, divertido e inspirador hehehe.**

**ahora si, creo que no me falta nada, humm... bueno si, creo que es todo, ahora les dejo todo mi amor y nos leemos pronto!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.**


	2. Chapter 1: Primer Encuentro

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces disfrutala!._

* * *

_**Canción del capitulo**__[*]: _I won't tell you that I love you kiss or hug you, ´cause I'm bluffing with my muffin. I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love-glue-gunning.

Just like a chick in the casino take your bank before I pay you out, I promise this, promise this check this hand cause I'm marvelous. _Poker Face – Lady Gaga_

_**.**  
_

_No te voy a decir que te amo ni a besarte ni a abrazarte, porque estoy jugando con mi pastelito. No estoy mintiendo, solo me estoy desparramando con mi pistola de silicona de amor._

_como una chica en el casino tomaré tu cuenta antes de que pagues, te lo prometo, te lo prometo toma mi mano porque soy maravillosa._

* * *

**Capitulo I**: Primer encuentro.

El sonido de la campana casi me deja sordo, cuando al sonar me saco de mi embobacion, pero es que era casi imposible no estar así cuando a quien estaba viendo era el ser mas perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra: ella era hermosa, porrista, popular, rubia natural, con rostro de ángel y con una preciosa piel blanca; a pesar de que ahora mismo llevaba un tono bronceado este le quedaba genial.

Sí esa era Rosalie Hale.

– Edward, si cerraras la boca probablemente ella se fijaría en ti – escuche la voz de Jasper a mi lado y sacudí la cabeza, pues nuevamente me había quedado embebecido con ella.

– No tenia la boca abierta Jazz, – me defendí, inútilmente claro ya que en verdad tenía la boca abierta. – además si así fuera, tengo mis justificaciones, Rosalie es hermosa y perfecta es casi imposible no babear por ella, de solo imaginar...

– Sabes que para mi es asqueroso que hables así de mi hermana ¿cierto? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja y yo sonreí. Era tan fácil que Jasper se molestara por eso.

– lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, sabes que ella para mi es... – él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y supe que estaba hablando de mas – sí, esto... ¿lo hice de nuevo cierto?. – Suspiré apesadumbrado. – vámonos ya.

Jasper rodó los ojos resignado y yo cerré el locker de un portazo. No quería llegar tarde a la primer clase del año y bueno ya íbamos algo retrasados; aunque para mi amigo seguro seria como un premio sin igual. Por supuesto, a él le encantaba perderse las clases.

Jasper es mi mejor amigo y también el hermano de la mujer que me produce sueños húmedos a los 17 años. Se muy bien que es patético, pero así están las cosas. Desde que llegue aquí y conocí a Jasper supe que seriamos buenos amigos, es fácil y divertido ser su amigo, lo que no me esperaba fue ver a ese divino ángel llamado Rosalie, desde el primer momento que la vi me volvió loco. Su sonrisa, su figura, su risa, ese extremadamente corto y ajustado traje de porrista. Por dios ¡me volvía loco!.

Una semana después de mi llegada Jasper me invito a su casa y casi me caigo de culo cuando descubrí que esa perfecta y excitante chica era su hermana, es que ¡maldición!, uno jamas se imaginaria que un tipo como Jasper es el hermano menor de la mas guapa y popular de la escuela, aunque bien tenían cierto parecido, pues Jasper tenia al igual que su hermana el cabello rubio, aunque el de mi amigo estaba mucho mas descuidado.

Él llevaba su cabello largo a la altura de los ojos, excepto por la parte baja de la cabeza, de allí casi lo llevaba rapado, no recordaba alguna vez en todo este año ver a Jasper usando un cepillo, y aun así su cabello se veía perfecto, desordenado y reluciente. En cambio yo con el cabello color cobre obscuro, despeinado por naturaleza, aun cuando hacia de todo por aplacarlo.

En fin, Rosalie y Jasper, casi me desvío del tema. Otro parecido que ellos tenían era que cuando se concentraban demasiado en algo fruncían el ceño y sus grises ojos se volvían fríos y calculadores.

He de decir que son esos momentos en los que deseas estar en cualquier sitio menos allí frente a ellos y mucho menos deseas ser el causante de esa mirada atroz.

Entramos en ese momento al aula de física que se encontraba como el resto de las aulas de la escuela: hecha un desastre. Con bolas de papel volando de aquí para allá, con gente golpeándose y casi todas las chicas de la clase sentadas en las paletas de sus sillas poniendo esos rostros de superficialidad.

– Bienvenido a un nuevo ciclo escolar – dijo Jazz con voz cansada al ver que en nuestras habituales sillas había un millar de bolas de papel perdidas, avioncitos de papel rotos y hasta bolas ensalivadas adheridas a las paletas de las sillas.

– No sé de que te quejas Jasper, el año pasado era igual. – razoné y el rodó los ojos mientras limpiaba su silla.

– Si, como digas. – Expresó, obviamente ignorándome olímpicamente. – Mejor porqué no me dices ¿Como te fue en las vacaciones? – preguntó sin dejar de limpiar su silla, aparentando desinterés en el tema. Pero yo sabía que en realidad el quería saberlo, mas por mi parte eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar por lo que me limité a encogerme de hombros.

– Han estado bien supongo, eh visto a mama y a Carlisle y no...

– ¿Por que lo llamas Carlisle?. – Interrumpió y finalmente se sentó, centrando completamente su atención en mi, parecía un psicoanalista desenterrando _los fantasmas de mi pasado. – _Por lo que me has dicho ese hombre es tu papá ¿no? – recargó su cabeza entre sus manos y se quedó quieto en espera de mi respuesta.

Maldecía el complejo de Jasper de psicoanalista.

– Eso... es... – no sabía que contestar y tampoco iba a rebanarme el cerebro en busca de como evadir su pregunta. – bueno eso no importa, ¿que tal han estado tus vacaciones? – pregunté, en un vago intento por desviar la conversación de mi, pero Jasper no pudo responder ni alegar por que evadir su pregunta por que en ese momento entro el señor Baycon. El profesor de Física.

– Buenos días alumnos, – dijo en tono monótono y aburrido. – sientense bien, guarden celulares, Ipods, y cualquier artilugio que vengan a presumir este año...

El discurso y su tono de voz, demostraban que también teníamos al mismo Baycon de siempre. Dejé de escucharlo entonces y me concentré en una araña que subía por el asiento de Lily, la chica sentada delante de mi, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

Jasper era muy observador, nunca se le pasaba nada. Y sabia que no me dejaría en paz hasta que contestara su pregunta de: ¿por qué no llamaba papá a Carlisle?. Lo que él no sabía ni entendía, es que era algo bastante complicado para mi mismo y si se lo contaba a él solo me revolvería mas.

También le había mentido cuando me pregunto por como estuvo mi verano, por que en realidad fue agotador, ya que pase medio verano en casa de Mamá y la otra mitad en casa de Carlisle.

Mis padres llevaban separados mas de cinco años y su divorcio no fue para nada en buenos términos, por lo que una vez firmados los papeles no se han vuelto a ver. De momento ese hecho ha llegado a beneficiarme, dado que vivía solo en New York y ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de eso.

Mi madre vive en Chicago con su nuevo esposo, él perfecto Aro Vulturi y sus hijastros los gemelos y raros: Jane y Alec. Cuando de recién se divorciaron mama y Carlisle fui a vivir con ella como se supone que se hace siempre en los divorcios, y todo iba bien entre mamá y yo, hasta que se mudo a vivir con Aro. O don perfecto como lo llamaba yo.

A partir de allí todo cambio, pues sus hijos eran totalmente un lío. Jane era una chica anoréxica y autoflagueadora compulsiva; había estado internada en las mejores clínicas mentales y los resultados siempre eran los mismos, una supuesta recuperación y por lo tanto su alta; sin embargo a la semana siguiente la encontrábamos desmayada en el baño por debilidad o las colchas de su cama ensangrentadas y nuevos cortes en su piel. Eso era en el caso de Jane, la quinceañera Jane.

Por otro lado estaba Alec, él sencillamente era antisocial, no lo había escuchado hablar ni una sola vez, siempre llevaba en sus manos algún videojuego portátil, los audífonos del Ipod o su notebook. Y siempre que veía una multitud salía huyendo. Oh dulce Alec, un _querubín_ en su totalidad.

Hasta allí todo era soportable, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando mamá me encargó cuidar de ellos un fin de semana que ella y su esposo salieron. ¿Que como termino?. Nada mas y nada menos que con Jane en el hospital al borde de la muerte y con Alec encerrado en el ático sin querer salir ni un segundo.

Entonces lo decidí. Hice mis maletas y le deje una nota a mamá de que me iba a vivir con Carlisle.

Así es, me mude con Carlisle quien desde que se divorcio de Elizabeth Masen, o sea mi madre se había largado a un pueblo de Washington llamadó Forks; allí conoció a una mujer encantadora y amorosa llamada Esme. Con quien se caso aun cuando ella tenia también dos hijos, solo que estos a diferencia de Jane y Alec eran hijos de diferente papá y nada en su forma de ser nada tenía que ver uno con otro, eran opuestos en su totalidad.

La chica se llama Alice Brandon. Una chica bajita, gritona y entusiasta; mientras que el chico se llamaba Emmett McCarty. Un tipo fornido, gym-adicto, sarcástico, busca pleitos y con un agudo y a veces molesto sentido del humor.

Con ellos todo bien, inclusive Esme me trataba como si fuera su verdadero hijo. El problema aquí era Carlisle, ya que yo era la viva imagen de mi madre pero de sexo masculino. La misma nariz, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma boca y hasta la misma sonrisa de lado. Por ello Carlisle me mantenía lo mas alejado posible de él. Además de que todo el tiempo estaba sobre mi, regañándome, castigándome y gritandome aun cuando era el mejor portado de sus _hijos_. Finalmente las cosas terminaron por explotar cuando nació Bree, mi media hermana.

A partir de entonces sentí que sobraba en esa familia, o al menos es lo que Carlisle me demostraba, así que una vez mas hice mis maletas y le dije a Esme que regresaba con mama.

Mas por azares del destino, hubo un problema con mi boleto de avión, y cuando me di cuenta iba volando hacia New York, la ciudad de los sueños, la que nunca duerme.

Primero, pensé en reclamar al aeropuerto por su incompetencia, pero luego me lo pensé bien y decidí quedarme allí, no le había avisado a mamá de mi regreso a casa y Carlisle creía que estaba en Chicago, por lo que no importaba mucho, ahora tenia dos cuentas bancarias a las que Mama y Esme depositaban cada mes. Este podía ser mi nuevo inicio.

Así que con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro me en liste en la preparatoria, conseguí un piso mas o menos decente y hasta un empleo de medio tiempo los martes y jueves en un pequeño café.

Se que mi historia no es la mas hermosa ni es la peor cosa del mundo, pero maldición en estos precisos momentos tenia muchas cosas mas en las cuales pensar como para detenerme a llorar por los _horrores_ de mi pasado.

Además con mi mejor amigo y sus complejos de psicoanalista, mejor me quedaba mis pensamientos para mi mismo.

Deje de morder la goma de mi lápiz y me gire a ver a Jasper, quien llevaba varios segundos lanzándome bolas de papel para atraer mi atención.

– ¿Qué? – Susurré.

– Viejo, estas demasiado pensativo – Regresó igual en susurros. – y creeme por raro que parezca sospecho que no estas pensando en Rosalie, así que desembucha – Me exigió atacando con su dedo mi cuello.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan observador?, ¡Maldición!.

– No es nada, – Mentí – solo intento poner atención a la clase, ya sabes que Física siempre me es difícil – continué intentando escuchar lo que el señor Baycon decía de la hidrostatica, la fuerza de atracción o cualquier cosa de física que estuviera hablando.

– Y un cuerno Edward Cullen, – Replicó mi amigo, el cual obviamente no se tragó mi cuento chino. – de cuando acá la aburrida y estúpida clase del señor Baycon te pone así y no me salgas con...

– ¿Aburrida y estúpida clase del señor Baycon eh Hale? – Escuchamos una voz grave y molesta a nuestras espaldas y con muecas de dolor nos giramos al lugar de donde venia la voz.

El señor Baycon que como de costumbre daba su clase deambulando como alma en pena por todo el salón nos había escuchado y ahora nos miraba severamente.

– Señor Cullen, defina con sus palabras ¿Qué es la presión? – Preguntó con voz pausada y suave como cuando se le habla a un niño con algún retraso mental.

Mire a mi alrededor unos segundos en busca de alguna respuesta, pero esta jamas llegó, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

– ¿No señor Cullen?. – Inquirió con fingida decepción. – Que lastima, y que me dice usted señor Hale, ¿podría decirnos que es la presión? – esta vez giro su rostro a Jasper y mi amigo abrió los ojos inmensamente.

– Ahh, humm... la presión – Arrugó el entrecejo como lo hacía siempre que se ponía pensar – bueno, es como... ya sabe cuando...

Con las manos hizo como si aplastara algo y varios chicos se rieron.

– Sí, iluminador Hale – Dijo sarcásticamente el señor Baycon, alzando las cejas hasta que casi se combinaron con su bisoñé nada discreto.

Se enderezo cuan lago era y siguió su camino hasta el frente del aula. Una vez allí dijo con voz molesta y burlesca.

– Cullen, Hale. Están castigados, quiero verlos en la oficina del director a la salida. – Tomó aire profundamente y continuó. – Borre esa sonrisita Hale, – claro, había notado como ligeramente Jasper sonreía.

– Deben sentirse orgullosos, – Prosiguió como si de su clase se tratara y no de un regaño o una burla hacía nosotros, cualquiera que fuera el caso. – Probablemente serán los primeros en ser castigados este año. Todo un récord. – Recitó y al terminar soltó una risa que en absoluto fue cómica.

Jasper a mi lado apretó los puños y yo volví a ver la araña en la silla de enfrente. Nunca debí despegar mi vista de allí.

**. . .**

– D_eben sentirse orgullosos, __– _Imitó Jasper la voz del profesor Baycon – _ probablemente serán los primeros en ser castigados este año. Todo un récord. _Y él es el primer estúpido maestro que da clases el primer día, en lugar de perder el tiempo en tonterías como todos los maestros _–_ Despotricó furioso contra cuando nos encaminábamos a la oficina del director.

– Vamos, – Intenté animarlo, pero era inutil. Yo mismo me sentía igual o peor. – Jasper no querrás que nos escuche, entonces sera peor y...

– ¡Jasper Hale Whitlock! – Escuché la hermosa y furiosa voz de Rosalie gritar desde el inicio del pasillo por el que acabábamos de girar.

– ¡Ay no la chingues! – Se quejo mi amigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza desesperado.

– Se puede saber ¿Cómo es eso de que es el primer día y ya conseguiste que a ti y a tú amigo Edwin los castigaran? – Rugió y yo sonreí por que me mencionara, aunque estuviera mal pronunciado mi nombre. Solía hacer eso todo el tiempo.

– No grites Rose o ¿Quieres qué toda la escuela se entere? – Desafió furioso Jasper y sin esperar respuesta gritó: – ¡Hey, colegio Herze!, ¡Escuchen, estoy castigado!, ¡por mi culpa Edwa...!. ¡Auch! – se quejó cuando Rosalie le pellizco el brazo.

– Deja de hacer ridiculeces ¿Entendiste?. Ahora vas a portarte bien el resto del año o te prometo que yo misma te hago la jarocha(1) y te mando a vivir a Alaska ¡con el nombre de Jenny! – Gritó Rose poniéndose roja de coraje, de un adorable rojo por supuesto.

– ¿Quién hace tanto alboroto? – Pregunto el director Smith saliendó de su oficina.

– ¿Señorita Hale? – Se sorprendió él hombre.

– Lo lamento director Smith, – Se disculpó roja de la verguenza. – Es solo que regañaba a mi hermano por meterse en problemas, pero ya me voy, como vera tengo practica.

Señalo su ropa y a mi casi me escurre la baba, llevaba su traje de porrista como siempre, pero dios mio, ¡se veía buenisima!, el azul y amarillo le sentaba perfecto, además estaba tan cerca de mi que fácilmente podría contarle las pecas en sus perfectos senos si estiraba un poco el cuello.

– Entonces, vaya allá y sin hacer mas escandalo por favor – Pidió el director.

– Así sera, señor. Ah, hasta luego Edmund y perdona a mi hermano por ser un idiota – Dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

Me quede estático y no pude responder mas que con un montón de balbuceos estúpidos y Rosalie se había perdido de vista cuando recupere la voz.

– Ridículo – Se quejó Jasper y me arrastro con él dentro de la oficina del director.

– Se dirigió a mi, – Dije por fin – ella me miro y dijo...

– Te dijo Edwin y después Edmund, – Interrumpió Jasper reventando mi burbuja de orgullo. – por favor Edward deja de ser un lame botas y presta atención antes de que el señor Baycon estalle – Dijo esto ultimo en susurro y señalando con la mirada al profesor que nos esperaba sentado junto al escritorio del director.

Trague pesado y caminamos hacia allá.

_**. . .**_

– Maldito cabrón, mira que hacernos escribir tantas puñeteras hojas. No puedo presionar los botones bien sin que me duela la mano.

Estábamos ahora en la casa de Jasper, o mejor dicho en la enorme mansión Hale. Ellos tenían dinero a montones y su casa era gigantesca y tenia de todo, piscina, cine, terraza para fiestas, Gym, área de bronceo, área de hidromasaje, habitaciones gigantescas, un cuarto de videojuegos y mi favorito: el cuarto de musica, donde tenían un caro piano de cola, era sencillamente hermoso.

Había aprendido a apreciar la musica clásica de piano al mismo tiempo que aprendí a tocarlo, todo a la edad de seis años. Mamá había insistido que todo caballero apuesto y culto debía aprender a apreciar un instrumento tan exquisito como lo era el piano. Y para mi sorpresa me encantó. Incluso ahora me sigue pareciendo fascinante.

Aunque no era allí donde Jasper y yo estábamos ahora mismo, si no que estabamos en el cuarto favorito de Jasper: el de juegos. Luego de escribir varias hojas para el señor Baycon a la hora del castigo.

– Edward, ¿otra vez en la luna? – Exclamó al tiempo que aplastaba a mi avatar en street fighter.

– Perdón, pero no lo sé tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza – Gruñí y el se carcajeo.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó. Sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

– No importa, solo que... bueno me pregunto si Rose...

– Rayos, allí vas otra vez. – Me interrumpió con un gruñido. – Sabes, a veces me pregunto si no eres mi amigo sólo porqué soy el hermano de Rosalie.

– No seas ridículo, te conocí a ti primero, no tenia idea que era tu hermana, – Eso era verdad en su totalidad, no tenía porqué mentir. – pero de cualquier modo no tengo oportunidad alguna con ella. Debería resignarme de una vez ¿No crees?.

Jasper rodó los ojos y apagó la consola.

– Es que luces como un alucinado cada que la vez y por eso eres sólo uno mas para ella.

Su comentario me molesto, por lo que me levante del puff en el que estaba sentado y fui a una de sus maquinas de pin-ball.

– Humm... ¿No estas molesto por lo qué dije o si? – Preguntó llegando a mi lado haciéndome saltar y perder el juego.

– ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?. Solo es la verdad – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros molesto.

– Mira, – Suspiró resignado. – Tengo una idea. Voy a ayudarte a conquistarla, hace tiempo que llevo pensando en esto y creo que es el momento.

Me hice daño en el cuello por voltear casi 360 grados la cabeza para verlo.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté con desconfianza.

– Veras Eddie, – Odiaba ese apodo – el día del cumpleaños numero 19 de Rosalie mamá y papá le dejaran hacer una fiesta y ellos no estarán aquí toda la noche, claro que dejaran ciertos cuartos cerrados y mucha vigilancia, pero el caso es que yo te arreglare todo para que llegues hasta Rosalie. – Dijo con ese gesto pensativo y enseguida me atemorice.

En casos como este, que Jazz estuviera tan pensativo no podía significar nada bueno. Además estaba King, el perfecto novio de Rosalie y capitán del equipo de Fútbol.

– ¿Y cómo harás eso Jasper?. ¿Además se te olvida King?. El me asesinara si me acercó a tu hermana – Obvié escandalizado y Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

– Dejame a King, yo me encargaré de eliminarlo, – Aseguró sin despegar los ojos de la pelota de pinball que yo había abandonado. – eso no sera problema.

– No seas ridículo Jazz, – Dije tratando de sonar sarcástico – mira supongamos que de algún modo tu logres encargarte de Royce King. Aun así se te pasa otro mínimo detalle, ¿puedes adivinar cual? – Pregunté volviendo a mi juego de pinball.

– Haber, iluminame Cullen – Replicó él con una carcajada.

Rodé los ojos y después volteé a verlo.

– Es obvio, no tengo experiencia con chicas Jasper, tanto tú como yo no hemos estado con ninguna mujer, y sabes a la perfección que ella ama el sexo salvaje hasta casi desfallecer de placer – Gruñí al recordar cuando los padres de Jasper no están en casa y que Rose trae al perfecto King aquí, se encierran en su habitación y a los pocos minutos miles de sonidos y gemidos extraños salen de ese lugar.

– ¿No habíamos quedado en que ese tema me daba nauseas, Edward? – preguntó intentando ser gracioso, pero como no respondí él continuó.

– Bien Edward, de cualquier manera no me olvidé de eso por supuesto, ya lo tengo todo planeado – dijo rebuscando en su bolsillo hasta al final sacar una arrugada tarjeta negra.

– ¿Qué diablos es? – pregunté arrebatándosela de las manos.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vi la tarjeta:

"Joker's Night Club" decía y en ella aparecían dos chicas semi desnudas rodeadas de un montón de picas y corazones de baraja.

– Estas loco, no iré a un sitio así si es lo que planeas – dije dándole su tarjeta.

– ¿Por qué no Edward?, mira piensa en las posibilidades, esas chicas tienen experiencia, podrían enseñarnos tantas cosas y joder ya no quiero ser virgen, – renegó. – ni siquiera se si ese termino sea correcto para usarse en un chico, así que mejor dejo de ser... cualquier cosa que se le llame a eso en los chicos – se quejo rodando los ojos.

– Lo repito, estas loco Jasper, esas chicas suelen ser horribles, prácticamente unas ancianas y con miles de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, ¿Acaso quieres que tu primera vez, sea la ultima vez? – lo regañe y él rodó los ojos.

– Por Dios Edward, sonaste como la profesora Frank, – exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos. – solo es sexo y además este es un lugar cool, no un bar de mala muerte, me lo recomendó Felix y dice que las chicas están buenisimas allí – replicó.

No podía decirle a Jasper que hacer, al fin y al cabo era su vida y sabia que tanto como si aceptaba o me negaba a ir con el a ese lugar el iría de cualquier modo, así que mejor iba a cuidar de él.

– Esta bien, te acompañare. – Su sonrisa triunfante hizo acto de presencia, por lo que me apresure a añadir: – Pero solo sera para ver que salgas entero de ese sitio, no quiero tener nada que ver con esas mujeres – gruñí con asco.

Jasper se rió y negó con la cabeza.

– No me importa, lo que digas se que encontraras allí una chica que llamara tu atención, y entonces entrara el contrato– dijo Jasper con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Un día de estos iba a enloquecer por tantas cosas que maquilaba en tan pocos minutos. O si no su cerebro explotaría por estar sobre calentado. Como eso del contrato, ¿de donde rayos se lo saco?; o una pregunta mejor seria ¿que mierda quería decir?.

– ¿Contrato?, ¿De que contrato hablas? – repliqué rodando los ojos, al no encontrarle sentido alguno.

– Se trata de uno sexual, – explico con la barbilla alzada – le dirás a esa chica que te enseñe todo lo que sabe desde hoy hasta el cumpleaños de Rose.

Dicho esto se fue a una mesa de billar, dejandome completamente atonico a y también boquiabierto. Ese Jasper iba a hacer que me salieran canas prematuras.

Iba a seguirlo para preguntarle de que diablos hablaba, cuando la puerta se abrió y me quede inmóvil, pues Rose acababa de entrar usando solamente un top gris deportivo y un pantalón corto de licra que le quedaba de puta madre. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta y una banda elástica en la frente; para variar estaba sudando lo que la hacía verse aun mas sexy con ese sudor sobre su cuerpo. Pero ahora que estaba en eso, ¿de que manera Rosalie no se veía sexy?. Podría andar por allí con un traje de payaso y para mi seria el payaso mas sexy de todos.

Pero era distinto en este caso, pues entre menos ropa llevaba mas sexy la encontraba. He de admitir que esta vez si tenia la boca ligeramente abierta ante tal vista.

– Jazz, mama dice que bajen a cenar – dijo con la vista fija en su Iphone.

– Ya vamos Rose – respondió el y tiro una vez mas con su taco consiguiendo meter todas las bolas que le quedaban.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y salio del cuarto. Yo seguía hiperventilando ante tal imagen.

**. . .**

Esta no era para nada una buena idea, lo sabía. Lo supe siempre, pero Jasper no me había escuchado por supuesto y luego con esa _interrupción _tan sexy, no pude decirle nada mas.

– Jasper – insistí por enésima vez mientras íbamos en el auto de la madre de Jasper buscando el club nocturno. – ¿Por qué no simplemente te das por vencido y nos largamos de una buena vez?, creeme este sitio me da miedo – dije viendo a mi alrededor donde todo estaba obscuro.

– ya llegamos hasta aquí Edward, ahora te aguantas o te regresas caminando – respondió de mala gana.

– Bien, – agregué de mala gana – entonces me quedare aquí esperando que te canses de tontear entre calles que no conoces y me lleves a mi casa.

– No sera necesario Edward – dijo este con una sonrisa y señalando frente a nosotros

Un letrero de neón me cegó por un momento, pero cuando pude acostumbrar mis ojos al inmenso resplandor logre distinguir las palabras "Joker's Night Club", las letras en el anuncio eran sostenidas por una chica Joker que las lanzaba al aire junto con un montón de cartas.

Me recargue en el asiento y me sostuve el puente de la nariz, parecía que seria una larga, muy larga noche.

– Vamos, bajate ya Edward – dijo Jazz dándome un codazo.

Bajé la mirada y vi que él ya se había estacionado. Frente a nosotros estaba ese letrero y ahora que veía bien bajo este, en la entrada del club, estaba un enorme gorilon negro cuidando la puerta.

– ¿Ya viste al tipo ese Jazz?. Somos menores de edad, jamas nos dejaran entrar

– Sólo bajate Edward, si el tipo se pone difícil entonces hablamos el lenguaje universal. – hizo una seña de dinero con las manos y yo rodé los ojos.

No dijo nada mas y bajo del mercedes negro de su madre. Di un largo suspiro y salí del auto finalmente.

– Muevete – me exigió para que lo alcanzara.

Solté un gruñido y apresure el paso. ¿Por qué siempre lo seguía?, me evitaría un montón de problemas si me evitara seguirlo siempre, pero bueno hay voy yo tras él igual que siempre. ¡¿Como hace para convencerme? !.

Llegamos a con el gorilon negro y este nos vio con desconfianza unos segundos.

– Buenas noches – saludó Jasper con una cordial y altanera sonrisa.

– Sus credenciales – replicó secamente el guardia.

Jasper rió y se metió la mano a los bolsillos.

– Sí, humm... respecto a eso, no creo que sea necesario ¿O si? – dijo al tiempo que ponía en su mano un gran rollo de billetes.

El guardia examino el dinero unos segundos y al parecer encontró satisfactorio el soborno, por que abrió la puerta y dijo.

– Dense prisa, el show de las Joker girls esta por comenzar.

– Claro, no nos lo perderemos – replico Jazz con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en esas facciones tan diabólicas que se le hacían cuando lograba salirse con la suya.

– Lo ves Eddie, no es tan difícil. Ya sabes que con dinero baila el perro – dijo gritando por encima del alboroto.

Me abstuve de rodar los ojos y decirle a Jasper cuan idiota era, simplemente lo seguí por entre la multitud.

– Solo callate y vamos a sentarnos – repliqué viendo como todos comenzaban a tomar asiento en unas mesas redondas con manteles rojos y blancos.

Estaban acomodadas alrededor de una especie de tarima en forma de T, de esas que se usan en las pasarelas de moda, la única diferencia es que esta tenia en la parte mas corta tres altos y gruesos tubos de metal.

– Allá – señalo Jazz una mesa casi enfrente de la tarima que acababa de quedar libre por que sus ocupantes habían salido pitando.

Nos sentamos cuando apenas comenzaba a sonar una extraña musica como de circo, arrugué el entrecejo y la luz bajo para centrarse en el escenario.

Por la cortina de fondo una pierna se asomó y todos en el lugar se pusieron a aplaudir, vitorear y a gritar emocionados.

– ¿Les ofrezco algo señores? – preguntó una chica con un minúsculo traje de mesera y una peluca corta rojo sangre.

– un wisky en las rocas – pidió Jasper y yo iba a abrir la boca para pedir una cerveza pero Jasper se me adelantó.

– Que sean dos – corrigió y la chica se fue.

Volví a fijar mi vista al frente donde una chica andaba por el pasillo caminando como en pasarela, era morena y tenia el cabello negro intenso; llevaba un antifaz con muchos mini espejos que le cubría los ojos y la frente. Llevaba un traje negro con rojo estilo Harley Quinn y le quedaba tan entallado que era como una segunda piel para ella. Se veía realmente buena y tenia unas curvas impresionantes. Calzaba unas zapatillas picudas enormes pero eso no le impedía caminar con soltura.

Tras de ella salio otra chica, esta era de cabello chino y pelirrojo, también tenia un antifaz pero el de ella solo le cubría los ojos, era de color negro y tenia dos plumas, una negra y una blanca del lado derecho. llevaba un saco corto de color negro y por dentro llevaba un top blanco y negro, una falda estilo escolar que le llegaba al inicio de las nalgas y un reluciente y llamativo pircing en el ombligo.

Ella llevaba unas botas negras altisimas y con aberturas por todos lados y también traía ligueros(2) negros que quedaban muy por debajo de su falda. Realmente estaban buenisimas no podía negarlo, esta como la anterior tenia curvas increíbles.

En estos momentos el pantalón me hacia una presión insoportable en cierta zona, pero eso no fue nada en comparación con lo ajustado que me quedaba cuando la tercer chica salió, la que a mi parecer era la mas buena de todas.

Era rubia, pero de un rubio extraño, pues se veía casi blanco, tenia un antifaz que solo le cubría el lado derecho de la cara, era color blanco con detalles negros y su lado izquierdo que estaba al descubierto era decorado con diseños rojos, sus ojos estaban pintados una combinación entre negro y rojo; Traía una apretado corsee rojo con cintas negras y en la parte de los senos era una tela mas suave y suelta, además de que el escote era tan grande que un poco mas y se le verían los pezones.

¡Rayos la erección en mi pantalón es demasiado incomoda!.

La chica llevaba una falda con vuelo que le llegaba un poco mas abajo a la de su antecesora, traía unas medias de maya una negra y otra roja y sus botas que le llegaban a la rodilla y eran muy ajustadas y de tacón enorme.

La musica que seguía sonando de fondo cambio ligeramente y justo cuando las tres estaban frente a su respectivo tubo una voz que parecía modificada electrónicamente comenzó a cantar:

"_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start and after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart."_

Tomo el tubo del centro y comenzó a dar vueltas sexys a su alrededor con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Movía las caderas con lentos y después rápidos movimientos que solo aumentaban mas mi problema. Era consciente de que las otras dos bailaban, pero yo no podía despegar mis ojos de ella.

"_Oh, oh, oh... I'll get him hot, show him what I've got... oh, oh, oh... I'll get him hot, show him what I've got"._

Subió una pierna al tubo y con esta se deslizo por el hasta abajo, luego con un movimiento rápido se puso en pie nuevamente.

"_Can't read my... can't read my... no he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody) can't read my... can't read my... no he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)"._

Dio un extraño y sensual salto a el tubo y fue bajando con sexys movimientos. Repitió esto sin borrar esa sexy sonrisa de sus labios.

"_Po-po-po-poker face... Po-po-po-poker face...  
Po-po-po-poker face.. Po-po-po-poker face..."_

Se paro de espaldas al tubo y de frente a nosotros y con sus manos por encima de su cabeza sostenía el tubo mientras sus caderas se movían rápidamente de un lado al otro de arriba hacia abajo.

Ok, ahora si estaba babeando. De solo imaginar que esa chica rubia era Rosalie me ponía al cien.

"_wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be a little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian roulette is not the same without a gun and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun"_

Se dio la vuelta en el tubo y esta vez repitió el movimiento anterior pero con el tubo entre sus piernas, de esta manera tenia una vista increíble de su ropa interior, que por suerte no era una tanga, o de lo contrario me habría dado un ataque cardiaco en ese momento.

Se puso en pie y sin soltar el tubo subió una pierna a este y dejo caer la espalda hacia atrás en una especie de arco y dio vueltas, ¡Dos sexys e interminables vueltas!.

"_Oh, oh, oh... I'll get him hot, show him what I've got... oh, oh, oh... I'll get him hot, show him what I've got"_

Con un sexy y decidido andar camino hasta el tuvo que se encontraba a su izquierda, y la chica que lo ocupaba se fue al del centro. Pero cuando sus caminos se interceptaron la rubia le planto un fugaz beso en los labios que me hizo gritar de excitación.

"_Can't read my... can't read my... no he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody) can't read my... can't read my... no he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)"_

sin tocar el tubo se puso a mover las caderas suavemente tirándose del cabello hacia arriba con una mano mientras la otra se tocaba los pechos sensualmente y comenzó a bajar lenta y sexymente, luego se puso en pie y en el momento que se escuchaba la parte: "poker face"; ella paso su mano por su cara a compás con sus caderas y repitió el movimiento con la misma perfección.

Sentía la garganta seca de tanto gritar y mi miembro se excitaba mas y mas.

"_Po-po-po-poker face... Po-po-po-poker face...  
Po-po-po-poker face.. Po-po-po-poker face..."_

Se paró de espaldas al tubo y de frente a nosotros y con sus manos por encima de su cabeza sostenía el tubo mientras sus caderas se movían rápidamente de un lado al otro y se iba deslizando hacia abajo.

"_Can't read my... can't read my... no he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody), can't read my... can't read my... no he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)"._

Dio otra vez ese extraño y sensual salto en el tubo y fue bajando con sexys movimientos de caderas. Luego se puso en pie, nos dio la espalda por un segundo y se giro solo de la cintura hacia arriba para lanzarnos un beso, las otras dos chicas se le unieron cuando ella comenzó a caminar con movimientos condenadamente sexys de regreso al interior de esa cortina roja.

Los vítores se hicieron mas fuertes entonces y casi todos se pusieron en pie para aplaudir.

–_"señores y señoras, esa fue la segunda presentación de la noche". – _dijo una seductora voz por el alta voz.

Las luces volvieron a la normalidad y pude observar mejor el lugar, todo estaba lleno de corazones y picas negras y rojas.

– ¿Que te pareció Edward?. – preguntó mi amigo, quien parecía encontrarse en serios problemas igual que yo. – ¿Alguna chica te gusta? – señaló las chicas de pelucas de colores: Rojas, Negras y Blancas; como la camarera que nos había atendido – ¿O te gusto una de allí arriba? – señaló la tarima y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

– Ellas, humm... ellas también son... – no pude continuar hablando porque no encontré que decir y Jasper se río. Pero bueno no encontraba con que termino podía referirme a ellas que no fuera de una forma vulgar, ya que bueno, ellas eran totalmente distintas a lo que mi cerebro catalogaba como: putas, zorras, prostitutas o algo así. Por lo que me limite a arrugar el ceño por la risa estúpida de Jasper.

– Claro que si son, pero son las mas caras, lo dice el menú – dijo mostrándome una carta – aunque ellas no están disponibles todas las noches, solo es una vez por semana y varia, por ejemplo hoy toco el lunes la próxima semana sera el martes y así. Tuvimos suerte de venir hoy eh, – me dio un codazo en las costillas – con razón esta retacadisimo. ¿Has visto a la de cabello negro?. Era la mas sexy de todas con su traje de Harley Quinn.

– ¿De que diablos hablas? – dije escandalizado – la rubia era la mas sexy. – afirmé alzandó la barbilla y Jasper me vio con los ojos como platos.

– Por Dios, Edward tienes un serio problema con las rubias, creo que me teñiré el cabello antes de que se te ocurra... cualquier cosa – bromeó, pero no le encontré gracia alguna a su comentario, así que solté un bufido.

– Ah vamos Ed, no te molestes estoy bromeando – dijo dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.

Rodé los ojos y me puse en pie, por lo menos mi erección ya no era tan notoria y con la camisa que Jasper me había prestado podía cubrir muy bien lo que quedaba de ella.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto escandalizado.

– ¿Ir por la chica, qué mas crees que hago? – dije buscando con la vista alguna forma de entrar al la parte de atrás que no fuera por el entarimado.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

– Edward, aquí dice que debemos pedirlas y ellas vendrán; creo que tu "G_aga"_, se llama Bella – dijo viendo el menú y yo se lo arrebate de las manos.

– ¿Gaga? ¿Y eso que madres es?– pregunté y el se carcajeó.

– Bueno, ya sabes la canción que bailaron era poker face de lady gaga y tu chica tiene el cabello rubio casi blanco como el de la cantante – me explicó y yo le golpe la cabeza con la mano.

– No me golpees imbécil – chilló e intentó devolverme el golpe, sin embargo, nos interrumpió una mujer de mal rostro que se paro frente a la mesa.

– ¿Señores mandaron llamar? – dijo una mujer que se veía de aproximadamente 30 y tantos o 40 y pocos.

– Humm... sí, queremos estas chicas – dijo Jasper señalando el nombre de Bella y el de María.

– Por supuesto, veré si están disponibles – contestó la mujer que llevaba el cabello teñido de rubio pero con ligeros toques rojos.

Se fue y se llevo los "menús".

Esperamos varios minutos y de repente vimos a dos chicas caminar hacia nosotros, eran la sexy rubia y la guapa morena de Jasper.

– ¿Buenas noches? – pregunto _mi _chica y yo sonreí.

– Que tal,¿Eres Maria cierto?. – preguntó mi amigo en un tono que intentaba ser seductor. – Soy Jasper – continuó y puso una sonrisa provocativa. La chica llamada Maria correspondió mientras que Bella solo torció la boca.

– Hola, – sonreí, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer o decir. – esto... soy Edward y...

– ¿Qué edad tienes niño? – preguntó Bella con desden y mi sonrisa se esfumo de mi cara.

– humm... yo... tengo... bueno... yo...

– ¿Menor de edad cierto?. No me digan, sobornaron a Eleazar ¿eh? – preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros. No sabía quien era Eleazar ni tampoco tenía valor para preguntar quien era.

– El chico de la entrada, – continuó desesperada al parecer por mi mutismo y mi ignorancia – Tendré que hablar con Tanya esto se esta saliendo de control.

– Oye chica, – habló Jasper – deja de quejarte. ¿Vamos a pagarte sí?. Eso es lo importante ¿No? – agregó Jasper molesto pero sin despegar los ojos de las tetas de la falsa Harley Quinn.

– No, no es suficiente. – replicó Bella notoriamente molesta, pienso que hasta ofendida por las despectivas palabras de mi amigo. – Ustedes son menores de edad, si la policía nos encuentra las que iremos al bote seremos nosotras, no lo se María mejor nos vamos – dijo y se giro a ver a su compañera, pero esta ya se estaba besando pasionalmente con Jasper.

– Humm... no lo sé Bella, tampoco se ve que estén muy niños y Jasper, eres increíblemente sexy – dijo esto ultimo en un gruñido que hizo que Jasper la atacara a los labios una vez mas.

Aparte mi vista de ellos e intente sonreirle a Bella para borrar su mueca pero no funcionó.

– Da igual, – alegó ella levantándose de la mesa. – no sé que piensa María, pero yo no quiero ir a la cárcel por estar con un niño una vez y...

– De hecho venia a proponerte un trato – dije con timidez y ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Trato?. – Preguntó y volvió a sentarse, al parecer esto le parecía gracioso. Maldición. – ¿De que diablos hablas? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de verme así.

¡Deja vu!. ¡Era testigo de un Deja vu! Porque casualmente era la conversación que había sostenido con Jasper horas antes.

Tome aire profundamente cuando me di cuenta que Bella seguía esperando una respuesta y me exprimí el cerebro lo mejor que pude para recordar bien que es lo que me proponía.

– Bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero conquistar a una chica, pero ella es... humm... digamos que ama el sexo y su novio se lo da todo el tiempo, es la hermana de mi amigo – señale a Jasper – y bueno pensé que tu podrías darme... – piensa Edward, algún modo de referirte a eso, ¡no hagas el ridículo! – humm... clases o algo así. –

¿Clases?; ¿En serio eso se me ocurrió?. Que patético soy. Sacudí la cabeza e intente continuar

– Tendríamos una especie de contrato y...

– Basta niño, – interrumpió alzando las manos para callarme. – deja de decir ridiculeces, nunca antes había escuchado un disparate igual.

Se sobó las sienes desesperada e hizo algo que no esperaba; ¡ella se quito la peluca!, su cabello no era rubio si no café y viéndola así se veía mucho mejor, pues aunque traía ahora el cabello agarrado con una redecilla y la luz seguía siendo tenue, el color le contrastaba perfecto a su pálida piel.

– ¿Sabes qué?, ya me voy ni siquiera tenia ganas de trabajar hoy – dijo molesta.

– Bella espera... – Intente detenerla en vano.

Ella no me escuchó, se puso en pie y sin decir nada mas se perdió entre la multitud. Dejándome con un dolor en las bolas como si acabaran de patearmelas.

Maldita suerte la mía.

* * *

[*] Canción del capitulo: cada capitulo de este fic sera inspirado en una canción, aunque no sea letra por letra lo que dice la canción guardara cierto parecido o por lo contrario podría tratarse de una canción que se mencione, se escuche o se cante dentro de la historia, en este caso Poker Face es la que baila Bella y también esta inspirado en ella.

(1)Jarocha: en mi País Mexico le llamamos la operación Jarocha cuando un hombre se opera y se quita el pene, en un intento de ser mujer, osea se hace travesti operado. ¡auch! pobre de mi Jazz no?. hehe

(2) Liguero: no, no escribí mal la palabra "ligero", un liguero es lo que antes usaban las mujeres bajo las faldas, son por lo general negras y sostienen las medias de un extremo y del otro va a la ropa interior especial que evita que las medias se caigan, estas se usan actualmente como una prenda erótica y se usa con faldas cortas que muestran el liguero, como por ejemplo en el vídeo "las de la intuicion" de Shakira.

* * *

N/A: **sip, aqui lo tienen y dios mio chicas mil gracias!. 30 Reviews solo en el prefasio?. WTF. me tienen brincando de felicidad todos sus RR, hehehe. iba a dejarselos el miercoles el capitulo, pero ya no pude por que estoy en examenes y justo ayer tenia que hacer un comercial para la radio de nuestra supuesta empresa y antier aparte de que mi notebook estuvo medio rara toda la tarde, pues estuve haciendo tarea y despues recogiendo mi casa desde que llegue y hasta el anochecer, ahorita se me cierran los ojos de sueño, pero rayos tenia que dejarselos minimo hoy, asi que alli lo tienen, espero lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan reido con el nombre del cap. hehehe... respecto a los lemmons, seguro se preguntan ¡hey donde esta el lemmon de este cap! y no se los echo en cara ya que yo lo menciono en el sumary, pero la cosa aqui es que iniciaremos desde abajo, todos los caps tendran lemmon, si, pero como nuestro Edward es inexperto y Bella lo va a enseñar, pues iniciaran desde leves "hot" hasta "super hot". Espero les haya encantado y no se olviden dejarme un pequeño Review, pleace no sean malitas hehe, o si no me dejan un RR, Chuky se las comera waa!... bueno la verdad nop, disculpen estoy tan emocionada y tan cansada que desvarío XD. **

**en conclusion mil gracias por leer, comentar y amar contrato sexual! se les quiere chicas lemmoneras!. G=.**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.**


	3. Chapter 2: Terminos del contrato

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!. _

_

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo**:Use somebody – Paramore (cover de Lion King).

* * *

**Capitulo II**: Términos del contrato.

- ¿Jasper, has visto eso?. Ella se fue, yo creo que mejor nos va... ¿Jasper? - pregunte al girarme al asiento de mi amigo y encontrarlo vacío.

Con una chingada, ahora si me había jodido; sin chica, sin Jasper y sin carro.

Me puse en pie y me fui abriendo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la puerta, salí por ella sin volver hacer caso a cualquier cosa que el tipo ese "Eleazar" decía.

Camine sin rumbo unas calles, pues pensaba subirme al primer bus que encontrara; y después buscaría bien el camino a casa, por ahora lo único que quería era salir de esa calle aun mas horrible que la mia.

Iba pateando las piedrecillas y la basura que había por la acera sin prestar mucha atención a mi alrededor cuando un sonido extraño me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

Era como un grito ahogado y venia de un callejón obscuro que se encontraba a mi lado derecho.

- mejor coopera maldita zorra o tendremos que hacerlo por las malas – decía una voz arrogante y furiosa seguida de mas gritos ahogados.

Me escondí tras unos cestos de basura e intente ver que ocurría. Maldición encima de todo mi puto día.

- ¡ahh!. Como te atreves a morderme la mano maldita – vi la silueta del hombre que sostenía a la chica que gritaba y estaba por pegarle cuando yo corrí y lo empuje contra la pared.

- ¿quien demonios eres tu? - pregunto el tipo rubio obscuro que tenia la mirada furiosa y alzaba su puño contra mi.

"Mil gracias a mama por obligarme a ir a defensa personal desde los 5 años". Pensé cuando esquive su golpe con facilidad, le tome el brazo y le aplique una llave.

- ¿estas bien? - me gire para preguntarle a la chica y casi me caigo de culo cuando vi que la inmóvil y aterrada chica era nada mas y nada menos que Bella.

- ¿t..tu?, que haces...

- sueltame maldito – rugió el bastardo entre mis manos y aprovecho que estaba distraído para liberarse de mi llave y tirarme al suelo.

- ¿quien chingados te crees estúpido? - pregunto dándome una patada en la cara muy cerca del ojo. ¡así Cullen, como te enseño el maestro Tain Chong!, me alabe mentalmente.

Me puse en pie antes de que pudiera darme otro golpe y Bella grito.

- James, alejate de el ¿entendiste?. Le dire a Tanya y... le también a Marco, van a despedirte ¿entiendes?. ¿Por que no te largas de una vez? - le exigió Bella al tipo.

Volví a aplicarle otra llave a James, pero esta vez además de eso le solté un puñetazo en la nariz, pues el punzante dolor en mi cara no lo dejaría pasar así como así.

- ¡idiota!. tu noviecito me ah roto la nariz – bramo con voz pastosa al tiempo que yo lo tiraba al suelo.

- eso te lo ganaste por ser un puerco James – replico con odio Bella y James se carcajeo. ¿Acaso ese hombre no conocía la palabra dignidad o respeto?.

- no la chingues Bella, eres una zorra ¿y vienes a decirme cerdo a mi?. Habría sido diferente si te hubiera pagado ¿no?. En lugar de ponerte a gritar habrías cooperado, no eres mas que basura, basura de la...

No pudo continuar ya que tanto Bella como yo lo pateamos al mismo tiempo, yo en las costillas y Bella en la boca. Tal vez Bella no fuera la mejor chica del mundo, pero no iba a permitir que hablaran así de una chica mientras yo estuviera presente, aun cuando la chica fuera una ardiente stripper.

Como pudo el tipo llamado James se levanto y corrió sosteniéndose el labio y las costillas. Ojala le quedara un moretón y algún hueso roto, se lo merecía y yo también tendría la cara hinchada mañana.

- ¿estas bien Bella? - pregunte una vez mas y ella me fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿en que demonios estabas pensando niño idiota?. Te dobla la edad y no digamos en la fuerza ¿y te pones a atacarlo como si fueras mayor que el o al menos mas fuerte? - grito histérica.

Rodé los ojos molesto. ¿Que diablos?; le salvo la vida o bueno al menos de un mal rato y se pone a gritarme como si yo la hubiese atacado?, mujeres y sus feromonas.

- mira, solo intentaba ayudar, diablos Bella el tipo iba a violarte o no se que cosa te iba a hacer y yo seré un niño, un idiota o lo que quieras, pero también soy un caballero y jamas dejare que ataquen a una mujer si puedo evitarlo.

Cuando termine de hablar ella me miraba como sorprendida y burlesca. Genial y ahora que mosca le pico para que me vea así, ¿acaso estará en sus días?; Según la profesora de ciencias humanas era muy común en las mujeres que en su menstruación fueran peor que bipolares. O tal vez la respuesta es esa, bipolaridad.

Menee la cabeza confundido y Bella hablo finalmente.

- ¿es un chiste?... Vas a un bar-prostibulo a conseguir una chica y después ¿vienes a golpear a un tipo que intenta violar a una... bueno a mi? - pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro una vez mas, pues era testaruda, muy testaruda, ¿no podía agradecerme y ya?.

- una cosa es que tu lo hagas por que quieres, pero siempre tienes la opción de negarte como conmigo y otra muy diferente que un idiota quiera tomarte en la calle y contra tu voluntad – replique encogiéndome de hombros.

- no me lo creo – dijo ella rodando los ojos – ven, te llevare a tu casa, no es seguro para ti andar solo por la calle después de golpear a James, seguro regresara con mas hombres a querer golpearte.

Confirmado, la chica sufría del trastorno de bipolaridad, mira que gritar como histérica en un segundo y al siguiente ofrecerse a llevarme a mi casa cuando dentro del bar se burlo de mi y me llama niño cada que puede, si eso no es ser bipolar entonces no quiero saber que lo es.

- estoy bien, no tienes por que...

- creeme niño,- Y allí va, nuevamente a llamarme niño. - no lo hago por ti si no por mi, es para quedarme tranquila de que esos brutos no te asesinaron por mi culpa – dijo mientras iba a un pequeño coche café claro estacionado en la acera de enfrente.

- de acuerdo Bella, podrías darme un aventon y así los dos nos quedaremos tranquilos – dije y fui a subirme a su pequeño cruiser color perla.

- si, lo que digas niño.

Hizo andar el auto y yo observe a mi alrededor, el auto estaba tapizado en rojo y estaba muy pero muy bien cuidado.

- ¿para donde vives niño? - pregunto sin dejar de observar fijamente la carretera y yo que estaba observando minuciosamente mis uñas hasta entonces rodé los ojos.

- vivo en la 64 en el edificio 11 B y me llamo Edward, no niño. ¿Acaso tu tienes 50 años o que? – dije mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos. Ella río ante mi respuesta y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- valla, ¿como es que planeabas pagarme si vives en la 64?. probablemente mi costo es mas alto que tu piso y tu mesada juntas – se burlo. - bueno, mi edad no voy a decirtela por que sinceramente no me da la gana, pero ¿tu como de cuantos me vez? - pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

No sabia si ignorar el comentario o simplemente decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos y me dejara en paz, pero desde luego eso no era caballeroso para nada.

- es complicado de explicar, solo diré que vivo solo y que mis padres me depositan dinero cada mes – explique brevemente para no ser descortés. - y bueno tu edad, no lo se ¿de unos veinti...algo? - pregunte, pues realmente no se veía vieja. Es mas no parecía tener muchos mas años que yo, quizá unos tres o cuatro, pero no mas.

- algo así, no te dare el numero exacto, pero bueno ¿planeabas pagar por placer con el dinero que tus papas te dan? - pregunto no se si molesta o exceptica.

- solo, no quiero hablar de eso ¿si?. Mis padres son un tema difícil de tratar para todo aquel que no sea yo – dije al tiempo que tocaba el sitio que me punzaba en la cara.

Bella vio de reojo mi gesto de dolor y pregunto.

- ¿te duele mucho?

- nada que no pueda soportar, pero me quedara un maldito moretón enorme – replique mientras me despeinaba la cobriza cabellera.

- humm... - fue la respuesta de Bella.

No volvimos a hablar el resto del trayecto y cuando llegamos a la calle en la que yo vivía solo hable para indicarle donde pararse.

- gracias por traerme, no era necesario que me trajeras hasta la puerta de mi casa pero...

- ni hablar niñ... Edward, iremos a tu casa y te curare ese pedazo de carne picada que te quedo donde tenias la cara – dijo bajando del auto y dejándome atónito ante tal reacción.

Alce las ceja sorprendido y también baje del auto.

- bueno, no es necesario yo...

- claro que es necesario, - me interrumpió con el entrecejo fruncido - acabas de decirme que vives solo y lo mas probable es que no te atenderás esa herida, así que mueve ese trasero o yo misma me encargare de que entres a tu casa aunque tenga que amoretearte el cuerpo entero – amenazo seriamente y yo la obedecí, quizá no por miedo a que cumpliera la amenaza, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Además no tenia ganas ni ánimos de discutir con nadie.

- disculpa el desorden, pero es que ya sabes vivo solo y... no tengo mucho tiempo – dije al tiempo que prendía la luz de mi departamento.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que como lo había dejado esa mañana (por supuesto), el mismo sillón sucio y gastado de color café, las tres sillas de tapizado distinto alrededor de la mesa de madera sin mantel y con varios dibujos mios. La televisión encima del pequeño refrigerador y tras estos en la cocina una estufa vieja y oxidada, los dos anaqueles en los que acomodaba trastes y aparatos de cocina como el microondas, la licuadora, la batidora y esas cosas.

- no esta mal, de verdad me esperaba algo mucho peor, pero mira ni siquiera hay trastes y basura en la mesa o trastos sucios en el trastero. Hasta podría asegurar que tu casa esta mas limpia que la mía – dijo esto ultimo a modo de burla y yo sonreí, lo que hizo que me doliera mas la parte del rostro mayugada.

- casi se me olvida tu rostro, tienes un botiquín o... gasas, alcohol y cinta? - pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza.

- están en el baño, quieres que te los traiga o vas tu por ellos, es esa puerta – señale la puerta frente a nosotros, en el fondo de la casa.

- iré yo, tu mientras tanto recuestate en ese sillón – me ordeno señalando mi único sillón propiamente dicho, ya que aun lado había un colchón viejo doblado a modo de sillón enano.

- claro – dije aunque ella ya se había ido.

Me senté en el sillón y jale la palanca para recostarlo lo mas posible y lo único que conseguí fue un chirrido horrible y que el sillón quedara torcido y por lo tanto mi espalda también.

- viejo trasto – me queje.

Podía comprar sillones mejores, es mas podría comprar el piso o una casa mejor si quería, pero no era mi idea despilfarrar el dinero que me daban mis padres en ello, prefería usarlo como fondo universitario y no gastaba mas de lo necesario.

Si había aceptado el estúpido trato de Jasper era solo por que en realidad quería conquistar a Rose, no por que yo quisiera gastar mi dinero en mujeres.

- bien, debo decir que tienes bien surtido tu botiquín, ni siquiera parece que seas un adolescente – dijo Bella llegando a mi con un montón de cosas en las manos.

- bueno, eso es para emergencias, la seguridad siempre es lo primero – respondí y una vez mas ella me vio enarcando una ceja.

- ¿donde diablos te criaste Edward?. En Harvard o en el castillo del rey de Inglaterra – bufo

- es culpa de mis padres Bella – dije simplemente y ella río.

- ¿te importa que me quite esto? - señalo su gabardina negra y negué con la cabeza.

- que bueno, por que me muero de calor aquí dentro – dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se quitaba la gabardina.

Casi se me cae la quijada al suelo cuando la vi, aun llevaba ese erótico traje con el que bailo y se veía aun mas buena en mi iluminada casa.

- ¿ves algo que guste Edward? - pregunto al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mi para curar el corte dándome una perfecta vista de sus senos, inclusive lograba ver una parte de sus pezones.

Mi miembro comenzó a crecer dentro de mi pantalón, provocándome una incomodidad y un deseo repentino de tomar a Bella y arrancarle esa blusa para poder lamer sus senos de principio a fin.

- humm... - dije y trague pesado, pues ella estaba jugando sucio. Nunca me había interesado ninguna mujer mas que Rosalie y lo cierto es que en Bella solo veía reflejados mis deseos sucios que con Rose no podía llegar a realizar, además de eso estaba el hecho de que mientras bailaba con ese medio antifaz y la peluca rubia había imaginado que ella era Rosalie, lo cual hizo aumentar mi problema en los pantalones.

- necesitare un poco de hielo para que no se hinche – dijo y yo me quede extrañado pues no sabia ni de que diablos hablaba, solo que su voz sonaba sexy.

Se alejo de mi y fue al refrigerador. Abrió la puerta de el congelador, saco un hielo de bolsa y regreso a mi con andares de diosa.

- Edward, es una falta de respeto verle directamente las tetas a una mujer cuando te esta viendo – sentencio ella sonriendo gustosa, pues había notado el efecto que causaba en mi.

Desvié la mirada y ella aun sonriendo se sentó en mis piernas y me puso el hielo en la cara.

Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo y mi erección era dolorosa dentro de mi pantalón. Pero me contuve y no dije ni hice ningún movimiento, pues ella había dicho que no.

Aunque... ella dijo que no en el bar y ahora esta sentada en mis piernas y... por dios sus tetas estaban casi en mi cara, era casi imposible no verlas cuando me las restregaba así.

- Be..Bella – dije con la garganta seca y ella soltó una risita que hizo que sus bien proporcionados pechos subieran y bajaran delicadamente.

- que ocurre Edward, ¿quieres tocar? - dijo alzando una ceja seductora.

Soltó el hielo que hizo un golpe sordo al caer al piso y después me tomo la mano y la puso sobre una de sus tetas. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y ella comenzó a mover mi mano sobre su blando y suave monte.

- ¿te gusta esto Edward? - pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza. Mi garganta se había quedado seca repentinamente y no hubiera podido darle una buena respuesta aunque me lo propusiera.

Tenia un sudor frío recorriéndome la espalda y la frente, al mismo tiempo que un ligero calorcito me invadía el cuerpo.

Quito su mano de la mía para bajarla por entre sus piernas y acariciar mi hinchado miembro que se encontraba aprisionado en mi pantalón.

- sabes Edward, lo eh pensado mejor y... bueno, acepto ese "contrato" tuyo, pero como todo contrato tendremos clausulas ¿entendido?.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces pero no logre que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

¡¿Acaso había escuchado bien?. Ella acepto el trato y ni siquiera tuve que volver a pedírselo, por dios esta si que es una chica de carácter.

- ¿quieres discutir esas clausulas de una vez o primero trabajamos con esto? - pregunto al tiempo que acariciaba mi miembro de arriba hacia abajo y solo conseguí sacar un gruñido de mi garganta.

Soltó una risita sensual y volvió a acariciarme.

- Mejor ponemos las clausulas de una vez – dijo bajando de mi y yo la mire horrorizado.

- tranquilo Edward, no me iré, solo hablaremos ¿bien?. O mejor dicho yo hablare y tu escucharas atentamente.

Asentí con la cabeza una vez mas y ella sonrío con esa sexy sonrisa que se cargaba, fue a sentarse frente a mi en una de mis sillas y cruzo la pierna sensualmente.

No es necesario mencionar que mi corazón y mi respiración estaban tan acelerados que muy pronto tendría problemas si ella no se apuraba, pero que mas da ya lo mencione.

- bueno, - hablo con voz fuerte y firme que maldita sea solo me hizo ponerme mas nervioso - primero que nada sera un precio alto de pagar ¿entiendes? - asentí con la cabeza pues sabia que así seria así que no me sorprendía.

- veamos... – dijo pensativa y se mordió el labio de una manera sexy, exactamente como lo hacia Rose cuando quería mostrarse sexy – ya se, nos reuniremos aquí en tu departamento y no hablaras de esto con nadie, al menos no sobre el "contrato" aunque bueno tu amigo el rubio no cuenta, pero mas le vale a el no hablar con nadie ¿esta bien? - pregunto demasiado seria en ese momento y yo conseguí salir de mi mutismo.

- cla-claro, el no dirá nada – asegure con la voz algo rota, ¡pero que mas daba tener a una chica así frente a ti poniendo condiciones para poder enseñarte todo del sexo con explicación y practica; para luego ir yo y enseñarle todo eso a la mujer de mis sueños!.

- bien, - susurro y se paso una mano por el cabello que ahora llevaba suelto y caía en suaves hondas por sus hombros. - hum... tampoco habrán nada de besos en la boca ni dormiremos juntos es para no confundir las cosas, tu sabes ¿no? - pregunto enarcando una ceja y yo sonreí. Claro que no se confundiría nada, yo estaba enamorado de Rosalie, ella simple y sencillamente seria mi... ¿maestra?.

- ¿como en mujer bonita*? - sugerí pues cuando menciono lo de sin besos no pude evitar pensar en Julia Roberts y Bella arrugo la nariz haciéndome reír con ese gesto.

- si, claro como esa película. En fin también como allí no habrá nada de sexo sin condón, ¿lo comprendes?. Nada absolutamente nada, nunca lo eh hecho sin condón y no lo haré ahora – aclaro con voz dura y yo alce las cejas.

- sin problemas – ¡pero que mentira!. Si tenia un problema serio en mis pantalones, aunque no respecto al condón, estaba de acuerdo con ella en eso.

- bueno y finalmente Edward... ¿como es que te apellidas? - pregunto mordiendose el labio y yo me distraje unos segundos en ver ese gesto que no dejaba de recordarme a Rosalie.

- ah, es Cullen, soy Edward Cullen – me apresure a decir cuando sus ojos furiosos se toparon con los mios.

- ¿Cullen?. Que raro, pero en fin Edward Cullen, por ahora mi ultima condición es que no te entrometas nunca mas en mi vida, como tu numerito de hoy. Esta bien que seas caballeroso, no me quejo de eso, pero tampoco es que seas algo mio, solo seras un cliente mas y ya. no tendrás derecho a exigir cuentas o cualquier cosa.

Cuando termino de hablar yo una vez mas asentí con la cabeza un tanto tembloroso, pues sabia lo que se venia ahora que había aclarado todos sus "términos del contrato".

Regreso a mi y se hinco entre mis piernas. Llevo sus manos a mi cuello y fue bajándolas suavemente y uno a uno los botones de mi camisa quedaban desabrochados.

- relajate Edward y mejor disfrutalo – dijo poniéndose en pie y desabrochado su corsee.

Se lo saco por la cabeza y sus senos quedaron completamente a mi vista, pues no llevaba sujetador.

Su cuerpo era hermoso no cabía duda, unas tetas enormes y una cintura pequeña, el abdomen plano e inclusive ligeramente marcado. Quizá así era como Rosalie se veía desnuda, tal vez también a ella se le marcaba ese sexy hueso de su cadera y estaba seguro que sus senos estaban tan duros como se veían los de Bella.

- deja de mirar Edward, a las chicas muchas veces no les gusta eso a menos que vallan acompañadas de cumplidos – me dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en mis piernas nuevamente y sus tetas me quedaban en la cara.

La mire a los ojos unos segundos y luego con la mano temblorosa aprisione uno de sus enormes senos.

- pellizca mis pezones – me ordeno y yo lo hice lo mas delicadamente que pude y por dios se sentían tan bien, tan duros y joder me ponían aun mas cachondo.

- ahora llevate el otro a la boca – me indico con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Agache mi cara a su blanco y enorme seno, saque mi lengua y con ella recorrí su extensión desde la base hasta el pezón una y otra vez, mientras mi mano seguía jugando con su otro duro pezón.

Era la gloria, nunca había estado así con una chica y eso que oportunidades no me habían faltado, pero maldición se sentía tan bien tener esa delicada piel y ver sus gestos de placer no tenían precio.

- ¡siii!, Edward, lo haces bien – gimió y entonces atrape entre mis labios su pezón y comencé a masajearlo con mi lengua.

- ¡rayos Edward!... ¡si!, lo haces delicioso – gimió y se restregó contra mi dura entrepierna.

Seguí disfrutando de su suave piel entre mis labios mientras acariciaba, aprisionaba, pellizcaba y jugueteaba con mi mano en su monte.

- ¡oh, rayos! ¡Edward!, basta... ahora es mi turno – dijo apartándose de mi casi salvajemente.

- claro – conseguí hablar finalmente y ella sonrío.

Se puso en pie y se hinco nuevamente entre mis piernas. Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi corazón bombeaba como loco al suponer lo que Bella se proponía.

Nunca, absolutamente nunca había tenido a una chica de esa manera, y aunque me hubiera encantado que esa chica fuera Rosalie, la erección que tenia en estos momentos era en extremo dolorosa y palpitante.

Desabrocho mi cinturón y me bajo la bragueta con una lentitud que no creía humanamente posible, luego me jaloneo los pantalones y el bóxer hasta que finalmente logro liberar mi endurecida entrepierna.

- valla, tienes un tamaño decente – dijo ella observando fijamente mi miembro y yo casi me desmayo de placer.

- veamos si sabes tan bien como luces – dijo picara y maldita sea mordiéndose el labio una vez mas, como si no fuera ya demasiada tortura.

Saco la lengua y la paso desde mi base hasta mi cabeza. Mis piernas temblaban de placer, pues el contacto de mi zona mas caliente con su húmeda y fría lengua me volvía loco y para variar cuando paso su lengua por mi cabeza el liquido pre-semen se le quedo en la lengua y su cara fue de lo mas erótica.

Separo su rostro de mi polla y me miro a los ojos.

- sabes delicioso – susurro y luego volvió su vista a mi miembro.

Soplo un poco de aire y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

- relajate cielo y dejanos trabajar – murmuro y yo por supuesto la obedecí.

Sonrío ante mi reacción y sin dejar de verme a los ojos sostuvo mi polla entre sus manos y con su lengua acaricio mi cabeza delicadamente, el placer me recorrió el cuerpo entero desde la punta de mi miembro. Y ella me miro con una sonrisa picara, pues bien sabia que me estaba haciendo desfallecer.

Volvió a jugar con su lengua en mi cabeza unas veces mas ocasionando el mismo placer que la primera vez luego sin apartar esa sexy mirada de mi lamió todo el cuerpo de mi miembro, lentamente y sin olvidarse de ninguna parte.

A estas alturas mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a los brazos de la silla y cuando de repente y si previo aviso ella se metió mi miembro entero a la boca (o al menos la mayor parte) y comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo soltando gemidos de placer que vibraban en mi miembro, no pude soportarlo mas.

La aparte con ambas manos de los hombros y me tire de rodillas al suelo.

Mi espalda se arqueaba de placer mientras con mi mano ayudaba a mi liberación y joder era la puta gloria. Olvide en ese momento quien era, como me llamaba, donde vivía, cualquier cosa, lo único que tenia en mi mente era el sexy rostro de Bella cuando mi miembro estaba en su boca y cuando cambie su rostro en mi imaginación por el de Rosalie mientras con la mano estimulaba y alargaba mi liberación conseguí aun mas placer.

Cuando logre finalmente recuperarme de mi ida y vuelta al paraíso encontré a Bella sentada en mi sillón relamiéndose de lo mas sexy. Me subí los pantalones y fui hacia ella.

- eso que has hecho ah estado muy bien – me felicito y yo arrugue el entrecejo pues no sabia a que se refería.

- ¿que es lo que ah estado bien? - pregunte como el gran ignorante sexual que era y agradecí que si todo salia bien, Rosalie ya no tendría que soportar con estas inexperiencias de mi parte.

- pues que te alejaras, que buscaras tu liberación a cierta distancia de mi cuerpo, por lo general para los hombres y para algunas mujeres es excitante venirse encima de la chica con la que esta teniendo sexo, pero también habemos muchas que lo encontramos repugnante, por eso también es que uso el condón, para evitarme esos incómodos momentos – me explico mientras con su mano acariciaba uno de sus senos.

- bueno, no sabia que hacer, pero pensé que no seria agradable para ti que hiciera eso en tu cuerpo – dije pero sabia a la perfección que era mentira, no había pensado nada en ese momento, había sido el placer del momento lo que me había tirado de rodillas una vez que Bella estuvo fuera de mi camino.

- ah sido una excelente "_lección_", - hizo comillas con los dedos - pero ahora ve y lavate esa mano a menos que quieras que se seque allí – me sugirió.

- ¿estarás aquí cuando regrese del baño? - pregunte sin saber que esperar por respuesta.

- obviamente no – me dijo sin inmutarse ni un poco y yo asentí con la cabeza.

- valla, entonces. Hum... ¿gracias? - mi afirmación sonó a patética pregunta y su risa inundo el ambiente que repentinamente se había vuelto tenso.

- de verdad te falta mucha experiencia en estas cosas – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿es por eso que estas aquí no? - pregunte y ella rió nuevamente.

No dije nada mas y di media vuelta para ir a mi habitación, pero un carraspeo suyo me hizo girarme.

- ¿mi dinero? - dijo con tono de indignación.

- oh, si claro humm... están aquí en mi cartera – dije señalando con la mano la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón.

Llevaba mucho mas efectivo del que acostumbraba usar por que Jasper me había hecho parar en el banco de camino al bar.

Me acerque a Bella para que ella pudiera tomar la cartera y ella de inmediato metió su mano a mi bolsillo. Mientras con la otra jugaba con el elástico de mis bóxer y se mordía el labio. ¡Ah!, iba a morir hoy si ella seguía mordiéndose el labio así.

- yo... enserio debo ir a limpiarme, así que... toma lo que crees que sea y deja la cartera por allí – le indique y ella asintió con la cabeza y alejo su mano de mis bóxer, saco la cartera y la abrió para sacar dinero de ella.

Bote el aire incomodo y me fui directamente al baño, sin duda que había sido increíble y si Bella se llevaba mi cartera y mis tarjetas bancarias mientras yo estaba encerrado en mi baño, no la acusaría. Pues había sido increíble, nunca antes había sentido un placer igual. Muchas veces me había masturbado pensando en Rosalie claro, pero que una chica te lo haga y lanzándome esas miradas y esos gestos tan similares a los gestos habituales de Rose, Bueno eso era un mundo completamente distinto.

Ahora entendía por que Rosalie y Royce disfrutaban tanto el sexo. Pero no por ello iba a dejarle el camino libre a ese idiota, al contrario iba a trabajar mucho por hacerme un experto para que en el cumpleaños de Rose todo fuera perfecto y hacerla tocar la gloria como nunca nadie lo ah conseguido hasta ahora.

Me lave las manos minuciosamente y después me quite la camisa y el resto de la ropa, estaba exhausto, había sido un largo día y con este final. Simplemente estaba exhausto.

Abrí la llave de agua caliente y espere unos segundos a que esta saliera y mientras tanto examine mi rostro en el espejo preguntándome que podía tener King que yo no. O probablemente solo se trataba de que era popular y jugador de fútbol, mientras que yo era un ñoño que el único deporte que practicaba era el ajedrez.

¿Por que mi rostro no estaba mal o si?. Bueno probablemente me hacia falta una buena rasurada por que mi barba ligeramente rala estaba comenzando a salir nuevamente, pero bueno. Mis ojos eran de un verde profundo y mis labios eran delgados al igual que mi nariz que era puntiaguda. Y luego estaban mis naturalmente delineadas cejas cafés al igual que mi barba y bigote, por suerte no eran cobrizas como mi rebelde cabello.

Un resoplido de la regadera indicándome que el agua se iría pronto me hizo alejar la vista de mi auto critica y me apresure a bañarme.

Luego de unos minutos salí finalmente del baño únicamente en bóxer y fui a la sala a recoger mi cartera y apagar la luz, y al pasar por un lado de mi sillón los recuerdos me golpearon la cara y solo sonreí.

Tome la cartera de la mesa y a lado encontré la vieja y arrugada tarjeta del "Joker's night club" que me había dado Jasper con el numero telefónico de Bella escrito con tinta azul y con la leyenda de: "llámame por la mañana para registrar tu numero y avisarte de la siguiente sesión".

Sonreí de lado ante la apretujada letra de Bella y apague la luz de la sala.

* * *

* Mujer Bonita: Titulo de la pelicula de Julia Roberts donde ella actua de prostituta.

* * *

**N/A:**

**G~low everyBody!, como les fue esta semana eh?. woow veo que muchas chicas lemmoneras se han anotado en la tripulacion XD, me alegra tanto que les encante el fic y eso que apenas va iniciando hehehe. a por cierto la semana pasada se me paso decirles que voy a actualizar todos los sabados hehehe. ok?. asi para tener una fecha a la cual sin falta podran acudir a ver las actualizaciondes de esta prometedora historia hehehe. bueno pues que les parecio eh?. un pequeño pero acidito lemmon? hehehe, que tal, no que Bella no aceptaba XD. bueno chicas enserio estoy tan emocionada que saltaria ahora misma de no ser por que ando a las carreras hehe, asi que solo me queda agradecerles de todo corazon el que me leean, en serio me pone tan feliz cada que mi bandeja de entrada de Hotmail aunincia "FF alert new Review", nunca antes en la vida habia conocido cuatro palabras que juntas me hicieran tan feliz LOL.**

**pero bueno espero les haya encantado y nos leemos el sabado que viene, espero con ansias sus Reviews y a las chicas nuevas bienvenidas sean!. a las lectoras anonimas: chicas las amo, por que aunque no lo demuestren se que estan alli y eso me pone feliz cada que veo mi lista de Traffic y ver tantos "hits" juntos casi me hacen llorar de emocion. heheh.**

**bueno solo me queda por decirles que si pasan a mi perfil en un apartado que dice "Contrato Sexual". encontraran detalles de la historia, como por ejemplo los enlaces a los videos de las canciones, puede que alguna imagen del cap. o cuando haga una portada para la historia alli la encontraran, o no se todo lo que aqui no les puedo poner heheh. asi que no se olviden pasar por mi perfil y buscar el apartado que dice "Contrato Sexual" ok?. **

**bueno eh dicho todo asi que paso ah retirarme, nenas en realidad las amo hehehe.**

**mil kisses of the Blood-sucker:**

**AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Excelencia en Estupidez

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!. _

_

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo**: Narcisista por Excelencia - Panda

* * *

**Capitulo III**: Excelencia en estupidez.

- ¿y bien Edward, que tal? - pregunto mi rubio amigo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Acababa de pasar por la calle en la que habitualmente me topo con el para ir a la escuela y ese fue su saludo.

- que tal ¿que? - pregunte de malos modos, pues aun me dolía la cabeza por todas las copas que me había tomado en el bar, además me punzaba el sitio en el que el tal James me había golpeado.

- ¡hola, tierra llamando a Edward! - se burlo - pues que va a ser, la chica. ¿Acepto trabajar para ti?.

Ante las palabras estúpidas de mi mejor amigo recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a mi mente y tuve que sacudir la cabeza para evitar tener un "problema" en mis pantalones antes de entrar a la escuela.

- no quiero hablar de eso – giomotée y el rodó los ojos.

- seguro descubriste que eres pésimo en la cama, – soltó una carcajada ante esto y yo rodé los ojos – muy bien no te haré sentir mal por ello, es muy normal. Aunque a mi no me fallo nada – maldito arrogante, no sabia siquiera de que se trataba.

- dejalo de una vez – gruñí. ¿Y cual fue la respuesta de Jasper?. Pero claro, reírse. Estaba llegando a hartarme. acaso en su caro desayuno venia incluido un payaso ¿o algo así?.

- oye, una ultima cosa – dijo aguantándose la risa cuando solo faltaba una calle para llegar a la escuela. Bote el aire y tuve que recordarme como mil veces que era mi mejor amigo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... ¿por que es mi mejor amigo?.

- bien, si no respondes es que si puedo, así que... ¿por que los lentes de mosca hermano?. Ya sabes lo que dicen, "lentes obscuros seguro marihuano", aunque... maldición eso ni siquiera rima, creo que se me olvida alguna palabra o algo así, pero en fin responde a la pregunta y dejemonos de metáforas.

Ah, claro, por eso es mi mejor amigo, se hace un lío para hablar y yo siempre lo rescato, pero... no, ese seria un motivo suyo para ser mi mejor amigo, entonces... seguiré pensando.

- se dice "lentes obscuros marihuano seguro", siempre eh pensado que es u juego de palabras y...

- Edward, – me recrimino con los dientes apretados mientras abría la puerta doble de la escuela para entrar. - evitas la pregunta. Dejate de niñerias y responde.

Entonces llego a mi mente la epifanía de por que es mi mejor amigo, Jasper Hale era quien mejor me conocía y a quien menos podía mentirle, aunque no estoy del todo seguro que eso sea algo bueno, pero que mas da, así estaban las cosas.

Bote el aire ruidosamente y con molestia me levante los lentes. Jasper se enderezo al instante y sus facciones se volvieron frías.

- ¡¿que chingados te paso?, pareces mapache! – dijo pero su comentario no fue en absoluto gracioso, estaba furioso no cabe duda. Bueno, el hecho de que se preocupara por mi me parecía un mejor motivo por el cual era mi mejor amigo. Así que fui sincero con el.

- Bella me rechazo anoche, luego intente hablar contigo para que saliéramos de allí pero tu ya te habías largado a dios sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que con Maria. Así que intente irme solo, pase por un callejón y un idiota llamado James intentaba propasarse con Bella, se lo quite de encima y el imbécil me pinto un putazo directo al ojo. Luego ella se ofreció a llevarme a casa y finalmente acepto el trato. ¿estas feliz ahora?, además no es para tanto - trate de dar una explicación de lo mas rápida, no quería pensar mucho en lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

- ¿que no es para tanto?. Un barro especialmente grande el día de la foto para el anuario no es para tanto, pero un ojo morado y lentes de mosca definitivamente son alarmantes, pedazo de imbécil; ¿como dejaste que te pasara eso? - dijo en tono negativo – después de clases iremos a mi casa, le diré a mi madre que te cure ese ojo y...

- ya te dije que Bella me lo curo, ¿acaso no escuchaste Jasper? - me queje y el rodó los ojos.

- eres una nenita Edward, ahora comprendo por que... - el sonido de la voz de Jasper se convirtió en un zumbido indescriptible cuando al cerrar la puerta de mi casillero con un portazo la vi.

El ser mas perfecto de todos, que me hacia babear con solo verla, venia caminando con su escuadrón de porristas, llevaba su siempre sexy traje de porrista y su rubia cabellera estaba sujeta en un moño alto.

Mi corazón se acelero al doble cuando se acercaba cada vez mas por el pasillo y no pude evitar dar unos pasos adelante para poder verla mejor. Y ese fue el peor error que pude llegar a cometer.

De repente y de la nada una puerta de casillero se estampo contra mi cara y me hizo caer de senton al suelo, mi lentes volaron lejos y mi cara ardía un montón.

Al parecer el golpe sirvió para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento, por que el sonido volvía a escucharse normal, podía oír risas, chillidos, burlas pero el sonido que mas me intereso, era el de su voz ya que sonaba preocupada. ¡ella estaba preocupada por mi!.

- ¿...tras consciente?, Jazz creo que tu amigo se rompió o algo así, no borra esa sonrisa boba y al parecer no escucha y... ¡por dios!, ¿que le paso en el ojo? Debería ir a la enfermería – decía ella mientras sostenía mi mejilla con su mano y cuando mi cerebro embotado logro procesar a la perfección sus palabras me golpee mentalmente por ser un imbécil. Pero ya era tarde, ella se había marchado y una vez mas no pude darle ni dos silabas de agradecimiento. Jodido imbécil que soy.

sentí unos brazos alzarme y una vez mas volví en si.

- ya estuvo ¿no Edward?, ella ya se fue. Tampoco es para tanto y si no mueves tu sucio trasero la señorita Stone no nos dejara entrar. Y ponteé esto maldito anormal.

Me dio los lentes con mas fuerza de la necesaria y yo enseguida me los puse.

- Jazz, acabo de hacer el ridículo ¿cierto? - pregunte estúpidamente y Jasper me observo como si estuviera poseído.

- haré de cuenta que jamas preguntaste eso, ahora muevete – dijo y me jalo la ya muy estirada playera gris que llevaba.

Jasper siempre se quejaba de que no sabia vestirme, que debería tener ropa mejor y menos ñoña, pero para mi iban bien las playeras flojas y los jeans desgastados.

Seguí a mi amigo casi corriendo hasta el aula de sociales y gracias al cielo entramos justo antes que la maestra.

Bueno, al fin un poco de buena suerte entre tantas estupideces.

. . **. . . **. .

El resto de la semana las burlas me perseguían por todos lados, ¡¿y como no?, ¡si había quedado en ridículo ante la chica mas guapa y popular de la escuela!. no podía pasar por algún pasillo concurrido sin que indirectas y risas burlescas me atacaran, era humillante y hasta había dejado de andar tras de Rosalie por toda la escuela con tal de que no fueran a burlarse de mi frente al ser mas perfecto del planeta, o de lo contrario mi vida acabaría y ella me vería como el idiota del que todos se burlan y eso sencillamente no podía ser. Rosalie tenia que conocerme realmente antes de hacerse alguna idea de mi personalidad.

Y gracias a todo esto acaba de tener la peor primer semana de clases. Pero finalmente era viernes y me encontraba en la ultima clase, Francés la cual realmente no me entraba en la cabeza, además jamas iba a viajar a Francia o algo así. Entonces ¿para que necesito esta materia?. Y para variar la comparto con Jasper, quien al igual que yo la aborrece y cada que se aburre se entretiene lanzándome bolas de papel, basura de sacapuntas o cualquier cosa que tiene cerca, solo espero que Stan, el chico sentado delante de el no se aproxime mucho o si no hasta con el me va a lanzar.

Solté un bufido de desesperación y recargue mis brazos en la paleta de la silla y después recargue la cabeza en mis manos.

Luego de unos largos y aburridos minutos en los que el maldito tiempo parecía detenerse al igual que la larga y aburrida perorata del señor Simons, mis ojos comenzaban a desenfocar el aula y la imagen de Rose con su sexy traje de porrista se volvía cada vez mas nítida, ella venia caminando hacia mi.

El aula había desaparecido, estábamos solos en las duchas del gimnasio y ella finalmente llego hasta mi.

- ven aquí Edward – fue lo único que dijo antes de estampar sus salvajes labios contra los mios.

Mi reacción fue instantánea, no me importo el lugar ni el momento, sencillamente correspondí a ese beso con la misma pasión desenfrenada que lo hacia Rosalie, ella llevo sus manos al dobladillo de mi playera y comenzó a jalonearla mientras que yo hacia maravillas con sus suaves pezones, que había logrado sacar de su muy ajustado traje de porrista.

Podía escuchar una suave melodía que venia de algún lugar cercano y muy lejano al mismo tiempo, pero no le di importancia.

- ¡Edward Cullen! - vi sus sexys labios moverse, pero maldición ¡la voz!, esa horrible voz no era la de mi sexy Rose, ¡si no la del señor Simons!.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con el rostro reprobatorio del señor Simons, y con que la melodía que en mi fantasíaaun podía escucharse, y peor, ¡Venia de mi pantalón!, era mi tono de mensajes.

- Cullen, sabe a la perfección que los celulares están prohibidos en mi clase, además de que estaba dormido, deme un motivo por el cual no deba mandarlo a la dirección en este mome... -

La voz del señor Simons fue ahogada con el agudo sonido de la campana de la escuela que anunciaba el termino de las clases y el cual nunca antes me había parecido tan encantador y celestial como en ese preciso momento.

- esto no va a quedarse así señor Cullen, pero ahora largo de mi vista – dijo mosqueado el señor Simons de que le cortaran la inspiración en el regaño. Pero bueno, así estaban las cosas, ganaba yo. Fui literalmente salvado por la campana.

Guarde mi libreta en la mochila con una sonrisa triunfante y salí del aula a todo correr, y al llegar a la puerta choque de bruces contra Jasper que me estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Idiota, me golpeaste la nariz – se quejo mi amigo con voz pastosa al tiempo que se sobaba la nariz.

- lo siento, necesitaba salir rápido – dije a modo de disculpa y Jasper se limito a rodar los ojos.

- y bien, ¿de quien era el mensaje? - pregunto alzando la ceja. Y juro por dios que no tenia idea de que hablaba.

- ¿mensaje?, ¿cual men...? ¡oh!. El mensaje – dije cuando recordé el causante de todo el enredo, el mensaje de texto que había recibido en clase y que aun no había leído.

- Edward, dime la verdad. ¿eres o te haces pendejo?.

Ignore su estúpido comentario y abrí el mensaje de texto que por cierto era de un numero desconocido.

Y este decía así:

_**hoy a las 7:30 en tu departamento, mas te vale estar allí ¿entendiste?. Bella.**_

Pero bueno, esta chica si que es directa.

Cerré el celular y lo guarde en mi pantalón, y cuando hube terminado de hacer eso y alce la vista me encontré con la mirada extrañada de Jasper.

- Era Bella, - explique y el solo alzo la ceja mas. - quiere que nos veamos hoy en mi departamento, para... - mi voz se corto justo cuando iba a decir para que me citaba Bella, por que fue justo en ese momento que los recuerdos me golpearon de una manera brutal que de repente me encontré esperando con toda ansia que llegara la noche.

- Joder – Jasper me soltó un puñetazo en el hombro y yo me gire molesto.

- ¿que te pasa? - gruñí.

- no, ¿a ti que te pasa?. Se te olvido el puto mensaje, luego lo lees y dices un montón de estupideces y luego te largas a tragar moscas. - se quejo Jasper mientras caminaba con pasos mas rápidos de lo normal hasta la puerta de la calle.

- Lo siento Jazz, pero si no lo haz notado eh tenido una semana difícil – dije cuando lo alcance.

- suenas incluso peor que Rosalie, mejor dime quien es esa que te mando el mensaje – dijo rascándose la cabeza con desesperación, un habito muy de Jasper cada que se encuentra inquieto, desesperado o ¿por que no?, molesto.

- ¿como que quien es Bella?, - dije cuando comprendí su pregunta – pues la chica, la de el "contrato", ¿no la recuerdas? - dije haciendo comillas con los dedos y el se soltó a reír.

- oh, así que ¿hoy habrá acción para _Eddie_? - se mofo señalando mi entrepierna y tuve que contar hasta 10 Misisipis para para no lanzarme a patearle el trasero.

- si Jasper, hoy a las 7:30, así que... -

- ¡hay no! - Jasper se detuvo abruptamente y me jalo de las solapas de mi camisa cuadrada de franela.

- ¿que ocurre? - pregunte al ver su cara de espanto.

- Ocurre que Rosalie va a hacer una fiesta de piyamas hoy en casa, y bueno mama me dijo que me fuera a dormir a tu casa, para... ya sabes evitar momentos bochornosos o mal entendidos con todas esas chicas buenisimas y semi desnudas que andarán por mi casa desde ahorita hasta mañana. ¿y tu me sales con que vas a verte con Brenda hoy?. - pregunto fuera de si.

- Es Bella – lo corregí, y el muy idiota me lanzo una mirada asesina – el caso es – dije ignorando olímpicamente su mirada – que no veo ningún problema en que...

- ¡Edward, ¿que parte de chicas súper buenas y semi desnudas por toda la casa, es la que no entendiste? - rugió al tiempo que se tiraba de los cabellos.

Tome aire profundamente dos veces antes de responder.

- podrías quedarte en tu habitación toda la noche y...

- no, de eso ni hablar. Un montón de chicas buenas Edward, jamas resistiré a tal tentación y... mil rayos no quiero meterme con ninguna chica antes de haberme aprendido el kamasutra al derecho y al revés, con la tal Maria, para así asegurar a la chica afortunada un verdadero placer. - dijo el con una sonrisa estúpida y tuve que golpearlo en la cabeza para volverlo en si.

- ¿estas de broma cierto? - pregunte no muy seguro de que debía decir o preguntar.

- ¿por que supones tu que lo es?, idiota - dijo recargándose en la pared de la calle donde siempre que no traía su moto esperaba a Rosalie.

- no lo se, quizá por que te contradices solo amigo. Primero dices que no puedes estar allí, pero luego dices que tienes que estar allí, y todo esto es contradictorio a lo que me gritas siempre que suena como: ¡deja de alucinar con mi hermana y busca algo mejor!. ¿Por que tu si buscas entre las porristas en tal caso? - Rodó los ojos y se dio ligeros topes contra la pared antes de girarse hacia mi.

- Resulta Cullen que yo soy un alma libre, tampoco soy un patán que solo busca sexo en las mujeres, pero digamos que cuando se de la oportunidad lo haré sin compromiso alguno, pero tampoco es que este "enamorado" - hizo comillas con los dedos- o peor obsesionado con una de ellas, por dios eso te lo dejo a ti. Yo estoy bien sin nadie que me jale la correa – explico y soltó una risotada.

- idiota – murmure.

Jasper iba a responder algo, pero en ese momento el BMW descapotable rojo de Rosalie se detuvo frente a nosotros y nos dejo mudos a ambos. A mi por la sola presencia de Rose, quien al estar rodeada de mujeres solo la hacia verse aun mas hermosa, como una Rosa en medio de margaritas. Y en cuanto a Jasper, humm... creo que perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio a todas esas chicas en el auto y por su fuera poco atrás venia el BMW (aunque no tan lujoso) azul de la mejor amiga de Rosalie, Vera. Iba igual cargada de chicas y sabia que iban también a casa de Rosalie.

- ¿quieres que te acerquemos a algún lugar? - pregunto Jasper, pero negué con la cabeza aun antes de que el terminara de hablar, ya que al parecer esas chicas me reconocían y comenzaban a burlarse descaradamente, inclusive Rose sonrío levemente ante la pantomima de una de las chicas que constaba en imitar mi golpe contra el casillero. Fue entonces cuando comencé a negar con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien – dije y sin mas me aleje por la calle casi corriendo para salir del campo de visión de todas esas, pero por supuesto Vera, acelero hasta alcanzarme y las chicas de ese auto también me gritaron cosas.

Tome aire profundamente y di vuelta en la esquina. Donde gracias al cielo las perdí de vista.

Revise la hora en mi reloj, ¡apenas eran las 3 de la tarde!. ¡Fuck!. Es cierto lo que dicen cuando mas esperas que algo ocurra, como: una fecha especial, un cumpleaños, una fiesta, una reunión, un viaje, una cita, una noche de clases de sexo. Bueno, total mientras esperas que el tiempo avance mas aprisa el idiota solo se pone duro y avanza mas lento que la crema en un tubo despachador.

Seguí caminando casi sin darme cuenta de a donde me llevaban los pies, pues conocía tan bien el camino que era casi imposible perderme y cuando finalmente me encontré frente a mi edificio, recordé que no había nada en la nevera con que cocinarme algo, así que volví sobre mis pasos en dirección al mini-super que había pasado 4 cuadras atrás.

Todo era culpa ella, de Rosalie Hale, no podía sacármela de la cabeza. todo lo que hacia, decía o pensaba iba ligado estrechamente a ese ángel terrenal que me volvía loco. Jasper podía decir lo que le viniera en gana, pero definitivamente lo mio por Rosalie era amor y no obsesión.

Entre en la tienda aun con la cabeza demasiado metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche el saludo que cortésmente la chica del mostrador me había dado.

Camine por entre los estantes y finalmente llegue al refrigerador de carnes frías, tome unas chuletas pre-cocinadas y también una pasta enlatada. Sabia cocinar y lo hacia muy bien, ya que mas que nada la soledad se había encargado de hacerme comprar libros de cocina y cometer varios garrafales errores hasta conseguir comidas mas o menos decentes, pero en este momento lo ultimo que quería era hacerme un lío con una comida de una sola porción.

- bienvenido a Smart-Wart. ¿es todo? - pregunto la chica ligeramente irritada por que no había respondido a su saludo al llegar.

- humm... si, creo que es todo – dije sacando un jugo de uva de el refrigerador que estaba a lado del mostrador y colocándolo junto al resto de mis compras.

- dieciocho con cincuenta – dijo la aun irritada chica y yo le di el dinero.

- gracias – dije cuando me regreso el cambio y mis cosas y ella se limito a darse la vuelta.

Tampoco era para tanto, ni siquiera eramos amigos, tenia ya un tiempo trabajando en ese sitio y jamas había sabido su nombre, no es que me interesara, pero ¿quien diablos comprende el cerebro de la mujer?.

Camine de regreso a casa sin pensar en nada especifico, solo vanos pensamientos que iban y venían sin profundidad alguna.

Llegue finalmente a casa y luego de lucharme con las llaves unos momentos para entrar y luego otra lucha con la estufa para poder cocinar las jodidas chuletas; finalmente había comido y me disponía a tomar un baño.

Antes de entrar al cuarto de baño vi la hora en el reloj y por poco me voy de culo de la impresión, faltaban diez minutos para las siete y aun cuando sabia que ella no llegaría hasta las siete y media no podía evitar ponerme ansioso.

Regule el agua hasta quedar casi hirviendo, amaba la sensación de agua caliente por todo el cuerpo, realmente me relajaban y al salir de la ducha me sentía fresco.

Quizá era estúpido sentir frescura al tomar un baño de agua tan caliente con la cual bien podrían cocinarse langostas, pero a mi me funcionaba y además calmaba mis nervios.

Me cambie con una playera roja con estampados de dibujos chinos y unos jeans azules, hice un intento por peinarme, e inclusive recogí mi tiradero de la comida y estaba cepillándome los dientes cuando el insistente timbre me hizo correr a abrir la puerta aun con la boca llena de pasta dental.

- ¡Beda! - exclame con el cepillo en la boca y ella hizo un gesto de burla. Genial lo único que me faltaba, mas burlas.

- hola Edward, ¿puedo pasar? - pregunto al ver que no decía nada y me golpee mentalmente por mi falta de caballerosidad.

- clado, humm... espeda un pogo, voy a labadme – dije como pude y fui a escupir la pasta dental que se encontraba ya quemándome la boca.

Enjuague mi boca varias veces hasta que esta dejo de arder, por que si, efectivamente me ardía y casi me hacia soltar una lágrima del ardor. Pero bueno cuando mi boca estuvo bien me limpie la cara con la toalla y fui a la sala.

Bella estaba sentada en el sillón en el cual yo había estado la ultima vez. Y al verla nuevamente sin prisas por que mi boca se quemaba por la menta, note que su ropa no era tan provocativa como la ultima vez, pero aun así era sexy. Llevaba una blusa escotada color morado y una sexy y corta falda de mezclilla azul, que me dejaba ver a la perfección sus largas y níveas piernas.

- ¿vas a quedarte mirándome toda la noche o me meterás mano de una vez? - se burlo y yo sacudí la cabeza.

- lo siento, pero yo... estoy esperando instrucciones – murmure cuando estuve demasiado cerca de ella como para que pudiera verme a los ojos y escuchar ese susurro.

Bella sonrío ampliamente y me guiño el ojo.

- pero por supuesto _don Juan_*, pero antes por que no me muestras la habitación, para mayor comodidad – dijo mordiéndose el labio de esa forma tan sexy que no dejaba de recordarme a Rosalie, y como si fuese un interruptor o algo así, mi miembro comenzó a cobrar vida.

- aquí es – dije con un hilo de voz al llegar a la habitación con Bella de mi mano.

Bella puso una sonrisa realmente sensual cuando vio mi cama matrimonial con colchas azules y gracias al cielo limpia.

- ven aquí – dijo sentándose en mi cama y palmeando el sitio a su lado.

Trague pesado y casi temblando llegue hasta ella, me senté donde me indicaba y me gire a verla. Ella se mordía el labio, y yo realmente me puse malo ante este gesto. Me acerque lo mas que pude a ella y con mi mano izquierda le rodee la cintura, mientras la derecha se encontraba en su cuello. Ella no protesto por la cercanía, si no que con sus manos me comenzó a acariciar el abdomen por debajo de la playera, dejando un delicioso cosquilleo por cada sitio que ella tocaba.

Acerque mi rostro un poco mas al suyo y desvié la vista de sus labios, pues sabia que eran prohibidos para mi, sin embargo su delicioso cuello y ese pequeño surco entre sus pechos no lo eran.

Me pase la lengua por los labios y me acerque mas a ella hasta alcanzar su garganta con mis labios. Ella soltó un gemido cuando comencé a dejar suaves besos, aunque no sabia a la perfección si debía continuar o por cuanto tiempo besar su cuello, pero la verdad es que estaba disfrutándolo y al parecer Bella también, pues había dejado de acariciarme y tenia los ojos cerrados.

Su mano tomo mi mano izquierda y la coló por debajo de su ligera blusa morada, delicadamente hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, una vez hecho esto alejo su mano y yo me dedique a masajear su monte con la mía.

Su piel allí era tan suave y por dios ese pezón, era imposible no pellizcarlo cuando se encontraba tan duro y entre mis dedos.

Fui dejando un camino de besos por todo su cuello hasta llegar a sus enormes senos, y una vez allí eleve la vista para saber si iba por buen camino, pero bella seguía con los ojos cerrados y gemía por lo bajito, así que decidí que lo estaba haciendo bien. Regrese la vista a sus enormes senos y con la lengua recorrí ese pequeño surco tan sensual en medio de ellos. Bella gimió mas fuerte y enterró sus manos en mi cabello.

Con mi mano izquierda seguía pellizcando su realmente duro pezón, mientras que la derecha buscaba a toda costa deshacerse de la molesta blusa morada sin dejar de succionar su pezón derecho que había liberado gracias a su escote.

- mmm... Edward, lo haces realmente bien – gimió y me alejo de ella bruscamente para arrancarse la blusa y regresar a mi únicamente con ese sujetador rojo que me pedía a gritos ser lanzado lejos para no oprimir mas esas excitantes partes de la anatomía de Bella.

Regrese a mi trabajo anterior, succionando el pezón de Bella mientras llevaba mi mano atrás donde se suponía se desabrochaba el sostén, pero por mas que luche con mi mano izquierda contra ese maldito seguro, simplemente no pude.

- ibas tan bien Edward y caíste en la trampa mortal de todo hombre – dijo Bella apartándose nuevamente de mi.

- lo siento – me disculpe y ella se limito a reír. Maldita arrogante.

- Dame esa mano – dijo alzando la mano con la palma hacia arriba esperando la mía.

Suspire profundamente y coloque mi mano sobre la suya tal como me lo pedía.

- la otra – susurro mientras colocaba la otra mano de la misma manera que la primera.

Alce la mano y la coloque sobre la suya y una vez que mis nuestras manos estuvieron unidas ella se sentó ahorcadas sobre mi, dejando sus excitantes senos a la altura de mis ojos, mientras mi duro miembro intentaba perforarle la pierna.

Paso nuestras manos hacia su espalda, en la zona donde se encontraba el jodido broche de su sujetador.

- solo tienes que tomarlo por una esquina y doblarlo hacia adentro, enseguida este se abrirá – dijo ella con su rostro extremadamente cerca del mio y en efecto cuando nuestras manos doblaron la esquina del sostén este se abrió con un "clic" y sus tetas enormes quedaron libres ante mis ojos.

Trague pesado varias veces y con las manos temblorosas le quite el sostén rojo y lo lance lejos en la habitación.

Bella soltó mis manos y yo rápidamente las dirigí a sus ahora libres senos. Era una visión hermosa la que tenia justo ahora, ese par de senos ante mis ojos eran realmente perfectos, así que sin pensármelo mas introduje uno de sus pezones a mi boca al tiempo que masajeaba el otro. Mientras tanto Bella tenia los ojos cerrados, sus manos estaban enterradas en mi desordenada cabellera y lo mas excitante de todo era que sus caderas se movían contra mi dura entrepierna.

- ¿Listo para dar el siguiente paso? - ese sensual susurro me ocasiono un casi violento escalofrío y no pude mas que asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Con una rapidez y agilidad increíble Bella se levanto de mi y de la cama, camino unos cuantos pasos y luego se giro para encararme. Se veía tan sexy usando solamente esa falda de mezclilla, pero estaba seguro que sin ella se vería mucho mejor. Y como si ella hubiese leído mis pensamientos, se desabrocho la falda y la soltó a que cayera al suelo, quedando únicamente con una sexy tanga de encajes rojos. Lanzo la falda lejos y se libero de sus tacones antes de venir hacia mi.

Yo me encontraba alucinado, realmente excitado y atolondrado, no podía creer que enserio una mujer pudiera estar tan buena y verse tan sexy aun con la débil luz de la calle entrando por la ventana únicamente Pero lo que mas me sorprendia era el parecido que encontraba entre ella y Rosalie, pues por las veces que gloriosamente había visto a Rose en su ropa deportiva que le quedaba tan pegada que era como si anduviera desnuda, bueno podría asegurar que sus cuerpos eran bastante similares.

Bella camino hacia mi con unos andares de diosa que me dejaron boquiabierto y se recostó a mi lado en la cama. Yo que aun seguía sentado en la misma posición que me había encontrado antes de que ella se levantara de mi, me encontré sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- La ultima vez nos dedicamos a tu placer Edward – murmuro Bella acariciando mi pierna derecha de arriba a abajo sin llegar a tocar mi duro miembro, y esto naturalmente solo hizo que me excitara mas. - ahora eres tu quien debe hacerme disfrutar – gimió mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

- ¿co...co...co...como? - mi voz estaba rota y además temblorosa, la primera por los nervios y la segunda por la excitación

Bella sonrío sexymente y señalo mi mano.

- ven aquí – hizo una seña para que me acercara y yo lo hice al instante.

- acariciame totalmente Edward, soy tuya esta noche – gimió y yo casi me desmayo del placer.

Pero efectivamente hice lo que ella me pidió, con mi mano acaricie desde la planta de su pie hasta su trasero, desde abajo hasta arriba, sus piernas eran hermosas, aunque demasiado blancas, las de Rosalie estaban deliciosamente bronceadas.

Una vez que llegue a su trasero, seguí subiendo la mano por su espalda, ocasionando que su espalda se arqueara. Sonreí ante esto y me coloque sobre ella. Manteniendo un poco de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, puse mis manos y mis pies a sus costados, y baje mi boca hasta sus senos, bese, succione y mordisque uno a uno sus pezones y luego con mi lengua recorrí toda su extensión. Bella me indico con su mano que continuara bajando y por supuesto obedecí, fui dejando pequeños besos por su abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado y me detuve a jugar con mi lengua en ese sexy hueso de la cadera que se le marcaba deliciosamente.

- Ed...ward, - susurro Bella con la voz entrecortada y ronca.

- humm... - fue mi respuesta.

- continua, por favor me estas matando – suplico y comprendí entonces a lo que se refería.

Sentía el pulso disparado en los oídos, y mis manos temblaban, pero aun así logre quitarle la tanga casi de un tirón. Me quede casi en shock al ver la intimidad de Bella, pues era realmente excitante, la fina linea de bello que adornaba sus pliegues era sin duda la cosa mas excitante que había llegado a ver y sin pensármelo dos veces pase un dedo por entre sus pliegues, para encontrarme con su humedad y por dios estaba casi goteando de lo excitada que estaba.

No sabia muy bien que hacer, y tampoco podía preguntarle a Bella, por que sinceramente ¿que seria lo que le preguntaría?. Por suerte ella me auxilio, pues tomo mi mano con la suya y dirigió uno de mis dedos hacia su entrada. Así que sin pensármelo dos veces introduje mi dedo en ella.

Bella soltó un gemido delicioso y yo solté otro, por que mil rayos estaba húmedo y caliente allí dentro. Comencé a mover mi dedo de adentro hacia afuera y ella solo gemía

- mi clítoris, no te olvides de mi clítoris – chillo luego de unos momentos y yo enseguida aprisione con mis dedos libres su pequeño botón y ella comenzó a retorcerse de placer mientras yo lo estimulaba.

- de un lado a otro – gimió y yo obedecí Moví con rapidez su delicado clítoris de un lado a otro con mi dedo y entre mas rápido lo hacia ella mas gemía y mas se retorcía entre mis manos.

- Edward, hazme terminar. Entra en mi ahora – mas que una instrucción eso fue una orden, así que sin perder tiempo me levante y casi me arranque los pantalones y los bóxer

Regrese a su lado pero ella me detuvo con las manos y murmuro:

- ¡condón! - y fue cuando quise tirarme de la ventana.

Había estado tan estúpidamente ocupado todo el día pensando cualquier otra cosa que me había olvidado de comprar los condones.

- yo... no... -

- en la bolsa de mi falda – gruño al tiempo que señalaba su falda que estaba tirada al otro extremo de la habitación.

Corrí desnudo por la habitación hasta llegar a su falda y saque rápidamente el condón, rompí con desesperación el envoltorio y me lo puse lo mas rápidamente que pude.

Regrese corriendo a ella y repetí el movimiento con mis dedos en su intimidad por petición de ella y nuevamente cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima del orgasmo con los movimientos rápidos de mis dedos en su clítoris y en su cavidad Ella me ordeno nuevamente que entrara en ella.

Así que rápidamente nos hice girar en la cama, quedando ella sobre mi, y justo en el momento que nos detuvimos ella tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y lo posiciono en su entrada, su ardiente y abrazadora cavidad me recibió deliciosamente y juro por dios que casi me corro en ese momento, pero Bella comenzó a moverse en mi tan rápido que apenas y podía respirar, y en el momento en que sus paredes vaginales me apretaron fuertemente no pude soportar mas la presión que en mi interior estaba exigiendo mi liberación.

El orgasmo me recorrió el cuerpo entero como nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera la semana pasada cuando Bella y yo tuvimos la primer "lección". Pero esta vez era tan exquisito que inclusive me hacia arquear la espalda y Bella se abrazaba fuertemente a mi y me arañaba la espalda, lo cual solo lo hacia mas delicioso.

- Eso fue... woow – dijo Bella luego de varios minutos cuando logramos que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaran.

- lo se, nunca creí que se pudiera llegar a disfrutar tanto – dije al tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente a Bella entre mis brazos y ella enseguida se encargo de deshacer ese abrazo.

- calmado Edward, recuerda que eso es... -

- lo se, lo siento no fue intencional – la interrumpí antes de que comenzara a hablar y decir miles de clausulas mas.

- ah, y por cierto agradece que esta vez allá traído un condón en la bolsa, pero no te confíes que no suelo traerlos – me advirtió y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras volvía a ponerme los bóxer

Bella se puso en pie y encendió la luz, la cual me deslumbro por unos segundos, pero cuando logre enfocar la vista nuevamente ella ya tenia la mitad de la ropa puesta.

- Edward, ¿este es tu armario? - pregunto alzando una ceja y señalando mi ropa.

- si ¿por que? - pregunte con la ceja alzada y ella se encogió de hombros.

- no te caería nada mal un cambio de look, si realmente lo que buscas es conquistar a esa chica... humm... como sea que se llame. Y bueno se supone que ella sabe de moda y esas cosas, pues no creo que le agrade salir con un chico que usa siempre playeras enormes y pantalones deslavados – dijo esto ultimo en tono reprobatorio.

- bueno, humm... puede que tengas razón, nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista – dije realmente sorprendido de la obviedad de sus palabras.

- como sea, tengo que irme Edward, así que mejor pagame ya – dijo sentándose en la cama con la pierna cruzada.

- claro, humm... toma – le ofrecí la cartera y ella sonrío

- realmente me tienes mucha confianza, descuida no voy a robarte nada, pero no toda la gente es como yo.

Esta chica jamas dejaría de sorprenderme, aun no acababa de asimilar su primer gran observación cuando ya me lanzaba otra.

- te mandare un mensaje para nuestra próxima "sesión", ¿entendido? - dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza aun con sus palabras dándome vueltas, así que en cuanto Bella se fue yo seguía medio grogui y ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella.

A la mañana siguiente tenia las palabras de Bella tatuadas con letras rojas en la frente (figurativamente por supuesto), así que sin pensármelo mucho tome mi celular y marque el numero de Jasper.

Estuve esperando en la linea por unos largos segundos hasta que el muy sin vergüenza se digno a levantar el teléfono

- ¿_Edward, tienes idea de que hora es?. Tomando en cuenta claro que es sábado, además me despertaste de un delicioso sueño con Pamela. – _gruño con la voz toda estúpida, se notaba a leguas que acababa de despertarlo con mi llamada, pero me daba igual, esto era urgente, inclusive mas que sus sueños húmedos con Pamela Anderson.

- Necesito tu ayuda para algo Jazz, así que levanta ese adinerado trasero y toma una ducha, nos vemos en el centro comercial en media hora ¿entendiste?.

- _Edward, no se en que pinche universo vives, o que mosca te pico hoy. Pero son las 9:30 de la mañana de un perfecto sábado en el que puedo dormir hasta que se me cocinen las neuronas y tu me sales con que quieres ir al centro comercial. ¿acaso te volviste gay?. - _pregunto en tono burlesco pero aun con esa estúpida voz amodorrada.

¿Por que Jasper siempre se pone en plan de "hago las cosas a la ley de mis huevos"?. Bien no lo se, pero esta vez no tenia tiempo que perder.

- mira el único marica aquí eres tu. Así que voy para tu casa y mas vale que por lo menos estés despierto entonces por que...

- _mejor dime de una vez a que coño quieres ir al centro comercial y probablemente entonces me levante de la cama – _me interrumpió el muy ojete. Pero sabia que iba a burlarse de cualquier manera cuando le dijera a que iba al centro comercial, así que... pues que mas da mejor que se burle ahora cuando puedo librarme de sus burlas tirando el celular al retrete que cuando este en su casa (donde probablemente Rosalie aun este con el resto de las porristas) y se burle en mi cara.

- quiero cambiar mi apariencia completamente – solté junto con un bufido.

- ¿_hablas en serio Cullen?, osea... ¿ropa de marca, lociones caras, tenis decentes, un corte menos vagabundo y esas cosas?. - _no tenia idea si su tono era de burla o si estaba hablando en serio, así que decidí arriesgare con mi respuesta.

- si Jasper Hale, así es todo eso – casi me quedo sordo con las carcajadas que Jasper lanzo y al no poder mirar con ojos asesinos a Jasper me dedique a bufar indignado.

- _e..ee...esto es... -_ mas risas – _hay... no... no lo puedo... - _aun mas risas – _creer._

Estaba comenzando a hartarme y de un momento a otro tomaría el celular y realmente lo sumergeria en el retrete, solo me detenía que si perdía este numero Bella no tendría a donde llamarme.

- estoy hablándote en serio Jasper, así que para de reír como imbécil y nos vemos en tu casa dentro de media hora.

No espere que el idiota respondiera con otro de sus brillantes chistes, simplemente le colgué.

Tome aire profundamente y me sostuve el puente de la nariz un momento mientras pensaba que diablos iba a hacer. Seguro Jasper estaría burlándose de el todo el día por lo gay que parecía y aparte tendría que despilfarrar mucho dinero en esa ropa cara. Pero finalmente valdría la pena ¿no?. De esa manera iba a llamar la atención de Rosalie y le haría mas fácil el trabajo de llegar hasta ella.

La imagen mental que se creo en mi cabeza ante este pensamiento me dibujo una sonrisa enorme en los labios y fue el golpe decisivo que necesitaba. Me levante de la cama y tome la toalla para ir a tomar una rápida ducha de agua caliente, pues le esperaba un largo, muy largo día.

* * *

**N/A: **

**G-Low!.**

**Ya se,ya se no me asesineeeeeeeeeeeeen me tarde 500 años!**

**ok nott ¬¬' pero casi casi!**

**ya pues se que exagero. pero bueno, en primer lugar el sabado el !"$)/%#$ inter iba y venia, iba y venia. casi caigo en una crisis nerviosa, luego de que me di por vencida por que tenia un evento importante con los de mi salon y pues hay voy. entonces ahora llego mi papa y pzz alli andavamos de shopping y creanme la culpa me perseguia de una manera horrible! ni siquiera en mi tienda favorita de ropa gothica y metalera encontre consuelo. no se diga en la libreria. casi me asesino por que cada volumen interesante me recordaba que les habia quedado mal. asi qe ahorita siendo las 12:44 y mas dormida que despierta estoy aqui dejandoles el cap. espero les encante y les imploro me perdonen, no les vuelvo a quedar mal. el prox sabado nos leemos puntualmente.**

**Mil graacias por esos Reviews tan hermosos. por los favoritos y las alertas. a las lectoras anonimas, chicas gracias tambien por estar alli!. **

**Estoy que grito de la emocion. casi 100 RR en 3 caps! aaaaH! las amooo... en serio son un amor y una vez mas mil gracias por leerme!**

**kisses!**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Cambio Fallido

**Ahhh!... lo siento lo siento!... no tengo cara de estar aqui es que waaa... solo tenia 15 minutos de internet, por que estaba con casi nada de pila y robandome el inter de mi vecina, asi que humm... si quieren asesinarme lo entendere, solo les pido de favor que sean rapidas es que no se muy bien que paso, pero ya les dejo el verdadero capitulo si?. es que por error deje el capitulo de Psicofonias que realmente nada qe ver, bueno ya me largo y les dejo el cap... espero lo disfruten. nos leemos el next sabado!. y les ruego de corazon que me perdonen!.  
**

**

* * *

**_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!. _

_

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo**: Canción del Capitulo: "El Ataque de las chicas cocodrilo – Hombres G".

* * *

**Capitulo IV**: Cambio fallido.

- por dios Jasper, no voy a entrar así a la escuela, ¿estas loco?. Jamas debí pedirte a ti que me ayudaras con las compras.

Habían dado el timbre de entrada a la primer clase desde hacia rato, pero yo seguía negándome a entrar vistiendo esa ridícula ropa que Jasper me había obligado a comprar, era un pantalón a cuadros negro y rojo con un cinto lleno de cuadritos de metal y una hebilla en forma de patineta, a la cual le giraban las llantas, luego una playera South Pole de manga corta color verde con estampados rojos, negros y platas, unos tenis Vans color rojo y blanco y una maldita cosa que parece pañuelo anudada en el cuello y color morada con amarillo. Por dios, ¡soy una puta caja fuerte! Por que de combinación no tengo ni madres y para variar me habían hecho algo en el cabello que ahora se encontraba mas despeinado que nunca.

- Deja de ser una puta mariquita y entra antes que se haga mas tarde – gruño Jasper al tiempo que me jalaba del brazo para que entrara. - además ya te dije que con esa ropa llamaras la atención de todos y mas de Rosalie.

- estas de mente, esto claro que llamara la atención, pero para burlas. Parezco un puto payaso – refunfuñe y el rodó los ojos.

- cuantas veces me harás repetirte que es una honda blogger, es lo que pega ahorita y además...

- pues tu no estas en esa honda "blogger"- hice comillas con los dedos - a lo que veo, por que no llevas colores fosforescentes y poco combinadas. - replique.

- claro que lo soy y claro que tu puta ropa combina, mira el rojo de el pantalón combina con el de el estampado de la playera y con los tenis – alego.

Pero eso no era ni mínimamente satisfactorio para mi, esto era un asco. Esto seria un puto asco.

- no la jodas Jazz ¿y a que viene el morado, el amarillo y el verde? - casi se arranca los cabellos Jasper de desesperación, pero me valía quien iba a pasar vergüenza seria ¡yo!.

- tu no la jodas Edward, ¿te haz escuchado últimamente?. Eres un marica.

- y que eres tu ¿mi biógrafo?. Mejor vete al cuerno Jazz, yo no entrare por ningún motivo.

Jasper abrió los ojos inmensamente y después puso esa maldita mirada que solo ponía cuando planeaba algo malvado.

- ¿que diablos estas pensando ahora Jasper? - gruñí y el se encogió de hombros.

- oh, no nada, pero de ser tu yo mejor entraría ahora.

No fue necesario que hiciera o dijera algo mas, entre tras el como perro que sigue a su amo. Maldición debía evitar dejarme manipular por Jasper, aunque una buena pregunta seria ¿como?.

El pasillo afortunadamente estaba ya vacío y no tuve que toparme con ninguna burla.

- ¿te quedaras parado como idiota allí o vas a mover tu trasero al salón de clases? - bramo Jazz al ver que me había detenido.

- no te pongas a gruñir Hale – le replique con un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

- bueno, ¿es que este semestre planeas llegar todos los días tardes a la clase o que? - pregunto alzando la ceja y yo rodé los ojos.

Gracias a Dios, Jesús, Jehová, Alá, Buda, hutzilopochtli, Mohameth y todos los dioses que existen y los que no, la maestra Stone no había llegado aun y pudimos pasar al aula como si nada. Bien, no precisamente como si nada, por que cuando entramos de inmediato todo se quedo en silencio y el habitual bullicio no regreso hasta que me hube sentado en mi silla, pero ni siquiera entonces dejaron de observarme, especialmente las chicas que ahora soltaban risitas estúpidas y juntaban las cabezas para chismorrear.

- menos mal que la maestra Stone no ah llegado – dije para romper el silencio entre Jazz y yo, pero el no hizo mas que soltar un bufido.

- por que crees que me miren y mi señalen, ¿crees que piensen que soy ridículo?. - Jasper me miro como si repentinamente un grano del tamaño de la estatua de la libertad me acabara de salir entre ojo y ojo. - ¿que te...?

- que estúpido eres Edward, obviamente les atrae tu cambio, se les hace cool, eres el único idiota que piensa que es ridículo – exclamo exasperado y yo sacudí la cabeza negativamente.

- a mi me parece que mas bien se están burlando de mi ridículo atuendo – bufe.

- mira Edward, si no me quieres creer ento...

- ¿Edward Cullen cierto?.

Jasper y yo nos giramos a ver de quien se trataba, y vimos a una chica de cabello negro y mechas moradas llamada Lisa que estaba en casi todas mis clases desde el año anterior.

- si, humm... y tu eres Lisa McGleanz ¿no? - inquirí y ella soltó una risita estúpida

- así es, - mas risas estúpidas, ¿en serio que le pasaba a esta chica? - bueno Edward, mis amigas y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría salir esta noche, podrías traer a tu amigo Jasper y a otros mas si quieres, iremos a la discoteca _Mr. Bleed._

Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos boquiabiertos y aun no reaccionaba yo del todo cuando Jasper hablo.

- dile a tus amigas que nos encantaría, ¿a donde debemos pasar por ustedes?.

Justo cuando creí que mi boca no podía abrirse mas, lo hizo. ¡¿pero que mosca le pico a Jasper Hale?. La chica le dio su dirección a Jasper y luego de besarle la mejilla a el y a mi se fue caminando cual si fuera saltando entre nubes rosas.

- eso fue... raro – dije aun con la vista fija en el grupito de chicas que ahora volvían a reírse

- Acostumbrate Cullen, que con ese cambio vendrán muchas mas peticiones como esta – dijo con una auto suficiente sonrisa.

Iba a responder algo pero en ese momento la profesora Stone entro al aula y no pude volver a hablar con Jasper sobre sus estupideces.

Cuando el timbre del almuerzo sonó casi me desmayo, pues después de todo iba a enfrentarme a las burlas de la escuela en pleno y aun no me acostumbraba a esas risas estúpidas y menos aun a esas miradas tan raras.

- Adiós Edward – dijo sonrojada Lisa al pasar corriendo por mi lado y las otras chicas que la esperaban en la puerta se echaron a reír tras eso.

Bote el aire apesadumbrado y tome mi mochila finalmente, no podía retrasar mas el momento, comenzaba a quedarse vacía el aula y Jasper me fulminaba con la mirada, así que con pasos lentos y temblorosos camine hasta la puerta.

- por dios Edward, eh visto ancianos que se mueven mas rápido y con mas estilo que tu – se burlo.

- ríe cuanto quieras Hale, pero te prometo que si las burlas allá afuera son crueles, seras tu quien me pagues todas y cada una de ellas.

- nadie va a burlarse de ti Edward – dijo rodando los ojos – ya has visto a esas chicas en la clase.

No conteste nada mas y salí del aula. Como predije el lugar estaba repleto de gente, y todos se me quedaron viendo, tanto hombres como mujeres, aunque por suerte para mi no había vuelto a quedarse en silencio todo. En su lugar estaban hablando unos con otros e inclusive habían quienes me señalaban, y claro mas de esas estúpidas risitas.

- ¿por que las risas estúpidas? - Pregunte mosqueado y el idiota de Jasper solo se rió.

- no te rías imbécil, acaso no vez como...

- solo callate Edward, - dijo entre risas Jasper - en lugar de quejarte disfruta tus momentos de gloria. ¿No vez que realmente están asombrados?.

Bien, era definitivo, a Jasper le faltaba un tornillo. Pero si a el le faltaba uno a mi me faltaban como mínimo diez, por haberlo escuchado en sus estúpidos gustos, por que a pesar de que tenia razón en que todos me observan asombrados mas que con burla, para nada me sentía bien con esta incomoda y totalmente loca ropa.

- da igual, no me siento bien con esta ropa – solté al tiempo que abría mi casillero.

En ese momento una hoja de cuaderno a rayas rosas calló de mi casillero al suelo. A penas iba a levantarlo cuando alguien Jasper lo tomo por mi.

- valla, valla, valla, ¿demasiado pronto para tener admiradoras no?. Esta bien, veamos lo que dice.

¡Oh no!, ¡rayos no!. Jasper iba a leer la estúpida carta y el muy idiota no había notado que Rosalie se aproximaba en esos momentos con sus andares de diosa hacia nosotros.

Reaccione e intente arrancar la hoja de las garras de Jasper y por suerte esta se partió en dos.

- Jasper, puedes tomar cualquiera de mis libretas rosas si tanto te gustan esas hojas, pero no es como para que pelees por ella así ¿no te parece?.

- mira Rosalie, deja de ser una jodida...

Jazz se puso furioso al instante. Y antes de que pudiera ofender gravemente a Rosalie, yo se lo impedí interponiéndome entre ellos. Puse una mano en el pecho de Jasper y la otra... ¡Oh dios!. Mi otra mano estaba en el pecho de Rosalie. Era apenas un roce, pero puta madre era tan suave y seguro sus pezones eran tan... ¡maldición, debo dejar de tocarlo!

Baje la mano de inmediato y me puse rojo como tomate. Las amigas porristas de Rose que me habían estado observando y cuchicheando cosas entre ellas tras hacer eso se mostraron sorprendidas o dios sabe como, pero ahora me miraban casi con la boca abierta.

- Rose yo...

- No importa Edmort, gracias por detener al salvaje de mi hermano.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y siguió su caminado como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces Jasper alejo mi mano de su pecho con enojo.

- eres un tarado Edward, ni siquiera ah notado tu cambio y no lo notara. Y aun así metes las manos al fuego por defenderla. Como eres idiota.

Cerro la puerta de su casillero con un portazo y se largo furioso a su siguiente clase, la cual no compartíamos

A la salida Jasper me esperaba recargado en su moto y jugando con el casco en sus manos. Eso me sorprendió, pues no esperaba que después de hacerlo enojar fuera a esperarme y estuviera como si nada.

- creí que estabas enojado Jazz, y que te largarías en cuanto salieras, pero gracias por esperarme yo...

- que te den Edward, yo no te estoy esperando a ti – bramo. Si, obviamente sigue enojado. Valla idiota.

- ¿sabes que? Me da igual – respondí de malos modos, me reacomode la mochila y me largue con pasos presurosos en dirección opuesta.

- ¡Edward!, ¡Edward!.

me gire a ver quien me llamaba y encontré a una chica alta, rubia, de ojos cafés y largas piernas. Nunca antes había visto a esa chica, pero la verdad me importaba poco.

- humm... ¿si?.

- oh, soy Lilian Peach. Somos compañeros en Trigonometría – dijo y me alargo su mano.

- oh, humm... si, mucho gusto – inquirí estrechándole la mano y ella sonrío

- veo que tu amigo Jasper se fue sin ti, humm... ¿quieres un aventon? - señalo su beattle gris y yo estaba a punto de decir que no, pero en ese momento vi a Rosalie y a Royce besándose pasionalmente recargados contra el descapotable rojo de esta, eso me hizo hervir las venas y termine diciéndole a Lilian que si.

- ¿te queda increíble esa ropa sabes? - dijo y la verdad no me sorprendió que dijera eso, pues ella llevaba una falda rosa con unas mayas de red moradas, tenis rojos y una blusa con rayas de colores.

Llegamos a su auto y ella me quito los seguros para que pudiera subirme en el asiento del copiloto.

- humm... gracias supongo. - respondí al subir a su auto.

- ¿a que viene el supongo Ed?. ¿Puedo llamarte Ed verdad?.

Una vez mas iba a dar una respuesta negativa, pero fui interrumpida por que al encender su auto su estéreo también se encendió y una ruidosa canción comenzó a sonar. Juro por dios que casi se me rompe un tímpano; bien, quizá exagere pero si estaba demasiado alto.

- lo siento – se disculpo Lilian mientras bajaba su ruidosa musica a un volumen considerable. - suelo escuchar la musica así de vez en cuando.

- creo que me dejaste sordo – bromee y ella se rió

- ah, vamos no exageres. Y dime ¿como es que tenias escondido a este chico tan guapo eh? - se rió y me guiño el ojo.

- valla, no lo se – respondí incomodo

- como sea, ¿que me decías hace un momento? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- ¿ah..? creo que ya lo olvide – dije sinceramente y Lilian volvió a reír.

Seria un largo, muy largo viaje como siguiéramos así. Por que se reía de todo lo que decía, ni siquiera estaba siendo gracioso. Bueno si una vez, pero no es para tanto. Aparte no dejaba de verme con esos ojos saltones como si fuese un trozo de carne especialmente jugoso y eso me era incomodo.

- no me haz dicho a donde llevarte – inquirió ella, pero ni loco le decía donde vivía Capaz que al día siguiente estaba esperándome en su auto frente a mi casa por la mañana.

- oh, no es necesario que te desvíes, puedes dejarme en cualquier lado cerca de la avenida Washington(1). - eso quedaba realmente lejos de mi casa, pero entre mas lejos mejor.

- ah, por favor dejame llevarte. No es como si...

- no, en serio es que necesito hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de ir a casa. - insistí

- que tipo de cosas, podríamos hacer cosas juntos – se mordió el labio y entonces decidí que había sido suficiente.

- oh, ya sabes cosas y yo... debo bajar, aquí. - inquirí cuando ella comenzó a pasarse un dedo por los labios.

No es que me sintiera atraído hacia ella y por ello quisiera huir, si no que realmente no estaba interesado y esos movimientos comenzaban a asustarme.

- vamos Edward, no seas malo, no veo por que quieras bajarte aun, ni siquiera hemos...

- es que tengo que ver a alguien por aquí cerca – rogué

- habías dicho que cerca de la avenida Washington y para ello falta aun bastante. Pero mientras tu y yo podríamos divertirnos – dijo acariciando mi pierna. Maldición, me sentía como una quinceañera siendo acosada por un viejo raboverde.

- si, pero... es que yo... acabo de ver a alguien... conocido.

Nunca creí en las alucinaciones, ni en el destino o en el "Karma". Esas cosas de si pides se te concederá, pero juro que en ese momento casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas al ver a Bella caminar por la acera que se encontraba a mi lado. Pero iba aun muy atrás y cuando el semáforo en el que estábamos se pusiera en verde la perdería de vista. Por eso debía actuar ahora, ella era mi salvación.

- nos vemos luego Lilian, en serio necesito irme.

No aguarde a su respuesta, simplemente me baje del auto y corrí despavorido en dirección a Bella, en caso de que la loca del carro quisiera seguirme.

- ¡Bella!, ¡Bella espera! – grite agitado de ir corriendo por una calle especialmente empinada.

Bella se giro a verme con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Edward? - pregunto boquiabierta.

- Bella, lo siento. Pero debía escapar de una loca que... ¿ocurre algo?. - pregunte al ver que Bella se aguantaba la risa.

- pues... ¿aparte de tu ropa? - pregunto alzando una ceja divertida y yo me puse rojo al instante.

- si, humm... aparte de eso.

- bueno pues no, entonces no. Pero mejor tu dime ¿que diablos haces aquí?.

- es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte yo ahora – conteste con sinceridad, por que sinceramente cuantas veces en una ciudad del tamaño de New York te encuentras a alguien conocido por una calle que... ¡pero claro!. Muy cerca de allí estaba el "Poker's Night Club". Por eso se me había venido a la mente la avenida Washington.

- vivo cerca de aquí Edward, pero tu y tu amiga loca andan un poco lejos de su "gallinero" ¿no?.

- algo así, pero dime... ¿vives en el "poker's night Club"? - pregunte sin comprender y ella negó con la cabeza.

- no, solo trabajo allí unas cuantas noches a la semana, pero no preguntes mas o estarás faltando al trato ¿recuerdas?.

Tuve que tragar pesado, por que el solo mencionar ese _trato_ muchos recuerdos venían a mi, así que solo asentí ya que me sentía incapaz de hablar.

- bueno, ahora dime de una vez que es toda esa ropa, acaso hiciste casting para payaso ¿o algo así?.

- maldito Jasper, ya sabia yo que parecía payaso.

Bella no lo pudo resistir mas y se echo a reír a carcajadas, pero eran muy distintas esas risas a las de las chicas de la escuela, las de ellas eran risitas estúpidas y la de Bella era una jodida risa burlesca.

- por que no vienes conmigo, te llevare a comprar ropa realmente buena, jamas debiste dejárselo a el.

¡¿Osea como?. ¿Mas gastos?, Jasper y Bella querían dejarme en banca rota.

- Bella, no lo se es que... bueno no creo que pueda pagar algo así. Esta maldita ropa me salio un ojo de la cara y...

- deja de quejarte. Si ese es el problema yo te regalo la ropa, tomarlo algo así como... un bien común, por que ni loca podre concentrarme en las "lecciones". Con semejante ropa – y siguen las burlas. No se por que ya no me sorprende que Bella reaccione opuestamente al resto de la gente, al menos la gente del genero femenino.

- no lo se Bella, es tu dinero y...

- no seas quejumbroso y ahora espera aquí, iré por mi auto y...

- ¡NO! - la interrumpí y ella me miro alzando una ceja. - ¿que tal si la loca esa regresa?.

- por dios Edward no seas un bebe.

Dicho eso se marcho aprisa calle abajo, y yo no pude evitar verle el enorme y perfecto trasero que tenia, es que bueno... no era mi culpa que estuviera así de buena y menos aun que su cuerpo fuera tan similar al de Rosalie. Pues también Bella se veía radiante usando unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa entallada.

Estuve esperando unos minutos y me ocultaba cada que veía un beattle pasar, aun cuando el color no coincidiera y en cambio cuando un cruiser se aproximaba alzaba el cuello para ver si se trataba o no de ella.

Finalmente un Cruiser color perla se detuvo frente a mi y abrió la puerta. Me subí y enseguida Bella arranco.

- bueno, entonces nos espera un largo día ¿no Edward?.

Sonreí apesadumbrado y asentí con la cabeza.

- eso creo, pero es que en serio no me hace sentir bien eso de que quieras pagar tu, sera mi ropa después de todo y...

- ya te dije que voy a comprarla yo y es mi ultima palabra.

El resto del trayecto intente converse por todos los medios a Bella de que me dejara pagar las cosas a mi, pero ella se negó rotundamente y luego de que me probara alguna prenda que me gustara cuando entraba para quitármela al salir ella había pagado ya. Fuera de eso este viaje de compras fue bastante mejor que el que hice con Jasper, por que bueno al menos esta vez la ropa la elegía yo y no eran combinaciones ridículas ni mucho menos.

A Jasper y a mi nos tomo todo el fin de semana realizar ese ridículo cambio, pero con Bella nos había llevado menos de un día. Apenas comenzaba a caer la noche y ya íbamos camino a mi casa.

Habíamos comido una hamburguesa en un Mcdonals de camino y por ahora ni uno ni otro teníamos hambre, así que cuando detuvo el auto frente a mi casa no supe que decir.

- humm... largo día ¿no? - pregunte al tiempo que me pasaba una mano por el cabello. Ya no llevaba esa ridícula ropa que había llevado todo el día, en su lugar ahora llevaba un pantalón azul de mezclilla y una camisa casual de botones azul claro y mangas largas. Tenis converse blancos y mi pelo se veía un poco mas aplacado.

- si, bastante. Pero valió la pena, luces increíble Si esa chica no se fija en ti ahora, debe tener serios problemas de la vista – bromeo.

- solo espero que me note de una vez por todas – dije recargando la cabeza en el asiento y sonriendo.

- esa sonrisa de lado que tienes es bastante... - dudó unos segundos – extraña. Nunca había visto sonreír a alguien de esa manera, al menos involuntariamente no.

- es algo así como una herencia familiar. Y el principal motivo para que Carlisle me deteste. - espete.

- ¿Carlisle?.

Bote el aire profundamente antes de responder simplemente:

- mi padre.

- oh.

la atmósfera repentinamente se volvió pesada, pero ni ella ni yo hicimos nada por cambiarlo.

- Edward, humm... tomando en cuenta que me haz robado toda la tarde, y que poco puedo hacer ahora de lo que debía hacer en todo el día. ¿Crees que... estaría bien que estudiáramos la nueva lección?.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

- no veo por que no podamos – respondí y baje del auto.

Habían pasado únicamente dos días desde la ultima lección, pero la verdad desde que había visto a Bella en la tarde no había podido alejar de mi mente la opción de tomar la lección ese día. Y justo cuando ya lo había descartado es ella quien lo propone. Sencillamente esta mujer es todo un misterio.

Entramos a mi apartamento con las bolsas de compras que Bella y yo habíamos bajado de la cochera de su auto y las deje en el sillón.

- donde quieres...

Me gire para buscar a Bella pero esta no se encontraba por ningún lado, no fue hasta que escuche la regadera que supe donde se había metido, y no es que viviera en una mansión Para que alguien se perdiera allí.

- Bella, ¿estas allí? - brillante Edward, es obvio que esta allí, quien mas se estaría bañando si no fuera ella, dado que solo estamos nosotros dos en la casa.

Al parecer Bella no escucho la estupidez que dije, por que no contesto nada, así que me di la vuelta para irme pero entonces el sonido de la voz de Bella me detuvo.

- ¡Edward! - grito, pero aun no terminaba de decir mi nombre cuando yo ya había abierto la puerta.

- ¿te paso algo?. ¿te caíste, o te lastimaste o...?

- Edward, Edward, tranquilo estoy bien, solo quiero que vengas aquí – dijo mientras corría la cortina del baño y yo me quede boquiabierto. Pues estaba desnuda, con el cuerpo y el cabello totalmente mojados y por si fuera poco ¡se mordía el labio!.

- Be..Bel...Bella – balbuceé como idiota y avance hasta ella.

- bueno, que esperas Edward. Quitate la ropa de una vez, puedo darme la vuelta si quieres – bromeo y yo no hice gran caso a su broma, me comencé a quitar la ropa de inmediato.

estaba ya solo con el bóxer y los calcetines cuando me acorde de los condones.

- espera, debo ir por los condo... - no pude terminar de hablar por que el timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento.

- ¿esperas a alguien? - pregunto Bella ceñuda.

- humm... no que recu...erde – pero como fui tan idiota, esas chicas de mi clase de sociales a las cuales Jasper había aceptado por ambos salir con ellas.

- espera un momento aquí...

- ¿quieres que cierre la regadera? - pregunto de en un tono algo serio. Pues no le había echo mucha gracia ser interrumpida, y mas cuando se supone que nadie debe enterarse del "contrato".

Me puse los pantalones tan rápido como pude y corrí a abrir la puerta.

- valla, ya era hora de que abrieras idiota, seguro te la estabas jalando ¿verdad? - Jasper señalo mi aun excitado miembro.

- humm... no, yo... estaba con...

- Jasper, ¿que ocurre ya esta listo? - pregunto una chica que no era Lisa, era ni mas ni menos que ¡Lilian!.

- Hola Edward – saludo ella y las chicas tras ella, (entre ellas Lisa) comenzaron a reír.

- yo... no... humm – esa chica realmente intimidaba – no creo que pueda ir – dije rotundamente y Jasper me miro ceñudo.

- pero Eddy, te fuiste tan rápido en la tarde, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de pasarlo bien un rato y...

- cielo, ¿que ocurre, por que tardas tanto? - la voz de Bella me dejo congelado por que no venia precisamente del baño, si no de muy cerca de mi.

- ah, que tal Jasper. como vez que después de todo Edward me llamo, comenzaba a preocuparme que no lo hiciera luego de aquella vez. – trague pesado y me gire a ver a Bella quien llevaba puesto únicamente mi camisa azul y su sexy tanga negra, y por dios sus pezones se marcaban en la camisa.

Se veía endemoniadamente sexy, que si por mi fuera cerraba la puerta de un portazo y le arrancaría la camisa en este mismo momento.

- Edward, yo... no tenia idea – hablo Jazz con la voz rota y sin apartar la vista de los duros pezones de Bella. Lo cual me incitaba aun mas a cerrar de un portazo.

- ¡Edward, ella quien es! - chillo Lilian.

- soy una vieja amiga de Edward y hacia mucho que el no me llamaba para pasarlo bien – explico Bella por mi ya que seguía sin habla.

- no lo puedo creer Edward, eres tan... como es que... argg... todos ustedes son iguales – tras haber dicho eso las chicas se largaron pisando fuerte y Jasper sonrío sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- te la aventaste buena eh chica, pero... eso de vieja amiga sonó como si Edward tuviera 30 años, pero estuvo bien. Bueno mejor me largo. Nos vemos mañana Edward.

Bella cerro la puerta y yo seguía sin habla.

- ¿En que estábamos viejo amigo? - pregunto ella al tiempo que se sacaba la camisa y sus enormes senos quedaron desnudos y hermosos.

- gra...gracias – logre articular y ella rió, haciendo que sus senos subieran y bajaran de una manera mega sexy.

- supuse que era la chica loca y su manada, escuche cuando dijo que en la tarde saliste corriendo – replico al tiempo que desabrochaba mi pantalón y este caía al suelo.

- ¿volveremos al baño? - pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza.

- eso mejor lo dejamos para la siguiente semana ¿te parece?. Tengo otra idea en mente.

Trague pesado y mi extremadamente excitado miembro reacciono a esas palabras.

Seguí a Bella al cuarto, donde ella se acostó en la cama y palmeo a su lado. De inmediato fui a acostarme a su lado y ella se giro para quedar ahorcadas sobre mi.

- ¿estas listo? - susurro y mi miembro palpito furioso.

- mas que listo – inquirí con la voz rota.

- precisamente eso quería escuchar.

Bella se puso en pie y se arranco la tanga, luego la lanzo lejos y vino hacia mi para quitarme el bóxer. Una vez que estuvimos desnudos Bella comenzó a besar mi abdomen, enviando descargas eléctricas que llegaban justo a la punta de mi miembro. Y cuando Bella lamió desde la base hasta la punta mi miembro sentí tocar el cielo con las manos.

Se metió mi miembro a su boca y con su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi sensible cabeza.

- ¡Bella! - gemí y cerré los ojos.

- shhh... - dijo alejando su boca de mi miembro y acostándose a mi lado en la cama.

- demuestrame que tan bien puedes hacer eso – murmuro acariciando sus senos.

No entendí muy bien a que se refería Bella, pero cuando vi que abría las piernas ligeramente lo comprendí Me puse en pie y me coloque entre sus piernas. Observe su intimidad y se veía realmente excitante, su humedad brillaba con la luz de la calle y no pude evitar ir directo a ella, con la lengua recorrí de arriba abajo por sus pliegues y el delicioso sabor de su humedad se impregno en mis papilas gustativas. Y el sonido tan excitante de su gemido en mis tímpanos

- oh, por dios Bella – gemí y volví a mi trabajo, pase mi lengua por entre sus pliegues una y otra vez, y después introduje uno de mis dedos en ella, haciéndola gemir aun mas fuerte.

Con mi lengua masajee su clítoris tal y como ella me lo pidió, y el resultado fue que tuviera unas incontrolables arqueadas y que sus piernas temblaran.

Introduje otro dedo a su cavidad y ella soltó un grito de placer tan excitante ocasiono que la erección que tenia en estos momentos fuera aun mas dolorosa.

- Edward, oh! Edward! - gimió y yo imagine que eran los labios de Rosalie los que soltaban ese gemido.

- sube a la cama Edward – ordeno y yo hice lo que me pidió. Me aleje de su intimidad y subí a la cama.

Bella se movió rápidamente en la cama y cuando menos lo esperaba mi miembro estaba en su boca, haciéndome gemir de placer. Ella se encontraba acostada al revés de como yo estaba, con los pies en la cabecera y la cabeza hacia los pies, así que tuve fácil acceso a su ardiente intimidad con mi lengua. Y ella mientras tanto gemía y hacia con mi miembro maravillas. Lamia de arriba abajo haciéndome estremecer. No aguantaría mucho tiempo si seguía con esos rápidos movimientos, por lo que yo también comencé a mover mas rápido mi dedo dentro de ella. Y con la lengua aumente el movimiento en su clítoris hasta que ya no pudo mas. Se levanto de la cama hecha una fiera y yo tome el condón de la mesita de noche y me lo puse en tiempo récord

Bella se veía tan sexy toda despeinada y desnuda, que tampoco resistí mas, la tome entre mis brazos y la subí en mi cuerpo, pero ella nos hizo rodar sobre la cama, quedando esta vez ella abajo y yo no lo pensé mas, me posicione en su entrada y entre en ella sin perder ni un segundo. Ella soltó un gemido delicioso y volví a imaginar que el gemido era de Rosalie y no lo resistí mas, entre movimientos rápidos y desesperados su ardiente cavidad me hizo explotar. Pero ni siquiera entonces ella dejo de moverse, siguió y siguió moviéndose, lo cual de una manera que no tengo idea como fue hizo que mi miembro continuara tan o mas excitado que antes, lo cual solo alargo mi orgasmo. Esa bomba de sensaciones seguía tan a flor de piel que hasta el mínimo roce con su cuerpo me causaba placer. Y finalmente sus paredes apretaron fuertemente mi miembro entre gemidos por parte de Bella.

Salí de ella cuando nuestras respiraciones regresaron a la normalidad y ella hablo entonces.

- por un momento creí que me dejarías a medio camino. Por eso aunque hubieras alcanzado tu liberación seguí moviéndome, es uno de los beneficios de usar el condón. Puedes seguir disfrutando.

- fue increíble Bella, no tienes idea de todo lo que sentí. Pero por dios tu lengua mas que nada fue la que ocasiono que me viniera antes – inquirí y ella se rió

- como sea, la lección de hoy fue una de las que mas demanda tienen, el famoso 69. que bueno que lo disfrutaras.

Dicho esto se puso en pie y sin encender la luz se vistió del todo.

- debo irme Edward, ¿tienes el dinero?. - aun seguía rememorando los hechos que acaban de pasar que no logre entender lo que Bella decía. Hasta la segunda vez que lo pregunto.

- oh, si. Claro, esta aquí – le entregue mi cartera y ella sonrío

- ¿siempre cargas la cartera así de llena? - pregunto enarcando una ceja y yo negué con la cabeza.

- saque dinero luego de que visitáramos la primer tienda, creí que tal vez lo necesitaríamos – respondí con sinceridad y Bella sonrío

- eres listo Edward, ahora debo irme. - me lanzo la cartera y salio de la habitación.

Pensé en acompañarla a la puerta, pero seguía desnudo y cuando me puse los bóxer y salí tras ella, se había marchado ya. pero bueno, ¿ella siempre se iba a ir así?.

Regrese a la cama y comencé a recordar todo mientras pensaba en Rosalie. Y después de un largo rato me quede dormido con una enorme erección.

* * *

**N/A:** como lo ven eh?. la cosa se va poniendo cada vez mas dificil no les parece?. bueno, estoy aqui de carrera, por que si. por desgracia sigo sin internet ¬¬' y les digo una cosa?. ES HORRIBLE!. aaaah es como un suicidio para mi. ahorita estoy en la calle robandome el inter de mi vecina y para variar mi notebook esta por morirse. ¬¬', me queda 9% de pila!.

bueno me voy con mis quejas a otro lado. mil gracias por sus RR, por sus alertas y favoritos!. no puedo creerlo chicas me tienen boqiabierta, mas de 100 rr en solo 3 caps! aaaH! son lo maximo chicas, las amooreo masivoooo.

ok ok, mi compu se muereeee... ya me voy nos leemos pronto!. recuerden el next sabado!.

- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.


	6. Chapter 5: Falsas Esperanzas

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces disfrutala!._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Canción del capitulo:** New Perspective - Panic! at the disco  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo V**: Falsas Esperanzas.

El sonido de mi despertador me saco de el hermoso sueño que tenia con Rosalie. En realidad había pasado la mitad de la noche fantaseando sobre lo que ocurriría mañana, o mejor dicho hoy por que finalmente había amanecido.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me levante aun con mi erección matutina realmente dura. apague mi alarma y fui a darme una ducha rápida de agua caliente.

Continuaba secándome el cabello con la toalla cuando el insistente sonido de el timbre me hizo correr a la puerta. Pero como iba descalzo y corriendo me golpeé el dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo con la pata de el único sillón que te tenia y solté una maldición.

El punzante dolor me lleno de lágrimas los ojos y el estúpido sonido del timbre me hizo gritar de nuevo.

- ¿quien chingados es? - gruñí al abrir la puerta mientras me sostenía el dolorido dedo e iba dando de saltos en el pie derecho para poder abrir completamente la puerta.

Jasper me observaba con ojos burlescos y una sonrisa mas enorme de lo que le había visto sonreír nunca.

- cuéntalo todo y no te olvides de ningún detalle – chilló y me señalo con el dedo. Por el amor de dios, este era mas cotilla inclusive que Alice mi hermanastra, y eso que ella era bastante entrometida.

- ¿no estabas enojado ayer? - le solté para molestarlo y el arrugo el entrecejo.

- da igual, mejor cuéntame de una vez o volveré a enojarme.

Rodé los ojos antes de dar media vuelta e ir a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

- no se que quieres que te cuente que no hayas podido ver ayer – inquirí antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto en la nariz de Jasper.

- no lo se, cuenta lo que quieras. - su voz amortiguada por la puerta sonaba demasiado interesada para mi gusto. - Por ejemplo a que hora te llamo Bella o ¿por qué diablos salio usando únicamente esa camisa?, que por cierto no se le veía nada mal; – mis dientes chirrearon involuntariamente ante este comentario, porque no podía olvidar como Jasper había mirado a Bella la noche anterior, tal como si fuera un trozo de carne especialmente delicioso. Y no es que no lo fuera, pero maldición se supone que es mi maestra, Jasper tenia a esa tal Maria ¿no?.

- bueno, no es que me halla llamado precisamente, si no que la encontré por la calle – dije luego de que lograra recuperar el hilo de las palabras de Jasper. al menos de las primeras.

- ¿en serio?. Que raro ¿y donde fue que la encontraste?.

Relaté todo lo ocurrido el día anterior a Jasper mientras me vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una playera blanca con estampados negros, y sobre esta una camisa de botones y manga corta color negra. Y finalmente me calce unos tenis converse negros.

Me sentía mucho mas cómodo con esta ropa que con el traje de payaso que Jasper me había hecho comprar, aunque por desgracia ahora tenia el ropero a rebosar de ambas ropas.

Salí de mi habitación cuando estuve listo y Jasper se quedo boquiabierto.

- bien, ¿que te parece? - pregunte alzando una ceja y Jasper se rió.

- humm... supongo que bien, pero a mi parecer te veías mejor ayer – exclamó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y se levantaba de la silla en la que se había sentado para esperarme.

- entonces creo que es buena señal – replique y lo seguí a la calle.

- va, solo hablas por que no sabes de la moda blogger. De no ser por que tu "maestra" - hizo comillas con los dedos – esta buenisima, no te perdonaba el que me hayas arruinado la noche con esas chicas.

Iba a decirle a Jasper que se fuera a la mierda. Pero probablemente se volvería a enojar, así que opte por morderme la lengua y bajar los escalones en silencio.

Jasper había venido por mi en su hermosa moto Ducati 848 color negro, sus padres se la habían regalado por su cumpleaños el año anterior y era un verdadero monstruo. No importaría si faltaran cinco minutos para el timbre de la escuela, en esta moto llegábamos en tres, y eso considerando la distancia y el trafico.

- ¿por qué no subes idiota? - pregunto desesperado y yo rodé los ojos.

- eres bastante pesado en ratos Hale.

Soltó una carcajada y arranco la moto casi en cuanto me subí y sin darme tiempo de acomodarme en totalmente en el asiento trasero.

El aire me golpeaba la cara y me despeinaba el cabello. Pero la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas bien valía los golpes que el pelo me daba en el rostro y al ver la destreza con la que Jasper manejaba para abrirse camino en medio de los carros era algo que simplemente me daba pánico. Debía confiar demasiado en la habilidad de Jasper para manejar de esa manera, por que ni loco que me subía con alguien que hiciera tales movimientos en otras circunstancias.

Como predije tres minutos después de que partiéramos de casa nos encontrábamos ya frente a la escuela.

- bueno Edward, llego el momento. - dijo Jasper al bajarnos de la moto y dándome unas ridículas palmadas en la espalda.

Ignore por completo las burlas que Jasper me hizo entonces, pues yo solo tenia en mente el rostro de Rosalie; ¿como tomaría mi cambio?. ¿Seria como en mis sueños?. Solo había una manera de descubrirlo y quedándome de pie en la entrada de la escuela no era esa manera.

Me reacomodé el cabello y la mochila antes de caminar con paso decidido hacia la puerta. Acababa de sonar el timbre de entrada a la primer clase y seguro que todos los pasillos estaban abarrotados. Pero no me importaba mucho lo que los demás vieran en mi, era solo lo que ella viera lo que en realidad importaba.

Al instante en que entre pude sentir un montón de miradas sobre mi, era una extraña sensación la que me recorrió el cuerpo entero, pues aun cuando todos me veían y me señalaban como el día anterior, esta vez yo me sentía bien conmigo mismo. Así que sonreí de lado y avance con Jasper a mi lado.

Varias chicas giraban su rostro hacia mi al pasar por mi lado. Y sabia que aun me observaban cuando se quedaban atrás. Pero aun no lograba localizar el único rostro que yo quería descubrir interesado; pero por mas que busque entre los todo el alumnado no logre dar con ella y al llegar a mi casillero me había dado por vencido. Mas sin embargo no había llegado a abrir la puerta del casillero de metal cuando finalmente la dueña de toda mi vida y mi existencia paso por mi lado, pero de inmediato note que no llevaba esos aires de grandeza que comúnmente la acompañaban a ella y a sus amigas porristas, además estas lanzaban miradas furiosas a quienes observaban interesados a Rosalie buscando un porque iba un poco despeinada y con unas ligeras marcas purpuras bajo sus hermosos ojos azules, los cuales se encontraban también un poco enrojecidos.

- Jasper ella esta...

- ah, si. Olvide decirte ayer que Royce termino con ella. - explico Jasper de lo mas calmado y yo lo fulmine con la mirada. ¿como que se le había olvidado contarme?. Una vez mas no dije nada y espere a que el hablara - O mejor dicho ella lo mando a volar cuando lo descubrió a el y a Dennis Lenn besándose en las duchas de los chicos.

Cuando Jasper termino de hablar yo tenia las manos echas puño y unas inmensas ganas de golpear al idiota de King, ¿como se le ocurre hacerle eso a la pobre Rosalie?. ¡¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?. Dennis Lenn era una chica feisima y sin talento alguno, jamas se compararía con la diosa de Rosalie. Pero daba igual el ni siquiera estaba a su altura. Menos con lo que acababa de hacer. Rosalie no se merecía ser tratada así.

Lo decidí entonces, le di mi mochila a Jasper y camine hacia Rosalie y su grupo, las cuales estaban ya un poco lejos en el pasillo. Pero eso no me detendría. Tenia que hablar con ella.

No me costo absolutamente nada llegar hasta ella, por que sus amigas me abrieron paso de inmediato y me observaron de arriba abajo antes de cuchichear entre ellas.

Cuando estuve frente a Rose, quien era abrazada por su mejor amiga Vera y esta al verme me fulmino con la mirada luego de revisarme de arriba abajo al igual que el resto de las porristas.

- Rose, humm... yo... - ¡perfecto Edward!. Excelente plan, llegar hasta Rose y no tener la menor idea de que decir. ¿acaso se podía ser mas estúpido que yo?.

- ¿Edmund?, ¿vienes a decirme que me merecía lo que Royce me hizo? - acuso molesta, pero sin poder evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

- no Rose, en realidad venia a decirte que Royce no es un tipo por el que valga la pena para rodar lágrimas, no vale nada en comparación contigo – inquirí con lo primero que se me vino a la mente y yo mismo me sorprendí con mis palabras. Pero era la verdad.

- oh, yo... gracias Edwin, sabes tu y yo nunca hemos sido amigos. Pero es muy lindo de tu parte que me des unas palabras de apoyo moral, aunque sea por lastima y por ser la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y ella se echo a llorar.

- no, no, te equivocas. No es por lastima que vengo a decirte eso, es algo que realmente siento. Tu eres una chica muy valiosa y linda. No tienes por que llorar por ningún hombre, valla ni que fuera el mas perfecto del mundo – dije con molestia hacia Royce y Rosalie sonrío.

- eres tierno. Deberías enseñar un poco de modales a mi lunático hermano. Probablemente así se conseguiría una chica al fin.

Reí junto con ella y su amiga Vera me sonrío en agradecimiento por haber hecho reír a Rosalie en un momento que era de verdadera depresión para el escuadrón entero de porristas.

- vamos a clase Rose – dijo esta antes de llevársela.

La sonrisa que me regalo Rosalie entonces hizo que mi corazón se saltara dos latidos. Pues repentinamente sentí marearme y me falto el aire.

No me podía creer que había hablado con Rosalie. Y ella me había sonreído, inclusive habíamos bromeado. Esto pintaba bien, mas que bien perfecto y sin Royce en mi camino las probabilidades de conquistar a Rose eran aun mayores. ¡Que excelente día era el de hoy!.

Durante las primeras clases el grupito liderado por Lisa y Lilian me miraban molestas mientras que el resto de las chicas me observaban con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Como me gustaría que Bella pudiera darles una lección al igual que a esas otras chicas, o mejor aun que Rose fuera quien se las diera.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando caminaba con mi bandeja de desayuno hacia la mesa que habitualmente ocupábamos Jasper y yo, el venia a mi lado parloteando como guacamaya. Pero en realidad era entre poco y nada lo que entendía de su conversación, ya que iba demasiado sumergido en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención; pero cuando me dio un golpe en el hombro particularmente doloroso me gire para verlo molesto.

- ¿que diablos...? - no hizo falta preguntar nada mas ya que pude ver como desde la mesa de las porristas Rosalie y sus amigas nos hacían señas para que nos acercáramos.

- creo que te habla Eddy – se burlo Jasper y yo le di un codazo en las costillas que ahogo su risa burlesca.

No me lo pensé mucho y llegamos a la mesa de Rosalie, donde ella que se veía ahora un poco mas calmada y nos observaba de hito en hito a Jasper y a mi.

- sabes Edward, deberías también enseñar a mi hermano como vestirse, no lo haces nada mal.

Diganme loco. Pero... ¿acaso Rosalie Hale había recordado mi nombre?. Me sentía volar de lo inflado de alegría que estaba. Pero es que a menos que sus amigas se lo recordaran o que por una vez atinara a llamarme por mi nombre, era la primera vez que ella me llamaba Edward y no Edmund, Edwin, Edmort, Edoardo, o cualquier otro nombre similar.

- bueno, en realidad yo...

- como sea – interrumpió Vera y se reacomodo en la silla. - pensamos que quizá les gustaría salir con nosotros un día de estos, que tal este sábado ¿eh?. Bien podríamos organizar algo en casa de Rose o mejor salir por allí a algún bar o... una discoteca.

La sonrisa en mi rostro no me cabía de lo inmensa que estaba. Así que de inmediato respondí.

- si, claro eso seria increíble.

- bueno, entonces el sábado a las ocho en mi casa. – hablo Rose con una media sonrisa – inclusive tu podrás venir hermanito – se dirigió a Jasper con un tono burlesco y este rodó los ojos.

- me da igual Rose, sabes que pertenecer o no a tu grupo me vale – dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marcho pisando fuerte.

Solté el aire profundamente y me despedí de Rose con una sonrisa antes de irme tras Jazz o de lo contrario este se enojaría.

- valla, creí que te quedarías a comer a la mesa de los "populares". Que estupideces son esas en verdad, como si una persona valiera mas que otra por el simple hecho de pertenecer a esa estupidez

- probablemente no, - replique encogiéndome de hombros al tiempo que me sentaba en la mesa - pero somos nosotros precisamente los que le damos ese valor a esa mesa ¿no crees?. En lo personal a mi solo me interesa Rosalie, el resto de ellos me interesan lo mismo que un rábano.

- odio cuando hablas así, por que a pesar de que tienes razón, en parte. Sigues sin sacar de tu mente a mi plastificada hermana.

Las palabras de Jasper me dejaron pensando. Aunque no en lo que siento por Rosalie, ya que eso es real, estoy totalmente enamorado de ella. Por eso me moría de desesperación por que llegara el sábado aunque aun fuera miércoles.

El resto del día paso sin muchos acontecimientos dignos de mención, mientras que el jueves me trajo mas sorpresas, ya que Vera la mejor amiga de Rosalie me se me quedo viendo un par de ocasiones en los pasillos y me sonrío Estaba seguro que su actitud era por que quería que Rosalie y yo estuviéramos juntos, así ella no seguiría sufriendo por el idiota de King. Mientras que este, andaba por allí muy como si nada, intimidando alumnos mucho menos fuertes e imponentes que el y riéndose como caballo por todos los pasillos. Era el idiota mas grande que conocía

Finalmente llego el sábado y me moría de la desesperación, solo eran las diez de la mañana y ya estaba desesperado pensando como actuaria en la noche. Y mi desesperación iba en aumento conforme iban pasando las horas, me paseaba por aquí, por allá, revisaba mi ropa y después la dejaba, tomaba mis llaves para ir con Jasper y después me arrepentía, me sentaba frente a mi laptop y en cuanto encendía la apagaba, intentaba llamar a Jazz y luego lanzaba lejos el celular. Era un completo caos mi vida en ese momento, y el departamento ni se diga. Estaba todo patas arriba, pero es que estaba realmente desesperado y no encontraba la manera de hacer que el maldito reloj caminara mas rápido

A las siete en punto mi desesperación no podía mas, me di una rápida ducha de agua hirviendo y me puse la mejor ropa que encontré entre el revoltijo de la ropa que Jasper me había hecho comprar y la que por caridad a mi Bella me había comprado.

Termine de arreglarme y tome las llaves, el móvil y me reacomode el peinado antes de salir corriendo de casa.

Baje las escaleras en tiempo récord y en la esquina de mi casa tome un taxi, ya que no aguantaría ir caminando hasta allá sabiendo que de un momento a otro vería a Rosalie.

Llegue a casa de Rosalie con el corazón en un hilo, la respiración agitada y el cerebro un poco embotado por los nervios, pero en serio como se supone que debería estar cuando Rosalie Hale, el amor de mi vida iba a salir conmigo, aunque no fuera directamente una cita, le haría vivir como si lo fuera. De echo tenia planeada para ella la cita informal mas romántica que podría llegar a vivir.

Toque el timbre solo dos veces para no verme desesperado y cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta casi lo lanzo a un lado para poder entrar.

- Edward, que bueno que llegas – saludo Vera, quien al parecer también esperaba a que Rosalie bajara.

Estaba sentada en la sala de la casa con un reproductor mp3 en sus oídos

- si, humm... ¿has visto a Jasper? - pregunte incomodo y ella sonrío

- fue a sacar su moto del garaje, - respondió alegremente - dijo algo así como que ira a correr un poco antes de irnos.

- bien, entonces iré a ver que...

- no creo que lo encuentres en el garaje, hace bastante rato que dijo de hacer eso, por lo que creo que nos encontramos solos hasta que Rose baje para lo cual falta un buen rato.

- valla manera de tratar a la visita ¿no? - bromeé nervioso y ella se rió inclusive mas de lo necesario.

Era obvio que ambos nos encontrábamos incómodos, pero algo en la actitud de Vera no me cuadraba del todo.

- y bueno, ¿que tal luzco?. - La voz de Rosalie me hizo ponerme en pie como un resorte del sillón y cuando la vi casi se me cae la baba.

Llevaba un minúsculo vestido morado que se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura, cada curva se marcaba con hermosura y sus rojos labios lucían aun mas apetecibles con ese brillo tan hermoso.

- Rose, te ves hermosa amiga – dijo Vera al tiempo que se ponía en pie con dificultad por los enromes tacones que llevaba y corría hacia Rose.

Hubiera querido decir algo, pero seguramente cualquier palabra que saliera de mi boca en este momento no seria apta para todo publico.

- y bien, ¿nos vamos ya? - pregunto Rose emocionada y yo que seguía fascinado no logre responder nada, así que una vez mas fue Vera quien contesto.

- Falta tu hermano Jasper, - inquirió negando con la cabeza - y las chicas me avisaron que están listas, podemos pasar por ellas en el momento que queramos.

- ¿osea que es solo Jasper quien nos retrasa?. Maldito gusano, voy a aplastarlo.

Rosalie era realmente excitante cuando decía groserías, pero por dios ¿que estoy diciendo?. Rosalie es excitante todo el tiempo no cabe duda alguna.

Rose busco en su pequeño bolso morado hasta que encontró su Iphone rosa y con desesperación marco un numero antes de llevarse el teléfono a la oreja.

- Engendro – gruño luego de unos segundos con el celular en su oído

- no, no me importa, por mi puedes matarte, pero o regresas en este momento o...

- ¿como que ocupado en otra cosa?. ¿quien esta allí contigo?. ¿Maria?. ¿quien es esa Maria a la que dijiste que se callara?... oh, genial, si te atreves a colgarme yo...

Me encontraba congelado en mi lugar, pues esas pocas palabras que dijo Rose y que tanto para ella como para Vera no significaron nada, para mi lo fueron todo. Jasper estaba con Maria, nos había plantado y había puesto a Rose de mal humor. Solo esperaba que no cancelara nuestra salida ahora.

- es el idiota mas grande del mundo, ni siquiera sabia que tenia novia, mucho menos que se llamaba Maria y que ellos... - un hermoso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas entonces y no pude evitar sonreír

- sera mejor que nos vallamos, ese idiota no regresara pronto – continuo luego de unos segundos.

- ¿no te importa acompañarnos aunque no venga Jasper verdad Edward? - pregunto Vera con una pequeña sonrisa que no se veía muy convencida

- si, digo no, bueno lo que digo es que... iré – exclamé con dificultad al tener la mirada y la sonrisa de Rosalie fijos en mi.

- excelente, entonces vámonos

Rosalie se marcho en dirección al garaje mientras que Vera se dirigió a la salida, yo no tenia idea de si debía seguir a Rose o Vera. Mas fue Vera quien decidió por mi al tomarme del brazo y llevarme con ella fuera de la casa.

Probablemente era lo mejor, pues había podido descubrir en el rostro de Rosalie que el dolor aunque bastante bien oculto tras esa hermosa sonrisa, seguía presente y la verdad yo no quería presionar las cosas.

- Sube Edward – dijo sonriendo Vera mientras habría la puerta de su VMW azul.

La sensación horrible de Deja vu que sentí entonces casi me hace correr con las manos alzadas cual si acabara de ver un zombie y no una chica que abre el seguro automatico de su auto y me dice que suba.

Trague pesado antes de abrir la puerta con la mano temblorosa y subir al auto.

- bueno, entonces tenemos que pasar por unas cuantas chicas antes de ir a la disco, ¿no te importa o si? - pregunto cuando echo a andar el auto y yo me pregunte ¿por qué diablos debía de importarme tal cosa?.

Me encogi de hombros y respondí:

- no, haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer.

En realidad yo solo esperaba llegar a la maldita discoteca de una vez y allí ver a Rosalie, me moría de ganas de hablar con ella, hacerle ver que en el mundo existimos muchas personas mas además de ese idiota de King, pero después de casi media hora de ir de una casa a otra recogiendo a las amigas de Rose, la desesperación me mataba, porqué no tenia la menor idea de si Rose había llegado ya a la disco o no y peor, ¿que tal si ya había llegado y alguien mas estaba ya ligando con ella?. Jamas me perdonaría una cosa así, aun cuando no era mi culpa ¿o si?. Que mas da hoy tenia que ser mi noche con Rose y nada debía arruinarlo, ni siquiera el hecho de ir en el auto de Vera quien parloteaba un montón de cosas con sus amigas y de vez en cuando me dedicaba sonrisas para hacerme saber que todo iba bien, porqué claro, yo iba en el asiento del copiloto aun, a pesar de que desde la primer casa no deje de insistir que era mejor que le dejara el lugar a alguna de sus amigas. Pero a ellas al parecer no les importaba, con tal de ir chismorreando bien podrían haberse ido en la minúscula cajuela e irían felices de la vida. Pero que extrañas son las mujeres.

Cuando llegamos a la discoteca después de miles de paradas, casi beso el suelo por el que pisaba, tal como lo hacen los náufragos al tocar tierra, pues ir en el auto con mas de seis chicas que solo saben hablar de chicos, accesorios, maquillaje y moda; es mucho peor que ser naufrago y ser perseguido por un tiburón hambriento.

- todo bien Edward, te noto un poco... ¿intranquilo? - exclamó Vera con preocupación y yo compuse la mejor sonrisa que podía en esos momentos.

- estoy bien Vera – respondí como si no entendiera de que hablaba, pero la verdad es que si estaba intranquila, dado que no veía a Rosalie por ningún lado.

- ¿donde...?. - no termine de hacer mi pregunta cuando cruzamos la puerta de la disco y pude verla.

Rosalie estaba sentada en una de las mesas de arriba que perfectamente se veía desde nuestra posición, y estaba rodeada de un montón de chicas y por suerte para mi de ningún chico, aunque muchos idiotas de las mesas continuas a la suya no dejaban de dedicarle miradas lujuriosas.

- Rosalie y el resto están por allá – dijo Vera con la voz un poco elevada para que pudiera escucharla por encima de la musica. Claro que yo ya la había visto, sin embargo no dije nada y la seguí al igual que el resto de las chicas. Era bastante raro ser el único chico, Jasper iba a pagar caro esto, aunque probablemente era algún tipo de venganza por la... ultima vez.

Trague pesado al recordar esa _ultima vez_, es que bueno ¿debía ponerme malo siempre que recordara lo que pasaba entre Bella y yo?.

- que bueno que llegan chicos – dijo solo un poco entusiasmada Rosalie, pues era obvio que trataba de ocultar su dolor, mi odio por el idiota de King aumentaba cada que vez mas cuando tenia que ver la mirada triste de Rose. Ojala pudiera hacer algo en este mismo momento para borrarlo permanentemente de su corazón, para liberarla de ese dolor.

Todas las chicas se sentaron de inmediato en una silla, al parecer venían muy seguido a ese lugar, mientras que yo como el gran idiota que soy me quede de pie solo observando el lugar. Era un típico bar de dos pisos, en la parte de abajo se encontraban la barra y la pista de baile, mientras que arriba estaban las mesas cuadradas y los mullidos sillones, al igual que las mesas redondas con sillas de metal que eran en las que estábamos nosotros.

- Edward sientate aquí – me indico Vera señalando una silla justo frente a ella y Rosalie, que podría haber jurado que un momento antes no se encontraba allí, o no tendría sentido dejar libre ese espacio ¿no?.

- claro – respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y felizmente me senté.

- ¿porqué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti Edward?.- pregunto Rosalie y sonreí de nuevo por el hecho de que ella ya no se equivocaba al pronunciar mi nombre - Se en realidad tan poco del mejor amigo de mi hermano que pasa mas de setenta horas a la semana en mi casa, bien podrías ser un psicópata y yo ni encuenta ¿no crees?.

Vera a su lado se soltó a reír como si el comentario de Rose hubiera sido la cosa mas graciosa que ella hubiera escuchado en su vida y tanto Rosalie como yo nos le quedamos viendo sorprendidos.

- hum... lo siento – se disculpo con un sonrojo que apenas y era percibible con la luz morada del lugar, que por cierto comenzaba a marearme – ¿que decías Edward?.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mi mente luego del embarazoso momento y cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar que cosa debía contar, una de las chicas que estaba sentada muy cerca de mi casi me deja sordo cuando soltó un chillido espantoso, bastante parecido al de un gato cuando le pisan la cola.

- ¡esta allí!, ¡Rose el realmente vino! - grito la misma chica ahora si terminando de romperme los tímpanos Pero no le di importancia y me gire a ver a quien señalaba.

Sentí ganas de tirarme del segundo piso cuando vi a Royce King y a varios de sus amigos cruzar el umbral y voltear a todos lados como idiotas, seguramente buscaban a Rose, así que gire violentamente la cara a la de Rose y ella sonreía de oreja a oreja y alzaba una ceja divertida.

- Edward, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? - pregunto al tiempo que se ponía en pie y todas mis ilusiones quedaron tiradas en el suelo con esas palabras.

Rosalie no tenia el menor interés en mi, solo quería poner celoso al idiota de King. Y lo peor de todo es que era bastante obvio pero yo no me di cuenta, ¿Acaso se podía ser mas idiota?, no me sorprendería nada que alguien llegara en ese momento a darme el premio como el idiota del año. Seguro ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre, si no que se lo preguntaba a Vera todo el tiempo.

Me puse en pie entonces, y Rosalie sonriendo se dirigió hacia mi, pero yo tenia otros planes en mente.

- Rose, lo siento. Si me encantaría, pero en este momento no puedo, olvide que tenia algo que hacer hoy y yo... - me detuve al ver que Rosalie no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que decía, si no que estaba observando atentamente a Royce quien se aproximaba a nosotros con paso decidido y una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

- Rose, amor por favor no seas tonta, sabes que esto no es realmente lo que quieres – dijo Royce en cuanto llego hasta Rose.

- no se de que diablos hablas King, pero si me disculpas Edward y yo íbamos a...

- Rosalie, niña tonta – dijo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a besarla.

Rosalie se resistió, al menos los primeros segundos lo hizo, pero después correspondió al beso de King y yo quede como el idiota del juego.

Di media vuelta y me aleje pisando fuerte y maldiciendo por lo bajo hasta llegar a la puerta. Una vez que salí escuche la voz de Vera llamarme, pero no entendí muy bien lo que decía ni me importo, simplemente seguí adelante y no me detuve.

Me sentía un idiota y un perdedor, acababa de ser usado por la mujer que amaba para darle celos al idiota que la engaño y del cual ella esta enamorada. No creo poder llegar a ser mas patético, pero lo ultimo que necesitaba en estos momentos era deprimirme, así que sin pensarlo dos veces saque mi celular sin detener mi caminar y marque el numero de Bella.

- ¿Edward?, ¿que diablos te ocurre, por que me llamas? - fueron sus palabras al contestar el celular.

- lo siento, pero necesito verte. Se que dijiste que serias tu quien...

- estoy por entrar a escena Edward, no se que diablos te traes, pero ven al "Joker's night club" si quieres.

Dicho eso colgó, dejándome solo escuchando el interminable bip de colgado.

Rosalie podía ser la mujer que se había robado mi corazón y también la que se encargara de destrozarlo, pero Bella era quien en estos momentos me regalaba, o mejor dicho vendía placer y satisfacción de ser realmente importante, aun cuando lo hiciera por dinero cada que Bella alcanzaba un orgasmo gracias a mi me sentía como el hombre mas importante del planeta, así que Rosalie y King bien podían irse al cuerno, al menos por ahora.

Detuve un taxi y le indique a donde llevarme y el tipo quien al parecer conocía lo que se encontraba en esa dirección en especial solo se rió como idiota. Pero entonces recordé que no llevaba efectivo y que iba a necesitarlo tanto para el soborno como para Bella, así que le pedí que antes me llevara al banco mas cercano y el idiota conductor solo se rió con mas ganas, menudo metiche que era ese chofer.

Cuando estuve frente al club nocturno le pague al taxista y me baje de del taxi dando un portazo tan fuerte que si el taxi era propiedad del taxista realmente debió dolerle, pero se lo merecía por ser un idiota.

Corrí en dirección a la puerta, justo donde se encontraba el grandullón negro que según Bella se llamaba Eleazar.

- buenas noches yo...

- ¿eres el chico al que espera Bella cierto? - dijo alzando una ceja antes de que yo lograra decir algo. Bueno, al menos no tendría que darle nada de dinero, Bella pensaba en todo.

- si, ¿y tu como sabes que soy yo? - pregunte no se muy bien si sorprendido o asustado.

- fácil ella me dio tu descripción y además dijo que vendrías con cara de no saber ni que. Aunque te perdiste el espectáculo, debiste venir antes.

Sentí un retorcijón de tripas entonces, ¿y si Bella ya se había ido con alguien mas?. Seguro me tiraba del puente mas cercano, porqué mi orgullo no resistiría ser rechazado dos veces en la misma noche. Además cuando se lo contara a Jasper seguro se moriría de la risa y eso seria aun peor, pero en realidad no tenia por que decírselo ¿o si?. El cuando me contaba sus...

- ¿chico? - Eleazar trono los dedos frente a mi cara y me saco de mi ensimismamiento un tanto confundido. - ¿eres bastante raro no crees?.

Arrugue el entrecejo y sacudí la cabeza aun sin comprender ni una palabra de lo que Eleazar decía.

- humm... como sea, ¿piensas entrar o no?.

- ah, claro yo solo iré por...

- Valla Edward, creí que no llegarías jamas. - La voz de Bella venia desde el interior del lugar y Eleazar se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera salir - ¿te ocurrió algo, sonabas como a punto de suicidarte hace un momento?.

Llevaba nuevamente una peluca rubia y sobre esta un lazo negro, pero esta vez la peluca era mas corta y menos blanca, era casi del color de la cabellera de Rosalie, lo cual me causo un pinchazo en el corazón. Llevaba también unas medias blancas con moños negros y unas zapatillas negras enormes, y finalmente una gabardina negra.

- no eh tenido una buena noche eso es todo, ¿pero podríamos irnos ya? - pregunte desesperado y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en su auto camino a mi casa, el silencio entre nosotros era abrumador, no porqué no tuviéramos de que hablar, si no porqué yo me negaba a hacerlo, me sentía demasiado herido aun que no tenia la fuerza para hablar de nada y menos referente al tema de Rosalie.

- Edward, me estas volviendo loca, di algo de una vez – gruño Bella cuando se detuvo frente a mi casa.

Alce la vista de mis manos y la mire con el entrecejo fruncido. Ahora que lo notaba no había podido observar bien el rostro de Bella en todo el rato, ni siquiera cuando aun nos encontrábamos en el club, pero ahora que lo hacia mi boca se abrió ligeramente, pues ella llevaba un labial rojo realmente apetecible, hacia que sus jugosos labios se vieran aun mas deliciosos, tal como una deliciosa manzana, aunque sabia que para mi eran como el fruto del Edén, en ese momento no me importo ni eso ni nada, solo me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y me aproxime a Bella, quien me miraba ceñuda.

Seguí aproximándome lentamente a ella y la tome de la cintura, ella correspondió a mis movimientos y subió sus manos en mis hombros y con la mirada fija en sus labios acorte la poca distancia que nos quedaba, pero a milímetros de sus labios, cuando ya mis labios rozaban los suyos Bella me detuvo.

- Edward – murmuro contra mis labios y un deliciosos aroma a menta se impregno en mi. - ¿que haces?. Recuerda las clausulas del contrato.

- al diablo con las reglas – gruñí e intente besarla pero Bella puso sus manos en mi pecho y con decisión me alejo de ella.

- ¿como que al diablo con las reglas?. Si me besas ahora esto habrá terminando – sentencio y repentinamente tuve ganas de golpear algo.

Odiaba esta situación, amaba con locura a Rosalie y ella solo me usaba para darle celos al idiota de King y a Bella que podía ser en este momento mi único consuelo no podía besarla. Esto era un asco, un completo asco.

- ¿Cuanto dinero quieres por besarme? - pregunte entonces hecho una furia, después de todo era por dinero por lo que Bella estaba en este momento conmigo ¿no?.

- no se trata de eso, – inquirió rodando los ojos. - si no de mantener el trato. Pero si es lo que realmente quieres hazlo, besame. Pero atente a las consecuencias.

Cerro entonces los ojos y regreso a su postura anterior con sus manos en mi cuello.

Me quede inmóvil ante esto, pues no tenia idea de que hacer, así que me aproxime lentamente a ella sin despegar la vista de sus hipnotizantes labios, mas sin embargo no pude hacerlo, me detuve una vez mas a milímetros de sus labios y trague pesado. ¿que diablos se suponía que vendría después?. Si besaba sus labios ahora podía acabar todo, irse al demonio y sinceramente no valía la pena, perder todo lo que podría enseñarme por un capricho.

Suspire y baje mi rostro hasta su cuello. Ella que había estado inmóvil esperando que me decidiera a besarla o no y soltó un gemido delicioso cuando mi lengua toco su cuello. Ahora que lo recordaba llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, lo cual me aseguraba que aun traía puesto el sexy traje con el que había bailado y que esperaba ser quitado cuanto antes.

Enterró sus manos en mi cabello y yo deposite suaves besos desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos.

- vamos arriba – urgió con un gemido cuando comencé a acariciar sus piernas desde la rodilla hasta por debajo de la delicada tela de la falda que llevaba y alcanzar con mis dedos su intimidad por encima de la tanga que llevaba.

No respondí nada y me aleje de ella, abrí mi puerta y corrí a abrir la suya antes de que ella lograra reaccionar del todo.

- Eres rápido – dijo mordiéndose el labio y yo la tome entre mis brazos en cuanto se desabrocho el cinturón

- estoy desesperado – respondí con sinceridad al tiempo que comenzaba a correr con ella en mis brazos escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a mi piso la deje en el piso para abrir la puerta y me hice un lío en ello dado que me temblaban las manos de lo excitado y desesperado que me encontraba.

Finalmente abrí la puerta y Bella entro deprisa y jalándome de la mano. Al parecer estaba tan desesperada como yo. Corrimos a travez del departamento directamente al baño y una vez allí Bella se quito la gabardina de un tirón

Casi se me salen los ojos de la cuencas al verla, su vestido era azul cielo y llevaba un delantal blanco con encajes, las mangas eran cortas y el escote en sus senos era increíble, podía ver a la perfección sus enormes y deliciosas tetas, que además de que el vestido iba tan pegado a su cuerpo que se adhería como una segunda piel, y mas abajo llevaba la pequeña falda de tela con holanes y mucho vuelo al final, los cuales hacían que su falda quedara al ras de sus perfectas nalgas, y en sus largas piernas traía esas medias blancas con moños negros que ya había visto antes y sus altos zapatos negros. Parecía como una sexy Alicia de el país de las maravillas, idéntica a las que encuentras en las versiones porno de esa historia, pero mucho mas ardiente.

- Be...Bella – tartamudeé sin dejar de verla de arriba a abajo y con una seria erección dentro de mis pantalones.

- ¿haz visto al conejo blanco? - pregunto con la voz mas irresistible que había escuchado en mi vida.

- no, pero puedo ser tu sombrero si quieres – inquirí al tiempo que me quitaba la playera y avanzaba hacia ella.

- es una propuesta tentadora – respondió acariciando sus senos con sus manos.

Trague pesado y seguí adelante hasta llegar a ella. Y cuando estuvimos frente a frente lo primero que hice fue quitarle la peluca rubia y soltar sus risos cafés.

- creí que Alicia debía ser rubia – dijo ella acariciando mi abdomen y enviando descargas de placer desde allí hacia el resto de mi cuerpo.

- y yo creí que el sombrero debía usar un sombrero – respondí torpemente y ella rió

- no eres muy bueno con las palabras sombrero, señal de que realmente estas loco – gimió al tiempo que desabrochaba mis pantalones e introducía una mano por mis pantalones y mis bóxer para tomar con sus delicados dedos mi duro miembro.

No respondí nada a eso, solo me dedique a disfrutar el delicioso movimiento de arriba a abajo que Bella hacia con su mano.

Cerré los ojos y le rodeé la cintura con mis manos y me encontré con que por detrás de su traje este era una especie de corsee, solo que la piel de su espalda estaba expuesta bajo las cintas entrecruzadas.

- necesitare ayuda con eso – dijo Bella y se dio la vuelta para que pudiera desabrochar el traje que por la espalda efectivamente era un corsee pero sin tela abajo, solo esa cinta negra que se marcaba en su espalda y terminaba unos centímetros arriba de sus perfectas nalgas, que era donde iniciaba la falda con vuelo.

Deshice el moño que se descansaba al inicio de la faldilla y comencé a desagujetar el corsee. Y cuando solté por completo la cinta introduje mis manos a su traje y comencé a masajear sus suaves y enormes senos al tiempo que pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo por completo.

- Edward, vas mejorando – gimió Bella cuando ligeramente pellizque sus duros pezones.

- tengo a la mejor maestra – susurre contra su oído

Bella gimió mas fuerte y dio un tirón a su vestido haciendo que este cayera al suelo, dejándola únicamente con una tanga negra de lo mas sexy y mis manos sobre sus senos, aun masajeandolos.

- te ves increíblemente sexy – gruñí contra su cuello antes de comenzar a besarlo.

- argg... Edward, harás que me corra si sigues hablando así – gruño y se giro para encararme.

- eso seria ser todo un dios del sexo ¿no?, claro que para ello se necesitaría a la mejor musa y tu lo eres.

No tenia idea de donde salían esas palabras, pero si a Bella le encantaban bien podría escribir un libro.

- eso es a lo que yo llamo un buen cumplido – replico mientras me bajaba los pantalones hasta los tobillos junto con el bóxer

- rayos Edward, realmente estas excitado – exclamo al tiempo que acariciaba mi miembro de nuevo.

No respondí, solo me relaje y me dedique a besar, succionar y lamer sus delicados y enormes senos. Ella por su parte se quito la tanga y la lanzo lejos.

- ¿donde están los condones? - pregunto cuando volví a acariciar sus senos y yo que desde la ultima vez que habíamos estado juntos guarde unos cuantos condones en el botiquín del baño, señale este con el dedo y Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Fue hasta el botiquín usando únicamente las medias blancas y sus zapatillas, era una imagen tan sexy la que estaba percibiendo en ese momento que me quede inmóvil y la observe casi sin parpadear. Ella por su parte saco uno de los condones y luego de sacarse las zapatillas y las medias vino hasta mi y con una ceja alzada dijo.

- ¿vas a quitarte los zapatos o entraras al agua con ellos?.

Tenia la garganta seca y por lo tanto no respondí nada, solo me apresure a quitármelos mientras que Bella fue a abrir la regadera.

Cuando termine de quitarme los zapatos Bella había entrado ya al agua y sostenía entre sus dientes el condón aun cerrado. El agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo tan eroticamente que casi corrí para llegar hasta ella.

Bella abrió el condón y avanzo hasta mi para ponérmelo rápidamente y no sin antes acariciar la punta de mi miembro con sus labios.

Me dio una sexy sonrisa cuando termino y volvió a ponerse bajo el chorro del agua conmigo de la mano.

El agua estaba tibia, pero para mi piel que ardía de deseo se sentía como cubos de hielo recorriéndome el cuerpo, Bella se puso de espaldas a mi y pego su cuerpo al mio deliciosamente. Volví a tomar sus senos con mis manos. Ella tomo una de mis manos y la deslizo hacia abajo suavemente hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde con su ayuda comencé a estimular su clítoris y luego de unos momentos introduje uno de mis dedos en ella, lo cual la hizo gemir y ese gemido solo aumento mis ganas de entrar en ella y al parecer ella lo sabia, porqué tomo mi miembro con su mano derecha y la dirigió directamente a su entrada, lo cual era algo difícil dado a la diferencia de estatura que teníamos, pero aun así el roce de sus pliegues con mi miembro era casi tan delicioso como estar dentro. Moví con mas urgencia mi dedo que se encontraba dentro de su intimidad al tiempo que con el pulgar estimulaba su clítoris

Los gemidos que Bella soltaba en esos momentos llegaban a un punto que bien podrían ser tomados como gritos, pero gritos de placer puro que me orillaron a sacar mi dedo de su interior, girarla hacia mi y cargarla para finalmente enterrarme profundamente dentro de ella mientras la recargaba contra la fría pared del baño. Ella me recibió con un gemido increíble y yo me moví con desesperación dentro de ella, pues esta posición era mucho mas cansada que cualquier otra que habíamos probado, pero también era mucho mas deliciosa, por que esta vez era completamente yo quien tenia el control, yo determinaba la velocidad y la profundidad con que me movía en su interior y sus gemidos solo iban en aumento con esto.

Finalmente cuando sentí que no podría soportarlo mas deslice mi mano por entre nuestros pliegues y estimule su clítoris casi como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Bella tenia sus manos y sus pies aferrados a mi espalda y cuando sentí sus paredes cerrarse contra mi miembro enterró sus uñas fuertemente en mi espalda, haciéndome con esto encontrar también mi liberación.

Gemí tan fuerte como ella y sin pensarlo ni planearlo Bella estampo sus labios contra los mios en un momento de desesperación.

Su lengua se abrió paso por mi boca y ahora luchaba contra la mía, yo seguía tan excitado que aun cuando ambos habíamos alcanzado la cima del orgasmo seguí con el frenético movimiento de vaivén que nos había hecho a ambos terminar.

Cuando los labios de Bella liberaron finalmente los mios su expresión era de pánico

- Bella, ¿te encuentras...?.

No me dejo terminar la pregunta, solo se soltó de mi agarre y salio de la regadera casi corriendo.

- Bella ¿que ocurre? - pregunte saliendo tras ella cuando se ponía con las manos temblorosas el vestido.

- rompí el trato Edward, eso es lo que ocurre – replico con la voz realmente furiosa.

- pero yo...

- no digas nada Edward, - gruño mientras continuaba vistiéndose rápidamente - se que no significa nada, ni para ti ni para mi, pero aun así esto es peligroso, no podemos permitirnos que estas cosas sigan ocurriendo ¿entiendes?. Sera mejor que mantengamos distancia por un tiempo, solo para evitar confusiones, pienso que unas dos semanas esta bien.

- Bella, esto es ridículo, se que no significo nada, solo fue un beso, un beso que...

- ya basta, me tengo que ir – replico y totalmente vestida salio del baño.

- Bella tu dinero – dije alzando la cartera cuando ella se encontraba ya en la puerta de la calle.

- mañana te mandare un numero de cuenta, depositalo allí, ahora dejame tranquila.

Cerro la puerta con un portazo que hizo vibrar las ventanas.

No lograba comprender por que el miedo de Bella, bien era cierto que era peligroso que nos besáramos, pero no era para tanto ¿o si?. Probablemente Bella ocultaba algo, no por nada iba a ponerse así de histérica por un simple beso, y sospechaba que ese miedo no era precisamente mi culpa, algo mas se ocultaba bajo todo eso.

Regrese al agua y me di una larga ducha mientras pensaba en las miles de cosas que pidieron hacer que Bella reaccionara de esa manera, pero media hora después me encontraba tan o mas confundido que al principio, así que lo deje por la paz y fui a acostarme.

Al menos todo el asunto de Bella había servido para alejar a Rose y todo lo ocurrido de mi mente, pero por lo menos ahora era menos doloroso. Al menos por ahora, pero volver a ver a la feliz pareja el lunes quizá me golpearía nuevamente.

Me masajeé las sienes con las manos uno momento y luego me reacomode en la cama para finalmente quedarme profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Nota importante: **No se olviden que cada capitulo de este fic sera inspirado en una cancion, aunque no sea letra por letra lo que dice la cancion guardara cierto parecido o por lo contrario podria tratarse de una cancion que se mencione, se escuche o se cante dentro de la historia, en este caso el cap esta inspirado en la cancion de panic! at the disco y en mi perfil esta el link al video y a la traduccion, tanto para este como para el resto de los caps ok?

* * *

N/A:

**Si, si, si, se que diran ¡¿que horas son estas de subir el cap?**. **se que llevo de atraso dos dias, y que seguro decepcione a muchas, pero lo que tengo que decir a mi favor es que tuve una semana horrible, tuve unos problemas con mi boyfriend y me sentia tan mal que no podia escribir nada, solo por que el cap de psicofonias ya lo tenia escrito si no ambas historias hubieran quedado pendientes de actualizacion, pero es que en serio me ponia frente a la computadora y no lograba escribir nada, tenia desde hace uff... la idea de que iba a tratar el capitulo pero no lograba plasmarlo, mi mente divagaba en el problema con mi amor y pues no lograba formar parrafos coherentes, inclusive ahora sigo teniendo unas cuantas dudas sobre los primeros parrafos, pero bueno espero les encante el cap, ya que me costo un poco mas de lo normal y bueno gracias al cielo todo con mi bf se arreglo y logre terminar el cap de una manera que me encanto. aunque bueno bueno se que les cree muchas dudas respecto a Bella y lo cierto es que su nerviosismo guarda relacion con su pasado. y para aquellas que me siguen preguntando que edad tiene Bella pues tiene 20 años aunque se ve mayor y exagera con lo de Edward por que solo le gana con tres años a Edward y en fin no digo mas!. **

**Mil gracias por todos los Reviews, me ponen realmente feliz!. es que awww... 145 Reviews en cuatro caps!. awww... que emocion las amo chicas!.**

**lo digo de nuevo mil gracias por leer, comentar y amar contrato sexual! se les quiere chicas lemmoneras!. G=.**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Whitlock!.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

_**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!.

* * *

_**Canción del Capitulo:** Dirty Little Secret – The All american's rejects*.

* * *

Capitulo VI: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.

Había pasado ya una semana y dos días, sin embargo yo aun no encontraba explicación alguna de porqué Bella había reaccionado así, si no fue mas que un beso. Bueno si fue el primer _beso _propiamente dicho que _yo _eh dado, pero en tal caso tendría que haber sido yo quien se pusiera como esquizofrénico y no Bella que salio corriendo a medio vestir de mi casa. Solo dios sabe cuantas veces le eh marcado y le eh dejado mensajes disculpándome con ella, pero sigue sin aceptar las llamada y sin responder mis mensajes. Comenzaba a sentirme un idiota, como si hubiéramos terminado o alguno de esos rollos amorosos, en los cuales por supuesto era tan inexperto como en los besos.

Pero eso era solo un poco de lo que me pasaba, ya que ahora además de todo, tenia que soportar ver a Rose y Royce besarse por todos los pasillos felices de la vida, además de las miradas de burla de este ultimo que me incitaban a querer golpearlo. Y por si todo eso fuera poco ahora Rose me consideraba su amigo y al día siguiente de haber ido a la disco me agradeció haberla ayudado con Royce y luego de eso comenzó a hablarme de lo linda que era su mejor amiga Vera. Porque si, al parecer Vera estaba interesada en mi, solo para acabar de perjudicarme la vida eso me hacia mas invisible para Rose, porqué para las chicas cuando tu mejor amiga esta interesada en alguien, sencillamente se vuelve intocable. Menuda estupidez es esa regla de BFF(1), ¿quien demonios se invento esa pendejada?. O peor, ¿por qué las mujeres las seguían tal como si fueran la ley?.

Era un asco mi vida, ¿por qué me tenia que pasarme todo esto a mi?. Ahora me encontraba en el centro comercial con Jasper, Rosalie, King y Vera. Habíamos venido al cine juntos y Vera no me dejaba solo ni por un segundo, lo que hacia que Jasper se burlara de mi cada que tenia oportunidad. Y el por su parte andaba en busca de alguna conquista para llevarse al cine. Con Jasper todo era siempre igual, solo unas cuantas salidas sin compromisos de ningún tipo, y nunca mas volvia a buscar a esa chica. Así era el, "libre como el viento". O al menos eso es lo que el decía. Idiota.

- Edward, ¿que ocurre no te gustan las comedias románticas? - pregunto Vera, ella y Rose estaban hablando de cual película veríamos y habían tomado mi expresión de asco como una negativa a su sugerencia. Pero en realidad era por mis pensamientos por lo que ponía esa cara.

- no, - conteste aun sin comprender bien que decir - digo si... humm... en realidad me gustan todo tipo de películas – respondí para zafarme.

- lo ves Royce no tiene nada de malo ver comedias románticas – decía Rosalie con voz de niña mandona.

- eso es por que tu _amigo_ es un afemidado, los chicos de verdad no vemos esas bobadas, así que vamos a ver "ataque en las sombras" y es mi ultima palabra – bravuconeo King y yo apreté las manos en puño pero no hice nada mas. Osea realmente era un sínico, hablaba de mi en mis narices.

- ¡Edward!, - escuche a mis espaldas y me gire a ver quien me llamaba - Edward, no vas a creer lo que vi – dijo exaltado Jasper llegando a mi corriendo.

- uh... ¿una... rana quizá? - respondí con lo primero que mi vino a la mente y Jasper me dio un zape.

- no seas idiota Edward, fui a...

- ¿te fuiste?. Ni siquiera me di cuenta – apunte y era verdad, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni había notado la ausencia de golpes y burlas provenientes de su parte.

Vera comenzó a reír como tonta ante mi comentario y Jasper y yo volteamos a verla.

- ay lo siento chicos, pero ¡por dios! Edward, eres tan gracioso – se agarro de mi brazo y continuo riendo.

Rosalie a cierta distancia de nosotros nos dedico una sonrisa y levanto el pulgar en señal de afirmación. Poco me falto para darme de topes contra el puesto de globos mas cercano.

- hey, idiota hazme caso – reclamo Jasper dándome un puñetazo en el hombro.

- ah, claro. ¿que decías? - replique al tiempo que me sobaba el dolorido hombro.

- vi a una chica que maldita sea, era tan sexy. Pero por dios ¡su amiga es una loca!. De esas que pocas veces en la vida se ven. Tenia el pelo negro como la tinta, corto y con las puntas hacia todas direcciones, estatura de... - midió con sus manos pensativo – aproximadamente metro cincuenta y algo, creéme amigo era una estatura realmente ridícula, pero bueno tenia piel blanca y digo realmente blanca. Hasta parecía que fuera de papel. Unos saltones ojos grises y una nariz puntiaguda, como la tienen los duendes de santa claus. Dah... pero en fin el caso es que esa chica loca en cuanto me acerque a su amiga a conversar, me ataco dejando caer sobre mi una pila de libros enorme y luego me grito un montón de estupideces. Te lo digo hermano nunca vi a una chica tan histérica. Para la pequeña estatura que tiene es una hiperactiva y loca que... - se interrumpió entonces y su semblante se puso pálido. Semi que le hubiera picado un alacrán o alguna otra alimaña ponzoñosa.

- Jazz, te encuentras...

- ¡Allí están! - apuntó a alguien a mis espaldas y de inmediato Vera y yo nos giramos.

Mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder de la impresión, por que esto debía ser un sueño ¿no?, pero que digo sueño, ¡esto era una pesadilla!. Era la única explicación lógica a que Alice Brandon, mi hermanastra que vivían en Forks, Washington; se encontrara corriendo hacia mi arrastrando a una chica alta y de cabello rojo.

- ¿Edward Cullen? - pregunto emocionada y casi sin aliento. Entonces no me quedo duda alguna. Era Alice Brandon.

- humm... ¿Alice? - pregunté antes de que se abalanzara sobre mi, y cuando digo abalanzara es con todas sus letras. Pues salto sobre mi y se engancho con manos y piernas a mi, no me sorprendía nada que hubiera espantado al pobre Jasper.

- Edward, por dios, no lo puedo creer esto es una locura, ¿que haces tu aquí? - pregunto sin soltarme y sin dejarme respirar también.

- Edward, ¿quien es ella? - preguntaron Jasper y Vera a la vez.

Alice se bajo finalmente de mis brazos y se giro con una sonrisa gigantesca en los labios, que desapareció en cuanto vio a Jasper.

- humm... si esto... Jasper, Vera, ella es Alice Brandon, mi hermanastra – dije rascándome la cabeza incomodo. - y bueno Alice el es Jasper mi mejor amigo y Vera... una amiga.

Alice saludo a Vera quien había relajado el ceño al enterarse de que Alice era mi hermanastra. Pero esta ultima en su lugar fulminaba con la mirada a Jasper.

- Edward, ¿como es que nunca me contaste que tenias una hermanastra?. - pregunto Jasper con la ceja alzada.

- mira, si el no te contó nada es muy su asunto, ahora aleja tu cara de Victoria idiota – bramo Alice al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la muchacha del cabello rojo y la alejaba de Jasper. - ah, por cierto Edward, ella es Victoria Rinn, mi novia.

Mi boca se abrió inmensamente al igual que la de Jasper y la de Vera, pues yo no tenia idea de que mi hermanastra fuera lesbiana. Mucho menos Jazz y Vera, dado que acaban de conocerla.

- oh, wow, mucho gusto Victoria. Edward Cullen – me presente y estreche su mano.

- es un placer conocerte Edward, ya Alice me ah hablado mucho de ti. - dijo la chica con un perfecto acento Ingles(2).

- ¿por qué siguen aquí?. Casi habíamos llegado al cine cuando notamos que no estaban – reclamo Rosalie parándose en medio de nosotros y mi hermanastra.

- hola, ¿tu eres? - dijo Alice alzando la ceja con molestia al ser sacada de la conversación por Rosalie.

- Rosalie Hale Whitlock. Pero no se quien eres tu así que...

- soy la hermanastra de Edward. - interrumpió ella y Rosalie la miro molesta a Alice porqué le cortara las palabras.

- bien, es un gusto. Ahora me voy – dijo simplemente el amor de mi vida y se alejo de mi hermanastra arrastrando a Royce con ella.

- que chica tan pesada – exclamó Alice y Vera la miro feo pero no dijo nada.

- bueno Edward, ¿vas a contestar mi pregunta o...?.

- humm... ¿te importaría que primero fuéramos al cine?. - la interrumpí sutilmente – después hablaremos de eso – suplique.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y luego se encogió de hombros.

- bien, vamos Vic – dijo tomando de la mano a su _novia _y esta con una sonrisa inmensa la siguió sin decir nada.

Terminamos viendo la película que King quiso, en el horario que quiso y prácticamente nos sentamos como el quiso. Era un idiota, el idiota mas grande que había llegado a conocer. Cada vez me convencía mas de que no era digno de Rosalie, aun cuando ella no me notaba mas que como _amigo_ y que además me había utilizado, aun así ella era demasiada mujer para ese idiota.

- Edward, ¿sigues en la tierra? - pregunto Alice tronando sus dedos frente a mi rostro cuando salíamos del cine.

- eso creo, ¿por qué? - pregunte titubeante y ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- no se te olvide que tenemos una conversación pendiente – recalco con las manos sobre su cintura, como si fuera una molesta mama diminuta regañando a su hijo que se ah portado mal.

- si respecto a eso...- me rasque la cabeza incomodo. No podía soltarle toda mi verdad en un lugar publico y con cinco testigos demasiado cerca de nosotros. - ¿por qué no hablamos de esto en otro sitio?. Además ¿donde vas a quedarte?, bueno mejor dicho quedarse – dije señalando con la mirada a Victoria, quien hablaba animadamente con Royce y Rosalie, aun ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la mujer de mis sueños. Y Royce, bueno el estaba mas entretenido mirándole el culo que atendiendo realmente lo que decía. - y otra cosa, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunte regresando mi mirada a Alice, ya que de cualquier manera no entendía en absoluto eso.

- hemos recorrido todo el país desde Washington hasta aquí en busca de la mejor universidad – explico encogiéndose de hombros.

- valla, pues en tal caso es algo aterrador que nos encontráramos ¿no?. Considerando el tamaño del país y de New York – exclamé asombrado.

- si, admito que es tétrico, y de cualquier manera pensaba visitarte cuando pasara por California. Creo que me ahorre una parada – dijo sonriendo.

- si, eso supongo. Pero dime como es que iniciaste todo este viaje, ¿no se supone que tu también tienes escuela?. - insistí al no encontrar sentido alguno a que en pleno septiembre anduviera muy quitada de la pena buscando una universidad por todo el país.

- bueno si, pero estamos en algo así como... vacaciones. Lo que pasa es que unas terribles tormentas están atacando Forks y por seguridad se han suspendido las clases – explico encogiéndose de hombros – entonces lo decidí, tome mi auto y le pedí a Victoria que me siguiera. Ella no se negó y tampoco su madre, ella piensa que somos BFF(1). - se soltó a reír entonces con esa risita escandalosa que tenia.

- eres un demonio Alice, pero entonces Esme y Carlisle no saben nada de lo tuyo con... - una vez mas señale con la cabeza a Victoria y el semblante de Alice cambio. Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se mostraron pensativos.

- no, no tienen la menor idea. Pero tampoco es que me importe. No es mi culpa que me gusten las chicas en lugar de los chicos. Pero debes admitirlo, las chicas somos mucho mas lindas, tiernas y sexys que los hombres, sospecho que es mi amor por la moda y las pasarelas lo que despertó esa atracción en mi – dijo sin parar a tomar aire ni un poco.

Alice siempre se me hizo bastante normal, solo con detalles de todo adolescente y claro esa adicción suya a la moda. Tenia en su cuarto todas las paredes tapizadas de postes de chicas talla 0, usando sexys vestidos, trajes de baño bastante provocativos e inclusive algunos postes de chicas con ropas bastante extravagantes, y por la figura y desenvoltura de Victoria no me sorprendería nada que fuera una modelo de intercambio.

- creo que no soy el único que guarda secretos ¿cierto?. Mejor que Carlisle no se entere nunca o si no...

- ¿porqué siempre lo llamas Carlisle? - pregunto sin importarle lo que estaba por decir ni todo mi comentario en si.

- Le eh preguntado lo mismo tantas veces, - respondió Jasper llegando hasta nosotros y recargándose en mi hombro - pero es un cabez...

- disculpa hombre con la testosterona bastante alterada. No se que costumbres tengan en este lugar, pero de donde yo vengo a eso se le llama ser chismoso. - escupió Alice con coraje, al parecer seguía mosqueada de que Jasper intentara ligar con su _novia. _

- wow frutilla con el estrógeno adulterado. Eres brava, pero la conversación es con Edward y no con su hermano – replico cruelmente Jasper, haciendo demasiada referencia a su homosexualidad.

- eres un idiota, no me sorprendería nada que fueras un fracasado con las mujeres, pues por como le hablabas a Victoria me pregunto: ¿en serio consigues chicas así?. - se burlo a respuesta Alice sacando al macho que llevaba dentro. Me golpeé mentalmente. ¿pero que diablos estaba pensando?.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar de mi mente los estúpidos pensamiento que corrían por mi cabeza agitando las manos descontroladamente. Era bastante extraño como los temas así me alteraban.

- bueno, no es mi culpa que tu necesites de mucho mas para conquistar a una chica, porqué yo tengo medio camino ganado con lo tengo entre mis piernas. – replico Jasper haciendo alarde de sus órganos genitales y Alice ofendida por la vulgaridad de mi amigo le tiro un puñetazo en la mandíbula, la parte mas alta de el que alcanzaba sin estirarse demasiado.

- Alice – grite y la jale del brazo al ver como Jasper se molestaba y veía a Alice con ganas de golpearla. Pero al ser chica físicamente se detenía y eso lo molestaba mas.

- ¿ya no eres tan bravo verdad chico lindo?. Seguro que quieres golpearme, pero como tu mismo lo dijiste al carecer de un _pene_ me hace intocable para ti – bravuconeo Alice y luego soltó una carcajada.

Ok esto se me esta saliendo de las manos. Pensé escandalizado. Me puse en medio de ambos dándole la espalda a Jasper y tomando a Alice por los hombros.

- ya basta Alice, vámonos de aquí – dije seriamente y mi hermanastra se soltó de mi agarre y se alejo para irse con Victoria tomada de la mano.

- ¿que te pasa? - pregunté molesto a Jasper y este se soltó a reír.

- no me pasa nada, es tu _hermano _quien me ah golpeado ¿lo recuerdas? - contesto Jasper sobandose la mandíbula y fulminando con la mirada a Alice. - además para tener una estatura tan corta golpea fuerte la maldita – gruño.

- no debiste provocarla, eso que dijiste de tu polla... bueno fue mas que una ofensa era obvio que...

- ¡ya basta! - interrumpió alzando los brazos. - mejor ¿por qué no te vas con tu hermanastra?. - la señalo enfadado - Nos vemos mañana.

Sin decir nada mas avanzo a grandes zancadas en dirección a donde Rose, King y Vera se habían marchado, (por suerte no tuve que despedirme hipócritamente de esta ultima).

Suspire aliviado de que todo terminara y camine a donde Alice y su novia me esperaban, porqué si pensé que la charla con ella había acabado, me equivocaba completamente.

- que amigo tan pesado tienes. - apunto Alice en cuanto llegue a donde se encontraban.

- es bastante irrespetuoso, - secundo su novia. – poco me falto para golpearlo cuando me abordo en la librería, por suerte mi Alice me salvo – abrazo a Alice y dejo un beso en la comisura de sus labios que me hizo alarmarme. No es que fuera homofóbico o algo así. Pero vamos viví con Alice una temporada y lo ultimo que recuerdo de ella es que era una berrinchuda incurable, no que tenia la menor idea de que preferencias sexuales tenia. Por lo tanto era normal que reaccionara así ¿no?, como cuando una hermana pequeña tiene su primer novio, que en este caso seria novia.

- uh... vámonos de una vez – dije para dejar de pensar ridiculeces al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la salida.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera Alice camino con paso decidido hasta un hermoso Volvo plateado que estaba aparcado bajo un frondoso árbol.

- Bueno, pues... tu dime a donde vamos – exclamo Alice al llegar al auto y luego de que abriera los seguros de este con el control.

- veo que esa herencia de tu padre aun sigue siendo buena – inquirí señalando su auto con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Con Alice nunca sabia cuando podía y cuando no bromear.

- mi madre sabe organizar bien el dinero y soy yo quien se lo gasta todo por supuesto. Aunque de vez en cuando... - se cayó entonces y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Era obvio que había dicho mas de lo debido, pero si era por mi, podía despreocuparse, no me había enterado de nada después de todo.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza – yo... err... solo suban al auto y salgamos de aquí.

Victoria sin decir nada se subió al asiento del copiloto y yo sin pero alguno subí al asiento de atrás. Por dentro el auto era tan hermoso como por fuera. Alice tenia alguna especie de adicción a los autos caros y la velocidad junto con los grandes motores la volvían loca.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante lo que acababa de pensar, ¿por dios siempre estuvo ante mis ojos su homosexualidad y no lo note?. El caso es que sus gustos eran exigentes y no se conformaba con pequeñeces y este perfecto Volvo era una fiel prueba de ello.

- ¿y bien? - habló Alice sin alterarse demasiado y echando a andar el auto.

- ¿bien...? - pregunte sin saber como continuar y Alice soltó una maldición.

- por favor Edward, se como te gusta dar de rodeos cuando quieres evitar un tema, pero dejate ya de eso y habla. – hablo la pequeña Alice. ¡rayos!, había olvidado lo bien que me conocía esa duende.

Victoria soltó una risa ante la observación de Alice.

- sinceramente – replique haciéndome el desentendido – no entiendo que es lo que quieres saber.

Alice frenó de lo mas violento su auto y si no fuera porqué me sostuve del asiento, en estos momentos estaría pegado como calcomanía a el vidrio delantero de el Volvo.

- Alice, haz hecho que me golpeara – se quejo su pelirroja novia y entonces fue mi turno de reírme de ella.

Alice la ignoro y se giro para lanzarme su mas siniestra mirada y yo me recargue completamente al asiento del auto.

- podrías empezar diciendo que diablos haces aquí cuando tu pa... - hice una mueca de asco y ella se corrigió a tiempo – Carlisle y mi mamá piensan que estas en Chicago con tu mamá y su esposo.

Bote el aire y deje caer mi cabeza en el asiento, sabia que tarde o temprano iba a preguntar eso, ¿por qué no podía únicamente dejarlo pasar?. Alce la cara una vez mas para responder pero entonces note que seguíamos estacionados a mitad de una calle.

- Alice, tu conduce y yo hablo ¿bien?. Vamos a la calle 64, así que toma la siguiente glorieta a la derecha y manténte así hasta toparte con la avenida Lagos. - instruí y Alice entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

- bien – dijo alzando la ceja y regresando a su lugar para arrancar el auto – entonces habla de una vez Cullen y no te atrevas a saltarte nada.

- Victoria, ¿como es que aguantas a esta chica? - pregunté en parte en broma y en parte sinceramente. Pero Victoria respondió arrugándome el ceño por medio de el retrovisor.

- deja a Vic tranquila y habla Edward. - urgió Alice.

Bien, no podía hacerme pendejo por mas tiempo, o seguro Alice me arrancaría la cabeza con sus puntiagudos dientes.

- bien, bien, solo tienes que prometerme no contar nada de esto, en especial a Carlisle. Sabes que es un... - me interrumpí al no encontrar la palabra correcta para describir todo lo que el era. - en fin, no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Seras la primera en saber mi secreto – explique y Alice se emociono. Pero claro era toda una cotilla.

- no te preocupes Edward, no diré una sola palabra – dijo sonriendo y estrechando la mano de Victoria. - y por Vic tampoco debes preocuparte, ella no habla mucho con Carlisle o mi madre.

Ni con ellos ni con nadie. Pensé viendo fijamente a la chica silenciosa.

Me pase una mano por el cabello y desvié la mirada de Victoria para mirar fijamente el techo y pensar como diablos iniciar.

Comencé por decirle del malentendido en el avión y así continué con mi relato hasta que llegamos a mi casa y tuve que interrumpir mi relato para entrar a esta.

- y bueno, esta es mi casa – dije al abrir la puerta y prender la luz para dejarlas entrar.

- así que vives solo en New York, - fue lo que dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella examinaba detenidamente mi sala.

- no termino de creer que esto sea real Edward,- expreso sentándose en una de mis sillas impares - es que en serio si me lo hubieran contado jamas lo habría creído.

Sonreí y fui a sentarme junto a ella en una silla.

- no lo se, probablemente si a mi me hubieran dicho lo tuyo con Victoria probablemente tampoco lo habría creído – explique para liberarme de la carga que llevaba encima y Alice se rió.

- buen punto – dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

- ¿donde se ah metido tu novia? - pregunte al no encontrarla por ningún lado y no es que el apartamento fuera enorme.

- no lo se, - se encogió de hombros. -tal vez esta afuera viendo el lugar, en realidad le gustan poco los interiores, prefiere el aire fresco, sobretodo si es de noche.

- debe ser una tortura para ella vivir en Forks, considerando que llueve demasiado como para salir de picnik. - razoné.

- ¡ah!, no tienes idea de cuanto sufre la pobre, pero en realidad con sus quejas me recuerda a ti. - se burló y se tapo la boca con la mano para reírse.

- dah... pero ella es mas... uh... ¿como decirlo? - pregunte, mas para mi en realidad ya que no quería ofender a Alice, pero pensaba que su novia era bastante raro.

- no es necesario que digas nada Edward, se exactamente como es _ella_ – puntualizo apretando su pequeño puño.

Al parecer mi comentario que en realidad no decía nada, si la molesto. Insisto, las mujeres son todo un lió, inclusive las lesbianas.

- Edward, - Victoria entro a la casa corriendo - una chica te busca – exclamó, y yo me sorprendí, en realidad no esperaba a nadie.

Levante la vista y en la puerta encontré a Bella, quien me miraba no se si asustada o nerviosa por algo que hubiera echo. En cualquiera de los dos casos, algo no andaba bien y tenia que descubrir que era.

Me puse en pie tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas y en un tiempo récord estaba frente a Bella en la puerta.

- Bella, ¿estas...? - intente preguntar pero ella me acallo con voz temblorosa.

- no hables... humm... siento no haber llamado, no creí que estuvieras ocupado. Mejor me voy... - balbuceo, pero yo la detuve del brazo antes de que pudiera irse.

- Edward, ¿que ocurre?, ¿quien es ella? - pregunto Alice llegando hasta nosotros.

- oh, wow. Claro, Alice ella es Bella mi...

- su amiga – completo por mi Bella al quedarme yo sin palabras.

- así es, mi amiga... humm... bueno Bella, ella es Alice, mi hermanastra. Y aquella de allá – señale a Victoria que se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa. - es Victoria su...

- mi novia – señalo Alice, cuando una vez mas me quede callado sin saber si decir o no la verdad. Comenzaba a sentirme un idiota, o mejor dicho un baúl de los secretos.

- un gusto – replico con indiferencia Bella a Alice y luego se giro a verme – ¿podemos salir de aquí? - me preguntó y yo sabia bien que significaba esa propuesta.

Me puse nervioso al instante y el aire repentinamente abandono mis pulmones. No estaba listo para esto, Bella no solía abordarme de esta manera, ella siempre lo organizaba todo, dándome tiempo de ir sacar un poco de dinero y esas cosas, no de esta manera, no se aparece en mi casa con el semblante pálido e invitándome a ir con ella. Se suponía que en el trato quedo establecido que seria en mi apartamento donde nos veríamos. Pero teniendo en cuenta todos los puntos anteriores, ¿que hago siguiéndola como perro tras su dueño?.

- pueden quedarse aquí Alice, no tardare. Humm... tenemos cosas que... tratar – explique o al menos lo intente y después cerré la puerta.

Alice decía algo, pero no le hice el mínimo caso, lo que hice fue seguir a Bella hasta su auto.

- ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa? - pregunté al cerrar la puerta del copiloto.

- ¿quieres romper las reglas de nuevo? - replicó de malos modos.

- pues teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tu quien lo hizo, ¿no seria justo tener mi oportunidad de romperlas? - alegué. Sin despegar la vista de ella. Me miro como si me hubiese vuelto loco, e inclusive yo me lo preguntaba. ¿me había vuelto completamente loco?.

- ahora dime, ¿tienes los condones y el dinero? - preguntó con la vista fija en el camino y sorprendiéndome por completo.

- humm... no, no lo tengo. - confirme soltando el aire apesadumbrado - Creo que podríamos ir al banco y a alguna farmacia ¿no?.

- no tenemos otra alternativa – fue su respuesta inmediata, y sin inmutarse, como si nunca hubiera cambiado el rumbo de su camino continuo conduciendo con la mirada fija en la carretera y el rostro inexpresivo.

- ¿y a donde vamos a ir?, mi departamento esta ocupado y tuyo prohibido, ¿sera un hotel?. - pregunte al subir al auto luego de retirar dinero del cajero automático y dar una pequeña visita a la farmacia.

- creo que conozco un lugar mejor – replico Bella componiendo una sonrisa malvada. Al fin una señal de vida en esa mujer que no fuera ese gesto extraño de dolor y culpa, comenzaba a creer que era algún extraterrestre metido en su sexy cuerpo.

- bien, vamos allá – inquirí alzando la mano en señal de ataque de guerra.

- ¿te eh dicho que eres algo dado a exagerar? - pregunto regresando a esa horrible mascara. Como deseaba poder sacarle la verdad, el porqué de esa expresión y si era por el beso que nos dimos esa forma tan distante de actuar.

Condujo en silencio y sin apartar la mirada de la carretera o el volante. no me atrevía a preguntar a donde íbamos y no porqué no me interesara, si no porqué sencillamente estaba mas cómodo observando atentamente la radio apagada o las níveas y hermosas piernas de Bella que quedaban al descubierto gracias a la diminuta falda de mezclilla que llevaba. Sin embargo cuando Bella tomo un camino terregoso a las afueras de la ciudad decidí que era momento de tener huevos y preguntarle a donde carajos íbamos.

- Bella, falta...

- ya hemos llegado – me adelanto ella mientras apagaba el auto a mitad de la nada, solo bajo unos frondosos arboles que nos hacían invisibles a cualquiera que pasara por el camino rural que se encontraba ahora a unos metros. Era el escondite secreto para un par de amantes con deseos de pasion desenfrenada.

Sacudí la cabeza y me eche a reír ante mi estúpido pensamiento, podía ser posible que fuera un escondite de amantes, no era eso lo que me hacia reír, si no el echo de imaginarme a mi y a Bella como ese par de amantes.

- ¿dije algo gracioso? - preguntó alzando la ceja molesta.

- no, yo... - dudé – lo siento, solo recordaba algo. Pero ya no importa. ¿por qué mejor no me dices de qué va la lección de hoy? - pregunte con sumo interés.

Bella sonrío y desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad.

- Necesito que te sientes aquí – señalo su lugar y yo asentí con la cabeza. - bien, entonces muevete.

Bajo del auto antes de que yo lograra asimilar por completo que debía hacer, pero cuando lo comprendí me baje del auto aprisa y rodeé el auto tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas y la maleza del piso.

Subí al asiento del conductor con el pulso tronandome en los oídos y un nudo enorme en la garganta. No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en ninguna de las clases anteriores, pero hoy todo era tan raro y por no decir que el ambiente se sentía helado aquí, además a mi pierna le había dado un tic nervioso.

- Tranquilo Edward – inquirió Bella mientras se sacaba la blusa morada de manga larga para después subir conmigo al asiento, con ambas rodillas a lado de mis piernas. Cerró la puerta y presiono el botón automático para subir todos los vidrios.

Ok, ahora si estoy mas nervioso que antes. Inclusive tenia la la boca seca. Pero era su culpa, tenia sus enormes tetas en mi cara, y ese sujetador rosa no era el mas conservador del mundo que digamos.

- ¿ahora tienes miedo? - pregunto ella a modo de burla y fue eso lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de por una vez ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa.

Acune sus senos en mis manos y pellizque sus pezones mientras ella continuaba riendo, pero al sentir mis frías manos atraves de la ligera tela la hizo cortar en seco su risa y soltar un delicioso gemido.

- ¿qué te parece eso eh? - pregunte intentando sonar seductor, y al parecer funciono, porqué casi enseguida Bella estaba sacándome a jalones la camisa, entre tanto yo me deshacía de su sujetador que solo estorbaba y una vez que ambos estuvimos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, ataque su cuello con mordiscos y besos que hacian su pecho vibrar con los gemidos gatunos que daba.

Poco a poco fui bajando mis labios hasta su erectos pezones, donde me divertí un poco pasando mi lengua por ellos alternadamente. La espalda de Bella se arqueaba contra el volante del auto, y estoy seguro de nunca haber visto algo mas sexy que la espalda de Bella amoldándose al volante.

Seguí jugando con mi lengua en sus pezones mientras mis manos se metían por debajo de su falda hasta alcanzar la zona húmeda de sus bragas. Estimule su clítoris por encima de la fina tela y Bella gimió mas fuerte.

- ah, Edward... tus dedos... ah... - gimió ella cuando me abrí paso entre sus bragas e introduje uno de mis dedos en su caliente y suave intimidad.

- ¿te gusta Bella? - pregunte con la boca seca – ¿te agrada que te haga cosas sin que me las pidas?-

- si, ¡si! - gimió ella cuando con el pulgar comencé a estimular su clítoris.

Con las manos temblorosas Bella me desabrocho el cinturon y la bragueta casi al mismo tiempo. Como pudo se levanto y yo saque mi manos de sus bragas para bajarme los pantalones y el bóxer hasta la rodilla, ya que no podía quitármelos del todo, en tanto ella se saco las bragas y tomo uno de los condones.

Volvió a su lugar en mis piernas y rápidamente me puso el condón. La mirada que cruzamos después, no tendría palabras para expresarla, era un erótica mezcla de deseo, pasión y urgencia. Sencillamente deliciosa. Y no necesite mas, luego de esa mirada tome a Bella por la cintura y me posicione en su entrada para lenta y tortuosamente entrar en ella.

El calor abrazador de su interior me recibió y me hizo soltar un ronco gruñido desde lo mas profundo de mi pecho. Bella sonrío maleficamente ante esto e inicio un delicioso movimiento de vaivén que yo no podía controlar, debía admitirlo. Hoy ella me tenia sometido y a penas habíamos iniciado. Sus senos brincaban en mi ante mi deliciosamente y yo atrape uno de ellos con mi boca mientras masajeaba el otro con delicadeza.

Los gemidos de Bella iban en aumento al igual que el movimiento de sus caderas. No podía dejarla trabajar sola, así que baje mi mano libre por entre nuestros cuerpos y de esta manera comencé a estimular su clítoris. Ella gimió aun mas fuerte y yo comencé a tocar el cielo, pero aun no podía terminar, no sin antes haberle dado un orgasmo a Bella, intente despejar mi mente sin dejar de acariciar a Bella con la mano que no estimulaba su sensible botón, pero aun así no servía de mucho, ese burbujeo en la zona baja de mi estomago comenzaba a nublarme la vista.

- Bella, ah... Bella – gemí e intente frenar sus movimientos para que me diera tiempo de recuperarme. Pero ella me ignoro y siguió brincando sobre mi.

No pude soportarlo mas, me vine. Pero me vine fuerte y duro, por un momento creí ver y tocar el paraíso con mis manos. Pero en ningún momento deje de moverme dentro de ella y segundos después de mi liberación sentí sus uñas enterrarse fuertemente en mi espalda y sus gritos casi me rompen los tímpanos, al tiempo que sus paredes aprisionaban mi miembro fuertemente.

- ¡Edward! - gimió ella fuertemente.

Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba increíble, pero cuando lo gritaba mientras tenia un orgasmo era excitante.

Exhausta recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y poco a poco su respiración se tranquilizo. Acaricie su cabello con delicadeza. Era tan suave, tan sedoso y desprendía un delicioso aroma a dulce de uva que nunca antes había notado.

Inspire profundamente su aroma y cerré los ojos unos segundos para degustarlo mejor. Al abrir los ojos y ver los vidrios del auto descubrí que estos se encontraban totalmente empañados; reí ante esto dado que pensé que esas cosas solo eran de las películas como el titanic y esas cosas. Nunca pensé que realmente se llegaran a empañar.

Alargue mi dedo hacia el vidrio a mi lado y escribí el nombre de Rosalie y después escribí el mio. Se veían tan bien nuestros nombres, lastima que ahora estaba mas lejos que nunca de estar con el amor de mi vida. Suspire profundamente y acaricie con el mismo dedo la piel sedosa de Bella, recorrí su espalda de arriba a abajo y de regreso. Ella se tenso de inmediato y murmuro algo que no entendí para nada.

- ¿dijiste algo? - pregunte al tiempo que volvía a acariciar

- nada, solo leí lo que decía allí: "Rosalie", "Edward". - leyó en voz alta. - Rosalie es la chica por lo qué haces todo esto ¿cierto?. - su voz sonaba rara, como pensativa.

- así es, - repliqué acariciando de nuevo su espalda – ¿vas a decirme de una vez por qué reaccionaste como loca cuando nos besamos la semana pasada? - solté abruptamente y no muy seguro de si me exprese correctamente.

- ya te lo dije Edward, no te hablare de eso. Es un asunto personal – inquirió fríamente levanto su cuerpo del mio.

- pero es que... no lo entiendo Bella, ¿tiene algo qué ver conmigo?. ¿beso mal?. ¿nunca habías besado a nadie?. o...- abrí los ojos inmensamente y exclame - ¡¿tan malo soy besando?.

- no, no, nada de eso. Edward, no seas ridículo, es algo de mi pasado eso es todo, no diré mas. - abrió la puerta del auto y se bajo desnuda sin decir nada mas.

Tomo su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, ante mi mirada alucinada.

- Edward – dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿si? - respondí desviando mi mirada de sus prominentes y deliciosos senos.

Ella aguantándose la risa señalo mi entrepierna, mi erección estaba regresando y aun no me había subido los pantalones.

- oh, valla... yo... lo siento – inquirí nervioso. Soló a mi me pasan estas cosas. Me había vuelto a poner erecto con solo ver a Bella vestirse.

- no importa, solo vistete y regresa a tu asiento – ordenó aun aguantándose la risa. Ni siquiera entendía por qué diablos se reía cuando un segundo atrás estaba molesta.

Me subí el pantalón y baje del auto sin dejar de pensar que pasaba por la cabeza de Bella. Con cada paso que daba en el rebelde césped una nueva posibilidad pasaba por mi cabeza, todas tan improbables como imposibles. Esto era estúpido, ¿por qué no lo decía y ya?.

Subí al auto y la observe fijamente unos segundos, aun intentando buscar alguna señal que me acercara a la respuesta que buscaba, pero seguía tan imperturbable como siempre. Entonces decidí que no me importaba mas.

- ¿quieres dejar de mirarme así?. Me siento acosada – expreso viéndome fijamente cuando encendio el auto.

- lo siento – respondí. Me gire y pegue la cara en el vidrio, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que subí a ese auto.

Una vez mas el silencio nos invadía totalmente como si repentinamente Bella y yo habláramos diferentes idiomas, y por lo tanto no pudiéramos comunicarnos.

Llegamos finalmente a mi edificio y me sentía una basura por no decirle nada antes de irme, pero estaba claro que ella estaba empeñada a continuar con ese "voto de silencio" o como sea que se le llame a eso de no hablar por una promesa.

Le di mi cartera sin decir nada y ella solo tome el dinero y me la devolvió igual sin decir nada. Así que sin mas baje del auto y camine con paso decidido a mi piso.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era tirarme en mi cama y no pensar en nada de lo ocurrido en el día por lo menos una maldita noche. ¿pero qué fue lo que obtuve al entrar en casa?.

Un cuestionario estilo FBI cortesía de Alice Brandon, ¿quien es esa chica?. ¿es tu ex-novia?. ¿vino a buscarte por que anda en algo grueso?. ¿esta embarazada y quiere abortar?. ¿que edad tiene?. Eran

las preguntas que encabezaban la lista. Pero se iban disparatado hasta el punto de preguntar si Bella y yo habíamos cometido un asesinato. Bien ahora lo sabia, cuentale un secreto grande a Alice y querrá saberlo todo el resto de tu vida.

Por supuesto no respondí ninguna de sus ridículas preguntas, me limite a dar monosílabos en las preguntas que realmente no pude evadir, y finalmente luego del interrogatorio Alice me dio la _excelente _noticia de que se quedaría una semana entera en mi casa. No se porqué sentía que nada de esto terminara bien. Quizá uno de los motivos que me llevaban a pensar eso es que ahora estaba durmiendo en un tendido en mi propia sala mientras sonidos extraños salían de mi habitación donde Alice y Victoria estaban "durmiendo".

Trate de ser pesimista y no pensar mucho en ello, pero debía ser un idiota como para pensar que esto terminaría bien, si no hacia mas que empeorar y empeorar.

* * *

(1): Dado que la historia es en Estados unidos, el acento que tiene Victoria es británico.

(2): Best Friends Forever, mejores amigas por siempre.

* En mi perfil el link a la cancion de All american's reject. (que sinceramente es ¡geenial!).

* * *

**Se que tarde mucho, mucho tiempo en dejar el cap chicas, pero en serio no me culpen a mi si no a la horrible y terrorifica: "semana de examenes finales del segundo parcial". **

**eso, eso es lo que me tiene completamente agobiada estos dias. solo dispongo de una o dos horas para escribir por dia, recien termine el cap y por eso se los dejo ahora mismo. ok?. ¡pleace no me asesinen!**.

**mejor les propongo un trato chicas, como sigo recortada de tiempo y tambien tengo que actualizar el sabado el capitulo de psicofonias (del cual solo tengo como 3 parrafos), no creo tener el siguiente cap de Contrato sexual para el sabado. asi que tendre que cambiar la fecha de actualizaciones para el miercoles ok?. prometo fielmente que los miercoles si tendran los caps, es que no quiero quedarles mal. pero si logro terminar el next para el sabado ese dia lo subo ¿si?.**

**Se que me comprenderan chicas, para las que aun estudian saben de que hablo y para las que ya salieron de eso, las felicito por liberarse de la espantosa ****"semana de examenes finales del segundo parcial". XD.**

**mil Gracias por sus Reviews, por sus favoritos y por los alertas, por poco me da un para cardiaco al no terminar el cap cada que recibia uno. no tienen idea de la inspiracion que me dan chicas ¡las amo!. aaa y a las nuevas ¡WELCOME!. espero amen la historia hehe, si no... bueno que mas da, siempre podrian dejarla ¿nop? (que yo espero no jijiji).  
**

**bueno me voy, que aun tengo que acabar una presentacion en diapositivas para mañana (¡aburrido!). pero bueno hehe que le voy a hacer, tarea es tarea. LOL**

**Kisses of the blood-sucker:**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Infierno y paraiso

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!.

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo:** Seven minutes in heaven. - Fall out boys.

* * *

**Capitulo VI:** Infierno y paraíso.

- ¿Dormiste bien Edward?, tienes unas ojeras horribles – señalo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Genial, ahora con ella aquí no podía tener ni un momento tranquilo en la mesa de mi casa.

- no, estuve casi toda la noche despierto. - respondí con sinceridad y apure mi plato de cereal para así poder irme con Jasper de una vez a la escuela.

- eso no esta bien Edward tu...

- hay por favor ya dejalo en paz, ¿acaso eres su madre? - interrumpió Jasper, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón esperándome y refunfuñando cada cierto tiempo.

- nadie esta hablando contigo idiota. No entiendo porqué eres tan entrometido – bramo en respuesta mi hermanastra y se marcho a la cocina casi echando humo por las orejas.

- pero que delicada. ¿y es así como planea ser un chico? - bromeo Jasper con la homosexualidad de Alice.

- ¡y tu eres demasiado chismoso!,- grito ella desde la cocina - me sorprende mucho que no seas una chica; porqué tienes las actitudes y los brazos de una.

- ¿pero de que diablos hablas?. - se levanto de el sillón y a grandes zancadas llego a la cocina. - ¿quieres que te demuestre lo hombre que soy?. - La tomo de la cintura y acerco demasiado el cuerpo de Alice al suyo - Descuida a mi no me importaría, además puede que tu problema se corrija. - expresó burlón

¡¿Que alguien me diga que estoy soñando?. Pensé con desesperación al ver el rostro de Alice ante tal violación a su espacio personal y por supuesto la burla a su preferencia sexual. En resumen nunca vi a Alice tan enojada.

- Eres... un – murmuro Alice con los dientes fuertemente apretados - ¡Idiota!.

Alice le dio un puñetazo con su pequeño puño a Jasper y luego una patada en el estomago para que se apartara. Faltaba poco para que mi pobre hermanastra se convirtiera en Hulk de coraje. Jasper por su parte se encontraba recargado contra la estufa intentando recuperar el aliento y al mismo tiempo se sobaba el sitio donde Alice lo había golpeado.

- Chiquilla loca eres...

- ¡Termine! - anuncie alzando mi plato para llamar la atención de ambos y así evitar que se volvieran a golpear. - vámonos Jazz, llegaremos tarde. - insistí al ver que Jasper no se movía Fui hasta el y lo tome del brazo para llevármelo, pero antes me gire a Alice y exclamé: - Regresare a eso de las tres Alice.

- Descuida, tendré la comida lista cuando llegues – anuncio con su furiosa vista fija en Jasper.

- oh, gracias, hasta la tarde entonces – me despedí y me lleve a Jasper.

- ¿Acaso te volviste loco Hale? - lo regañe una vez que había cerrado la puerta de la calle de mi departamento.

- ¿por qué lo dices? - preguntó el alzando una ceja.

- porqué te la pasas atacando a Alice, la pobre no te ah hecho nada y tu...

- ¿que no me ah hecho nada?. ¿Ya se te olvido la pila de libros que me lanzo encima en el centro comercial?. Además ella tiene la culpa, no debería retarme así.

Rodé los ojos rendido, no había poder humano que le ganara a Jasper cuando se trataba de alegar por sus actos, así que de nada me servía pasarme el día discutiendo con el. Pero al menos ahora ya estaba lejos de Alice y yo podía tranquilamente pensar, ya que con esos dos a mi alrededor peleando me es imposible escuchar hasta mis propios pensamientos.

Subí a la moto de Jasper y este arranco con furia a gran velocidad, era obvio que seguía de mal humor. Pero el se merecía lo que Alice le hiciera por ser tan irrespetuoso con ella y su novia.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡Maldición se suponía que tenia que dejar de pensar en ellos!. Concentración Edward, ¡Concentración!.

Bella se había mostrado aun mas rara que nunca la noche anterior. Apareció en mi casa y literalmente me arrastro con ella, me llevo a las afueras de la ciudad para realizar la siguiente lección Pero luego se había vuelto a poner rara, además estaba muy pensativa, por no decir que se veía el doble de pálida de lo normal. Pobre de ella, solo dios sabe que es lo que oculta, porqué no creo que haya alguien mas que sepa lo que le pasa.

Baje de la moto de Jasper, habíamos llegado ya a la escuela y yo aun no lograba descifrar todo este embrollo, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas pistas en realidad. Realmente Bella se esforzaba en mantener guardados sus secretos, ni siquiera se si tiene familia, amigos o una vida fuera del Jocker's night club.

Iba caminando por los pasillos con Jasper parloteando a mi lado, pero no le prestaba la menor atención como de costumbre mientras fanfarroneaba, en estos momentos tenia mucho que pensar, además de Bella había otra persona que me tenia inquieto, y esa era mayor mente la razón para sentirme tan mal. Rosalie. Como siempre era ese nombre el que me dañaba profundamente el corazón. No había manera de hacer que ella se fijara en mi. Primero porqué no me notaba y ahora porqué me notaba y me quería para su amiga. Las cosas no hacían mas que empeorar, comenzaba a preguntarme si no era alguna especie de señal _divina _o algo así que me quería lejos de ambas mujeres. Ahora que lo pensaba Vera era la única que no me acarreaba ningún problema, pero también era la mas fastidiosa y la que menos me importaba. Ya que obviamente Bella me importaba mas, por el echo de que ella me enseñaba muchas cosas, dentro y fuera de la cama. Bella me estaba dando lecciones de vida que no podría pagárselas ni con ambas cuentas bancarias.

- ¡ay ya me tienes harto!.

La mano de Jasper se impacto contra mi nuca haciendo que me diera de cara contra la paleta de la silla en la que me encontraba.

- ¡idiota, ¿ahora por que me golpeaste? - Grite encolerizado y el señor Baycon me observo fijamente. Avanzo hasta mi como marcando el paso y se detuvo frente a mi silla.

- ¿tiene algo que decirnos señor Cullen? - pregunto entrecerrando los ojos con malicia.

- no, no profesor yo solo...

- si no tiene nada que aportar a la clase le sugiero que se callé o de lo contrario voy a castigarlo, – se reacomodo los lentes y dio media vuelta. - ah, y saque su libro señor Cullen.

Suspire aliviado y presuroso saque mi libro de Física de mi mochila, lo ultimo que podía agregar a mi agenda hoy eran mas problemas.

- te salvaste por un pelo Edward, - inquirió Jasper cuando salíamos de la clase - no se que mosca le pico hoy al señor Baycon, es raro en el que no te castigara, cuando castiga alumnos solo por respirar.

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Jasper, la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de conversar con el, bueno ni con el ni con nadie.

**. . .**

A la salida de la escuela Jasper se ofreció a llevarme a casa, pero me negué de inmediato, dado que allí estarían Alice y Victoria y no tenia ganas de soportar sus pleitos sexistas.

Así que ahora me encontraba solo, caminando en dirección a mi casa. Podía tomar un camión para llegar mas pronto, pero la verdad necesitaba mas tiempo para pensar.

Bella y Rosalie, dos mujeres que me tenían con la cabeza en la luna, peor por mas que le daba vueltas y vueltas a ambos asuntos; estaba tan cerca de entenderlos como de que Alice y Jasper se llevaran bien. Eso era otro asunto que me traía con ganas de arrancarme las orejas, Alice y Jasper, ¿acaso era posible que llevaran dos días conociéndose y ya se odiaran profundamente?. Bien era cierto que ambos se habían faltado al respeto de la forma mas baja y Alice había golpeado el orgullo y el rostro de Jazz dos veces, sin duda alguna sus pleitos continuarían hasta que Alice se marchara y probablemente continuaran a distancia.

- llegue a casa Al – grite al entrar a mi departamento. Se me hacia tan raro, hacia tanto tiempo que no usaba esa expresión al llegar a casa. Por un momento deje de sentirme en _casa_ para sentirme en mi hogar.

- ah, que bueno que llegas Ed, justo acabo de terminar la comida. - Alice salio de la cocina con la ropa y la cara manchadas de comida, y Victoria a su lado se encontraba igual.

Ok, ok, no quiero saber para nada que ah pasado en la cocina. Pensé con horror.

- valla Alice, – mi voz sonaba titubeante y tenia el rostro inexpresivo. - que bien, humm... ¿y que comeremos?.

Alice sonrío y con andares de bailarina regreso a la cocina al tiempo que decía.

- pollo en salsa teriyaki y arroz frito, espero te guste la comida china – canturreo y yo no pude evitar reír. Alice a veces era tan infantil.

La comida que ese día tuvimos los tres fue de lo mas divertida, y así siguieron siendo las siguientes, ni siquiera sentía que los días pasaban y cuando menos lo esperaba casi había pasado una semana, pero es que era realmente bueno estar así ahora, inclusive dejaba de pensar en Rosalie, en Bella y en cualquier otra cosa al llegar a casa y ver a Alice y a Victoria allí. hasta sentía que podía llegar acostumbrarme a esto, aun cuando Alice y Victoria no dejaban de darse muestras de afecto, sus conversaciones eran divertidas, inclusive Victoria había hablado mas de lo normal.

Esto realmente me gustaba, era un ambiente familiar que tanto extrañaba. Sentir que le importaba a alguien y ese alguien a mi, alguien que no fuera mi mejor amigo que se las ingenia para burlarse de mi en cualquier situación, que no fuera la chica que amo y que no hace mas que lastimarme, o tampoco la chica que me enseña como tratar a una mujer, la cual me tortura despertando en mi un instinto protector por ese sufrimiento que lleva encima y del cual no tengo la menor idea de que es. No, este ambiente era distinto, mucho mas fácil y menos tensionado. ¿como fue que mientras estaba en casa de Alice no aprecie esto?.

La respuesta a mi pregunta se presento como una imagen mental bajo mis párpados. Carlisle. Yo disfrutaba realmente vivir en Forks mientras el no estuviera en casa, pero una vez que llegaba tenia que estar todo el tiempo en mi habitación para así evitar tener que verlo y recibir malos tratos de su parte.

- ¿Edward te encuentras bien?. - pregunto Alice sacándome de mi ensimismamiento - Ni siquiera te reíste con mi chiste de la hormiga y el saca cejas – se quejó como niña pequeña.

- ¿un chiste con una hormiga y un saca cejas? - pregunte extrañado. - ¿como es posible que esas dos cosas tan opuestas se relacionen entre si?.

Alice se echo a reír.

- estaba bromeando, no existe un chiste de una hormiga y un saca ceja, solo quería saber si me escuchabas.

- Alice, ya me habías asustado cariño, - suspiro aliviada Victoria - yo te eh estado escuchando atentamente y nunca supe nada de una hormiga y un saca ceja.

Alice y yo nos echamos a reír, en tanto Victoria arrugo el ceño y nos acuso con una palabra rara que sonó algo así como: "mofones". Hasta ahora no tengo la menor idea de que significa eso. Pero Alice y yo continuamos riendo, incluso después de que Victoria se encerrara en mi habitación.

- ¿hay alguien en casa? - La voz de Jasper a través de la puerta le borro al instante la sonrisa a Alice.

- uh... si, esto Jazz... - volteé a ver a Alice como preguntando si podía abrir.

- vamos Ed, no hagas esperar a tu amigo – dijo fastidiada Alice y se levanto también de la mesa.

Bote el aire y fui a abrir la dichosa puerta. Jasper estaba tocando el timbre con tanta urgencia que sabia que aun cuando dejara de hacerlo el molesto pitido seguiría resonando en mis oídos.

- ya abrí, deja el maldito botón de una vez – gruñí al abrir y Jasper se carcajeo.

- eres bastante enojon Edward, ¿nunca haz intentado hacer yoga? - pregunto burlesco.

- sinceramente Edward, - habló Alice desde la cocina - no se como soportas a este cabeza hueca.

- ¿sigues aquí chica rara?. - pregunto Jasper divertido - En estos momentos yo ya te hacia en Arizona, en alguna protesta Gay o algo por el estilo.

- ¡pero que idiota eres Jasper!, por eso no tienes novia, eres un pesado.

- ¿como sabes que no tengo novia eh?, ni siquiera me conoces mu...

- ¡Ya basta!. - grite harto de la situación e interponiéndome una vez mas entre mi hermanastra y mi amigo, ya que conforme se insultaban el uno al otro se habían ido aproximando, faltaba poco para que Alice golpeara a Jazz con la cuchara de la sopa en la cabeza.

- mejor me voy, - dijo Jasper alejándose de nosotros - creo que en tu casa no habrá tranquilidad hasta que esta loca se valla. - señalo a Alice. Ella abrió la boca para replicar pero Jazz no la dejo. - Edward, venia a decirte que mañana mis padres no estarán, así que invitare a unos cuantos chicos después de la escuela para jugar poker un rato, estas apuntado y no tienes escapatoria.

Asentí con la cabeza, pues para mi ese tipo de cosas realmente eran cotidianas, ni siquiera entendía porqué Jazz había venido a decírmelo, seguro que solo quería venir a mi casa a descargar su estrés con la pobre Alice.

- nos vemos mañana Jasper – me despedí de el y cuando cerraba la puerta.

- ¡ah!, - grito Alice – cada día me cae peor ese estúpido amigo tuyo Edward, no se porqué tienes que aguantarlo, ¿es solo por qué te gusta su hermana?.

Me quede de piedra ante esas palabras, yo jamas le había dicho nada a Alice de que Rosalie me gustaba, ¿como diablos se había enterado ella?. Sinceramente no creo que Jasper se lo dijera.

- ¿pero tu...?. ¿pero como...? - balbuceé en vano, pero no logre realizar la pregunta que quería.

- nadie me dijo Edward – explicó Alice al parecer comprendiendo de que hablaba (o mejor dicho balbuceaba). - se te nota mucho desde el día que fuimos al cine, se veía que te ponías realmente mal cuando estabas con ella. Y no se diga a su novio, al pobre lo asesinabas con la mirada – soltó una risita pero enseguida se puso seria. - la que me sigue pareciendo un misterio, es esa chica llamada Bella. No tengo muy claro que siente el uno por el otro - expreso y yo me tense por segunda vez.

- ¿de que hablas?, - pregunte titubeante - entre Bella y yo no hay nada – señale comenzando a molestarme. Bueno eso era lo único que no me agradaba de Alice, quería enterarse de todo y era muy buena leyendo expresiones.

- humm... creo que ahora lo comprendo, con esa reacción nerviosa lo dices todo – dijo una vez mas en ese tono cantarino.

- ¿expresión nerviosa? - exclamé exaltado – te equivocas no estoy nervioso yo solo...

- calmate Edward, no debes temer a tus sentimientos. - se acerco a mi con una sonrisa gigantesca en los labios - Yo me sentía igual cuando descubrí que me gustaba Victoria, - se sentó en una silla y me hizo sentarme en otra - era bastante raro lo admito. Pero cuando supe que ella sentía lo mismo por mi dejo de importarme si estaba bien o no. El amor es amor y nada ni...

- Basta Alice, - la interrumpí bruscamente y me puse en pie - te estas confundiendo. Bella no es mas que una buena amiga y...

- bueno, buen si no me lo quieres contar esta bien, pero no es para que te pongas así. - se levanto de la silla y se marcho al cuarto. Genial, ahora comenzarían esos sonidos raros.

Sentí un escalofrío al pensar eso. Todas las noches y digo todas y cada una de ellas desde que habían llegado esos sonidos extraños salían de la habitación. Esas chicas estaban gozando mas que nunca al parecer. Seguro por eso seguían aquí. No es como si yo les importara realmente.

Deje que mis pies me llevaran en modo automático hasta el baño para tomar un baño mientras seguía pensando en los motivos de Alice y Victoria para continuar en mi casa. Pero como ocurría siempre que ambas chicas salían de mi vista, la imagen de Rosalie ataco mi mente. Ahora que lo pensaba no me había percatado de que mañana probablemente podría estar a solas con Rose, eso si el idiota de King no aprovechaba también que los señores Hale estaban fuera para ir y tener sexo con ella.

Solté un golpe brutal a la pared, pero me arrepentí de inmediato. El dolor que me ocasiono mi estupidez me lleno los ojos de lágrimas. Moví los doloridos dedos con cuidado para evitar lastimarme mas y verificar que no era nada grave, pero maldición ¡si le había dado bien duro!.

Todo por culpa del idiota de King, ¿como es que un solo hombre me causa tanta repulsión?. Nunca creí llegar a odiar a alguien tanto como a el. Pero era el quien tenia la culpa, no solo tenia a Rose bajo sus crueles redes, si no que jugaba con ella a su antojo, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo (una sexy muñeca de trapo) y no el ser mas divino y dulce que existe en la tierra.

Me desnude con cuidado de no lastimarme mas la mano. Y después entre a la regadera.

No importaba que hiciera, que pensara o que sintiera, la imagen del rostro hermoso de Rose no salia de mi cabeza, pero también y de vez en cuando esa imagen era remplazada por la imagen de Bella. No es como Alice dice que siento algo especial por ella ni nada, es solo que me preocupa que su mirada este tan repelente y fría Me recordaba a un gato que Jane tenia hacia mucho, el pobre vivía atemorizado de mi hermanastra y esa mirada era la misma que Bella emitía, aunque claro ella no tenia un par de ojos ambarinos con lineas, pero la esencia era la misma. Eso significa acaso que... ¿Bella esta atemorizada por algo? O peor, ¡Alguien!.

Cerré la regadera y rápidamente me vestí y salí definitivamente del baño. Tome mi celular y marque el numero de Bella. Necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas, esta mujer estaba matándome con tanto misterio. Una cosa es que parte del contrato consistiera en no hacerle preguntas sobre su vida personal, pero otra muy distinta era verla sufrir y no hacer nada.

El timbre del celular sonó un par de veces hasta que finalmente me mando al buzón de voz. Cerré entonces el celular, no tenia caso dejarle un mensaje que no escucharía

**. . . **

- Jasper, ¿estas seguro de que es una buena idea dejar entrar a todos estos chicos a tu casa?. - pregunte al ver la interminable fila de chicos y chicas que entraban y salían de la casa directo al cuarto de juegos de la familia Hale. Probablemente cuando Rosalie viera todo esto descuartizaría al pobre Jasper.

- no seas un aguafiestas Edward, - reclamó mi amigo con un codazo - mejor disfruta el día.

No dijo nada mas, solo se adentro a el salón de juegos. Menudo idiota era Jasper, se pasa la vida sermoneandome con que toda esa gente es falsa y que no busca que lo vean bien, pero a la primer oportunidad que ve invita a media escuela a venir a jugar poker a su casa. ¿acaso ahora la mansión de los Hale era un casino?. Porqué la verdad lo parecía

- Edward, tu amigo el idiota tiene una casa linda – expresó Alice observando a su alrededor.

Jasper estaba jugando con fuego. Y cada día lo comprendo menos, se supone que odia a muerte a mi hermanastra y babea por su novia, pero ahora resulta que la invita a su casa justo un día antes de que ella regrese a Forks a venir a su casa a jugar poker. ¡¿sabia Alice tan siquiera jugar poker?.

La noche anterior creí que ella y Jasper se arrancarían la cabeza en mi casa. Pero hoy a la salida de la escuela me dice que la llame, que esta invitada a jugar poker con nosotros. Por un momento creí que se había vuelto loco. Pero puede que sea que en realidad a Jasper no le cae mal Alice, quizá solo le tiene miedo a su homosexualidad. Malditos homofóbicos.

- no tiene sentido nada de esto Alice, ¿crees que sea miedo lo que te tiene Jasper?. - Alice me clavo su mirada mas castigadora y supe que había metido la pata. - no disculpa no quería decir que te tuviera miedo a ti en si, solo que se la pasa peleando contigo porqué... - sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha. Y me hizo titubear - bueno, con... por Victoria – escupí finalmente.

Alice rodó los ojos y soltó una risa después.

- no tengo la menor idea, pero ya que mañana nos iremos y no tenemos un mejor lugar al que ir... - se encogio de hombros y sonrío

- bueno, realmente New York no es un mal lugar, - dijo Victoria con la mirada perdida - pero no creo que venga a vivir aquí.

- ¿en serio Vic?. - pregunto incrédula la pequeña Alice – pero a mi me parece un lugar increíble, aunque... supongo que tendremos que hablar sobre eso después. - dicho esto se alejo con andares de bailarina en dirección al cuarto de juegos, lo cual no le pareció muy bien que digamos a Victoria.

- a veces tu hermana es muy egoísta – expresó antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse en dirección a la sala de estar.

Bueno Edward, ¿ahora que debes hacer?. Me pregunte mentalmente, por un lado estaba Jasper y el caos en su casa. Por otro estaban Alice y Victoria, quien al parecer acaban de tener una pelea.

Volteé a ver el interior de la sala de juegos y la dirección que Victoria tomo una y otra vez intentando decidirme, pero una conocida cabellera dorada que se dirigía a la cocina llamo mi atención y fue ese el camino que seguí. No podía estar equivocado, se trataba de Rose.

Entre a la cocina justo tras de ella, o al menos lo intente, ya que la puerta que ella acababa de soltar, se impacto contra mi cara. Fue tan rápido y repentino que no tuve tiempo ni de meter las manos.

grite de dolor al sentir el impacto y eso hizo que Rosalie dirigiera su mirada enojada a mi.

- ah, Edward. - su cara se suavizo un poco por la sorpresa - Lo siento tanto, no sabia que venias detrás de mi.

- no importa, fue mi culpa por no haber dado alguna señal de vida – replique sonriendo como idiota. La sonrisa que Rose me regalo entonces hizo que mi corazón latiera muy deprisa.

- ¿te ocurre algo? - pregunte al ver que luego de unos instantes volviera a poner ese rostro de enojo.

- no, estoy bien – mintió con los dientes apretados.

- esta bien, puedes contármelo – la anime tomando su mano con el alma en un hilo. Nunca me había atrevido a hacer eso con ella, pero según había aprendido de Bella esa era una buena forma de aproximarse a una chica, intentando saber de ella. ¿después de todo es por ello que Bella no me quiere contar nada de ella no?.

- eres muy lindo Edward, pero solo estoy un poco molesta por ver tanta gente aquí. - gruño, pero eso no me convencía, seguramente había algo mas. - ¿tienes idea de lo que mis padres me harán si se enteran de esto?.

- tienes razón, – bueno eso si no lo había pensado. - eres la mayor y es a ti a quien te ira mal con todo esto ¿no?.

Rosalie se soltó de mi agarre y fue a sentarse a la barra desayunadora de la cocina.

- así es Edward, - exclamó con pesar - además Royce dijo que vendría para pasar la tarde conmigo, pero no lo eh visto desde que llego mas que una vez.

Seguro ella quería estar a "solas" con Royce en su habitación. Pero el se sentía tan confiado de tenerla, maldito canalla, no sabia valorar para nada a Rose.

- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor? - pregunté sentándome a su lado.

- creo que no hay nada que hacer Edward, - se puso en pie y abrió una de las alacenas que se encontraban por encima de la barra desayunadora donde estábamos - supongo que me limitare a preparar un sándwich y...

- ¿eso es harina y salsa para pizza verdad? - pregunté emocionado señalando la harina y la salsa.

- si, supongo. Marten nos prepara pizza cada que a Jasper le da la gana ¿recuerdas?.

- si, estoy seguro. Sabes mi madrastra me enseño a preparar pizza hace tiempo, - mi voz tembló un poco, ella no tenia idea de que yo tenia una madrastra, pero no le importo demasiado. - ¿te gustaría preparar una?.

- no creo que sea una buena idea Edward, no acostumbro estar mucho en la cocina, además la pizza no es...

- vamos Rose, no lo veas como una labor, mejor tomalo como algo en lo que desahogarte, - suplique sonriendo – además la masa de la pizza es muy buena para bajar el estrés y el coraje – hice como si golpeaba algo con furia y Rosalie se echo a reír.

- me convenciste Edward, hagamos una pizza.

¡¿En serio lo hice?. Me sorprendí por mi gran logro, parece que por fin tendré un buen día con Rose luego de tantos tropiezos.

Reuní la harina, la leche, la levadura, la mantequilla y los huevos en la una parte de la barra desayunadora mientras que Rosalie juntaba el jamón, la salchicha, el salami y la piña en otro. Habíamos decidido preparar una pizza de carnes frías con un poco de piña, ya que a Rosalie le encantaban las piñas.

- para la masa se necesita mezclar todo esto – le indiqué al tiempo que abría todos los ingredientes y se los iba pasando para que ella los mezclara en un tazón.

Mezcló uno a uno lo ingredientes, dejando para el ultimo la levadura, tal como se lo indique. Se había manchado la cara de harina y tenia un poco de clara de huevo en la mejilla. Se veía adorable y realmente estaba disfrutando con esa masa.

- Rose, creo que deberías dejar descansar un poco la harina si quieres que realmente crezca eso – le indique y ella se sorprendió.

- ¿tiene que crecer?. - preguntó mirando la mezcla pegajosa como si no pudiera creer que algo tan chicloso creciera.

- si Rose, tiene que aumentar su volumen para que la pizza quede bien. - le explique y con cuidado saque sus manos de la masa pegajosa, limpiando minuciosamente sus dedos para que no quedara nada de la masa pegada en ellos. - Pero mientras podemos cortar los ingredientes restantes en trozos ¿no?.

Este estaba siendo considerablemente una de las mejores tardes de mi vida, porqué mientras preparábamos la pizza nos hablábamos como viejos amigos, además casi había logrado eliminar ese gesto desagradable de su cara.

- toma este cuchillo y que te parece si tu picas las salchichas y el jamón, yo mientras me peleare con la cascara de esta piña – indique y Rosalie asintió

- ya te dije que no soy muy buena en esto. - se disculpo - Se que es patético, no saber cortar jamón y salchichas, pero lo intentare – sonrío una vez mas y yo le devolví una sonrisa el doble de grande.

Con cuidado y mordiéndose el labio tan sensualmente como solía hacerlo se dispuso a picar las salchichas y el jamón Me encontraba anonado con tanta hermosura. Que apenas y ponía atención en lo que estaba yo haciendo.

- Edward, ¿seguro que esta bien así?. - pregunto alzando un trozo descuartizado de salchicha. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme y por supuesto no porqué el momento fuera gracioso, si no porqué realmente estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Rose y mejor aun, ¡ella de la mía!.

- si, de esa manera esta bien. No te preocupes, - tuve entonces una idea para estar mas cerca de ella. - Rose – intente por todos los medios que mi sonrisa no explotara al tiempo que le preguntaba: - ¿puedes sujetarme la piña para que pueda arrancarle las hojas?.

- claro Edward, ¿que tengo que hacer?. - preguntó sonriendo y caminando hacia mi.

- bueno, pues solo... tienes que... humm... - me temblaban las manos al igual que la voz, pero debía ser fuerte. - agarra esto aquí y yo lo cortare. - dije ofreciendole las hojas de la piña.

- bueno, ¿solo lo sostengo verdad? - tomo las hojas con decisión y volteo a ver el cuchillo enorme con el que iba a partir la piña.

Trague pesado y me coloque a lado de Rose, demasiado cerca a ella. Tanto como para llegar a percibir el delicioso aroma floral de su perfume, el cual me embriagaba.

- vamos, hazlo pronto me estoy poniendo nerviosa y solo es una piña – observó Rose.

Sonreí y sin decir nada corte la piña. Ni siquiera era para tanto, habría podido cortar la piña yo solo, pero de ser así jamas habría podido estar tan cerca de Rose. Hombro con hombro. Si giraba un poco mi rostro hacia ella su cabello rubio me acariciaba la cara.

- Rosalie, al fin te encuentro. ¿donde diablos te habías..?.

Royce King acababa de entrar a la cocina, cuando volvía a cortar la piña, por supuesto Rose seguía a mi lado distrayéndome por completo y del susto que me dio King había alcanzado a hacerme un corte. Era insignificante y nada profundo. Pero aun así no pude evitar gritar, mas por coraje que por dolor.

- Hola Royce, Edward y yo hacemos una pizza – explicó Rosalie y fue hasta King, olvidándose por completo de mi.

- felicidades, pero ¿podrías dejar de jugar al restaurante y mejor subir conmigo a tu habitación? - pregunto con voz supuestamente seductora, pero que en realidad sonaba a un macho primitivo marcando su territorio.

- ah, claro. - regreso hasta mi y sonrío ruborizada. - me sirvió mucho Edward, ya no estoy enojada con Royce, ahora entiendo como lo hacen las mujeres casadas – me guiño el ojo y se marchó. No podía creer esto. Era una mierda, una jodida mierda.

En cuanto la puerta de la cocina se hubo cerrado clave el cuchillo en la tabla de picar.

Esto realmente no podía esta pasándome, ¿que diablos había significado eso?. Se supone que hacíamos una pizza y que ella se olvidaba de su coraje, no que tenia que olvidar su rencor contra King. Era la segunda vez que ese idiota se aprovechaba de la situación.

- estúpido King – grité al tiempo que tiraba los ingredientes a la basura. No tenia caso continuar con una tontería como esta.

- ¿tiraste todo? - pregunto Rosalie a mi espaldas luego de que termine de limpiar y dejar la cocina tal como la había encontrado.

Me gire a verla con decepción en la mirada, pero ella no se percato de eso.

- si, lo que pasa es que... tengo que irme – apunté y sin esperar a que ella respondiera salí de la cocina.

No tenia lógica que Rosalie se encontrara allí, obviamente no había ido por mi ni mucho menos había terminado sus asuntos con King, así que mejor era largarme de una vez por todas. Era masoquista quizá, por mantenerme siempre a los pies de ella, pero el dolor amenazaba con matarme justo hoy. Mejor me alejaría a lamer mis heridas a otra parte.

Salí de la casa y sostuve en mi puño apretado fuertemente mi móvil. No me lo pensé dos veces y marque nuevamente el numero de Bella.

Timbro una, dos, tres veces y cuando iba a darme por vencido, ella contesto.

- ¿Edward?. No lo puedo creer ¿otra vez?, ¿es por lo mismo de la vez pasada verdad?. - preguntó, casi podía imaginar su rostro escéptico y molesto al mismo tiempo.

- lo siento Bella, - mi voz temblaba ligeramente – ¿puedes... ir a mi... casa... ahora? - imploré.

- en unos minutos estaré allí solo necesi... -

- no, - la interrumpí con desesperación - no, ven por mi a casa de...

- Edward, lo siento pero no me pagas para ser tu niñera o tu chofer, así que en tu casa en 15 minutos.

El sonido prolongado me hizo saber que Bella había colgado sin darme tiempo a responder nada.

Me frote los ojos con los dedos y trate de tranquilizarme antes de salir y buscar un taxi. Tenia que ir al banco antes que ir a casa y no me sentia con las fuerzas necesarias de hacerlo a pie o en camion.

**. . .**

Entre a casa con la cara deshecha y el cuerpo dolorido. Y pensar que por un momento llegue a pensar que era el mejor día de mi vida.

No llegue a cerrar la puerta cuando un par de manos de piel clara la detuvieron a medio camino.

- ¿piensas dejarme fuera cariño? – pregunto sarcástica Bella.

- Bella – solloce y la abrace con fuerza a mi cuerpo.

- Edward, ¿que te pasa?. - pregunto ella con preocupación.

- no es nada, solo... - suspire y me separe de ella.

- solo que estas humm... - me observo fijamente como buscando una palabra con la cual describirme, pero no le di oportunidad de hacerlo.

La tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi cama, para comenzar a besar su cuello con necesidad, con urgencia, con pasión.

Bella intento alejarme de ella, pero yo se lo impedí, casi le arranque el vaquero y a su blusa de botones estoy seguro que se le arrancaron varios botones. Pero tampoco eso me detuvo y Bella comprendió, por qué comenzó a seguirme el juego, me quito a jalones la playera azul que traía y casi de un jalón me arranco el pantalón

Desabroche su sostén con sumo cuidado y después lo lance lejos en la habitación. Me adueñe entonces de sus suaves y delicados montes. Succione sus pezones y ella arqueo su espalda con un ronroneo que venia de lo mas profundo de su pecho.

- Edward, - gimió – esto... hoy... ¿que te pasa?.

- no quiero hablar – suplique y al tiempo que daba cortos besos en sus pechos.

- pero... esta rudeza, tu no eres así. Debió pasarte algo muy malo para que actúes así. Dime que...

- ya te dije no quiero hablar – decendi con mis besos por su abdomen y me entretuve unos segundo con su tanga negra, luego se la quite de un tirón y Bella se encontró desnuda ante mis ojos.

Observe su intimidad con deseo y deliberada libertad, recorrí con mi lengua toda su extensión y no pude evitar gemir por lo delicioso que eran sus fluidos. Eso sin mencionar lo excitante que era su intimidad, jugueteé con mi dedo en su entrada y ella gimió, pero no como de costumbre, este gemido era distinto. Decidí estimular su clítoris entonces, y aunque ella se retorcía de placer, cuando eleve mi rostro para ver el suyo y mis ojos se toparon con sus (por lo general) ardientes avellanas, lo que encontré fue sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Bella, dios mio lo lamento, no debí actuar de esa manera – la abrace fuertemente una vez mas, pero esta vez demostrándole comprensión y dejando muy de lado todos mis problemas de esa tarde, por un momento fuimos solo Edward y Bella. Fundidos en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

- no, tu disculpame Edward – sollozo aun sin levantar la vista de mi hombro. - se supone que eres el jefe. Quien pone las ordenes y yo... soy una estúpida - se soltó a llorar y me abrazo mas fuerte.

Su llanto me hizo sentir el peor idiota del mundo, de repente me sentía sucio, enfermo, lleno de bajos deseos. Por un momento parece que hubiera olvidado que Bella también es humana y que no le gusta ser tratada como un objeto sexual, aun cuando en su trabajo sea algo parecido.

- no volveré a portarme de esa manera lo prometo Bella – implore pero ella siguió llorando.

- esto es una estupidez Edward, son tantas cosas que... - soltó un grito furioso y golpeo la cama.

- esta bien, no es necesario que me cuentes nada, sabes que no romperé el contrato. Pero si hay algo que quieras contarme, solo toma en cuenta que no voy a juzgarte. - tome su mano y la coloque en mi pecho - Si vas a decirme algo dilo y ya.

- no tengo nada que decir Edward, - replicó molesta, pero sin soltar mi agarre - solo que soy muy poco profesional y me dejo llevar por mis malditas hormonas.

- podemos dejar esto para otro día si quieres – le ofreci, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Era una chica bastante obstinada.

- ya estamos aquí Edward, es a lo que eh venido – fue su pobre excusa. Y digo pobre porqué su voz no sonaba para nada convincente.

- en tal caso esperemos a que te tranquilices – le indique y volví a abrazarla.

Cuando ella se soltó a llorar, sentí tantas ganas de hacerlo también. Rosalie acabaría con mi vida un día de estos, me lastimo gravemente y yo corrí a los brazos de Bella a querer vengarme de algo que ella no hizo.

Con suavidad acaricie la espalda de Bella. No porqué quería en ese momento tener sexo con ella, si no porqué me daba seguridad y al mismo tiempo estaba sanando mi corazón, o por lo menos el dolor estaba siendo drogado y por eso ya no lo sentía con la misma fuerza. Ojala así fuera con ella. Pero no tengo la menor idea de que pudo ser lo que la dejara así.

Luego de un rato, sentí como la respiración de Bella era mas acompasada, y ya no sollozaba mas, al parecer se había quedado dormida.

Suspire profundamente y luego solté una risita. Seguro Bella me asesinaría cuando despertara, se supone que estaba prohibido eso. Mas sin embargo no podía despertarla, parecía un ángel así dormida, además el dulce aroma a dulce de uva que despedía su cabello me parecía delicioso y me hacia sentirme relajado.

Por mi podían irse al diablo todos. En estos momentos solo Bella y yo importábamos, en estos momentos un campo de fuerza invisible nos rodeaba.

No se en que momento mis ojos se cerraron por completo, pero lo único que se es que cuando los abrí lo que encontré ante mi, casi me provoca un paro respiratorio.

* * *

**G~low!**

**sip chicas, Pobre Edward, a el si que le llueve sobre mojado ¿no?. ¿y que tal ven a Alice y a Jasper?**. XD.

**sorry por dejarlo tan noche y por solo darles un pequeño quemon con el lemmon, pero como pudieron ver ni uno ni otro se sentia con animos hehe. aaahhh,, pero para el prox cap tendremos muuchas cosas interesantes, una de ella es el desenlace de este final tan confuso. hehehe pero no digo de que va la cosa, solo que a partir de hoy muchas cosas comenzaran a cambiar entre esos dos. ya lo veran. y en cuanto a Rose. solo comprendanla, esta enamoradisima y ya saben que el amor apendeja. XD. **

**Bueno a Rose si hay que tenerle coraje por ilusionar a Eddie para luego botarlo, pero hay que odiar mas a King por ser un imbecil, y para quienes no lo odian bien aun, ya veran mas adelante como si lo van a odiar hasta el punto de querer arrojarlo a la lava hirviendo. pfff... exagero lo se. pero estoy mas dormida que despierta. n_nzZz... daah ya saben una semana dificil, asi que creo que hasta aqui los chismorreos de Edward, Bella y su contrato sexual.**

**Mil gracias por sus RR, por los alertas y favoritos, a las chicas news Welcome!, a las no tan news las amoo! y gracias por leerme fielmente!.**

**mil kisses y nos leemos el next miercoles!.**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Vuelo de Emergencia

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!.

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo:****E**mergency – **P**aramore.

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**: Vuelo de Emergencia.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Era nada mas y nada menos que ¡Alice!.

Estaba de pie en la puerta de mi habitación con la cara desencajada y con los ojos completamente rojos de estar llorando.

Bella ya no se encontraba a mi lado (por suerte, así me ahorraba unas cuantas explicaciones), pero la apariencia de Alice era deplorable, parecía que de un momento a otro caería al suelo sin fuerza alguna de seguir de pie.

Salte de la cama y corrí a sostener a Alice entre mis brazos. Por mi mente no dejaban de pasar miles de horribles cosas que pudieron haberle pasado a Alice para dejarla de esa manera.

- Alice, ¿que ocurrió?, ¿estas bien? - pregunte para dejar de crear un montón de tontas teorías en mi cabeza, que no hacían mas que asustarme con la gravedad de todas ellas.

- Victoria – fue la única palabra que logre descifrar entre un montón de lastimeros sollozos.

- Edward, ¿como esta ella?. - preguntó Jasper llegando a donde Alice y yo nos encontrábamos

- no lo se, Jazz, no tengo la menor idea – respondí al tiempo que tomaba en brazos a Alice para llevarla a mi cama. - que fue lo qué ocurrió Jazz, ¿por que esta ella así? - exigí señalando a mi hermanastra que se encontraba ahora abrazándose las rodillas en posición fetal y comenzaba a llorar y gemir con dolor.

Jasper me hizo una seña para que saliera del cuarto y lo seguí desesperado por saber que había pasado con Alice. Se sentó en una de las sillas y pateo la otra ligeramente para que me sentara allí, mas sin embargo lo ignore olímpicamente y me dirigí a la cocina. La luz de la estaba prendida y se escuchaba un ruido de cazuelas del demonio.

- Victoria, ¿quieres dejar de hacer ruido?

¿quien mejor para explicarme que tenia Alice que su novia?. Pensé triunfante, pero la voz que me respondió me dejo con la cara desencajada.

- te agradecería que no pronunciaras el nombre que ella no ah dejado de murmurar, no creo que le haga bien – sentencio Bella al tiempo que ponía la cafetera metálica en la estufa con la flama alta.

- ¿Bella? - pregunte sorprendido y anonado. Definitivamente no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿de casualidad mientras estaba dormido no fui transportado a otra dimensión?. Una en la que Alice fuera débil, Jasper razonable y Bella cocinera. Porqué me era mas probable esa opción a que esto realmente estuviera ocurriendo.

- cierra la boca, se te meterán las moscas – masculló Bella mientras buscaba algo entre los trastes.

Cerré la boca y sacudí la cabeza intentando organizar mis pensamientos, pero era imposible, seguían desordenados y volando en todas direcciones dentro de mi cabeza. Ocacionandome un mareo extraño y un dolor en la mano izquierda. Aunque... probablemente el dolor no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Levanté mi mano izquierda para observarla minuciosamente y encontré el profundo corte que me había hecho con el cuchillo en casa de Rosalie. Estando allí me había limpiado perfectamente y hasta me coloque un poco de cinta especial para cortadas, pero esta se había caído y la herida volvió a abrirse.

- ¿te encuentras bien Edward? - preguntó Jasper a mis espaldas. Lo que me hizo regresar al presente y recordar a Alice.

- ¿donde esta Victoria? - cuestione ignorando la pregunta de Jasper.

- no tengo la menor idea. Estaba buscándote como loco en el salón de juegos pero no te encontraba por ningún lado – arrugo el ceño con molestia pero no le di importancia – entonces encontré a Alice, venia hacia mi con la mirada perdida la respiración agitada.

Parecía que estaba en shock. - su expresión se volvió preocupada por unos instantes, pero luego continuó como si nada. - le pregunte un sinfín de veces que era lo que le pasaba. Pero se negó a responder hasta que definitivamente se soltó a llorar.

Decidí que era mejor traerla aquí, pero antes eche un vistazo para ver si veía a Victoria por algún lado. Pero al igual que tu había desaparecido.

Solté un largo suspiro y me tallé los ojos con los dedos. Esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Era una completa locura.

- intentare hablar con ella – sentencie luego de que nos quedáramos callados unos instantes.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. Di media vuelta y camine a prisa a mi cuarto. A pesar de que la distancia era corta, me urgía llegar hasta la pequeña Alice.

- Alice, te encuentras...

- a un lado Edward – me interrumpió Bella y me aparto de su camino con un empujón. Llevaba una taza humeante y se dirigía a Alice.

- Bella, necesito hablar con ella – exigí con casi nada de valor, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- lo haré yo. - dejo la taza humeante en la mesita de noche y regreso a donde yo estaba - Tu y tu amigo Jasper esperen afuera. - ordenó.

- de ninguna manera Bella, ella es mi hermanastra y yo...

- mejor callate y hazme caso – exigió y me empujo hasta sacarme del cuarto para luego cerrarme la puerta en la nariz.

- ¿pero que les ocurre a las mujeres? - pregunto Jasper confundido.

- no lo se, seguramente ellas...

- ¿por qué no me avisaste que te ibas?. - me interrumpió Jasper en el momento en que volvía a sentarme en la silla.

- ¿eh?, - respondí sorprendido por la pregunta de Jasper. - yo solo... uh... tenia que ver a Bella – inquirí con lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- lo suponía, incluso antes de llegar a tu casa y que fuera ella quien abriera la puerta – exclamo alzando una ceja divertido. - Rosalie me dijo que habías salido corriendo. Y pensé que solo existe un motivo por el cual dejarías a mi hermana así sin mas – se encogió de hombros e intento aguantarse la risa. Pero naturalmente no lo consiguió Así que soltó una risa burlesca al mejor estilo Jasper Hale.

- basta ya, en estos momentos eso es irrelevante – me queje al tiempo que volvía a ponerme en pie.

- no me digas que piensas caminar de un lado a otro desesperado como lo hace la gente en la televisión – cuestionó divertido Jasper y repentinamente tuve ganas de ahogarlo en la pila de agua que se encontraba en el patio de servicio. Pero lamentablemente no era demasiado profunda.

- idiota – fue la respuesta que le di.

Avance lentamente hasta la puerta de mi habitación y me recargue allí para ver si lograba escuchar algo. Pero seguramente esas dos estaban susurrando o algo así, porqué por mas que pegue la oreja a la puerta no conseguí escuchar nada.

La maldita ansiedad me estaba tragando vivo y los chistes nada cómicos pero si extremadamente burlescos de Jasper no eran para nada benéficos, solo aumentaba mi cólera y hacia que los segundos me parecieran aun mas lentos.

- ¿como es que haces para estar tan tranquilo? - acuse a Jasper luego de que por cuarta o quinta vez me acusara de parecer una gallina a punto de poner un huevo especialmente grande.

- simplemente me vale madre todo, es una fácil manera de vivir, pase lo que pase solo reírse de la situación - explico con fingida profundidad, como si se tratara de algún profesor dando un importante tema.

- y lo repito, eres un idiota Hale. - rodé los ojos y luego fije mi vista en la puerta una vez mas. Suspire profundamente y recargue la oreja un poco mas cerca de la abertura de esta.

- Jazz, - dije emocionado al escuchar un ruido que venia de adentro. - creo que las oigo – exclame eufórico Pero la euforia me duro una nada cuando la puerta repentinamente se abrió y me hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Lo único que escuche por encima de las carcajadas de Jasper fue a Bella gruñendo y diciendo algo parecido a "niñitas chismosas".

- hay maldición, esto es un asco. - gruñí al tiempo que me ponía en pie - Yo solo quiero saber si Alice esta bien.

- no, no lo esta – fue la respuesta a secas de Bella.

- ¿que no lo esta? - pregunte incrédulo - ¿para que rayos estuvieron encerradas tanto tiempo si de todos modos...?.

- Edward, tranquilo. - me interrumpió Alice desde atrás de mi - Ya al menos se me pasó un poco.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia mi delicada hermanastra, quien lucia como si acabara de recibir una paliza. Lo cual no creo que sea el caso. Aunque con Alice Brandon _todo_ puede ser posible, que si lo sabré yo.

- vas a decirme que ocurrió, ¿donde esta...? - Bella rápidamente me tapo la boca con su mano, antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de su novia.

- solo... no quiero hablar de eso. - la mirada de Alice fue directa al suelo y sus ojos se humedecieron una vez mas. - Pero Edward – dijo elevando la mirada y viéndome fijamente a los ojos – necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Claro Alice, cualquier cosa que tu...

- llevame a casa – interrumpió con la voz a cuello – no soportaría jamas irme de aquí yo sola. Por favor Edward, te lo suplico ¡llevame a casa!.

A mi ojo le dio un tic. Mi boca se negaba a cerrarse y definitivamente en mi cabeza todo se había fundido. ¿acaso había escuchado bien?.

- ¿por qué te quedas así?. Responde algo – chilló ella comenzando a desesperarse, pero para mi desgracia ningún extremo de mi cuerpo me respondía Estaba inmovilizado de pies y de manos.

- descuida Alice, si Edward no puede lo haré yo – se ofreció voluntariamente Bella y mi boca se abrió aun mas de la impresión

- Edward, ¿que te dijimos sobre las moscas? - se mofo Bella con acidez en la voz. Esta chica realmente me mandaría al manicomio. De cuando acá era una fuerte gladiadora defensora de las causas justas del mundo, o al menos del mundo femenino. ¿ella no estaba llorando en mis brazos unas cuantas horas atrás?.

- muchas gracias Bella, eres una chica increíble. - agradeció ella, pero no fueron si no sus siguientes palabras las que me regresaron el movimiento. - Edward tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado.

¡¿qué diablos le había dicho Bella a Alice que eramos nosotros dos?.

- Jasper – me dirigí a mi amigo, quien se encontraba tan aturdido e inmóvil como yo - ¿crees poder hacer algo para qué pueda faltar unos días a la escuela sin problemas?.

El me miro como si no creyera que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca. Era una expresión de sorpresa poco utilizada por el, pero en cuestión de segundos una sonrisa exceptica se le dibujo en la cara y con la ceja alzada inquirió:

- ¿con quien crees que estas hablando Edward?, claro que puedo. ¿que parte de _con dinero baila el perro, _fue la que no entendiste la ultima vez?. - cuestionó retóricamente, haciendo alarde de su enorme fortuna.

- bien, entonces tienes que hacer lo posible para que mañana por la mañana podamos irnos.

El me observo divertido unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza.

- en tal caso mejor me voy ahora, de lo contrario no tendré tiempo para nada.

Jasper se marchó entonces sin decir nada mas. Bella aprovecho ese momento para llevar a Alice a mi habitación y yo no sabia exactamente que hacer, si soltar una carcajada nerviosa o dar de saltos por todos lados para liberar la adrenalina que se había acumulado en mi cuerpo debido a todo lo que acababa de pasar.

No había decidido aun que hacer cuando Bella salio del cuarto y se sentó frente a mi en una silla.

- gracias – murmure con un hilo de voz. Y ella negó con la cabeza.

- no me agradezcas tonto, esto no lo eh hecho por ti. - suspiro – pensé lo peor cuando vi a tu hermana de esa manera. - agrego con los ojos muy abiertos.

- y que se supone que es lo peor, o al menos que es lo que tu pensaste que... - solté un bufido desesperado por no poder explicarme bien. - bueno tu me entiendes. Solo dime que pensaste.

- no importa Edward – respondió con frialdad. - lo importante es que ella esta bien, solo tiene esa horrible enfermedad que todos alguna vez llegamos a tener. - habló no se si en broma o seriamente - Le rompieron el corazón.

En ese momento todo encajo en mi cabeza como un puzzle, por supuesto. por eso Victoria no estaba aquí, ella había dejado a Alice. Ahora que lo recordaba ellas habían tenido una especie de discusión al llegar a casa de Jasper. seguramente Victoria se había enfadado de que Alice nunca la tomara en cuenta para tomar decisiones y por eso la había dejado.

- ¿crees que Victoria regrese a Forks? - pregunté luego de la gran revelación que acaba de tener en mi cabeza.

- probablemente, por eso es que ella no quiere irse sola. - explico alzando ambas cejas y mordiéndose el labio. - no quiere enfrentar a las preguntas de "¿donde esta Victoria?" y además verla allí como si nada ella sola.

- no es necesario que vengas con nosotros si tu no quieres. Esto es algo de mi familia y no creo que este...

- te lo repito Edward Cullen, no hago esto por ti, si no por ella.

Se levantó de la silla y camino con decisión a la puerta, y al llegar a ella se giro hacia mi y dijo:

- estaré aquí mañana temprano.

Asentí con la cabeza únicamente y Bella se marchó.

**. . .**

**- **gracias por estar conmigo Edward, - me agradeció la pequeña Alice – aun cuando no eres mi hermano de sangre, para mi es como si lo fueras.

Iba a responderle cuando repentinamente me abrazo fuertemente.

- ah, Alice, esta bien. No tienes por que agradecerme – respondí devolviéndole el abrazo. - también te considero mi hermana.

- ¡cursis! - se quejo Jasper y me golpeo con su maleta en la espalda.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana y nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto. Llevábamos esperando aquí media hora y Jasper comenzaba a ponerse insoportable.

- Edward, - inquirió Alice con un falso tono suave y soltando nuestro abrazo. - en serio te agradezco lo que haces por mi, pero dime ¿era necesario traerlo a el?. - señalo acusatoriamente a mi mejor amigo y este alzo la ceja y frunció los labios ofendido.

- para tu información niñata tonta, el que Edward este aquí y que pueda acompañarte es gracias a mi. - alardeo haciendo enojar a Alice.

- eso ya lo se. - se defendió Alice dando un paso hacia el. - lo que no me queda claro es porqué debemos cargar contigo – acuso.

- que malagradecida eres. - replico con dureza Jasper – anoche no eras tan valiente y...

- ¡Ya basta! - interrumpí por enésima vez una de sus peleas. - ¿ustedes no se cansan de pelear?. Jasper, no digas estupideces – lo reprendí Abrió la boca para replicar algo pero lo ignore girándome a ver a Alice – y tu Alice, quieras o no Jasper vendrá con nosotros. Así que por favor traten de llevarse bien, serán muchas horas las que estaremos en el mismo vuelo, como para que encima de todo tengan que estar peleando.

Alice primero me miro incrédula, pero poco a poco su semblante se relajo y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada mas.

- ¡Protesto! - bramo Jasper tomándome del hombro y obligándome a girarme hacia el.

- tu no protestas nada Jasper. - La voz de Bella nos hizo girar a los tres al mismo tiempo para verla.

- Bella, que bueno que llegas, ¿ya podemos abordar el avión?. - pregunto Alice yendo hasta ella.

- si, acaban de decirme que ya podemos abordar.

Suspire aliviado y levante mi maleta junto con la de Bella del piso.

- Edward, no es necesario, yo podría... - intento decir Bella, pero yo negué con la cabeza y me acomode bien el tirante de su maleta en el hombro.

- de ninguna manera Bella, ya te encargaste tu de todo eso de los boletos. Dado que eres la única mayor de edad. - me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar en dirección a la banda eléctrica por la cual tenia que pasar el equipaje. - Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevar tu equipaje, además no sera por mucho tiempo, solo de aquí al portaequipaje.

- siendo así, gracias Edward.

- al menos hay quienes aun son caballeros – recrimino Alice en un susurro casi inaudible, pero aun así Jasper la escucho y sus ojos estaban fuera de orbita por el coraje.

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo. Algo me lo decía y no se por que, pero pienso que no estoy muy equivocado.

Trague pesado y seguí caminando en dirección a la banda eléctrica para que revisaran nuestros equipajes.

Casi veinte minutos después, finalmente nos encontrábamos en el avión. Alice se encontraba a lado de la ventana con los audífonos de su reproductor puestos y a lado de ella Bella observaba sus manos con detenimiento y su mirada ausente me aseguraba que de nuevo volvía a ponerse mal por eso que llevaba tiempo abrumándola, mientras que yo iba a lado del pasillo observándola de vez en cuando y por suerte para todos Jasper estaba en el grupo de asientos continuo al nuestro. Al menos el y Alice no irían peleando esta vez.

La azafata principal estaba al frente de nosotros, dando las típicas indicaciones de que debíamos tener el celular apagado y la manera de usar los dispositivos de emergencia, como eran el chaleco salvavidas y las mascaras de oxigeno. Sin embargo no la estaba escuchando, me encontraba totalmente metido en mis pensamientos. Y claro que esos pensamientos tenían vida y nombre; se llamaban Rosalie.

No podía sacármela de la cabeza. El recuerdo de la noche anterior no dejaba de atormentarme. Aunque al mismo tiempo me costaba mucho creer que lo de Rosalie y lo de Alice hubiera pasado en solo una noche. Para mi era como si hubieran pasado unas cuantas semanas y por supuesto me encontraba exhausto. Estos líos románticos son toda una patada en las bolas.

- ¿una moneda por tus pensamientos? - sugirió Bella con una expresión ligeramente burlona. Pero a mi no me engañaba. Solo preguntaba por mis pensamientos para huir de los suyos. Ya que hasta hacia unos momentos, ella tenia la misma mirada ausente que yo tenia.

- ¿qué te parece un intercambio? - sugerí alzando la ceja.

- humm... ¿de que hablas? - preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- un pensamiento mio, por uno tuyo – inquirí con la mirada supuestamente inocente. Si realmente quería saber que pasaba por mi cabeza, tenia que aceptar.

- oh, eso – su mirada fue de fingida decepción, pero enseguida compuso una sonrisa maléfica. - yo creí que se trataba de una proposición un poco mas... tentadora – se mordió el labio sensualmente y me guiño el ojo.

Soy yo ¿o repentinamente comenzó a hacer un calor calcinante aquí adentro?. ¿seguro que no nos aproximamos demasiado al sol?.

Trague pesado y me costo un poco respirar. ¿se había vuelto loca?.

- Bella, eso no... bueno no digo que no quiera... solo que... - ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿acaso te da miedo? - pregunto conteniendo la risa.

- no es eso, solo que es muy arriesgado. Podrían descubrirnos y...

- el riesgo es delicioso Edward, creeme. Es realmente excitante – coloco su mano en mi pierna cerca de la rodilla y con un tortuoso movimiento ascendente me dejo sin respiración.

- veo que alguien realmente esta deseando terminar lo que no pudimos la otra noche – exclamó al notar mi erección. Por que si, efectivamente mi miembro estaba mas que excitado Estaba mas excitado que nunca antes. Bella tenia razón, el riesgo es excitante

- pero... - Bella no me dejo terminar la frase. Se puso en pie, me guiño el ojo y con pasos seguros camino en dirección al fondo del avión El lugar donde se encontraban los baños.

Debía estar muy loco por seguirla, pero joder estoy realmente excitado y deseo tener a Bella lo mas pronto posible.

Me puse en pie con la respiración acelerada y un sudor frío en la frente. Debía tener una apariencia horrible.

- ¿se encuentra bien señor? - preguntó una azafata de mediana edad, cabello negro y ojos saltones llegando hasta mi. Seguro la había espantado.

- solo me siento un poco... mareado – agregue aun agitado.

- por supuesto, eso es normal. Venga conmigo. Iremos al baño y allí usted podrá..

- no, no, - negué horrorizado. - yo... yo puedo ir solo – apunte no muy seguro. Pero la azafata debió tomarlo como un síntoma mas de mi supuesto mareo.

- de acuerdo, se encuentra al final del pasillo. - señalo el final del avión - Y regrese cuando se sienta mejor.

Asentí con la cabeza y me marche sigilosamente hasta el baño. abrí la puerta con las manos temblorosas y en cuanto entre, las manos de Bella me atrajeron a ella. Quien ya llevaba la blusa de botones abierta y sus vaqueros estaban sobre el lavamanos. Luciendo únicamente unos sexys bóxer azules y a juego con su sostén.

Bella comenzó a besar mi cuello con desesperación y mientras tanto mis manos desabrochaban mis vaqueros.

- ¿no te dije que era excitante? - preguntó ella contra mi oído al tiempo que colaba su mano por mi bóxer y atrapaba mi miembro con su mano.

- Bella – gemí antes de atacar su cuello y con mis labios y masajear sus deliciosos y enormes senos.

- Edward, no tenemos mucho tiempo, hazme tuya ahora – ronroneo y el sonido de su voz me volvió loco. No me lo pensé dos veces, la tome entre mis brazos y la recargue contra la pared mientras ponía sus piernas a mis costados. Me costo un poco deshacerme de sus bragas estando así, pero aun así me las arregle para hacerlo.

Estimule su clítoris suavemente y como recompensa obtuve unos gemidos excitantes y deliciosos que me volvieron loco.

- Bella, - murmure – no tengo condones – exclame con pánico.

- en mi pantalón – exclamó ella como pudo.

Me estire lo mas que pude sin mover mis pies y tome su pantalón. Con prisas saque el condón de el bolsillo y me lo coloque con prisas. Las piernas me temblaban incontrolablemente, y el que Bella estuviera estimulando su clítoris con una mano y encajando sus uñas en mi espalda con la otra, no era para nada una ayuda. Pero finalmente me posicione en su entrada y con un movimiento rápido entre en ella.

Fue como estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Me recibió con un calor abrazador y gemí demasiado alto. Bella me cayó con su mano y yo comencé a hacer un movimiento de vaivén ayudado por el constante movimiento del avión.

El pequeño baño había encerrado el dulce y adictivo olor de la excitación de Bella y me estaba volviendo loco.

- ah ¡Edward! - exclamó ella cuando volví a estimular su clítoris casi con desesperación y frenesí que no podía detener. Pero es que estaba justo por llegar a la cima del orgasmo y definitivamente no lo haría sin ella.

Aumente la velocidad y la profundidad de mis estocadas y ella gimió el doble de fuerte que antes. Era un sonido realmente erótico. Y lo lo soporte mas. Entre movimientos rápidos y desesperados llegue al orgasmo, justo cuando las paredes internas de Bella me apretaron fuertemente.

Con la mano temblorosa, esta vez fui yo quien le tapo la boca para acallar el sonido de sus gritos.

Unos instantes después me encontraba camino a mi lugar en el avión con la ropa desacomodada. Bella se había marchado poco antes, y yo me había quedado mas tiempo para ser discretos.

Al llegar a mi asiento, Bella estaba hablando con Alice animadamente mientras que Jasper se daba de topes contra el asiento delante de el.

- Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunté con la voz ronca.

- si, eso creo – respondió pensativa. - voy a dormir un poco. No quiero seguir pensando tonterías.

- bien, que descanses. - dijimos Bella y yo al unisono, lo cual nos hizo reír como tontos.

- ah, y piensa bien lo que te dije Bella – inquirió Alice guiñándole un ojo a Bella.

La mire probablemente con un signo de interrogación en la frente, porqué enseguida soltó el aire y dijo:

- cosas de chicas. Pero creeme, aun cuando no lo parezca Eh pasado por esto muchas veces – explico suspirando y cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

- no entiendo a que te refieres – admití hecho un embrollo.

Ella sonrío y después se descubrió los ojos.

- me refiero a que eh visto muchas veces como el amor acaba. Para mi no es algo nuevo. Solo que... - dudó un momento. - bueno, no me hagas mucho caso. El hecho es que ella estará bien. Es una chica muy fuerte. Pronto recordara todo con una sonrisa. Ojala todas tuviéramos esa fortaleza.

- que quieres decir con...

- también voy a dormir un poco. - me interrumpió al parecer pensando que había hablado demasiado - Estoy bastante cansada, no tengo idea de porqué – exclamó guiñándome el ojo y fingiendo inocencia.

sin decir mas me dio la espalda. Y se acomodo en su lugar. Genial, una cosa mas en la que pensar. Me pregunto si las azafatas podrán traerme un poco de sedante o alguna droga alucinógena que consiguiera sacarme todos estos problemas de la cabeza por lo menos el resto del viaje.

Suspire y me reacomode en mi asiento. Hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar que dentro de una horas vería a Carlisle.

Pero bueno, mas cosas en las que pensar. Repentinamente la idea de las drogas alucinógenas me era mas llamativa.

- Edward, no puedo creer que Bella y tu lo hicieran en el baño de el avión – exclamo Jasper y me hizo girar la cabeza con brusquedad hacia el. - ¿no creíste que no me daría cuenta o si? - preguntó exceptico ante mi mirada alarmada.

Soltó una risa burlesca y también me dio la espalda. Oh bien, ahora resulta que es el día de darle la espalda a Edward. Si, definitivamente sera una larga semana.

- Jake... - murmuro Bella entre sueños - hmm... no Jake, por favor. - su voz era bastante rara, sonaba como si estuviera sufriendo o algo así y no dejaba de mover sus manos como intentando huir de algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Perfecto, lo único que le faltaba a mi día, una nueva pregunta para mi señoras y señores. ¿quien diablos es Jake y por qué Bella lo menciona en sus sueños?.

- Bella, Bella tranquila – la jale hacia mi y la abrace para tranquilizarse. Pero lejos de hacerlo, comenzó a moverse con desesperación e intentando golpearme. - Bella, soy yo Edward, tranquilizate por favor – suplique antes de que alguna azafata se diera cuenta de que Bella no estaba bien.

- Edward... - susurro entonces y repentinamente se quedo quieta.

Mi corazón se acelero y una sonrisa se pinto en mis labios ante esto. No se precisamente porqué, pero ahora el avión estaba mucho mas cálido e inclusive acogedor como para dormir unas cuantas horas.

Suspire y me acomode mejor en el asiento y entre los brazos de Bella. No tarde mucho en quedarme dormido y entonces nada me importo mas.

* * *

**N/A: **Que tal chicas!. hehehe pero que les dije ehh verdad que las cosas se ponen dificiles entre estos dos?. *cejas*. hehehehe y Alice, si, la pobre Alice ah tenido su primer decepcion amorosa. pero eso es algo que apenas inicia. por que a los pobres hermanastros todo se les va a poner color de hormiga. asi es chicas *musica de suspenso de fondo*.

Pero dejando eso de lado chicas welcome a todas las new lectoras!. tambien a las que me agregaron a alerta y a favoritos. las amos chicas!. y para las chicas que se tienen ganado su "derecho de antiguedad" XD les amooo... mil gracias por leerme, por comentarme y a las desaparecidas que recien regresan re-welcome! XD. tambien gracias a todas las lectoras anonimas que se deleitan con este contrato sexual en secreto hehe. laas amo a todas, en serio y mil gracias por 224 Reviews en 7 caps. son lo maximo!.

**PD: **no se olviden que en mi perfil estan los links a las canciones del fic. hehe y en serio se las recomiendo mucho, a mi me encantan (obvio LOL) y les servira mucho para ayudarse a imaginar la historia ok? entonces nos leemos!.

mil kisses everybody!.

- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.


	10. Chapter 9: Tentaciones Peligrosas

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!.

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo:**** F**ences – **P**aramore.

* * *

**Capitulo IX**: Tentaciones Peligrosas.

En el aeropuerto de Seattle nos esperaba Esme con una sonrisa radiante, que no hizo mas que aumentar el doble al ver que yo venia acompañando a Alice. Seguramente mi diminuta hermanastra ya le había dicho en esa llamada que le hizo que yo también iría. Pero bueno, así era la generosa y amorosa Esme.

- Alice, cariño que gusto me da que estés aquí. – saludó Esme a su hija con un fuerte abrazo. - te extrañe tanto.

- también te extrañe mamá – exclamó Alice al tiempo que deshacía su abrazo.

- ¡Edward! - se giro entonces hacia mi y yo sonreí tímidamente. - pero que alegría me da verte, hacia tanto que no te veía. - Esme me abrazo también y yo me sonroje.

- Cielos Esme, también a mi me da mucha alegría verte. - respondí abochornado.

- Cuando Alice me contó que venias a pasar unos días con nosotros no lo podía creer. - me jaloneó el cachete como a un niño pequeño y me sentí aun mas avergonzado con eso. - ¿y bueno, quienes son ellos?.- pregunto al percatarse de la presencia de Bella y de Jasper con nosotros.

- Mamá, ella es Bella – se me adelantó Alice y empujo a Bella hacia su madre. - ella es amiga de Edward, y creeme es una chica increíble.

Bella se sonrojo ante el cumplido de Alice y cuando Esme la abrazo como si se tratara de otra hija suya el rubor de sus mejillas aumento al doble.

- Es un placer conocerte Bella – saludó luego del abrazo maternal Esme. - y quiero que sepas que toda amiga de Edward es bien recibida en nuestra casa.

- yo soy Jasper – saludó Jasper sin esperar a ser presentado. - soy el mejor amigo de Edward.

Esme por supuesto al igual que a Bella y a mi abrazo a Jasper como si se tratara de su hijo.

- un placer Jasper, soy Esme Cullen y estoy realmente encantada de tenerlos aquí.

- bueno, entonces debemos irnos ya ¿no? - sugirió Alice a mi lado.

- ¿cómo y Victoria dónde esta? - interrogó Esme quien por supuesto no tenia ni la menor idea de nada y por lo tanto no comprendió el motivo de porqué Alice repentinamente había dejado de sonreír.

- ella... humm... - Alice se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar: - ¿no ah llegado aun?.

- ¿de qué hablas Alice?, - preguntó su madre extrañada - ¿ella debía venir contigo no?.

- lo siento, es mi culpa – habló Bella con una culpabilidad realmente creíble, dejándonos perplejos a todos - qué pasa es que Victoria se nos adelantó a venirse porqué yo no estuve lista a la hora que tenia que estarlo y se desesperó. Lo siento tanto.

Parecia como si de un momento a otro fuera a soltarse a llorar, y Esme con su maternal corazón repentinamente se olvido de Victoria y abrazo a Bella.

- Descuida cielo, seguro ella esta bien. No es tu culpa – la consoló Esme y Alice suspiro tranquila.

Yo me encontraba boquiabierto. Bella realmente era una actriz increíble.

Después de eso no se volvió a mencionar a Victoria, Bella había hecho un trabajo estupendo con eso de engañar a Esme para que creyera que era a ella a quien lastimaba si la mencionaba. Y de esa manera Alice no quedaba al descubierto.

Luego de media hora en avioneta a Port Angeles, nos esperaba un camino de otra media hora en auto a Forks y allí nos esperaba el mercedes negro de Carlisle, que por suerte iba conduciendo Emmett y no Carlisle.

- Emmett, ¿dejaste a Bree con la señora Weber? - preguntó Esme al entrar al auto luego de que Emmett nos saludara a Alice y a mi y de presentarlo a Bella y Jasper.

- si mamá – respondió Emmett de malos modos.

- bueno, solo me aseguraba.

Pero para mala suerte nuestra el auto de Carlisle era bastante pequeño como para que cupiéramos todos sin dificultad y luego de un montón de discusiones por parte de Jasper y Alice, ahora íbamos sentados Jasper con Alice en las piernas y yo con Bella en las piernas. Lo cual era peor que una pesadilla.

Por un lado Alice y Jasper no dejaban de gruñirse. Primero que Jasper le había tocado las nalgas a Alice, luego que ella se movía como gusano en sus piernas, después que Jasper tenia las piernas y el trasero entumido y luego que Alice iba brincando por la rápida velocidad que Emmett llevaba y con cada salto significaba un golpe en el rostro de Jasper. Pero por otro lado se encontraba mi propia condena, "Bella". Que llevaba todo el camino restregando su culo en mi duro miembro, haciéndome sufrir, también de vez en cuando y bajo el pretexto de "los brincos por la velocidad", sus tetas rebotaban en mi cara, haciéndome babear.

Estaba mas que excitado y el riesgo que representaba que Alice, Jasper, Emmett o Esme nos descubrieran, solo aumentaban el problema en mis pantalones.

- Bella... - murmure con la voz rota cuando ella tomo mi mano y la coloco discretamente en uno de sus pechos por debajo de su blusa.

- admite que te gusta y deja de resistirte – replico ella en un sensual susurro.

Trague pesado y continué acariciando su enorme y suave pecho como si mi vida dependiera de ello y en cierta parte así era, me estaba volviendo loco esto y peor aun, comenzaba a perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, solo lograba ser consiente de la teta de Bella entre mis manos. Era una sucia y deliciosa sensación.

Pero finalmente el tortuoso camino llego a su fin, lo cual no fue problema para Bella, ya que ella simplemente se bajo del auto de lo mas feliz y me guiño el ojo antes de marcharse y dejarme con una erección enorme, dolorosa y nada discreta en los pantalones. Solo había alguien que podía ayudarme con esto, aun cuando tuviera que ser su esclavo una eternidad para que no dijera nada. Pero no tenia alternativa, debía hacer algo para detener esta locura, este juego macabro que Bella me estaba obligando a vivir.

- Jasper, necesito hablar contigo. - fueron las palabras que me vi obligado a mencionar para así iniciar mi suicidio.

Tuve que explicar a Jasper con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido entre Bella y yo desde que subimos al avión para que el aceptara ayudarme, pero nadie mejor que el cuando se trataba de vengarse. Por qué eso es lo que tenia que hacer ¿no?.

- así que... Bella esta siendo una sucia amante del peligro ¿eh?. - expresó no se si con burla o analizando seriamente mi deplorable caso. - amigo solo tengo un diagnostico para eso, - se encogió de hombros y se sentó en mi cama. - ¿quieres escucharlo?.

Ahora estábamos en mi antigua habitación luego de que Esme insistiera en que la dejáramos a ella y a las chicas cocinar para nosotros.

- ya, dilo de una vez – inquirí al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado en mi cama.

- bueno, sabemos de sobra que a Bella tiene una especie de fetiche con el peligro, así que la mejor solución para eso es que tu hagas lo mismo.

- ¿de que diablos hablas? - pregunté totalmente confundido.

- vamos Edward – respondió fingiendo desesperación. - a Bella le excita y la vuelve loca el someterte al peligro, entonces tu volteale la moneda, se tu quien la expone al peligro y enloquecerá. - aseguró en tono triunfante, y yo quede igual o mas confundido que al principio.

- no entiendo como eso hará que se detenga – alegue con sinceridad y Jasper rodó los ojos.

- la idea no es que lo deje de hacer, – explico en tono de _obvio – _si no que tu la vuelvas loca y que sepa quien manda.

- ok Jasper – dije con los ojos abiertos de par en par – enloqueciste por completo. - asegure. - eso no solucionaría para nada mi problema.

- lo hará, creeme Edward, lo hará – aseguró Jasper y me guiño el ojo. - mira, solo haz la prueba, durante la cena dedicate a provocarla y veras como pronto caerá rendida a tus brazos, entonces entenderá que el amo y señor eres tu y no se atreverá a jugarte una mala pasada de nuevo como la de hace un rato.

A mi ojo le dio un tic y los nervios casi me hace reír como desquiciado ante semejante respuesta.

- Jamas haré algo así, y mucho menos en la cena – especule horrorizado. - Carlisle estará allí y...

No pude continuar, repentinamente el asunto de Bella se convirtió en nada comparado con lo que me esperaba unos minutos mas, osea en la cena, cuando finalmente tuviera que ver a Carlisle.

- Edward, ¿estas bien? - preguntó mi amigo y me soltó un puñetazo en el hombro.

- si, solo estoy... - enmudecí una vez mas y negué con la cabeza.

- eres un pinche raro Edward – acusó Jasper y me lanzó una almohada a la cara. - primero lloriqueas como nena para que te ayude, y cuando amablemente acepto tu...

- ¿amablemente? - lo interrumpí incrédulo – ¡me obligaste a contarte todo! - le acusé. Y el muy sínico se limito a encogerse de hombros y decir:

- el fin justifica los medios ¿no?. Pero el caso es que vas a hacer lo que te dije o de lo contrario jamas te ayudare en nada mas. - amenazó seriamente.

Bote el aire desesperado y me pase una mano por el cabello antes de lograr responder algo.

- veré que puedo hacer – fue mi respuesta luego de un rato de silencio.

- _así me guta mi pequenio saltamontes – _respondió burlón Edward imitando la voz de un chino de película del medio oriente.

- ¿y yo soy el raro? - inquirí lanzándole la almohada a la cara.

Así iniciamos una ridícula e infantil guerra de almohadas, hasta que apareció Alice en la puerta y Jasper le tiro la almohada a la cara por "accidente".

- ¡Jasper! - gritó a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitieron y podría jurar que el piso vibro un poco ante esto. - ¡eres un idiota!.

Tomo mi viejo palo de Golf que llevaba en la habitación probablemente desde que me había marchado y con el como arma comenzó a corretear a Jazz por toda la habitación, desordenando y tirando todo a su paso.

- ¿Edward? - la voz de Bella en la puerta me hizo interponerme entre ella y la guerra pagana que tenia lugar en mi habitación. - ¿qué ocurre allí adentro? - preguntó entre risas Bella mientras se asomaba por encima de mi hombro para poder ver a Jasper y a Alice lucharse o mejor dicho a Alice golpear y a Jasper cubrirse. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora en lugar de sus vaqueros de mezclilla y la blusa de botones, llevaba una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba unos cuantos centimetros por encima de la rodilla y una blusa rosa ligeramente escotada. Pero con eso bastaba para tenerme babeando por ella.

- este par de locos, que al parecer piensan que con simplemente atacarse verbalmente todo el tiempo no es suficiente, ahora han subido la apuesta a agredirse físicamente. - expliqué.

Bella se echo a reír y pego su cuerpo al mio en el proseso. Luego se paro en las puntas de sus pies y me susurro al oído.

- Esme dice que la cena esta lista. - con su lengua acaricio el lóbulo de mi oreja después de haber dicho eso y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo como respuesta a ese acto.

- er... esta bien – respondí con un hilo de voz y empleando todo mi autocontrol para no tomar a Bella en mis brazos en ese momento y llevarla a la habitación mas cercana, avance dentro de mi habitación para frenar la guerra entre Jasper y Alice.

- Chicos tenemos que bajar ya – dije y tome a Alice de la cintura para que dejara de perseguir a Jasper. y como paga obtuve un golpe en el estomago sacándome el aire.

- ay, lo siento Edward – se disculpo Alice lanzando el palo de golf lejos.

Jasper estaba que se desternillaba de risa, hasta que llego Bella y se lo llevo de la oreja fuera de habitación, entonces fue el turno de Alice y mio de reír.

Finalmente, luego de nuestras ridículas luchas bajamos a cenar, Alice estaba toda despeinada y con la blusa y la falda arrugadas, Jasper estaba sudando e igual con la ropa arrugada, Bella por su lado tenia la ropa un poco mas decente pero igual estaba colorada y despeinada y yo no tengo la menor idea de que aspecto tenia, pero solo podía pensar en que no había manera mas ridícula que esta para presentarme ante Carlisle.

Bufe y tome el único asiento a lado de Bella en la mesa y solo entonces me percate de que en la larga mesa cuadrada solo había seis sillas arregladas para ser ocupadas, y si mis matemáticas no me fallan deberían ser siete. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Bella, Jasper y yo, si efectivamente debian ser siete sillas arregladas, de las cuales ya estaban ocupadas cinco contandome a mi por supuesto.

- Alice, ¿quien no va a cenar con nosotros? - pregunté rogando por que fuera Carlisle el nombre que ella pronunciara.

- oh, mi mamá dijo que Carlisle esta en un viaje de negocios y no regresara hasta mañana o pasado – explico sin darle mucha importancia, pero yo en cambio sentí una tranquilidad inmensa y por supuesto repentinamente todo me pareció mas lindo y acogedor en la casa.

- ya estamos aquí chicos – canturreó Esme cuando llegaba seguida de la sirvienta de la casa Jamie, quien traía arrastrando un carrito con un montón de platillos tapados con cubiertas de metal. - espero les guste la comida.

Bella se levanto para ayudar a Esme a servir la cena y esta ultima la obligo a sentarse de nuevo, alegando que suficiente había hecho ya con ayudar en la cena.

- eres nuestra invitada, que no se te olvide – agrego y le guiño el ojo. Bella a volvió a sentarse a mi lado completamente roja y tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

Yo que hasta ese momento había estado gozando como pato en primavera el que Carlisle estuviera fuera de Forks, me tomo por sorpresa la reacción de Bella, y aunque esta vez no era alguna especie de insinuación sexual o algo por el estilo, me hizo recordar mi charla con Jasper. ahora que lo pensaba mejor no era tan mala idea.

- espero que no hayan iniciado sin mi muchachos – dijo Emmett llegando a la mesa con el cabello mojado y escurriendo, una playera de resaque bastante entallada y un pans deportivo.

- descuida hijo, apenas estamos sirviendo – replico Esme con una sonrisa angelical.

- valla, pues... que bien – se sentó frente a Bella y le dedico una enorme sonrisa y un guiño. Y ahora que lo notaba, ¿estaba flexionando los músculos de sus brazos?. Menudo metrosexual que es Emmett.

Esme y Jamie sirvieron como entrada sopa fría de pepino que por cierto estaba deliciosa y una vez que esta hubo desaparecido de los platos, colocaron en la mesa las bandejas con platillos variados, entre ellos pollo con papas, pescado frito e hígado encebollado. Esme realmente se lucia con sus cenas familiares. Mas que una cena para siete personas parecía el gran comedor de Howarts.

- y dime Bella, ¿es un buen lugar Chicago? - preguntó por supuesto creyendo que Jasper, Bella y yo vivíamos en Chicago, aunque por suerte yo ya le había comentado esto a ambos.

- si, uh... es bastante... divertido – respondió titubeante Bella y después sonrío ampliamente, dejando a Emmett con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- bueno, en tal caso un día de estos me pasare por Chicago, y podrías mostrarme como se divierten allí. - sus ultimas palabras eran una especie de insinuación, como un coqueteo por parte de Emmett. ¿acaso Emmett estaba coqueteando con Bella?.

No pude evitar gruñir ante esto, pero menos mal Bella no le seguía el juego a Emmett, quien le estaba dando una sonrisa junto con un guiño, en su lugar Bella estaba muy ocupada tomando un tazón de salsa para su hígado encebollado.

Pero mi enojo fue reemplazado por una risa malvada, había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo el plan Jasper. aunque no estoy muy seguro de si es el nombre apropiado. Pero que mas da es el momento.

- Bella, podrías pasarme ese tazón de salsa – pidió Emmett señalando el tazón que Bella acababa de desocupar.

- claro – respondió Bella y se tomo el tazón con cuidado.

Emmett era bastante listo, era obvio que cuando Bella se estirara para darle el tazón el tendría el pretexto perfecto para mirarle las tetas, pero no iba a permitirle hacer tal cosa. Así que cuando Bella se estiró un poco para darle en las manos el tazón a Emmett, aproveche que ella había separado un poco las piernas para colar mi mano por entre sus piernas y rozar su sexo suavemente con los dedos.

Por poco y le tiraba la salsa encima a Emmett ante tal susto, pero este ultimo tomo el tazon antes de que se le cayera a Bella.

- wow, mas cuidado Bella, - exclamó Emmett - pero muchas gracias.

Bella sonrojada no respondió nada, si no que se giro para verme con los ojos como un par de pistolas, puesto que mi mano seguía acariciando su intimidad con roces tan leves que estaban humedeciendo sus bragas. Conteste a su gesto con una sonrisa de lado y ella comenzó a hiperventilar.

- y Jasper, ¿Edward y tu van juntos en la escuela? - preguntó Esme quien se encontraba frente a mi y que no se había percatado de nada.

- así es señora Cullen y creeame cuando le digo que no se que seria de Edward sin mi ayuda – exclamó el muy idiota, pero en estos momentos no tenia tiempo para escuchar sus ridiculeces, ya que había logrado colar mi dedo índice por entre las bragas de Bella y ahora acariciaba sus húmedos pliegues sin nada de por medio, y eso sencillamente me estaba poniendo malo. Pero el rostro de Bella era lo que me excitaba aun mas, pues aunque intentaba por todos los medios ocultar el placer que estaba sintiendo, no lo conseguía del todo, además de que cada que intentaba llevarse algo a la boca el tenedor le temblaba un montón y casi lo derramaba todo.

Sonreí aun mas cuando introduje con cuidado mi dedo en su cavidad haciendo que un gritito ahogado saliera de su boca y por consiguiente todos en la mesa la volteamos a ver interesados, pero antes Jasper y yo intercambiamos cómplices miradas.

- Bella, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó Esme asustada.

- si Bella, ¿había algo raro en el hígado? - secundó Emmett fulminando con la mirada el plato de Bella.

- no, no... - dijo Bella con la voz rota, aunque a mi parecer era mas un gemido de placer que un par de palabras normales. - es que... olvidé que tenia que llamar a mi... abuela en cuanto llegara y... no lo eh hecho.

Jasper y yo sonreímos. ¿como le hacia para mentir tan bien aun cuando se encontraba al borde del orgasmo?.

- cariño, no te preocupes, - intentó tranquilizarla Esme – en tu habitación hay un teléfono fijo, en cuanto termines de cenar puedes ir y llamar a tu abuelita.

- si, gracias señora Cullen – respondió.

Saque mi dedo de su interior y también de sus bragas, y no es que hubiera terminado con su tortura ni mucho menos, pero tenia una idea para hacerla gemir de nuevo.

Ella me miro amenazante, no se si por sacar mi dedo de su interior o por haberlo metido, pero de todos modos la ignore, saque mi mano de debajo de la mesa y observando mi dedo como si se tratara de mi dulce favorito me lo lleve a la boca, saboreé el agridulce sabor de sus jugos con verdadero gusto y a Bella se le desorbitaron los ojos de placer.

- Edward, es falta de educación chuparse los dedos – me reprendió Esme con una sonrisa.

- claro, lo siento Esme – musité – lo que pasa es que es mi comida favorita.

Bella no lo soporto mas y enterró sus uñas en mi pierna.

- valla, no tenia idea de que el hígado encebollado te gustara tanto. - replico Esme y yo sonreí.

- si, la verdad me fascina.

Bella atrapó entre sus manos mi miembro por encima del pantalón y comenzó a estimularlo, haciendo que me sintiera en el paraíso y que se me quebrara la voz en la ultima palabra.

Trague pesado y volteé a verla, ahora era ella quien sonreía con satisfacción. Volvía a ser yo su juguete. Volvía ella a tener el mando. Pero la verdad ya no me importaba mucho quien mandara, siempre y cuando siguiera acariciándome de esa manera.

Después de la cena definitivamente tenia que colarme a su habitación.

Me apresure a terminar mi cena en un tiempo récord y con la mano de Bella lejos de mi miembro, dado que ella también estaba cenando tan rápido como podía. Al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo.

- ¡Termine! - exclame en cuanto mi plato se encontró limpio.

- también yo, – secundó Bella poniéndose en pie de un salto. - muchas gracias por la cena señora Cullen, pero ahora debo ir a llamar a mi abuela. - se excusó Bella.

- ah, claro Bella – concordó Esme. - enviale mis saludos y dile que no se preocupe por ti, que estas en buenas manos.

Bella se limito a asentir con la cabeza y salir casi corriendo del comedor. Pero la respuesta de Esme me puso a pensar, si realmente Bella vivía con su abuela.

- yo también tengo que llamar a mamá – me excusé – le llame en la tarde pero quede de llamarla de nuevo en la noche.

Alice me lanzo una mirada sospechosa, pero yo la ignore. Agradecí a Esme por la cena y salí pitando de allí. Por suerte según Esme aun les faltaba el postre y eso me daría bastante tiempo, dado que los postres de Esme suelen ser tan o mas extensos que la cena en si.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y corrí en dirección al cuarto de Bella. Toque la puerta y ella abrió y me jalo dentro. Cerro la puerta con un portazo y luego me empujo contra la puerta.

- ¿te creías muy rudo en la cena eh? - Bella estaba usando únicamente una sexy ropa interior de encaje transparente en color morado. Y joder se veía súper deliciosa.

Comenzó a quitarme la ropa a jalones y mientras tanto yo acaricie sus enormes pechos con mis temblorosas manos. Y cuando me encontraba en bóxer solamente la levante de modo que sus piernas quedaran alrededor de mi cintura y lamí con desesperación sus senos, por encima del sujetador. Pero enseguida la lleve a la cama en donde la libere de esa sexy lencería para poder lamer sus pezones con libertad al tiempo que ella me ponía el condón, y una vez que lo tuve puesto me coloque en su entrada y entre en ella completamente.

El gemido que emitió entonces me impulso a moverme rápido en su interior, entrando y saliendo casi completamente de su interior, todo esto sin dejar de succionar sus pezones alternamente.

Colé mi mano por entre nuestros cuerpos para así poder estimular su clítoris con libertad y ella tuvo que morderme el hombro para no gritar a los cuatro vientos en el momento en que alcanzo violentamente el orgasmo. Y yo no necesite mas que sus paredes apretarme para correrme también.

Ambos habíamos llegado ya al orgasmo. Pero no por eso deje de moverme en su interior, por el contrario, eso solo me hizo moverme mas suavemente y con mayor precisión en su interior. Estoy seguro que mañana tendré un moretón gigantesco gracias a esas mordidas que me esta dando. Pero lo peor de todo es que hasta esas mordidas me son excitantes.

- Edward – Gimió Bella pasando sus uñas por todo mi abdomen y haciéndome gemir.

- Bella – respondí con la garganta seca.

Dos condones mas tarde, nos encontrábamos exhaustos en la cama de Bella, nunca antes había usado mas de un condón en una noche. Pero tampoco nunca antes habíamos estado tan excitados. Hacia bastante rato que habíamos escuchado a los demás subir a sus habitaciones, así que debía ser ya muy tarde. Pero por suerte nadie nos había venido a buscar, a Bella en esta habitación y a mi en la de a lado.

Ahora sudados y con la respiración agitada nos encontrábamos cada uno perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Bella con su pierna y mano derecha sobre mi y yo con el brazo izquierdo por debajo de su cuerpo y el derecho sobre ella en un protector abrazo. No habíamos hablado desde hacia bastante rato, pero no era necesario, el silencio no era incomodo en esta ocasión, además era mas divertido escuchar como nuestras respiraciones se acoplaban la una a la otra tal y como lo hacíamos Bella y yo al tener sexo.

Estuvimos en esa posición por un largo rato hasta que ella habló.

- ¿te haz dado cuenta de que Jasper y Alice se gustan? - preguntó con la mirada perdida en un retrato de Alice a los trece años con una margarita en la mano que se encontraba frente a nosotros en la habitación.

- ¿de qué estas hablando? - pregunté incrédulo – ellos se odian – le asegure – además Alice es lesbiana ¿lo olvidas?.

Bella soltó una risa burlesca en tono bajo y luego elevo se volvió hacia mi para verme a los ojos con sus salvajes ojos chocolate.

- no, Alice es bisexual, - explicó como si estuviera hablando del tiempo que haría mañana y no de las preferencias sexuales de mi hermanastra - y definitivamente esta loca por Jasper.

Mi boca era una O perfecta. Pero es que era demasiada información para mi.

- aun que así fuera – repliqué titubeante – se la pasan discutiendo e intentando golpearse cada que tienen oportunidad.

- y eso es solo una prueba mas de que así es – respondió Bella entre risas. - pero no hay que decirles nada, que se den cuenta solos.

Soltó un profundo bostezo y se reacomodo en mis brazos para finalmente quedarse dormida.

Esto estaba de locos no cabía duda, el hecho de que Bella y yo estuviéramos provocándonos el uno al otro en la mesa frente a mi mejor amigo y mi familia de quita y pon, luego la manera tan salvaje y deliciosa que nos entregamos, que Bella asegurara que Jasper y Alice se gustaban, y finalmente que Bella se hubiera quedado dormida entre mis brazos.

Estuve dandole vueltas a todos esos temas hasta que decidí que debía marcharme de allí antes de que amaneciera y Esme fuera a buscarme a mi habitación. Así que con cuidado me libere del cuerpo de Bella y me vestí completamente para así evitar dejar alguna prenda tirada por allí. Y una vez hecho eso me regrese a la cama para besar tiernamente a Bella en la mejilla. Después salí del cuarto y entre al mio. No me moleste en desvestirme, simplemente me quite los zapatos y caí rendido en la cama. Mañana tendría tiempo de pensar en todas las locuras de la tarde anterior.

* * *

**N/A: como ven a este par de calenturientos eee heheheheh. a mi la verdad me encanto escribir este cap hehehe y recien lo acabo de terminar, por eso es que se los dejo ya un poco noche. pero whatever, con que les guste. hehhe**

**aaa y mil disculpas por no contestar a sus reviews, pero la verdad eh estado un poco ocupada hehehe. pero bueno, respondere en general las preguntas mas frecuentes del fic ok?**

**bueno, pues la primera y la mas frecuente: ¿Cuantos años tiene Bella?. **bueno, como ya se habia establecido en el segundo capitulo creo hehe, Bella tiene entre 20 y 22 ok?. descuiden no es tan vieja, solo unos añitos mayor que el, mas o menos de la edad de Emmett, quien por cierto la encontro bastante interesante eee. LOL

**la segunda y tambien frecuente: ¿que le pasa a Bella para que reaccione asi?. ¿Acaso esta enamorada de Edward o solo le tiene miedo al amor?. **siento decepcionarlas, pero Bella aun no esta enamorada de el, o al menos no del todo. se siente atraida por el si, pero hasta alli, por que efectivamente le teme al amor debido a una mala experiencia de su pasado (Jake).

**tercera y casi tan freccuente como la segunda: ¿por qué Edward no manda al cuerno a Rosalie y se fija en Bella?. **si, se que es frustrante ver como Edward mete las cuatro por la rubiecita, pero es que el esta obsesionado con ella, ¿recuerdan que por ella inicio todo esto del contrato?. entonces aun cuando ella lo pisoteé en el suelo como cucaracha, no dejara de intentarlo. pero descuiden como se han podido dar cuenta, ya comienza a sentir algo por Bella tambien el hehehe. estan en iguales situaciones ;D.

**Cuarta y muy poco frecuente en realidad: ¿cómo es que Bella termino trabajando en el Joker's?. **Bueno, esa no puedo responderla, ya que es relacionada a la historia de Bella y eso se descubrirá mas adelante ¿ok?.

Genial alli quedan finalmente sus respuestas hehehe. y no me queda mas que agradecerles de todo corazon por los hermosos 252 Reviews que llevamos, en serio chicas son de lo mejor!. aaa y las lectoras anonimas que se animaron a comentar el cap pasado mil gracias!. a las que siguen sin animarse les agradezco de corazón que me lean y a las lectoras nuevas por supuesto les doy la bienvenida a este contrato sexual. hehehe las amo a todas chicas! aaa y a las desaparecidas que regresan ¡Bienvenidas de nuevo!.. hehehe. les mando mil kisses a todas y no se olviden de presionar una vez mas el dulce botoncito del globito heheh.

- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.


	11. 10: El Cuento De La Princesa Marie

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!.

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo:**** B**rick by boring brick– **P**aramore.

* * *

Capitulo X: El cuento de la princesa Marie.

Creó que me encuentro en lo correcto al pensar que a muchas personas (por no decir todas) odian ser despertados, ya sea por el molesto sonido del despertador, por una mamá furiosa que grita a los cuatro vientos lo flojo e irresponsable que eres por no levantarte temprano, o caso contrario la mamá insistente que aunque no dice mas que la hora cada minuto también te saca de quicio, también están los casos en los que una dulce esposa te despierta con un beso o con el delicioso olor de el desayuno. Pero todos esos ejemplos, tanto los buenos como los malos estarían bien para mi, cualquiera de ellos menos la manera en la que acababa de ser despertado.

Primero: alguien abrió las cortinas de par en par para que se me cocinaran las pupilas por debajo de mis párpados aun cerrados; segundo: ese mismo alguien me gritó en el oído un sin fin de tonterías de las cuales no eh entendido ni una sola; y tercera: el mismo alguien insistente me acaba de tirar de la cama.

– ¿pero qué diablos te ocurre Edward? – Gritó Jasper y me sacudió el hombro para que me levantara del piso.

No me quedó otra opción mas que abrir los ojos y hacer unos cuantos bizcos por la luz solar que entraba por la ventana.

– Jasper, largó de aquí, ¿qué no ves que tengo sueño? – gruñí y me cubrí la cara con el cobertor en el que aun me encontraba envuelto al caer y por el cual no pude meter ni las manos para frenar la caída.

– ya se que tienes sueño idiota, pero son las 12 del mediodía y tu aun no me haz contado como te fue ayer.

Saque la cabeza del cobertor y lo fulminé con la mirada. Había que ser muy sínico para haber venido únicamente a eso.

– ¿no estas hablando en serio verdad Jasper? – pregunté enarcando una ceja y el se encogió de hombros.

– ¿por qué crees que no?. – replicó como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

– tu si que eres un idiota – me queje y volví a taparme con el cobertor la cara.

– ya levantaté de allí flojo de mierda – gruñó Jasper y me pateo a la altura de las costillas.

– no molestes Jasper – alegué con un bostezo y sobandome las costillas.

– Edward, Esme dice que te levantes – esa era la voz de Bella. De inmediato me quite el cobertor de encima y me levante.

– si, emm... gracias – respondí antes de volver a bostezar.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de irse. Yo mientras tanto seguía boquiabierto, es que el ver a Bella así me había dejado sorprendido, ella llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con azul y unas sandalias bajitas. Se veía tan linda y tierna; estaba acostumbrado a ver a Bella con ropa sexy y con esos trajes suyos que de solo recordarlos me ponía malo, pero ¿un vestido ligero y suelto?. Definitivamente eso era nuevo para mi.

– que bobo eres Edward – Jasper me dio manotazo en la coronilla y de esa manera regrese en si.

– ¿viste ese vestido? – pregunté incrédulo y el se encogió de hombros.

– creo que le sientan mejor los trajes que usa para su "trabajo" – hizo comillas con los dedos y luego se carcajeo.

Tenia ganas de golpearlo por imbécil, pero mis energías eran pocas y aun me dolía la cabeza por la luz tan intensa, así que me limite a ignorarlo y salir de mi habitación sin decir nada.

– ¿qué diablos te pasa? – preguntó jalándome del hombro cuando me dio alcance al bajar las escaleras.

– no se de que hablas, – solté su agarre de mi hombro y continué mi camino – solo tengo hambre.

– ¿hambre? – preguntó en tono burlesco.

– si Jasper, hambre. – repetí comenzando a perder la paciencia – No se si lo sepas pero si pasas muchas horas seguidas sin nada en el estomago te da hambre.

Entré a la cocina antes de que Jasper pudiera decir algo mas y por suerte allí estaban Esme y Alice, por lo que el no dijo nada mas.

– hola Edward, que bueno que ya despertaste – saludó Esme y vino a abrazarme.

– si err... hola Esme, – respondí titubeante y sonriendo – humm... buenos días.

– ¿no hay saludo para mi Eddie? – acusó Alice mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

– Claro Alice – fui hasta ella y la abrace fuertemente. – buenos días.

– así me gusta Edward.

– ¿quieres comer algo cariño? – preguntó Esme con un tono maternal que me hizo sentir un poco incomodo.

– la verdad si Esme, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

– ah, pues entonces sientate, – señaló las sillas de la barra des ayunadora y se giro hacia la estufa – yo enseguida te sirvo.

– mejor date prisa Edward, antes de que llegue Emmett de entrenar y se devore todo. – señaló en un tono serio Alice y yo sentí un retorcijón en las tripas que nada tenían que ver con el hambre.

– ¿dónde esta Bella? – pregunté intentando no sonar muy interesado, pero al parecer ni Alice ni Jasper picaron el anzuelo.

– esta arriba, dijo que tenia algo que hacer y mamá le pidió que te levantara – respondió Alice sin dejar de verme fijamente.

¿No se supone qué ella se encuentra herida del corazón?. ¿Qué diablos hace sonriendo de esa manera?.

Creo que cambie de parecer, ya no tengo hambre; solo quiero huir de esos ojos calculadores. Se que esta tramando algo, pero no tengo idea que es y la verdad pienso que me aterra descubrirlo.

– Espero te gusten los huevos con tocino – dijo Esme en al instante en el que dejaba el plato frente a mi. – ¿ocurre algo?. – preguntó preocupada al parecer por mi mirada aterrorizada.

– Estoy bien – respondí y recompuse el rostro, pero enseguida mi rostro volvió a desencajarse, ya que Emmett acababa de entrar a la cocina.

– hola a todos, Emmett el perfecto esta aquí – exclamó al tiempo que flexionaba los brazos y se besaba los bíceps estilo Johnny Bravo.

– no se encuentra aquí Emmett – menciono Alice en tono aburrido y yo dirigí mi mirada de Emmett a Alice en menos de dos segundos.

– humm... eso no es problema, ya vendrá – replicó él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

– Edward, – habló Jasper a mi lado – ¿quieres darte prisa con eso?. Recuerda que tenemos un tema pendiente del que hablar. – señaló intentando contener la risa.

– tan siquiera deja que termine de almorzar tranquilo, no lo molestes – alegó Alice y Jasper la fulmino con la mirada.

Alice se confiaba de que delante de Esme Jasper no podía ser grosero con ella, pero por la mirada pensativa de Jasper sabia que buscaría como vengarse.

– Jasper – hablé para recuperar su atención, él me miro y frunció el ceño.

– descuida, – explicó cruzándose de brazos. – no me molesta.

– ¿estas totalmente seg...?

– Esme, muchas gracias por prestármelo – Bella irrumpió en la cocina con un pequeño paquete en sus manos y Emmett sonrío de oreja a oreja.

– no tienes que agradecer Bella, mi esposo Carlisle es doctor. Aquí siempre encontraras medicina.

En ese momento olvide por completo la idiota expresión de Emmett, las miradas de odio de Alice y Jasper e inclusive me olvide del rostro maternal de Esme. Solo veía el rostro de Bella con esa sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero no era lo que me preocupaba en realidad, si no que clase de medicina tenia en sus manos y ¿por qué había tenido que pedírsela a Esme?.

Me puse en pie cuando vi que ella iba a salir de la cocina, ganándome la mirada sorprendida de todos en la mesa, salvo de Jasper.

– enseguida vuelvo – me disculpé y salí pitando tras de Bella quien iba subiendo las escaleras.

– ¡Bella! – grité y corrí hacia ella. – espera.

Ella se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y me miro con la burla reflejada en sus castaños ojos.

– ¿no es muy temprano para qué estés pensando en esas cosas? – preguntó.

No tenia la menor idea de que diablos quiso decir con eso, o al menos no la tenia hasta que ella comenzó a morderse el labio inferior de esa manera tan sexy.

– ah... yo... no – pase saliva por mi seca garganta e intenté continuar. – no hablaba de... eso – logre articular y Bella se carcajeo.

Pero claro, hay que burlarse de Edward Cullen el chiquillo idiota que se calienta solo con una leve insinuación. Me golpeé mentalmente.

– ¿qué quieres entonces? – preguntó alzando las cejas sorprendida.

En ese momento enmudecí, no sabia muy bien que decirle, lo ultimo que quería era molestarla con mis entrometidas preguntas, dirigí entonces la mirada hacia mis pies y sin despegar la vista de mis sandalias azules de baño dije:

– solo me preocupaba por... – me encogí de hombros decidí mirarla a la cara – bueno, por esa medicina qué le pediste a Esme.

Bella que había estado frunciendo el ceño todo el rato relajo la mirada al parecer pensando que no era algo grave o que se yo.

– no te preocupes Edward, estoy bien. – habló con una sonrisa tímida y se dio la vuelta para seguir subiendo, solo entonces volvió a hablar – solo es un poco de jaqueca.

No se porqué, pero su respuesta no me satisfasió para nada, llamenme loco, pero ella se esta guardando algo grande; como lo de ese tipo Jake, al que había mencionado dormida cuando nos encontrábamos en el avión Ahora que lo pensaba habían muchos cabos sueltos respecto a la actitud tan rara de Bella, eso que había dicho sobre ver el amor morir cientos de veces o su reacción a nuestro beso en mi regadera. No se casi nada de ella, pero estoy seguro que lo que sea que se esta guardando debe ser algo grave como para cubrirlo a capa y espada de la manera en que lo hace.

– Edward, – la voz de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo apretar la quijada. – ¿Bella esta allá arriba? – preguntó con demasiado interés

– si, – respondí de mala gana. Mi hermanastro sonrío e intentó subir tras ella, pero digo intentó por que yo se lo impedí bloqueándole el paso con mi cuerpo. – dime de una vez que te traes con ella. – exigí fulminándolo con los ojos.

Emmett se carcajeó y se recargo en el barandal de la gigantesca escalera. Yo no encontraba nada gracioso en toda la situación, ni siquiera intentando ponerme en su lugar lograba encontrar nada cómico y mucho menos para reírse de ese modo casi maniático

– una broma muy buena Edward, no sabia que eras actor. – expresó secándose las lágrimas de risa con la mano.

– ¿broma? – pregunté perplejo. – ¿de que broma hablas?, estoy hablando muy en serio.

– ¿no es broma? – repitió en un tono de burla bastante agudo. – dejame entender entonces, tu – me clavo el dedo en el pecho con fuerza pero yo no me moví de mi lugar. – enclenque de preparatoria, ¿intentas intimidarme?.

– no – asegure con mi vista fija en el. – solo quiero que la dejes en paz, a ella no le interesas ¿no lo entiendes?.

El muy idiota sonrío burlesco y con la mirada desafiante soltó una risita. Era un maldito idiota, ojala tuviera las fuerzas para patearle el trasero.

– ¿no sera que estas celoso Edward? – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante su ridícula sugerencia y él se carcajeo. ¿Dios, porqué me hiciste así de delgaducho?.

– no seas idiota – respondí con la garganta seca. – ella es una buena amiga nada mas.

– entonces sal de mi camino, – escupió amenazante y tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no retroceder ya que Emmett se había aproximado demasiado para amenazarme. ¡un poco de espacio personal por favor!. – esa mujer es mas que hot y no dejare que un "amiguito" suyo haga que pierda la oportunidad de estar con ella.

Fue mi turno de ponerme serio y amenazante. Menos mal que Emmett no conocía la "profesión" de Bella, o de lo contrario no estaría aquí charlando conmigo. Aunque dudo mucho que Bella fuera capaz de meterse con mi hermanastro cuando se supone que tiene un contrato conmigo ¿no?. Maldición, esa duda solo me pone mas furioso.

– apartate de ella, no voy a repetírtelo – gruñí con los dientes apretados y sin esperar una respuesta de Emmett subí las escaleras directo a la habitación de Bella.

Entre y ella se encontraba sobre la cama abrazándose las piernas y observando hacia la ventana enorme que daba al patio trasero de la casa. El cual contaba con una piscina enorme y lujosa, tal como el resto de la casa.

– ¿quieres probarla? – pregunte tragándome toda la bilis que Emmett había hecho que se me fuera a la garganta y dándole a Bella el tono mas tranquilo que pude y sentándome con toda tranquilidad en una silla incomoda de madera.

– uh... ¿el qué? – preguntó confundida. Seguramente estaba viendo por la ventana pero su mente estaba en otro lado y por eso no me entendía nada.

– ah, esto... la piscina – respondí incomodo y ella que continuaba con la mirada perdida esbozo una sonrisa suave y negó con la cabeza.

Me sentí repentinamente incomodo. Como cuando estas en una habitación con un completo desconocido y no tienen ningún tema de interés en común, solo esperando que los minutos pasen aprisa y buscando alrededor algo que pueda servir para iniciar una convesacion.

– Bella – murmure su nombre para romper el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado entre nosotros.

Ella respondió con un escueto "humm" y no había despegado la vista de la ventana; así que continué hablando.

– Emmett te tira los perros – exclamé al no encontrar nada mas que decir.

Despegó su vista de la ventana y me miro fijamente unos segundos, pero después rodó los ojos y regreso su vista a la ventana.

– de niña solía tener una así – respondió entre dientes haciendo que mi cabeza se volviera loca. ¿de que diablos hablaba?.

– un... ¿Emmett? – pregunté a pesar de saber que eso no solo sonaría estúpido, si no también patético, pero vamos ¿qué iba a decirle?, no tenia la menor idea de que liendres hablaba.

Su musical risa inundo el ambiente haciéndome reír también, era estúpido si, pero al menos la hacia reír.

– habló de la piscina – aclaró cuando paró de reír.

– debió ser genial, en New York quien tiene una piscina es...

– no vivía en New York cuando era niña – explicó pasándose una mano por su hermosa cabellera castaña.

– oh, – respondí sorprendido, Bella por lo general no se permitía este tipo de conversaciones, era violar el contrato. – ¿donde vivías cuando eras niña entonces? – pregunté ceñudo, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad al máximo.

Suspiro profundamente y creí que no respondería, al menos es lo que se supone que debería hacer. Este tipo de conversaciones no nos beneficiaban a ninguno de los dos.

– Vivía en Madison Wisconsi – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Esto si que era una sorpresa para mi, ¿que hacia una chica de Madison perdida en New York?.

– ¿y como fue qué terminaste viviendo en...?

– ¿te gustan los cuentos de hadas Edward? – me interrumpió abruptamente y yo me quede sin habla. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta que no me callaría y seguiría con preguntas sobre su pasado, pero un cuento de hadas era una forma extraña de cambiar conversación, y lo dice el tipo que para hacer platica le dijo que Emmett le estaba tirando los perros, así que se de lo que habló cuando pienso que es un cambio demasiado drástico

– eso creo – respondí dudando, no sabia que respuesta debía dar o si debía responder algo si quiera.

– ¿incluso cuando los cuentos de hadas no tienen un final feliz? – agregó.

– supongo que les da algo de realismo – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

– si, demasiado realismo. – murmuró en un tono apenas audible. – en fin, voy a contarte el cuento de la princesa Marie.

– bien – respondí dudando del estado mental de Bella.

– La princesa Marie era una chiquilla de solo doce años cuando su padre el Rey Charles murió, – el tono de voz con que ella inicio el relato era tan hermoso que inmediatamente mi imaginación se hecho a volar. – la princesa amaba mucho a su padre; adoraba bailar para el, cantar para el y reír con el, porqué cuando el Rey Charles reía todo se encontraba en paz, no había problema alguno que asechara al reino. Y es por eso que cuando el murió ella dejo de hablar, de reír, de cantar y probablemente de morir. En el sepulcro del gran Rey quedo también esa parte de la princesa y por años se mantuvo en soledad y en silencio. Solo hablaba lo necesario y únicamente con su madre la reina Rinora. – Bella veía por la ventana mientras hablaba, pero eso no evitaba que ese sentimiento de realismo inundara mi corazón.

– La Reina se preocupaba mucho de que la princesa un año después continuaba viva solo por mantenerse de algún modo, ya que su vida en realidad estaba vacía y por supuesto también la de la Reina estaba así. Desde que su esposo muriera ella había pasado a liderar el reino y le era muy difícil, además de la soledad que sentía.

Así que como suele suceder, ella volvió a casarse, con un caballero de brillante armadura que la había deslumbrado desde que lo conoció; su nombre era Phillips y era muy hábil con las palabras que le decía a la Reina. Y una vez que ellos se casaron, él paso a ser el Rey y a gobernar a su antojo el lugar. No solo le era infiel a su bella esposa, si no que despilfarraba el dinero del reino en sus lujos y gustos. Pero todo esto a la princesa le tenia sin cuidado, ella solo podía pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre, mientras que el hombre al cual ahora le obligaban a llamar papá la tenia sin el menor cuidado.

Al menos así fue hasta una noche – por un momento creí que Bella detendría el relato, pues su voz se había vuelto tan aguda que al final no fue mas que un chillido, pero basto con que carraspeara un par de veces para continuar hablando como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna. – La princesa Marie había sido mandada a la cama mas temprano de lo normal, ya que el Rey y la Reina habían discutido durante la cena.

Lo que ni la princesa ni nadie mas había notado era que el Rey tenia tiempo observando como la princesa cada vez se ponía mas hermosa y como su cuerpo cambiaba de ser un raro espécimen de niña–adolescente a ser el de una bella mujer. Solo tenia 16 años y ella ya era admirada por muchos hombres por supuesto. Pero el Rey se mostraba muy celoso con ella, "como un verdadero padre" decía la gente del pueblo. Pero esa noche ella comprobó que no era así. – Bella enterró la cara entre sus piernas un instante y después recupero la compostura. Yo seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, pero no me atrevía a interrumpirla.

– La princesa acababa de bañarse y estaba respondiendo a la carta de un buen amigo y enamorado suyo llamado Jack, él tenia mucho tiempo diciéndole que quería andar con ella y ser su perfecto príncipe azul, mas sin embargo ella seguía negándose a el de la manera mas cortes que le era posible y con las mínimas palabras que pudiera utilizar. En eso estaba cuando repentinamente el Rey quien vestía únicamente una bata de dormir entro al cuarto de la princesa.

Ella se asusto, claro que lo hizo e intento sacarlo de su habitación con palabras que nunca antes se había atrevido a usar, pues ella acababa de notar en su mirada al monstruo que en realidad era. No era ningún caballero, se trataba en realidad de un horrible monstruo disfrazado de humano.

La princesa intento huir entonces, pero era demasiado tarde, se había convertido en la obsesión del monstruo y nada ni nadie pudo salvarla de sus espantosas y asquerosas garras. El monstruo hizo con ella lo que ningún otro hombre había hecho, y la dejo destrozada. Con deseos de morir y con ese sentimiento de suciedad recorriéndole el cuerpo y el alma también.

Jamas se atrevió a hablar con nadie de esa noche, pero bajo ningún motivo podía mantenerse en la misma habitación que ese monstruo, ella ya ni siquiera cenaba en la mesa con él y la Reina, ella prefería comer en las cocinas y así evitar verlo.

Él único que noto el cambio en la vida de la princesa fue el príncipe Jack, y aunque ella se negaba a hablar con sinceridad. Un día la encontró en su habitación llorando y preguntándose ¿por qué le había tocado vivir un mundo tan cruel?. Ella jamas había hecho daño a nadie ni a nada y aun así le tocaba un destino horrible.

La tomo entre sus brazos y le prometió que el haría que todo terminase, que la llevaría lejos de allí. Lejos de ese reino donde las peores cosas le habían ocurrido y la muy tonta le creyó al príncipe.

Creyó que huyendo de sus problemas su vida volvería a ser feliz, pero su alma ya estaba podrida y aunque se enamoro profundamente de su príncipe azul, el no resulto ser tal. Solo era otro horrible monstruo disfrazado de hombre bueno. Al año de que vivieran juntos en un reino lejano al de la princesa él ya no era el mismo que al principio, se había vuelto un jugador, un bebedor y además golpeaba a la pobre princesa. – cada vez a Bella le costaba mas relatar la historia, pero aun así no se detenía. Estaba aferrada a llegar al final de la historia y yo comenzaba a intuir el porqué.

– Un día ella no pudo mas y aprovechando que el príncipe había salido, tomo sus cosas y huyó lejos. Prometiéndose a si misma jamas volver a amar a algún hombre. Ya que en realidad todos eran monstruos, horribles y pútridos monstruos de mentes retorcidas. – las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y yo me levante de la silla para ir a abrazarla. Pero ella se alejo de mi.

– deja que termine por favor – suplico con los ojos cristalinos y yo asentí con la cabeza. – La princesa llego a un tercer reino, a uno que jamas creyó llegar a ir, había escuchado mucho de el, pero poco le interesaba, ya que a pesar de ser enorme era un reino donde la vida se vive de noche y tanto la piratería como la fiestas paganas son la principal distracción del lugar.

No era el mejor lugar para morir y sin embargo ella lo estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se consumía y la chispa en sus ojos cada vez se agotaba mas. En ese momento, cuando su vida llegaba a su fin, encontró algo que nunca antes creyó posible encontrar un día. A su hada madrina; pero esta era un hada madrina muy distinta a las que suelen haber en los reinos donde la armonía y la paz son la vida diaria. Esta era una hada madrina que le ofreció vida, felicidad, hermosura y riqueza a cambio de su alma y de su cuerpo. Es de esta manera como la princesa dejo de ser débil y callada, comenzó crear una barrera impenetrable que le permitía usar sus atributos a su favor para gobernar a cualquier ser humano a su conveniencia. Aprendió a mentir, a fingir, a ser cruel y de esta manera nadie pudo volver a lastimarla –.

Termino su relato y se soltó a llorar, se abrazo fuertemente a mi y sus intensas lágrimas me empaparon la camisa. Esto era lo mas triste que había escuchado en mi vida, ya que por mucho que ella lo había disfrazado sabia a la perfección que ella era la princesa Marie y que el trágico cuento de hadas era su horrible realidad.

No tenia la menor idea de porqué me contaba esas cosas, pero lo mas seguro es que esta casa enorme le recordara su casa. Después de todo ella misma había dicho que de niña había tenido una piscina como la de Carlisle.

Me mantuve abrazado a ella hasta que sus lágrimas terminaron y con una mirada ella me agradeció escucharla y consolarla. Pero el caso es que yo no me conformaría con una mirada. Debía hacer algo por ella, debía existir una manera de borrar esos recuerdos tan horribles de su pasado. ¿pero como?.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos con mucho cuidado y la eleve a la altura de la mía, fundí mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos chocolate y le sonreí tiernamente para darle a entender que estaría allí para ella siempre que me necesitara. Ella me regreso una tímida sonrisa y se aproximó lentamente a mi, yo correspondí y también me acerque a ella sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos en ningún momento. Nuestros labios casi se rozaron cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de par en par nos asusto e hizo que instintivamente nos alejáramos de un extremo de la cama al otro.

– ¡hedmano!.

En la puerta del cuarto de Bella se encontraba una pequeña de cabello rubio y sonrisa angelical. Estaba seguro que era Bree. Mi hermana Bree.

– Bree, linda hola – me levante de la cama y corrí a la puerta para alzar en brazos a mi media hermana y darle vueltas por los aires.

– Edwad, ¡no! – gritaba y se reía cuando la tire en la cama y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

– oh espera Bree – intente detenerla cuando me tiraba del cabello, pues acababa de notar como Bella nos veía con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Seguramente Bree y yo le recordabamos a su padre y a ella. – tengo que presentarte a alguien. – gruñí y le hice mas cosquillas.

– si Edward, si, pero no codquillas – chilló para después reír a carcajadas.

Me puse en pie de la cama y fui por Bella, que se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana.

– Bella, ella es mi media hermana Bree Cullen – presenté y le sonreí a Bella. – y Bree, ella es Bella y es una amiga mía

– edes muy bonita Bella, – dijo mi pequeña hermana y yo me sentí orgulloso de ser su medio hermano mayor. – ¿vas a casadte con Edwad?. – muy bien, ¡retiro lo dicho!.

Temí por la reacción de Bella, pero ella se limito a reír y yo suspire tranquilo.

– hola Bree, tu también eres muy bonita. Y no me voy a casar con él, – me señaló con el dedo y frunció el ceño tiernamente – ¿quieres saber por qué?. – Bree asintió con la cabeza y Bella se agacho para decirle algo al oído.

Bree se soltó a reír a carcajadas con lo que sea que Bella le haya dicho y ahora yo fruncí el ceño.

– hey, ¿qué le dijiste a mi hermanita eh? – pregunté fingiendo enojo y ellas rieron mas.

– ah, ¿no me van a decir eh?. Ya lo verán – sonreí a Bella y salí de la habitación. Acababa de ocurrirseme una idea.

– ¡Alice!. – comencé a buscar a mi caprichosa hermanastra por toda la casa, pero por mas que la buscaba ella no salia.

Tenia un plan en mente, pero no por eso dejaba de pensar en lo que Bella me había contado, y ahora tantas cosas tenían sentido, su miedo al amor, su miedo a los besos y esa frase de que había visto muchas veces como el amor acababa. Pues claro, su amor por su padre, el amor por su familia, el amor por su madre, el amor por ese idiota de Jack, o mejor dicho Jake. Sabia que ese era el nombre de ese idiota, pues ella había soñado con él, yo mismo había escuchado como pronunciaba con miedo y dolor ese maldito nombre.

Entre al salón rabiando por culpa del maldito que se había atrevido a lastimar a Bella, pero lo que vi en el salón me descoloco.

Se trataba de Jasper y Alice. si, así es, ese par de... idiotas cabezas huecas se encontraban en el salón, lanzándose comida chatarra a diestra y siniestras. Alice tenia en sus manos un tazón de palomitas escurriendo de mantequilla, en la cabeza tenia nachos con queso y su playera rosa tenia manchas negras de refresco. Jasper en cambio tenia refresco en el cabello, palomitas embarradas por toda la ropa y un tazón de nachos en las manos y claro los brazos enteros llenos de queso.

– ¿qué diablos hacen? – pregunté escandalizado. Si Carlisle llegaba a ver esto seguro a quien asesinaba era a mi.

– Edward, ¡es su culpa! – gritaron ambos al unisono probocandome ganas de suicidarme en el queso de los nachos. No solo estaban llenos de pies a cabeza de chatarra ellos, si no que también tenían así el salon entero.

– ustedes me volveran loco – les acuse. Camine a pasos largos hacia Jasper, pero me tropece a medio camino con un nacho que estaba tirado en el suelo. – ¿de dónde salió toda esta chatarra eh?. – pregunte alzando una bolsa de doritos como evidencia de mis palabras, pero ellos solo me miraron y comenzaron a reír como idiotas.

No, si bien dicen que dios los hace y ellos se juntan, o como sea que se diga el maldito refran, el caso es que ahora estaba deacuerdo con Bella; este par esta enamorado, o al menos si no lo estan entonces son la pareja perfecta. Un idiota para una bruja.

– los dos son... ah – grité desesperado y me levanté del suelo.

– Edward, deja de gritar como anciana y mejor ayudame a quitarme las porquerías que este macho encerrado en un cuerpo de chica me lanzó.

– ¿qué?, maldita niña llorona, no eras tan bravo hace rato – replicó enfurecida Alice.

– basta los dos – hablé antes de que Jasper dijera algo y así comenzaran una nueva pelea de niños de kinder. – Alice, necesitó de tu ayuda. – le pedí casi olvidando por lo que la andaba buscando por toda la casa.

– ¿mi ayuda? – preguntó alzando la ceja.

– si, tu ayuda – afirme y sonreí. – pienso hacer algo en la piscina.

– algo... ¿como qué?

– algo como una fiesta en la alberca – expliqué y ella sonrio malefica, seguramente pensando cosas que no eran, pero era mi culpa por no especificar que tipo de fiesta.

Jasper se metió entre Alice y yo con una sonrisa tamaño extra, abriendo espacio con sus manos y tocando en el camino las tetas de Alice.

– idiota, – lo golpeó con el puño en la coronilla, o mejor dicho eso intentó, pero con su baja estatura lo mas que logró fue golpearlo en la nuca. – no vuelvas a tocarme ¿entiendes?.

– hay por favor – se mofó Jasper – como si a mi me interesara manosear a una lesbiana.

– una lesbiana a la cual te tragas con los ojos cada que...

– ¡Detenganse! – grité de nuevo y Alice fulminó a Jasper con la mirada.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Alice cabizbaja. Al menos uno de los dos podía pensar claramente y hasta disculparse. – ¿qué decias de la fiesta?.

Sus ojos tomaron cierto brillo que no habían tenido desde antes de que Victoria se fuera y eso me ponía feliz, aun cuando quisiera asesinarla a ella y a Jasper por jugar a la pelota con mi paciencia. Saber que ella estaba feliz me hacia feliz a mi.

– ¿escuche sobre una fiesta?. – Genial, Emmett se entero.

– lavate las orejas mejor Emmett, – exclamé molestó y dandole la espalda. – aquí nadie menciono ni tu nombre ni la palabra fiesta.

Era extraño como a Alice podía tratarla (cuando no estaban peleando ella y Jasper) como si realmente fuera mi hermana, de hecho la quería como tal, en cambio con Emmett las cosas siempre fueron un tanto mas difíciles y ahora que sabia lo que Bella tenia, menos que nunca dejaria que ese imbecil se le acercara.

– Edward, realmente la traes contra mi, mira que esta vez ni siquiera te eh hecho nada – se quejo el muy idiota pero yo lo ignore. Por mi podía pensar lo que quisiera, hasta que China era un continente. Lo importante ahora era hablar con Alice.

– Alice, te importa que... ¿Alice? – busqué con la mirada a la diminuta Alice pero no la encontré. ¿dónde diablos se había metido?.

– se fue para allá – Jasper señaló el corto tramo de escaleras que se apreciaba desde donde estábamos. Ah pero que perfecto, ahora Alice ira a decirle tontería y media a Esme, o peor a Bella.

Di media vuelta y salí corriendo de allí, no iba a permitir que la enana esa arruinara mis planes contándole todo a Bella, y peor aun contándole cosas que no eran.

Subi las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar arriba mas pronto y lo que me gané fue que me dolieran las piernas y agitarme, pero eso era lo de menos ahora. Debía encontrar al pequeño demonio que la gente solia llamar Alice.

Irrumpí en la habitación de Bella casi con violencia pero por suerte Alice no se encontraba allí, solamente estaban Bella y Bree que jugaban juntas en la alfombra. Se veian tan lidas riendo y divirtiendose. Seguramente si algún día Bella superaba todos sus grandes traumas y se casaba, seria una excelente mamá. No como la suya y no como la mia. Ella seria una mamá ideal.

– ¡Edwad! – gritó feliz Bree al verme y corrió hacia mi para abrazarse de mis rodillas tan fuerte que casi caigo al suelo.

– ¿dime cuando te hiciste tan fuerte pequeña?. – pregunté tomandola entre mis brazos y lanzandola hacia arriba.

– yo soy una suped hedoe Edwad – explicó ella como si fuera lo mas logico del mundo, haciendome reír a carcajadas.

– ve a salvar al mundo entonces super heroe – la baje al piso y ella feliz gritó algo como: "le dire a mi mami que me ponga mi traje de blanca nieves". Aunque no estoy seguro de si ese personaje es o no un super heroe.

– es una niña con muchas energias. – dijo Bella sonriendo y poniendose frente a mi.

– lo se, estoy seguro que cuando crezca sera igual de hiperactiva, gritona y entusiasta que Alice. – confesé horrorizado y Bella se rio.

– muchas gracias – exclamó cuando su risa se apago y su cara perdió parte de la felicidad que se había cargado con Bree, pero además de eso lo que me tenia rompiendome el coco era el porqué me agradecía.

– humm... gracias ¿por qué? – pregunté acercándome a ella.

– por escucharme – explicó. – no tenias porqué hacerlo y sin embargo lo hiciste.

Me encogí de hombros y la abrace con fuerza.

– siempre podrás confiar en mi Bella, no seas tonta – respondí haciéndome el ofendido.

– ¿asi qué vas a enojarte eh? – preguntó con un dedo en su barbilla y observándome sospechosamente.

– ¿qué es lo qué estas tramando? – pregunté cuando no pude resistir mas el misterio, entonces Bella corrió a la puerta del cuarto y la cerró con seguro.

– Be...Bella, ¿que... que haces? – tartamudeé con la garganta seca y ella sonrío.

– quiero hacer algo distinto – explicó y yo solo me confundí mas.

– ¿algo distinto?. – pregunté sin comprender ni una letra si quiera – no te entiendo, que es eso distinto.

– hoy quiero que tengamos sexo, pero con mas delicadeza de la normal.

Ante sus palabras no pude hacer nada mas que sentirme mal, pues si lo analizaba bien lo que ella estaba intentando decir es que habíamos tenido muchas veces bastante pasionales y nada delicadas. Me parece que el termino que mas se aproxima a lo que ella quiere es... hacer el amor. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante mi propia resolución; pero era verdad, ella no quiere mas sexo, busca delicadeza. Que se le traté con amor y respeto, no como un simple objeto. Y si es lo que quiere, yo lo haré; después de todo le debo mucho y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella.

– estoy de acuerdo – respondí luego del debate que tuvo lugar en mi cabeza y del cual ella ni se había enterado, mas sin embargo sonrío y me abrazo.

– eres como un ángel Edward. – exclamo Bella y me beso el cuello.

Todo mi cuerpo recibió la descarga eléctrica que sus labios me transmitieron, pero debía controlarme y comportarme como un caballero ante ella.

Deshice nuestro abrazo con facilidad y la cargue hasta llevarla a la cama. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba por completo la habitación. Esto si que era algo nuevo, no solíamos hacerlo nunca a la luz del día, pero la verdad esto era muy tentador.

Mire sus ojos fijamente y con cuidado fui desprendiendo las prendas de su piel, primero la blusa, después el sostén. Y por supuesto iba dejando delicados besos a toda piel que quedaba expuesta y cuando estuvo únicamente en bragas, decidí frenar y comenzar a desnudarme yo.

Bella me observaba en silencio, sin atreverse a decir nada, probablemente porqué yo tampoco lo hacia o porqué en realidad no teníamos que decir, con las profundas miradas que nos dábamos era mas que suficiente.

Acomodé mi ropa junta en una esquina de la cama y fui a reunirme con Bella. No tenia la menor idea de como continuar; y tampoco era como que ella me estuviera ayudando mucho, solo me ponía considerablemente nervioso con esas miradas. Suspire y con cuidado tome su pie. Había visto muchas películas románticas en las que suelen besar las piernas y de allí ir ascendiendo por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a sus labios, así que lo intentaría, salvo por la parte de los labios.

Deposite un suave beso en su pie derecho y continué haciéndolo con mucho cuidado al ir hacia arriba. Bella se empezó a retorcer en la cama cuando mis manos se adelantaban a acariciar los sitios que iba a besar.

– Edward – gimió de una manera deliciosa cuando con mi dedo índice estimule su clítoris y mi lengua lamia su pierna derecha, muy cerca de su intimidad.

Seguía estimulando su clítoris cuando mi lengua acaricio sus labios íntimos y ella soltó un gemido increíble.

El sabor de Bella me enloquecía, era realmente delicioso y una vez que lo probaba no podía dejar de saborearlo. Pero debía dejar de hacerlo para continuar con mi ascenso por su cuerpo.

Tome con mi mano uno de sus senos y acaricie con mi pulgar su pezón y Bella arqueo la espalda como respuesta. No pude evitar soltar una risita ante esto, me encantaba ver las reacciones del cuerpo de Bella cuando la tocaba y en especial me encantaba cuando tocaba sus enormes pechos, ya que yo además disfrutaba demasiado al estar en contacto con esa piel tan suave y deliciosa.

Me acomode a arcadas sobre ella para poder saborear mejor sus pezones y disfrutar de sus gemidos con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo y de esta manera sus ronroneos me recorrían también el cuerpo a mi.

– Bella... – gemí con la garganta seca cuando ella tomo entre sus manos mi dura erección.

– ¿condón? – murmuro ella casi como un suspiro.

Estaba ya tan excitado que no comprendí lo que decía hasta que se alejo un poco de mi e intentó tomar mi pantalón de donde lo había dejado.

– ah claro – expresé saliendo del transe en el que sus perfectos pechos me sumergían.

En un momento récord tome mi pantalón y saque el condón que había guardado allí al vestirme en la mañana. No se porqué pero ese se me estaba volviendo costumbre.

Lo abrí con prisas y me lo puse rápidamente para poder regresar a donde me había quedado, admirando de cerca las casi indistinguibles pecas en las tetas de Bella.

Ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos y mientras yo lamia y acariciaba sus senos ella tomo mi miembro con sus manos y la dirigió a su entrada. Gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando con cuidado y lentitud entre en ella.

Empecé así con un lento vaivén que sinceramente era delicioso, me hacia descubrir cosas que cuando lo hacia con rapidez no podía, por ejemplo: ¿la respiración de Bella iba siempre de acuerdo a nuestros movimientos?. Si era así, entonces era excitante.

– Bella, – la voz de Esme afuera de la habitación nos paralizo. – ¿estas allí dentro?.

– humm... si – respondió titubeante.

– oh, solo quería saber si te habías sentido mejor de los nervios – preguntó.

– ¿De los nervios? – pregunte en un susurro apenas audible.

– si, gracias, humm... soló tengo algo de sueño – inquirió ella en el perfecto tono de enfermedad. Hasta yo que seguía dentro de ella me había creído que estaba adormecida.

– bueno, entonces al rato regreso. Te voy a preparar un poco de caldo de pollo. Se que eso es para la gripe, pero igual y funciona.

Los pasos de Esme se alejaron y solo entonces Bella y yo nos relajamos.

– me dijiste que tenias un dolor de cabeza – le dije en un tono que intentaba no ser acusatorio, pero creo que falle.

– de acuerdo, olvide mis medicinas para los nervios y le pedí un poco a Esme – admitió ella moviéndose para salir de debajo de mi.

Me levanté de la cama y la mire fijamente a los ojos. ¿cómo podía saber si me hablaba con la verdad?.

– ¿estas segura de eso? – pregunté con sospecha.

– ¿qué significa eso Edward Cullen?, claro que estoy segura. – inquirió y molesta se dio la vuelta en la cama para no verme mas.

Me quede de pie observándola unos momentos hasta que decidí que de momento le creía. Después de todo era una tontería, ¿por qué no me diría la verdad?. Solo estaba siendo idiota.

Tome mi ropa y me vestí aprisa, no sabia como arreglar lo que acababa de hacer y Bella se había quedado dormida, lo se por que ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados en completa paz y su respiración se había vuelto acompasada. Además, ahora que lo pensaba aun tenia una fiesta que organizar para Bella y Bree.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y sin mas salí de la habitación para buscar nuevamente a Alice y bajarla de esa nube a la que se había subido creyendo que era una fiesta de chicos y locura. Pero es que con esa mujer todo era raro, inclusive sus preferencias sexuales, porqué amaba a las chicas y a los chicos, peor aun lo que entre ella y Jasper estaba naciendo sin que los idiotas se dieran cuenta.

No tenia la menor idea de porqué Bella había decidido ser sincera conmigo ese día. Pero si ella había sido lo bastante fuerte como para contarme eso tan importante de su vida, yo no la defraudaría. Haría que se sintiera nuevamente la pequeña y feliz princesa Marie, le regresaría las palabras a esa pequeña niña.

* * *

**N/A**: hay lo se, lo se, tarde años!. ok nott. solo fueron dos dias, pero bueno. lo que pasa es que no acabe el capitulo hasta hoy debido a un bloqueo de lo mas horrible. casi me doy de topes contra la pared. TT-TT.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. pero les prometo la proxima vez sera el miercoles como debe ser ok?.

muchas gracias por sus Reviews, y a las chicas que se anotan apenas en este contrato sexual, les doy la bienvenida!.

no digo nada mas ya que aparte de todo tengo un monton de cosas que hacer, entre ellas darme de topes contra la pared por un examen de estadistica que reprobe. paff... es que ayer en lugar de estudiar estuve toda la tarde intentando escribir el cap. porqué ya tenia totalmente la idea de que queria, pero no lo conseguia y solo consegui frustrarme un monton. pero ahora estoy mejor, ya que finalmente e los dejo hehehe.

pd: no se olviden pasar por mi perfil para que chequen las canciones de los caps ok?. ;D.

mil kisses y espero les guste el cap!.

-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.


	12. Chapter 11: Un Curioso Triangulo Amoroso

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!.

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo:** for a pessimit, I'm pretty optimist – Paramore.

* * *

Capitulo XI: Un Curioso Triangulo Amoroso.

– Alice, ¡¿pero qué diablos es esto?.

Volteara a donde volteara lo único que veía eran mujeres y hombres prácticamente desnudos, ya que solo estaban usando diminutos trajes de baño (que con el aire fresco de Forks no se como mierda aguantan).

– lo que me pediste Edward, una fiesta en la piscina. – respondió como si se tratara de la cosa mas obvia del mundo. – admito que me sorprendió mucho que tú Edward _amargado _Cullen quisiera hacer una, así que no lo dude y reuní a todos mis... hummm conocidos.

Si antes no me dio un ataque, creo que ahora estaba a punto de darme uno. ¡Alice estaba loca!, yo jamas le había pedido esto, yo únicamente quería un _tranquila _fiesta privada con Bella y Bree. Nada, absolutamente nada mas. ¿era tan difícil eso?.

– ¿te encuentras bien Edward?. Creo que a tu ojo le dio un tic – señaló mi maldita media hermana. ¿cómo si no lo hubiera notado ya?.

– Alice... – murmuré con la garganta seca debido a la rabia contenida, pero la muy idiota me malinterpreto.

– hay, no me agradezcas Edward, o al menos no hasta que veas a Bella.

¡¿Agradecer?. No, ya en serio ¡agrade...!, ¿Bella?.

– ¿que tiene que ver Bella con todo esto?. – pregunté entrecerrando los ojos y Alice "inocentemente" se encogió de hombros.

– espera a que la veas, no desperté a las 5:30 de la mañana por nada ¿cierto?.

– humm... ¿si?, para ir a la escuela ¿no?. – pregunté intentando convencerme a mi mismo de algo que de antemano sabia no era así.

– ¿Escuela Edward?, ¿en domingo?. Sinceramente algo te esta afectando las neuronas, y creo yo que ese algo tiene nombre y piernas, largas y curvilíneas piernas. – exclamó enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– ¿nombre y piernas? – ¡¿dios, que te he hecho?.

– no te hagas el tonto Edward, – me reprendió – estoy hablando de Bella.

– ¿que estas hablando de Bella?. – pregunté sorprendido y desconcertado, así que rehice nuestra conversación en mi mente y un punto suelto que ella había mencionado me sorprendió. – espera Alice, estas diciendo que... ¿las piernas largas y curvilíneas...? ¡¿Estabas hablando de Bella?. – ok, eso sonó bastante exaltado. Genial Edward. Pero con eso Alice me estaba dando a entender que ¿le gusta Bella?. ¡ah... no entiendo nada!.

– Descuida Edward, Bella no es mi tipo. Además jamas le robaría la chica a mi casi hermano – replicó y me guiño el ojo.

El momento de un ataque cardiaco acaba de llegar señores y señoritas. Es que... ¿Robarle la chica a mi casi hermano?. No se que me sonó mas raro de esa oración en especial, si el hecho de hacer referencia a que Bella es _mi _chica o que a ella no le gusta porqué supuestamente me gusta a mi. Ahh... ¡Sufro de un exceso de información!.

– ¡Edward!. – ok, esa es la voz de Jasper. no se porqué siento que nada terminara bien ahora.

– ¡estoy aquí Jazz! – contesté alzando la mano. Él volteo a verme y corrió hacia mi. Venia en bermuda únicamente, una mojada bermuda que estaba estilando y mojando el suelo de la ante sala donde nos encontrábamos Alice y yo.

– Edward, no tienes idea de lo que he visto, chicas y chicas que... ¡oh dios mio!. – La boca de Jasper formo una perfecta "O" y su mirada de clavo en el bikini (casi inexistente) que Alice llevaba, y para variar luego de un amplio escrutinio se detuvo a observar, o mejor dicho memorizar los senos de Alice.

– ¿se te perdió algo idiota? – preguntó Alice alzando el puño y Jasper alejo (finalmente) la mirada de el pecho de Alice.

– ¿qué decías Jasper? – pregunté intentando salvar nuestra conversación. Pero al parecer yo acababa de convertirme en una sucia mancha pegada en la elegante cortina de la ante sala para ellos dos.

– a ti es a la que le gustan las niñas, – respondió en tono agresivo y como siempre haciendo referencia a la homosexualidad (o mejor dicho bisexualidad) de Alice. – creo que es a ti a quien se le perdió algo.

– ¿con qué eso crees cierto Jasper?. – preguntó desafiante y con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios.

– saben, – hablé intentando llamar su atención nuevamente. Pues tal parecía que de un momento a otro iban a sacar un par de pistolas y tener un duelo a muerte estilo _viejo oeste –_ creo que me están llamando y debo... ¡hay por dios!.

Podía haberme reservado mis disculpas y haber huido cuando pude, es mas cuando Jasper me grito pude haber dicho "ya voy" y no hablarle para que viniera a buscarme. Pude haber hecho cualquier otra maldita cosa y así no presenciar cuando Alice se abalanzo sobre Jasper como lobo hambriento.

Saltó sobre él de manera que sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas en la cintura de Jasper y sus manos alrededor de su cuello; y antes de que Jasper lograra razonar los labios de Alice se encontraban devorando los suyos y por supuesto Jasper correspondía con igual afán mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda desnuda de Alice.

Poco faltaba ya para que se quitaran lo único que les quedaba de ropa y follaran allí en la ante sala, sin siquiera importarles que acababan de dañarme la retina con sus actos perturbadores y primitivos. Repito ¡¿dios, que te he hecho yo?.

Di media vuelta para salir de la ante sala antes de presenciar pornografía en vivo cortesía de mi hermanastra y mi mejor amigo, pero no había llegado aun a la puerta que daba a la piscina cuando una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos furiosos se asomaron por ella, era Victoria. No cabía duda alguna, ¡Dios me odia!.

– ¡¿Que chingados significa esto?. – vociferó y enseguida Jasper y Alice separaron sus bocas para voltear a la puerta, donde yo seguía con un pie casi afuera de la zona de peligro y Victoria se encontraba a mi lado echando fuego por los ojos.

– ¿Victoria? – preguntó Alice incrédula pero sin bajar de los brazos de Jasper.

– Alice Cullen, eres una maldita zorra de lo peor. – gritó esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Oye, no te lo tomes a mal, – habló Jasper en un tono de voz aterrorizado – pero fuiste tu quien la...

– tu ni siquiera hables, rubio patán y aprovechado. ¿era este tu plan desde el principió?.

¿Rubio patán y aprovechado?. Valla insultos los de la chica Ingles.

– no Victoria, Jasper sera un idiota, pesado y hasta homofóbico. – no es la mejor defensa que he escuchado debo admitirlo, pero mejor me lago de una vez – Pero el tiene razón, tu fuiste quien me abandono a mi.

Huí despavorido del campo minado en el que se había transformado la tranquila y pacifica ante sala. Pero si apenas me estaba recuperando del casi infarto que tuve allí adentro, lo que en ese momento vi hizo que mi corazón volviera a estar incluso mas agitado que antes. Se trataba de Bella, en un sexy bikini rosa y azul que le quedaba perfecto. Sus enormes y deliciosos pechos resaltaban demasiado y su diminuta cintura a compás de sus caderas me tenían babeando. Pero no era el único que la veía, tras de ella venían un montón de muchachos que la observaban con lujuria. Pero ella parecía imperturbable, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas. Realmente ya no era mas esa pequeña niña a la que tanto daño le hicieron.

– Bella yo... – intenté decir en cuanto me encontré frente a ella.

– shh... – me cayó ella con un dedo sobre mis labios. – ¿Esa era Victoria cierto? – preguntó parándose en las puntas de sus pies para ver mejor en el interior de la ante sala.

– si, ella encontró a Jasper y a Alice besándose y...

– ¡¿Besándose? – preguntó sorprendida y divertida. – tengo que ver eso – exclamó mas al estilo Alice que al estilo Bella, lo cual me hacia preguntarme si estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella no le estaba afectando realmente.

Tiro de mi mano con tal fuerza que casi me hizo caer de boca contra el suelo, pero gracias al cielo mis piernas respondieron antes de que cayera al suelo y pude seguirla de regreso a la ante sala.

– ¡...na locura! – gritaba Alice a los cuatro vientos en el momento en que Bella y yo entramos.

– ¿una locura dices?. Por dios, eres la reina de las perras – replicó Victoria tomando lo que tenia mas cercano a ella, osea una enorme y pesada escultura de barro, yeso o de dios sabe que; el hecho es que Victoria amenazaba a Alice con ella.

– chicas basta, hay suficiente Jasper para ambas – bromeó Jazz intentando arreglar la situación, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambas mujeres lo fulminaran con la mirada.

– Jasper es un idiota – declaró Bella a mi lado, estaba completamente emocionada. Solo le faltaba llevar una botarga de Alice y agitar unos pompones mientras gritaba algún canto de guerra.

– ya se que es un idiota – respondí al tiempo que ella se metía en medio de la discusión, por lo que ya no me escucho.

Alice, Jasper y Victoria abrieron los ojos como plato ante la aparición de Bella y mas porqué llegó ordenando que se callaran.

– haber, ¿qué esta pasando aquí? – preguntó ya que los tres estuvieron callados.

– Jasper y Alice, eso esta ocurriendo – respondió Victoria señalando a ambos.

– si, pero ¿qué paso? – repitió Bella.

– bueno, Jasper estaba atacándome como siempre, entonces... – se sonrojo. – bueno, yo...

– entonces, esta zorra y este patán, se besaron hasta casi follar. ¿no tienes idea de como los encontré cuando entre?. – replicó ofendida Victoria.

– ok, entonces... Edward – Alcé la vista aterrado – ¿qué fue lo qué tú viste?.

– ¿Yo? – pregunté horrorizado. – yo no vi nada, yo... yo solo... – estaba nervioso y con las miradas de todos fijas en mi solo me puse aun mas nervioso.

– Edward, por favor – suplicó Bella mordiéndose el labio de esa manera tan sensual que me volvía loco.

Suspiré profundamente ya que no podía resistirme a esos jugosos labios, que aunque no podía volver a besarlos nunca, no dejaban de provocarme. Relaté todo lo que vi desde que Jasper y Alice comenzaron con su platica. Y cuando termine Alice estaba sonrojada, Jasper se reía como idiota a causa de los nervios y Victoria los asesinaba con la mirada.

– bueno, aclarados esos puntos. – explicó Bella luego de que yo me callara. – tenemos que solucionar el problema. Victoria, en primer lugar tu dejaste a Alice en New York ¿recuerdas?, si tu la amas realmente ¿por qué la abandonaste?.

– eso no fue... ella... – Victoria ahora tenia lágrimas en los ojos y yo supe que era el momento de huir.

Salí una vez mas por la puerta con cuidado y cuando estuve fuera corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el otro extremo de la piscina, donde ninguno de los cuatro pudieran encontrarme ya que probablemente quisieran que les volviera a repetir la historia y sinceramente ya me dolía el cerebro.

Acababa de acomodarme en una silla blanca que estaba desocupada y me frotaba los ojos con los dedos para así poder liberarme aunque sea un poco de la tensión que estos cargaban. Y no era para menos, si había pasado un día bastante extraño.

Desde el momento en que Alice me insistió que me levantara de la cama debí saber que todo seria un completo desastre. Jamas debí levantarme de mi cama.

Suspire profundamente y dejé de tallarme los ojos, mas sin embargo no los abrí, no hasta que escuche a alguien acercarse y preguntar:

– ¿Edward Cullen?.

Me giré para ver quien me llamaba, y me sorprendió mucho ver a una chica que conocía, bastante bien. Es mas, no había sido necesario voltear para reconocerla, con solo escuchar esa voz tan falsamente emocionada sabia que se trataba de Jessica Stanley y lo mas probable es que fuera seguida muy de cerca de Lauren Mallory su secuaz numero uno.

– ¿Stanley? – pregunté incrédulo y ella sonrió aun mas.

– veo que me recuerdas Edward, – se emocionó ella – eso es bueno.

– si, uh... es que... bueno para mi es muy fácil recordar los rostros de las personas. – me apresuré a señalar, pues no quería que ella pensara que la recordaba a ella en especial por algún motivo, pero era verdad que siempre recordaba los rostros de las personas con quienes convivo.

– entiendo, pero dime ¿qué haces por acá?, creí que estabas en Chicago con tu madre, o al menos eso me dijo Alice.

– si, así es. Solo me encuentro de paso, junto con unos amigos.

– valla, ¿y hasta cuando vas a quedarte? – se sentó en la orilla de mi silla y me observó atentamente a los ojos, poniéndome nervioso con eso. No porqué ella me interesase o algo por el estilo, si no porqué sabia que igual que siempre Jessica querría que yo saliera con ella.

– yo... no lo sé – expliqué alejándome lo mas que podía de ella en la silla.

– bueno, pues podríamos aprovechar que estas aquí y salir un día de estos ¿no?. – ¡aja!, ya sabia yo que tarde o temprano lo diría.

En parte me sentía mal por ser grosero con ella y rechazarla, pero no podía aceptarla tampoco.

– vamos Edward, lo pasaremos genial – insistió para convencerme, pero yo negué una vez mas con la cabeza.

– de verdad, me siento un poco mal y...

– razón de mas para pasarlo bien ¿no?. – me interrumpió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser sexy. – además, esto es una fiesta; solo lo disfrutaremos a tope.

– no, tu no entiendes. Lo que ocurre es que... – intenté una vez mas explicarle. Pero volví a ser interrumpido, esta vez por Bella. Quien venia corriendo hacia nosotros y gritando mi nombre.

– aquí estas Edward – habló agitada y de inmediato me levante de mi silla para asegurarme que ella estaba bien. Ni siquiera me importo que Jessica casi cayera de culo contra el suelo.

– Bella, ¿estas...? – no pude decir nada mas. Ella me abrazo con fuerza y enterró su rostro en mi pecho. No solo me sorprendió, si no que me saco el aire y por eso no pude continuar hablando.

– no tienes idea, ¡esto es horrible! – gritó y se abrazó aun mas fuerte de mi.

– tranquila Bella, vamos adentro y me explicas – repliqué, no sabia que era lo que la tenia así, sin embargo no podía dejar de creer que todo esto no era mas que una puesta en escena para sacarme de un aprieto como la vez que me libro de esas terribles chicas de mi clase de sociales.

– si, tienes que venir – indicó al tiempo que deshacía nuestro abrazo y corría tirando de mi mano al interior de la casa.

– muchas gracias Bella, me haz vuelto a sacar de un enredo con una chica – agradecí cuando ya nos encontrábamos lejos de Jessica.

Lo único que no me explicaba era el porqué seguía jalando de mi mano casi con violencia y me arrastraba por entre los bañistas importándole un reverendo pepino que los empujáramos al pasar y estos nos dedicaran miradas furiosas.

– ¿gracias? – preguntó con la misma voz desesperada y entonces si me preocupe – estaba hablando en serio Edward, lo que ocurre es que tu padre acaba de llegar.

¿Carlisle?. Me pregunté con desesperación y a consecuencia de eso mis piernas se inmovilizaron y Bella casi cae de culo contra el suelo por detenerme tan bruscamente y sin decirle ni una palabra.

– Edward, ¿qué diablos ocurre? – preguntó girándose a verme con la cara furiosa.

– ¿Carlisle? – pregunté esta vez en voz alta con la garganta seca.

– si Edward, Carlisle. – señaló ella con escepticismo pensando probablemente que me había vuelto loco por detenerme así y solo decir "¿Carlisle?",

– pero... – titubeé – yo no puedo ver a Carlisle – logre crear una frase mas o menos coherente, pero después volví a quedarme mudo.

– Edward – tomó aire profundamente – ¿por cuánto tiempo planeas continuar con esto? – preguntó dejándome mas mudo aun, pero además con el ceño fruncido. – habló de que ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir sin afrontar tus problemas?. No puedes pasar toda la vida evitándolo solo por que te aterroriza su reacción ¿o si?.

¿pero de qué habla?. Ella ni siquiera sabia nada de mis problemas con Carlisle. O mejor dicho los problemas de Carlisle conmigo.

– no se de que hablas – repliqué luego de que su escrutina mirada me abrumara unos segundos. Unos bastante largos segundos diría yo.

– no puedes seguir con estas estupideces, – exigió agarrándome por las solapas de la playera y sacudiéndome – y abre los ojos tal como lo hice yo. Enfrenta tus problemas, de una vez, ni siquiera es tan complicado ¡Maldición!.

– ¿qué no es difícil? – pregunté incrédulo – ¿qué sabes tu si es o no difícil Bella?.

– lo se muy bien Edward, no eres el único con problemas ¿sabes? – señaló apuntándome con el dedo y con el ceño fruncido.

– de cualquier manera, – insistí – ¿qué es lo qué se supone qué debo hacer?.

– solo ve allí dentro y salvale el pellejo a Alice, Jasper y Victoria. Aunque a esta ultima bien te podrías olvidar de ella – agregó maleficamente. me vuelvo a preguntar si ¿Bella no sufre de bipolaridad?

– ok, no se como ni para que, pero iré allí solo para demostrarte que no soy cobarde.

Avance esta vez sin necesidad de que Bella me fuera tironeando el brazo, pero aunque ponía mi cara de valiente y caminaba con el pecho hincado de aire, por dentro me moría de nervios y desesperación. ¿en serio iba a enfrentar a Carlisle?. ¿en su propia casa?. Esta chica realmente esta deseando mi muerte.

Entre a la ante sala con Bella pisándome los talones y casi tiritando me adentre en la casa. Sin poder contener las ganas de dar media vuelta y huir lo mas lejos posible de Forks antes de que Carlisle se enterara si quiera de que me encontraba a cerca.

– ¿Edward – habló Bella a mis espaldas dándome un susto de muerte que casi hacia que tumbara uno de los floreros favoritos de Esme. – a donde crees qué fueron?. Estaban aquí cuando salí a buscarte.

– probablemente Carlisle se arrepintió y regreso a donde sea que haya estado antes – sugerí aun sabiendo que era mas falso que el conejo de pascua.

– no seas bobo, – exclamó Bella con la ceja alzada. – ven, creo que están por allá – señalo la sala principal, en donde estaba la televisión y de la cual salían un montón de voces que se mezclaban entre si hasta crear un zumbido indescifrable. Si, definitivamente ellos estaban allí.

Tome aire profundamente para infundarme valor y después avance con paso decidido a la sala. Seguramente a los ojos de Bella y de los demás yo lucia como un pollo camino al matadero disfrazado de valiente luchador de la WWE.

Entre finalmente a la sala y pude ver a Alice y a Jasper gritarse como siempre, a Victoria llorar en los brazos de Esme mientras señalaba a la pareja mas dispareja de todas y finalmente a Carlisle con el rostro molesto observar todo al igual que yo.

– Edward, tu mismo lo dijiste ¿no? – exclamó Alice corriendo hacia mi con eso provocando que Carlisle se fijara en mi.

– con que eres el responsable de todo esto ¿eh? – preguntó secamente Carlisle, si, efectivamente sin siquiera un hola, o algo que se le asimile.

– Carlisle, el muchacho nada tiene que ver – alegó Esme en mi defensa.

– ¿qué no tiene que ver?. – se mofó Carlisle – ¿no es quién trajo a ese muchacho? – señaló a Jasper y luego se giro hacia mi.

– yo solo... – intenté decir pero él me interrumpió.

– tu solo eres un irresponsable. ¿qué se supone que haces aquí ahora?. ¿acaso haz decidido abandonar la escuela?. Por que motivo es, ¿te unirás a una banda de rock?, ¿piensas ser un indigente?, ¿o es por la señorita qué esta en la puerta? – señaló a Bella y esta se refugió a mis espaldas.

– no voy a abandonar la escuela – escupí con los dientes fuertemente apretados. Había tantas cosas que quería gritarle a Carlisle, pero no podía, lamentablemente me habían educado de una manera en la que faltar al respeto a un padre era una de las peores cosas que se pueden llegar a hacer. – solamente vine a traer a Alice.

– ¿a traerla dices? – preguntó Carlisle burlesco. – pues no veo motivo alguno por el cual ella no hubiera podido venir sola.

– son problemas suyos y no me corresponde decirlos – expliqué de la manera mas amable que pude, pero aun así él lo tomo a mal.

– no eres mas que un chiquillo problemático que lleva problemas a donde sea que va. – exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y mis manos se volvieron puño ante esto – Mira a tu alrededor Edward y dime ¿qué ves?. Una pandemónium de adolescentes y a estos tres peleando, ¿crees qué esto habría pasado de no estar tu aquí?.

– no – repliqué y me mordí la lengua después, debía mantenerme sin decir nada o la bomba Carlisle estallaría.

– Carlisle, no puedes culpar a Edward por los problemas de Alice, Victoria y Jasper; es injusto, además...

– Esme, estoy muy cansado no quiero saber mas de problemas. – dijo mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, pero luego abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente. – ya puedes ir acabando con esta estúpida fiesta.

Asentí con la cabeza sin abrir la boca para nada, ya que si lo hacia me arriesgaba a despotricar contra Carlisle una sarta de blasfemias que solo acabarían dándole mas motivos con que dejarme en evidencia.

– papá – intentó hablar Alice, pero Carlisle la ignoro olímpicamente y salió de la sala sin voltear a ver a nadie mas que a Esme.

– Edward, disculpalo. Realmente esta cansado – explicó Esme quien se veía mas preocupada por lo que Carlisle acababa de decir que el mismo.

– no importa Esme, él es así y sera así.

– argg... – bramo Bella furiosa y salió de la sala pisando fuerte. Estaba molesta, muy molesta, la pregunta ahora seria ¿por qué?.

– ¿ella esta bien? – preguntó Esme con el rostro crispado de preocupación.

– si, seguramente iba a... – no encontré que decir y me limite a salir de la sala tras Bella con pasos largos.

La busque primero en su habitación, pero no la encontré; así que baje las escaleras y la busque en el patio donde estaba la piscina, fue una mirada rápida en realidad y tampoco la encontré allí. Solo estaba Alice disculpándose con todo el mundo y corriendo (literalmente) a los bañistas.

La estuve buscando cerca de media hora y estaba cada vez mas desesperado. No tenia la menor idea de a donde pudo haberse ido a meter, solo sabia que estaba molesta, muy molesta conmigo y eso me aterraba.

Me di por vencido cuando cayo la noche y decidí que era hora de quitarme el ridículo bañador antes de que me congelara y sorprendentemente fue allí donde encontré a Bella, acostada en mi cama con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho y con la mirada perdida.

– ¿haz estado aquí todo el tiempo? – pregunté con incredulidad y ella me ignoro.

– Bella, ¿te encuentras bi...?

– no Edward Cullen, no estoy bien. Por el contrarió estoy todo lo opuesto a bien, estoy molesta, ¡no!, furiosa. ¿qué diablos fue esa actitud Edward?.

– ¿mi actitud? – pregunté sin comprender nada.

Bella no respondió nada, ella se puso en pie, avanzo hacia mi tal como lo haría una leona; una leona a punto de atrapar a su débil presa y algo me dice que esa presa soy yo. Trague pesado mientras ella se aproximaba y no pude evitar avanzar hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la puerta y entonces supe que ya estaba muerto. Bella no me dejaría vivir, al menos eso es lo que sus furiosos ojos cafés me decían.

– Bella... – murmure cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi.

– eres muy débil Edward, – habló con molestia – así todo el mundo pasara por encima de ti. Escuchame, tengo experiencia en esto. No te dejes dominar.

– lo siento. Pero es así como me educaron y...

– al diablo con eso Edward – me interrumpió dando unos pasos hacia atrás. – ¿qué importa como te educaron si quien lo hizo es el primero en atacarte?.

Se le veía desesperada, era obvio que veía reflejado en mi su terrible pasado, aunque no terminaba yo de entender en que guarda relación mi historia con la suya, ¿en qué ambos somos geniales huyendo?.

– ¿te gusta ser sometido Edward? – preguntó de repente.

– ¿sometido? – repliqué yo con los ojos como platos.

– si, – afirmó con los ojos entrecerrados. – sometido, lo preguntó porqué parece que si, ¿no vez como todos te manejan a su gusto y antojo? – volvió a aproximarse a mi, pero esta vez de una manera menos ¿peligrosa?. Bueno al menos ya no parecía que me quería arrancar la cabeza.

– no...no te...tengo respuesta a eso – tartamudeé.

– si tanto te gusta Edward, yo voy a someterte – tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior haciendo que me dieran ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta que perdiera la razón. Pero al parecer Bella tenia otros planes.

Se quito la parte de arriba de su bikini dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos. Tragué pesado y mi respiración se altero considerablemente al igual que el bulto en mis pantalones.

Tomo su sostén que aun tenia en la mano y me cubrió con el los ojos.

– Bella, ¿que haces? – pregunté cuando ella termino de amarrarme sus sostén y no podía ver nada.

– solo sigueme – habló y me jalo con ella yo no me resistí, aparte de porqué no podía ver ni siquiera donde pisaba, también me encontraba muy, muy excitado.

Me arrojo contra la cama sin que yo me lo esperara, era una sensación extraña la de no poder ver absolutamente nada, pero igual me sentía que moriría si no tenia a Bella en ese mismo momento.

– ¿donde estas? – pregunté desesperado y agitando las manos de un lado a otro de manera que pudiera encontrarla con mis manos.

– no seas desesperado Edward. – inquirió Bella al tiempo que tomaba mi mano para colocarla sobre un bulto suave que reconocí como su seno.

Gemí ante las miles de reacciones que eso me provocaba y pellizque su pezón casi con violencia, lo que le hizo soltar a ella un gemido intenso y delicioso.

– Edward – gimió contra mi oreja y con su mano enterrada en mi cabello.

– Bella – gemí en respuesta cuando ella lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja e inicio un camino en descenso hacia mi abdomen, provocando que en mi estomago hubiera una revolución de entrañas.

Metió su mano por mi bañador y tomo mi erección entre sus dedos y con cada caricia que allí depositaba mi espalda se arqueaba.

– te gusta esto – murmuro con su lengua jugando entre mi piel y el resorte de mi bañador.

Yo me encontraba al borde del desmayo. Mi espalda al igual que mi mente estaban teniendo serios problemas para responderme y mis manos se encontraban a mis costados aun buscando alcanzar a Bella.

Sentí como me bajaba el bañador junto con el bóxer hasta sacarmelos por los pies, luego volvio a apoderarse de mi miembro con sus manos y casi enseguida sentí su lengua rosar mi sensible piel. A estas alturas yo ya no era dueño de ningún extremo de mi cuerpo, era todo de Bella, solo ella ponía orden a mis pensamientos y a mi cuerpo.

recorrió mi miembro con la lengua de arriba a abajo por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente decidió introducirlo en su boca mientras con su lengua seguía jugando con mi delicada punta.

Quería arrancarme el sujetador de Bella de los ojos, pero sabia que si lo hacia mi castigo seria mucho peor, pero nada me encantaría mas que ver sus rostro mientras jugaba con mi miembro. Si de por si ya estaba teniendo problemas de concentración; no quiero ni imaginar que haría si la veía. De solo recordar su rostro tan erótico y esa manía suya de morderse el labio.

No resistiría mucho mas si ella seguía moviendo su lengua de esa manera, pero justo cuando creí que no podría mas ella se detuvo abruptamente.

– ¿qué ocurre? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

– no seas desesperado – exclamó.

Escuche los resortes del colchón crujir y supe que ella se encontraba conmigo en la cama. Atacó mi cuello sin piedad alguna y coloco mi mano en su redondo y suave trasero. Yo no podía hacer mas que gemir y acariciar con suavidad su trasero y sus piernas. Ella con la punta de sus dedos acaricio mi abdomen dejando un cosquilleo por donde quiera que pasaba y cuando se encontraba a centímetros de mi miembro alejo la mano para llevarla a mi cuello junto con sus labios.

Estaba volviéndome loco el que ella se aproximara a mi pene y después huyera de él, era como si quisiera, como si me gritara que tomara el control de la situación, que si realmente la deseaba que la reclamara como mía, que tuviera el valor de romper las reglas y hacerla mía, y si era lo que quería, eso haría.

Como pude encontré sus manos y nos hice rodar en la cama de manera que ella quedara bajo mi cuerpo y le coloque las manos por encima de su cabeza. Entonces sostuve con una sola mano las suyas y con la que me había quedado libre me arranque la tela que cubría mis ojos.

La visión que recibí en ese momento hizo que casi me corriera allí mismo, se veía tan sexy con el cabello despeinado, y desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

– es... mi turno – murmuré con un gran esfuerzo por concentrarme y ella solo respondió con un gruñido.

Sonreí antes de bajar mis labios a sus senos hermosos y perfectos y una vez allí me dedique a acariciar con mi lengua toda su extensión, desde el pezón hasta la base una y otra vez mientras una de mis manos se abría paso entre la parte de abajo de su bikini y estimulaba su clítoris haciendo que ella gimiera y se estremeciera presa de el placer y la desesperación. Era la imagen mas erótica que había visto nunca.

– Edward – murmuró con la desesperación y el deseo reflejado en sus ojos avellana. - hazme tuya, ahora – suplicó y yo sonreí al tiempo que me levantaba de su cuerpo y corría a buscar un condón en mi maleta.

– date prisa – exigió ella y yo corrí hasta la cama una vez que me hube puesto el condón.

La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta el escritorio que había en la habitación, tumbe todo lo que estaba allí y la recosté a ella, me coloqué entre sus piernas y entre en ella casi con violencia; ella gimió tan fuerte y me enterró las uñas en los brazos que era de donde se aferraba de mi mientras que yo tenia ambas manos recargadas a sus costados.

Comencé con lentas embestidas, pero Bella que se veía cada vez mas desesperada enredo sus piernas en mi cintura e incito a que me moviera mas rápido y así lo hice, con movimientos fuertes y deliciosos entraba y salia del calor abrazador de su interior.

No había manera alguna de poder estimular su clítoris desde mi posición y al parecer ella lo comprendió, porqué luego de un rato ella misma se estimulaba y su espalda se arqueaba al mismo tiempo que gemía con desesperación. Yo estaba a punto de estallar y sabia que ella también lo estaba, pues sus paredes comenzaban a apretarme hasta casi asfixiarme, así que no lo pude retener mas. El burbujeo en mi vientre bajo era mas que desesperante e incontrolable, así que con un movimiento rápido alcance la cima del orgasmo y me deje caer sobre su cuerpo pero sin dejar de moverme en su interior. Pude sentir entonces como el corazón de Bella latía a mil por hora y encajo sus uñas en mi espalda justo en el momento que alcanzaba también la cima y gemía casi a gritos, así que hice un esfuerzo y con mi mano cubrí su boca para evitar que gritara y llamara la atención de cualquiera que pudiera estar cerca.

– Dios, Edward eso ha sido... – sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada mas, pero su rostro me lo decía todo.

– tu tienes la culpa – señale, pues después de todo era verdad, había sido ella la que me había vuelto loco con todo eso de las provocaciones, como ya lo sabia antes yo era débil ante sus provocaciones.

Estuvimos quietos y en silencio unos momentos, disfrutando de un delicioso momento post-sexo increíble. Ya no me importaba que dijera Carlisle, o que Jasper y Alice pelearan, ahora en este momento solo importaba Bella entre mis brazos y yo.

– Edward – murmuro Bella empujándome ligeramente para que levantara mi cuerpo del suyo.

– ¿qué ocurre? – pregunté sin moverme ni un centímetro de mi lugar aun sabiendo que Bella quería que me levantara.

– Seguro no tardan en venir a buscarnos para ir a comer y no creo que a alguien le haga gracia encontrarnos desnudos y sobre tu escritorio. – señalo inteligentemente, pero en estos momentos era lo ultimo en lo que podía pensar. Yo solo quería quedarme así y nada mas.

– Bien – repliqué luego de unos segundos, porqué bien o mal ella tenia razón. Me levanté de el escritorio y la ayude a ella a levantarse también.

– iré a tomar una ducha a mi habitación, sirve que así no levantamos sospechas – dijo mientras se vestía y yo no le respondí nada, me limite a observarla con una sonrisa en los labios. Una idiota sonrisa diría yo.

– Bella... – hablé cuando ella estaba ya por salir, se dio la vuelta y me miro con extrañeza.

– ¿qué pasa? – preguntó con una mano ya en el pomo de la puerta.

– gracias – dije con sinceridad, aunque tal vez ella no entendía porqué le estaba agradeciendo o tal vez si, pero el caso es que era gracias a ella que ahora sabia que debía enfrentar mis problemas, me lo había enseñado con la leccion de hoy. Para tener lo que quiero debo abrir los ojos y luchar por ello.

– de nada Edward, sinceramente era algo que tenia que hacer y veo que entendiste el mensaje. – replicó con una sonrisa y enseguida salió de mi habitación.

Al parecer ella si sabia de que hablaba, ella realmente lo había planeado como una lección de vida para mi. Suspire profundamente y me dirigí al baño, ya que también yo debía bañarme, porqué tenia que reunir fuerzas para enfrentarme a Carlisle de una vez por todas.

**

* * *

N/A: **waaa!. ya se que no tengo verguenza alguna, es que bueno ¡¿sabado?. tenia que actualizar el miercoles ya se, pero mi excusa ahora es que operaron a mi mama y aparte estamos a nada de vacaciones de navidad y no tienen idea de cuanta tarea me han dejado estos ultimos dias y para variar parece que me voy a enfermar de gripa y tos, por lo cual estar mucho tiempo en la compu me da dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. y por encima de todo eso estoy aqui, dejandoles el cap recien terminado!.

Espeero les guste y disculpen a su autora irresponsable. creo que me ire de emo a algun ricon para meditar mis errores, ¬¬'. aunque antes tengo que hacer unas tareas. pafff.. pero que vida la mia!.

ok, me ire a llorar a otro lado hehehe. las quiero y mil gracias por leer, por los reviews, que por cierto ya son 308 OMG!. las amo nenas! aaa y tambien gracias a las chicas nuevas por leer y comentar y las nenas anonimas que solo leen les agradezco mucho tambien. nos leemos espero que ahora si el miercoles!.

- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.


	13. Chapter 12: hora de enfrentarlo

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!.

* * *

_

**Cancion del capitulo**: 21 Guns de Green Day.

* * *

Capitulo XII: hora de enfrentarlo.

Esto podría ser considerado por muchos una acto suicida, pero para mi era mas un sacrificio para llegar a una verdadera solución.

Es por eso que con paso decidido avance en dirección al comedor, donde seguramente Carlisle ya estaba sentado fulminando a Jasper y a Alice con la mirada. Pero ellos no tenían de que preocuparse, puesto que en cuanto entrara yo todos sus malos deseos y horribles miradas caerían sobre mi.

¿pero cual era mi culpa de todos modos?. ¿haber nacido?, nunca le había hallado un significado real a esa aversión que sentía por mi, salvo el hecho de que físicamente le recordaba mucho a mi madre, lo cual no es para nada mi culpa. ¿o si?.

Tome aire profundamente y Bella entrelazo sus dedos con los mios para infundirme valor, a lo que únicamente respondí con una sonrisa.

– animate, todo saldrá bien – me alentó y yo asentí con la cabeza.

No podía responderle con palabras, solo con torpes movimientos de cabeza, pero es que estaba guardando todas mis palabras para Carlisle.

Me detuve frente a la gran puerta doble del comedor y tome aire nuevamente, Bella me abrazó con fuerza y después se separó de mi dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Me sentía como pollo camino al matadero, pero debía ser valiente, había llegado la hora de enfrentar a Carlisle de una vez por todas.

Entré al comedor y casi al instante sentí la mirada de Carlisle sobre mi.

– ¿así que finalmente decidiste honrarnos con tu presencia? – preguntó alzando las manos como si fuera a aplaudir y con una mirada envenenada.

– lo siento, estaba...

– no me importa. – interrumpió y continuó con su cena como si nada.

Boté el aire y con escuálidos pasos fui a sentarme en uno de los asientos que quedaban libres y Bella como siempre se sentó a mi lado.

– Bella, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo un día de estos a mis entrenamientos de Fútbol? – cuestionó Emmett como todos los días con sus inútiles flirteos hacia Bella. ¿es qué acaso no se daba cuenta qué ella no estaba interesada?.

– oh, gracias Emmett, pero la verdad es que...

– animate, – insistió poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir, tal como lo hacia Alice, pero obviamente eso no daba muy buen resultado en alguien como Emmett. – se que te gustara.

– en serio, yo no...

– solo piensalo Bella.

Bella se quedo callada, lo cual me pareció fue lo mejor, porqué por mas que ella le asegurara a Emmett que no le interesaba él continuaría insistiendo.

Me mantuve callado y quieto, a la espera de que Carlisle comenzara con la misma cantaleta de siempre, ni siquiera pude disfrutar de la cena por esperar el ataque por su parte y sin embargo el no me decía nada.

No fue hasta que se sirvió el postre, que era pastel de manzana con canela (uno de mis favoritos), cuando se decidió finalmente a decir algo.

– ¿hasta cuándo planeas continuar de holgazán por aquí Edward?.

Pasé con mucho cuidado el bocado de pastel que tenia en la boca, me pesaba demasiado no poder saborear ese pastel como era debido, pero finalmente había llegado el momento.

– no lo sé. – respondí en un tono seco y despectivo.

– ¿qué manera es esa de responder? – habló con molestia, pero su cara de estupefacción ni el tono amenazador se la arranco. – ¿qué clase de modales son los qué te ha enseñado tu madre?.

– mi madre me ha enseñado modales para comportarme correctamente, con quien me trata correctamente.

– ¡Basta!, – gritó y se puso en pie. – no tolerare un comportamiento de este tipo en mi propia casa y por mi propio...

– no digas que por tu propio hijo, porqué de verdad que no te queda ponerte ese titulo. – solté totalmente fuera de mis casillas y con las manos hechas puño. – ¿acaso es mi culpa qué mi madre te dejara?, ¿o es el simple hecho de que soy idéntico a ella?.

El silencio que vino después de mis palabras fue sepulcral, mas que silencio parecía que a todos en la mesa les habían puesto _pause_, excepto por Carlisle, a quien dentro de poco le iba a estallar la cabeza de lo rojo que se puso por el coraje que sentía.

Y a pesar de todo no estaba arrepentido de mi comportamiento, no había hecho mas que hablar con la verdad.

– ¿vas a quedarte callado?, ¿o me vas a negar que lo que dije es verdad? – lo ataqué con mis ojos verdes fijos en sus azules e incrédulos ojos. – vamos di algo, no vas a dejarme ganar tan facilmente, te conozco demasiado bien, y como lo hago se que todo este odio y desprecio que me tienes es por el solo hecho de que mi presencia te recuerda muchas cosas que haz pasado una vida entera intentando olvidar. Pero no crees que en lugar de ignorarlas, ¿seria mejor enfrentarlas?.

– chicos, creo que Carlisle y Edward necesitan hablar a solas – señaló Esme poniendose en pie de la mesa con bastante nerviosismo. – vallamos afuera.

Uno a uno se pusieron también de pie y siguieron a Esme, dejandonos completamente solos a Carlisle y a mi.

Antes de marcharse Bella apretó mi mano con fuerza para darme valor y seguridad. Ella no tenia idea de cuanto significaba eso para mi.

– ¿qué sabes tu de la vida Edward? – habló finalmente y la acidez de su tono me hizo acobardarme ligeramente. – nunca haz tratado de sobrevivir por ti mismo ¿o si?, jamas te haz enfrentado a problemas reales, para ti todo es tan facil, y aun a si piensas que tu vida es un lio. Por dios Edward, abre los ojos. – casi gritó y con el puño golpeó la mesa – Tu no haz vivido nada, no haz sufrido y mucho menos haz superado crueles pruebas que la vida te pone. Entonces me preguntó yo. ¿cómo vienes a querer enseñar a volar, cuando eres un pollo que no ha salido del nido aun?.

– tal vez. – alegué antes de que lograra disfrutar de su sonrisa triunfal. – no se volar aun, mas sin embargo se ver. Y he visto y escuchados tantas cosas como no tienes idea, también puede que no haya enfrentado grandes problemas aun, pero en los momentos mas críticos de mi vida lo que hago es buscar una solución y no quedarme de brazos cruzados y gruñendo con todo el que esta a mi alrededor. Porqué se perfectamente que soy yo el del problema y no los demás.

– vamos Edward, no me hagas reír, ¿momentos críticos de tu vida?. – se mofó. – tu aun no tienes vida, eres un chiquillo que se hace el listo y que siempre busca quien le solucione sus problemas.

– puede que si. – me apresuré a añadir en con la voz bastante decidida. – pero al menos se cuando necesito a alguien y lo busco, mas no me escondo tras la espalda de nadie, se porqué cosas vale la pena vivir y cuales es mejor ignorar. No me quieras ver como un chiquillo papá, porqué antes de que te des cuenta este chiquillo te habrá superado.

Los ojos de Carlisle, brillaron con burla, era obvio que toda la conversación no era mas que un chiste para él, pero las palabras habían sido dichas, allá el si piensa que toda la vida estaré soportando sus malos tratos e injusticias, este era mi momento de luchar. No volvería jamas a bajar las manos y rendirme, mucho menos a dar tregua a sus ideas estúpidas.

– ¿terminaste ya de hablar tal cual si fueras un perico entrenado? – preguntó burlesco pero como yo no respondí nada el continuó hablando. – supongo que si, ahora ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación, tomas todas tus lindas cosas y te largas de una vez junto con tus raros amigos?.

Lo sabía, él no había entendido nada. Su maldito orgullo lo cegaba y ni con un taladro podría meterle la verdad a la cabeza.

– no cabe duda alguna, – exclamé dramáticamente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. – acabó de darme cuenta de que tu orgullo pesa casi tanto como el dolor que llevas dentro. Si, – me apresure a añadir antes de que él lograra interrumpirme. – mamá fue el amor de tu vida y te rompió el corazón. Pero ahora tienes a Esme, ya es tiempo de que lo superes ¿no?, nada es para siempre. Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo.

Las facciones de Carlisle se volvieron frías y grotescas, estaba realmente furioso, eso lo sabia y no me quedaría a escuchar mas sus tonterías, al menos él había escuchado lo que yo había querido decirle. Así que era momento de largarme o estallaría y me dejaría completamente lleno de viseras asquerosas.

Salí con paso decidido del comedor y al llegar a las escaleras corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta mi habitación.

– ¿qué tal salió todo? – preguntó Bella haciéndome dar un respingo y que mi corazón se acelerase del susto.

– no esperaba que estuvieras aquí – expresé con sinceridad y ella rió.

– ¿dónde mas iba a estar Cullen? – replicó usando mi apellido para dirigirse a mi, lo cual era bastante extraño.

Me encogí de hombros y pase saliva incomodo, Bella mientras tanto se levantó de mi cama y caminó hacia mi, con lo cual solo me puse mas nervioso.

Se detuvo frente a mi y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y antes de que mi cerebro o mi cuerpo lograran descifrar que se proponía, ella me besó en los labios tiernamente.

Para cuando logré reaccionar ella ya se había alejado de mi y yo seguramente tenia la cara de poker.

– ¿eso...? yo... ¿por qué? – balbuceé como pude.

– un premio por tu valentía – declaró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Aun podía sentir el sabor de sus labios deliciosos, y me hormigueaba el estomago y la lengua ante tal cosa. Así que aprovechando que ella continuaba con sus manos en mi cuello y yo tenia las mías aferradas a su cintura, me agache un poco y esta vez yo la besé. Ella intentó oponerse, pero yo no le di oportunidad de hacerlo, saboreé su labio inferior hasta que estuve casi seguro de que su sabor se quedaría pegado a mis papilas gustativas de por vida, e inclusive recorrí el contorno de este con mi lengua y después lo mordí suavemente antes de terminar con el beso.

– ok, – habló ella con la respiración entre cortada. – que esto no se te valla a volver costumbre ¿entendido?.

Asentí con la cabeza y me pase la lengua por los labios. Sabía que la había besado únicamente porqué en nuestras _lecciones _ella me provocaba con sus labios carnosos todo el tiempo. Claro que no se me iba a volver costumbre hacerlo, solo era una tentación que al ser prohibida se me hacia mas irresistible. Nada mas.

– debemos irnos – hablé luego de que consiguiera aclararme un poco la mente.

– lo sé – contestó ella con una sonrisa. Dejándome perplejo.

– ¿lo sabes?.

– sabia que no podríamos durar mucho tiempo aquí luego de que tu enfrentaras a tu padre, – explicó como si del tiempo se tratara. – así que tengo la maleta lista, solo falta decírselo a Jasper.

– yo lo haré – dije de inmediato, sabia que mi _querido _amigo estaría esperando por mi para abordarme con lo de Carlisle, así que mejor terminar con esto cuanto antes.

– Bien, – dijo con una sonrisa – como tu quieras.

Bella salio de mi habitación con andares de diosa y yo no hice mas que seguirla con la mirada hasta que cerro la puerta tras de si. Solo entonces pude recuperar el hilo de mis pensamientos como debía ser, me di la vuelta hacia mi cama en donde se encontraba mi maleta.

Gracias a dios no habían muchas cosas mías dispersas por la habitación y me fue cuestión de minutos para que esta estuviera lista, por lo tanto era hora de ir a por Jasper. Más sin embargo no había llegado a la puerta aun cuando él irrumpió como un torbellino.

– Edward, estas aquí – habló con rapidez. Podía notar que se traía algo entre manos o dudaba en algo. – ¿qué tan cierto es qué nos vamos? – preguntó siendo directo como siempre.

– muy cierto – contesté yendo a sentarme a la cama. – ¿pero cómo lo sabes?.

– estaba con Alice cuando tu padr... Carlisle – se corrigió deprisa. – entro a la sala de estar y dijo algo así como "no lo toleraría ni un día mas en mi casa". Pienso que hablaba con alguien por teléfono ya que ni siquiera noto nuestra presencia allí y enseguida salió.

– si, es verdad nos vamos ahora mismo – repetí encogiendome de hombros. – pero, ¿eso quiere decir, que tu y Alice...? – me encogí una vez mas de hombros alzando las manos esta vez, invitandolo a que el completara mi oración, pero el idiota parecía no entender nada.

– ¿Alice y yo...? – preguntó con la ceja alzada y una mueca. Aunque justo en ese momento su rostro se ilumino al parecer comprendiendo que me refería a si tenían una relación. – ¡ah!, por dios Edward ¡no!. ¿Yo con Alice?. Seria algo antinatural, ¿olvidas que ella es lesbiana y además...?.

– bisexual.

La voz de Alice en la puerta de mi habitación nos hizo girarnos rápidamente hacia allí. Alice y Bella estaban de pie allí observándonos, la primera con la nariz arrugada y los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho y la segunda con una mirada divertida y una fresca sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

– Edward.

– ¿si? – le respondí a Bella casi al instante de que ella pronunciara mi nombre.

– ¿por qué no bajamos el equipaje y esperamos a Jasper en la puerta?. – preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mi y me tomaba de la mano para salir de mi habitación con equipaje en mano.

– nos vamos dentro de una hora y media Jasper – señaló Bella antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando dentro de la habitación a un Jasper alarmado y una Alice de Chesire(1).

Me compadezco del pobre Jasper, solo dios sabe que pueda hacerle mi pequeña hermanastra en mi habitación por una hora y media.

– no te preocupes tanto Edward, seguro se encuentra bien. – apuntó Bella adivinando mis pensamientos. Aunque tal vez era mi cara de espanto lo que me descubrió.

– si, eso creó – conteste sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar las imágenes mentales que estaba teniendo de Alice y Jasper en mi cama. Menos mal que no tendría que volver a dormir allí.

Bella y yo nos habíamos detenido justo afuera de su habitación, ella me miraba divertida mientras que yo solo quería darme de topes contra la pared para eliminar por completo esos pensamientos nada propios de mi. En eso estaba cuando note que mi mano derecha seguía sujetando la mano de Bella, un calorcito extraño en las orejas y el mismo cosquilleo en la boca del estomago me hicieron soltar su mano casi con violencia. ¿qué diablos me ocurre?.

– ¿estas bien? – preguntó Bella alzando una ceja y acercándose a mi para examinar mejor mi rostro. Yo, por mi parte asentí con la cabeza y di un paso temeroso hacia atrás. – ¿te dije alguna vez qué eres raro Edward?. – inquirió con una risita a la que no respondí, me limité a negar con la cabeza.

Suspiró profundamente antes de rodar los ojos y me jalo con ella hacia el interior de su habitación.

Sin oponer resistencia alguna me deje llevar por ella, también deje que me lanzara a la cama y subiera en mi cuerpo ronroneando.

– ¿qué haces? – pregunté con la boca seca cuando ella comenzó a lamer mi cuello.

– solo intentó liberar un poco tu tensión Edward, – murmuró – relajate y confía en mi. – ¿Confía en mi?. ¿Estaba loca?, claro que confiaba en ella, pienso que confío en ella mucho mas de lo que debería, pero mil rayos mientras continuara haciendo eso con sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos en cabello, bien podía darle la llave de mi caja fuerte, (si es que algún día llego a tener una).

Lleve mis manos a su espalda y lentamente las baje hasta su trasero, al cual le di un empujón hacia mi para que sintiera la enorme erección que me estaba ocasionando.

– ¡Rayos Edward! – gimió ella al sentir mi duro miembro contra su pierna derecha.

Sacó una de sus manos de mi cabello y la dirigió justo a mi erección, acariciándola con sus dedos por encima de la tela de mi pantalón. Mientras tanto yo me deleitaba con su redondo y bien proporcionado trasero y también veía sus tetas rebotar ante mis ojos.

– ¡Bella! – Gemí en un tono bastante ronco cuando no pude soportar mas, estas provocaciones me iban a matar, solo quería tener a Bella totalmente desnuda a mis ojos y enterrarme entre sus piernas hasta que ambos alcanzáramos la cima del orgasmo.

Levante las manos de su trasero hasta el dobladillo de su blusa y tiré de ella con fuerza, Bella se rió ante mi desesperación, pero no me importo, conseguí quitarle la blusa y enseguida le arranque el sostén para poder saborear sus dulces y enormes senos.

La risa de Bella se convirtió en un gemido cuando con mi lengua acaricié uno de sus pezones. Automáticamente su espalda se arqueó y a partir de entonces no fui el único desesperado por tener sexo. Ella se las arreglaba para mantener su cabeza hacia atrás e intentar arrancarme el pantalon con sus temblorosas manos, en tanto yo seguía saboreando sus pezones y luchando por arrancarle los mayones negros que llevaba.

Finalmente ambos estábamos desnudos y ansiosos, por lo que me puse rápidamente el condón (me había vuelto bastante hábil en eso) y me adentre en ella con suavidad, primero solo la punta salí, volvi a introducir la punta y volví a salir, Bella me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y en un momento de desesperación fue ella la que me hizo entrar por completo. Ambos gemimos con fuerza y Bella me encajo las uñas en la espalda.

– Bella... – murmuré cuando sentí que una de sus uñas realmente me había sacado sangre de la espalda.

Ella no me escuchó, mucho menos se detuvo a ver que ocurría, simplemente se puso a saltar sobre mi, dándome la imagen mas erótica de su rostro y sus pechos que brincaban violentamente al compás de sus movimientos.

Estuvo haciendo eso por un largo rato, hasta que al parecer sus piernas se cansaron, además su respiración estaba mas que agitada, por lo que supe que era mi turno de moverme.

Inicié con un lento vaiven que poco a poco fue aumentando y que al parecer a ella le encantó, con mis manos acune sus preciosos montes y con la yema de mis pulgares masajee sus duros pezones. Su espalda no logro soportarlo y se dobló por completó hacia atrás. Ahora estaba haciendo una especie de arco hacia atrás que consiguió que yo alcanzara sitios en su interior que nunca antes había tocado. El calor abrazador de su interior era mucho mas intenso y basto con que rozara suavemente su clítoris para que su interior me apretara con fuerza y Bella gimiera con desesperación, causando con esto que yo mismo alcanzara mi liberación también.

Nuestras respiraciones eran violentas, pareciera que hubiéramos nadado varios minutos sin detenernos casi nada a respirar y nos costo un poco recuperar el aliento por completo.

– ¿qué hora es? – preguntó Bella con un suspiro.

A mi me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta, ella no solía hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero cuando recorde que ella le había dicho a Jasper que en hora y media nos iríamos, me preocupé también ya que si él y Alice bajaban y no nos encontraban, seguramente subirían a buscarnos.

Jasper no me preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, era Alice quien me ponía de nervios, ya que ella no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de el _contrato_ de que Bella y yo teníamos.

Ni siquiera me fije en la hora, simplemente me vestí a la velocidad de un rayo al igual que Bella y salimos disparados hasta la puerta de la calle, en donde un (bastante) despeinado Jasper y una desarreglada Alice nos esperaban.

– humm... que bueno que bajaron, Alice quería ir a ver donde estaban – La voz de Jasper era un reclamo, puesto que él sabia perfectamente donde estábamos y que hacíamos, pero para Alice esto pasó desapercibido.

– lo siento, – me disculpé – ¿dónde esta Esme? – pregunté ya que no quería irme sin despedirme de ella.

– salió, dijo que tenia que ir por unas cosas al club. – explicó Alice tomándome del brazo. – Pero descuida yo le daré tus despedidas.

– claro, gracias. Pero, ¿qué ocurre Alice? – cuestioné cuando Alice me arrastro con ella fuera de la casa dejando a Jasper y a Bella atrás.

– tranquiló Edward, es sobre mi auto. – inquirio y yo me relaje. Había olvidado su flamante volvo gris que se encontraba en New York.

– ah, si. Te lo enviaré al llegar allá y así...

– el volvo es un carro increible, – me interrumpió. – bastante rapido, elegante y por supuesto discreto. Creo que me aburrí de el. – me guiñó un ojo y yo no comprendí nada.

– ¿de que estas hab...?

– eso sin mencionar los recuerdos que me traeria ese auto. – volvió a interrumpirme. – Así que ya lo decidí, voy a comprarme un porshe turbo amarillo. – mi boca se abrió de incredulidad.

– vaya, es genial, pero el volvo no tiene nada de malo además...

– por eso quiero que tu conserves el volvo. – continuó como si yo no hubiera hecho interrupción alguna. – aquí están las llaves. – me entrego un juego de llaves que iban con un llavero que tenia el emblema de Volvo.

– caramba, Alice, no se que decir. – respondí con sinceridad.

– bastaría con un gracias, o mejor – sus ojos se iluminaron y comencé a temblar. – podrías invitar a Bella a salir de vez en cuando a dar una vuelta en el.

– si, bueno. Como tu quieras Alice; muchas gracias. – la abrace con fuerza y ella sonrío.

– pero no olvides que la tienes que llevar a dar la vuelta eh. – señaló revolviéndome el cabello.

– claro que si Alice.

Genial, tenia mi propio auto ahora. En otras circunstancias (o si se tratara de otra persona) me abría negado a un regalo como ese, pero se trataba de Alice, la pequeña y adinerada Alice, mejor no resistirse.

* * *

(1): Referencia al gato de Chesire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

* * *

**he vueltoo!, sii, asi es chicas y... ¿chicos?. hehe. **

**Las he extrañado muucho!, y alegrense por mi ya que mi mamá esta mucho mejor y ya puedo volver a ...**

**¿qué les pareció el cap ee?. hehehe no todos los dias te enfrentas a tu papá y te regalan un volvo ¿cierto?. LOL**

**aaa y eso sin contar que Bella besó a Edward, y Edward a Bella! y sintieron cosas raras! muajajaja. soy malvado I know. pero sé que les encanta que lo sea hehe.**

**ahora ellos van a regresar a New york, donde esta Roslie. =0. se pondran dificiles las cosas. solo eso les puedo decir.**

**miles de gracias por sus Reviews, por agregarme a favoritos, por su comprension, por leer, por darme animos. no sé que seria de este contrato sexual sin ustedes chicas, creanme. asi que no sean malitas y sigan regalandome lindos reviews!. n,n**

**tambien quiero agradecer de corazón a mi cibersister Melanie!. por ayudaarme con la nota de autor y por ser la mas linda de las amigas-primas-hermanas que existen ILU MEL-BELLA-Charlotte-Ginny! eres unica para mi y lo sabes. animo con lo de tu hermano, veeras que todo sale bien. =).**

**kisses & bites.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Sabores Dulces y Amargos

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!. _

_

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo**: Estoy mas sohloh que ayer pero menos que mañana – Panda.

* * *

Capitulo XIII: Sabores dulces y amargos.

...

El aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy nos recibió con una fuerte ventisca que anunciaba rotundamente que el invierno se acercaba. A pesar de que no era si no hasta noviembre cuando el frío llegaba definitivamente, y en diciembre el termómetro descendía aun mas hasta traernos blanca nieve.

Son principios de Octubre, y aunque el viento sopla mas fuerte de lo normal, nada se compara con el helado aire de Forks, es una suerte que no tendré que ir allí por un tiempo.

– Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Bella al tiempo que arrastraba su maleta hasta donde yo me encontraba de pie observando como el aire movía lo carteles publicitarios, el cabello y la ropa de las personas que caminaban por allí y las copas de los pocos arboles que habían alrededor.

– Si, estoy bien. ¿por qué lo preguntas?. – respondí sin entender a que se refería Bella.

– no lo se, – se encogió de hombros antes de recargar sus manos y su barbilla en mi hombro derecho. – pienso que estas así porqué pronto veras a esa chica que tanto te gusta y sigues sin saber como llegar hasta ella. – explicó y su cálido aliento me golpeó en el cuello provocando que se me erizara la piel.

– Rosalie. – murmuré y en ese momento me asalto por sorpresa la imagen mental de la perfección en persona.

– Si, ella.

– Es un poco complicado. – dije con un suspiro. Lo cual no fue muy buena idea puesto que ahora sentía las fosas nasales congeladas.

– ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?. – sugirió con media sonrisa – En casa tengo un Buchanans sin abrir. La mire con el ceño fruncido y ella únicamente rió.

– ¡Date prisa Edward! – habló Jasper quien estaba ya de pie junto al auto que había venido a recogernos. Ese auto había sido enviado por la familia de Jasper e iba a su casa. Lo ultimo que necesitaba en estos momentos era ver a Rosalie y quedarme sin habla, seria dar dos pasos hacia atrás en lugar de avanzar.

– En realidad Jasper... – dudé y volteé a ver a Bella.

– Edward, no importa. – dijo ella observándose las manos – Si tienes cosas que hacer lo dejaremos para otro día. – aseguró Bella levantando el rostro con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

– Jasper, no puedo dejar que Bella se marché sola, lo siento. – me disculpé burdamente y cerré la puerta del auto al que mi amigo acababa de subirse. Él me miraba incrédulo.

– No Edward, en verdad no es...

– Claro que es necesario. Además no puedo conseguir un Buchanan todos los días, tomando en cuenta que soy menor de edad. – bromeé para que liberar la tensión del ambiente mientras caminábamos por la acera y nos alejábamos del auto de Jasper.

– ¿Entonces es por conveniencia? – preguntó con la ceja alzada y dándome un leve codazo en las costillas.

– Me haz atrapado – bromeé alzando las manos a modo de rendición y con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

Bella se rió junto conmigo y ambos caminamos hacia un taxi amarillo, cuyo conductor nos hacia señas para que abordáramos.

– Esta bien, después de todo fui yo quien te la ofreció en primer lugar. – razonó y se encogió de hombros.

Entre mas risas abordamos el taxi y Bella le indicó al taxista a donde llevarnos, teniendo mucho cuidado en que yo no escuchara la dirección. Después de todos su casa era una de las prohibiciones del contrato. Últimamente a ella le ha dado por romper las reglas, primero me cuenta su triste historia (y no es que me queje, por el contrario me siento alagado de que me tuviera esa confianza), después me besa sorpresivamente en su habitación de la casa de Carlisle y ahora vamos a su casa. Esto era raro, ya que al principio ella era bastan te apegada a las reglas que ella misma había impuesto, y ahora parecía que había dejado de importarle.

– Un kiss por tus pensamientos – dijo Bella alargando la mano y mostrando el pequeño chocolate kiss al mismo tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

– ¿Intentas sobornarme con un Kiss? – acusé con una sonrisa ladina. – Y luego me acusas de que yo hago las cosas por conveniencia – la regañé en broma y ella se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a abrir el kiss.

– Tú te lo pierdes – fueron sus palabras antes de llevarse el kiss a la boca y masticarlo suavemente y sin dejar de mirarme con burla.

– Si esto... – intenté hablar, pero lo cierto es que no lograba crear coherencia ni en mis pensamientos; la imagen de Bella comiéndose el kiss era bastante sensual. – de cualquier manera ¿de... donde haz sacado ese kiss?.

– Oh, ¿esto? – se señaló los labios que ahora tenia manchados de chocolate por hablar sin terminar de comerlo. – me los dio Alice cuando se despidió de mi. En realidad son unos cuantos mas. – dijo y de su bolso de mano saco un enorme frasco de cristal en forma de kiss y con un corcho como tapadera, en su interior el frasco estaba lleno a rebosar de kisses.

– Vaya, Alice es bastante extraña. – declaré y Bella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Solo es detallista, aunque este detalle hará que suba de peso. – arrugó el ceño dulcemente y después fulmino a los chocolates con la mirada.

– Seguirías luciendo hermosa aunque pesaras 100kg. – solté sin pensar pero enseguida me arrepentí, pues la mirada de Bella se había despegado de sus chocolates y ahora me miraba a mi. – lo... ¿siento?. – me disculpé, aunque mi disculpa sonó a pregunta y ella se encogió de hombros, levantó su cabeza de mi hombro para ir a recargarla en el cristal de la ventana opuesta a la mía.

Suspiré profundamente y recargué con pesar la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

El resto del trayecto nos mantuvimos en silencio, pero no era un silencio cómodo como muchas otras ocasiones, este era un silencio incomodo que solo era roto por Bella y el chofer que de vez en cuando preguntaba señas de como llegar a su casa.

Bajamos finalmente del auto a pesar de que por un momento considere quedarme a bordo y pedirle al taxista que me llevara a casa. No fue si no Bella mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio lo que me hizo bajar del auto.

Nunca antes había estado en esa calle, estaba seguro, aunque sabia que nos encontrábamos muy cerca del Joker's, esta calle no se parecía absolutamente en nada a ella, es mas ni siquiera mi calle que era ligeramente mas decente que la del Joker's se parecía a esta. No era tampoco un barrio rico, pero al menos no era un lugar de mala muerte.

Bella abrió un cancel negro y luego la puerta de madera de una casa color café claro. A lado había una cochera pequeña en la cual se encontraba el cruiser color perla de Bella.

– Pasa – indicó manteniendo la puerta abierta para mi.

Asentí con la cabeza y entre a la casa, la cual era bastante cómoda, había una sala pequeña con sillones mullidos y un sinfín de almohadones, una pantalla plana no muy grande pero genial, esta se encontraba sobre un librero de madera repleto de libros y revistas. Y en el centro de la sala había una mesita de cristal con una fotografía de Bella en medio, y bajo esta había una alfombra blanca que parecía de algodón, solo que mucho muy peluda.

– Tienes una linda sala – dije sorprendido de como el lugar era exactamente como Bella, sencillo pero sin faltarle nada y además hermoso.

– Gracias Edward, sientate donde quieras.

Hice caso y me senté en el sillón de dos plazas que se encontraba frente a mi, Bella siguió adelante y se metió por una puerta, que por lo poco que pude ver era el comedor.

Tome aire una vez mas y me froté los ojos con las yemas de los dedos, estaba un poco trastornado por las actitudes de Bella, pero lo estaba aun mas por las mías y por sus reacciones ante ellas.

Desde que acordamos todo esto del contrato sexual, había sido Bella quien había puesto las reglas, y también ella misma se había encargado de romperlas. No era justo, yo también quería romperlas al menos una vez, ansiaba saber que se sentía y no ser regañado por ello.

– ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? – preguntó Bella con el Bucanan 18 y un jugo de piña en una mano y dos copas en la otra.

– ¿Algún motivo para no estarlo? – pregunté extrañado.

Bella se sentó a mi lado antes de contestar, al tiempo que vertía el contenido de la botella en una de las copas.

– eso dímelo tu, haz estado raro todo el día.

– Solo estoy cansado por el viaje y por el asunto de Carlisle – mentí.

– Bueno – me dio una de las copas junto con una sonrisa amplia. – es por eso que estamos aquí. – alzo su copa y la choco con la mía.

– Cierto. – respondí con la mirada perdida.

– Entonces bebé. – me alentó ella y la obedecí.

El sabor del jugo de piña combinado con el de la buchanan daba como resultado una dulce sensación en las papilas gustativas y eso casi al instante me hizo sentir mejor, mucho mejor.

– ¿Mejor? – preguntó Bella mirándome con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

– Si, – aseguré con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que de un momento a otro uno podría salirse de mi orificio ocular. – por supuesto que si.

– Bueno, entonces... – dudó un momento pero enseguida recompuso la sonrisa y preguntó – ¿quieres hablar sobre... humm no sé, Carlisle o Rosalie?. – La sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que llegó, pero esta vez ni el buchanan me la devolvió.

– No tengo gran cosa que hablar sobre uno u otro, ya que bueno... – me interrumpí al no saber como continuar y me distraje viendo como el cabello de Bella se movía en su pecho al compás de su respiración. – Carlisle no es que digamos un tema agradable de conversación para mi – expresé con horror en el rostro, al percatarme de que Bella seguía esperando que terminara de hablar, y ante mi respuesta trato de reprimir una sonrisa – y de Rose solo puedo decir que es hermosa, porrista, popular y como ya sabes amante del sexo salvaje.

– Motivo por el cual estamos aquí. – repitió ella en broma y yo asentí con la cabeza.

– Eso es, veras Rosalie es la hermana mayor de Jasper, – Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par ante mis palabras y yo me escondí tras mi copa de buchanan antes de continuar. – ella es linda, divertida y el sueño de todo chico, hasta antes de que yo me animara a hablar con ella, siempre me veía como el "mejor amigo de su hermano" y siempre que se dirigía a mi me llamaba: Edmund, Edwin, Edmort e inclusive una vez me llamo Edoardo; – bufé – pero nunca me llamo Edward, solo una vez pero fue por error también y ni siquiera lo noto, piens...

La risa de Bella (carcajada lo definiría mejor) me interrumpió y me asustó, casi tiro la copa al piso del susto.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniéndose las costillas. – Continua por favor. – insistió sin poder suprimir sus risitas.

– No importa, – espeté restándole importancia y desviando mi mirada del rostro burlesco de Bella y dirigiéndola a la mesita de centro, que ahora que lo veo bien parece que son dos. ¿o sera que ya estoy borracho?. ¡diablos! – se... que... soy patético, por mi actitud con Rosalie, – continué con un poco de dificultad para ordenar mis ideas. – Jasper no deja de recordármelo 23 horas al día, e utiliza la hora que queda disponible para ayudarme a avergonzarme frente a ella. – expliqué sarcástico y me di cuenta que sonaba aun mas horrible cuando lo decía en voz alta que cuando me regañaba a mi mismo por ser idiota.

– Si, bueno. Pues entonces Rosalie se lo pierde. – exclamó y yo con rapidez volteé a ver a Bella que ahora era quien tenia la mirada perdida. – Eres un chico increíble, pienso que cualquier chica... de tu edad querría tenerte por novio.

Y entonces fue mi turno de reír a carcajadas. No porqué me estuviera burlando de Bella o algo así, si no porqué ella tenía razón, podía tener a la chica de mi edad que quisiera y sin embargo yo quería a Rosalie; la chica que no podía tener, ¿Destino o tortura?. ¡¿Quien demonios lo sabe?.

– ¿Dije algo gracioso? – preguntó Bella ligeramente mosqueada y la verdad es que se ve muy linda mosqueada. ¿O sera que el alcohol vuelve a confundirme?, es que no conozco mucha gente que este presiosamente mosqueada. Reí con mas ganas ante mis debates internos causados por beber alcohol bastante rápido y cada vez con menos jugo de piña.

– En serio Edward, – exclamó molesta – lo que sea que te este causando risa de mi yo...

– No, disculpame – la interrumpí antes de que se molestara mas. – en realidad me estoy burlando de mi mismo, y también me preguntó: ¿cómo es que podría lamentarse Rosalie el no tenerme, cuando no me ha tenido nunca?. – ella me miró perpleja. – Ya lo se, estoy siendo ridículo, pero es por el alcohol. – Me excusé alzando la botella que ahora estaba a la mitad... ¡A la mitad!... ¿A que hora nos habíamos bebido media botella?.

– Tienes razón, estas siendo mas que ridículo. – me arrebató la botella de la mano.

– Sobre aviso no hay engaño – declaré alzando las manos.

– Ya dejemos las ridiculeces, – dijo sirviéndose un poco mas de buchanan, esta vez sin nada de jugo. Ahora entiendo como es que va a la mitad. – ¿por qué mejor no me dices que quieres hacer?.

– No lo se, siento que todo en la habitación da vueltas. – me recosté en el sillón, apoyando mi cabeza sobre las piernas de Bella y ella rió mientras una de sus manos se enterraba en mi cabello.

– Eso se siente bien. – dije y mi voz fue casi un ronroneo.

– Sonaste como un gatito – dijo ella sonando igual de ridícula que yo. Al parecer yo no era el único al que el alcohol estaba afectando.

– Te gustan los gatitos. – no era una pregunta, mas bien era una afirmación, como dando énfasis a la comparación que había hecho Bella entre yo y un gato.

– No, de hecho soy alérgica. – exclamó provocándome un ataqué de risa bastante idiota.

– Puedo ser un gatito si quieres, – sugerí. – ya que no puedes tener uno real.

– es bastante interesante – declaró – si me gustaran los gatos y si además quisiera tener uno.

De esa manera acabamos teniendo una conversación en la que repetimos al menos 10 veces mas las palabras: gato, gatos, gatitos. Y repentinamente, como si la conversación sobre gatos nos hubiera abierto el apetito sexual, Bella y yo estábamos prácticamente follando con la ropa puesta.

Yo estaba acariciando sus senos por encima del sostén y ella que estaba acostada ahorcadas sobre mi y restregando su entrepierna con mi duro miembro, únicamente separados por mi pantalón y su pants.

– ¡Bella! – gemí mordisqueando su cuello. Y ella tiró de mi cabello con mas fuerza.

– Edward, no lo soporto mas... – gimoteó y me apartó con fuerza de su lado para poder desabrocharme el pantalón, mas sin embargo yo se lo impedí.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó casi histérica.

No respondí nada, simplemente la recosté en el sillón pasando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, aprisionando su cuerpo con el mio y cuando se encontraba totalmente a mi merced sin poner resistencia alguna, me limite a observarla de pies a cabeza, deteniéndome una milésima de segundo mas en sus labios.

Sentía los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta y en mis oídos retumbaban ensordeciéndome y haciéndome perder la coherencia de mis pensamientos.

Lentamente me incline hacia ella y no me detuve hasta que mis labios tomaron los suyos por sorpresa, ella intentó oponerse y soltarse de mi agarre; pero yo se lo impedí y la besé con mas pasión, reclamando sus labios con deseo, así que ella se rindió y comenzó a devolverme el beso. Solté sus manos entonces para llevar las mías a su blusa y literalmente arrancársela. Ella aprovecho su libertad y coló sus manos por debajo de mi camisa para enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda haciéndome gemir de dolor y de placer.

Me puse en pie con un movimiento rápido e igualmente rápido me saque la playera y el pantalón para luego lanzarlos lejos en el salón, Bella al verme tan desesperado se saco también lo que le quedaba de ropa y del bolso trasero de mi pantalón saco un condón.

– Ven aquí. – ordenó y yo como perro faldero la obedecí.

Me quede de pie frente al sillón donde ella (ahora desnuda) estaba hincada. aun bastante mareado por el buchanan hice todo lo posible por que mis piernas se mantuvieran quietas cuando Bella uso sus dedos índice y pulgar para jugar con el resorte de mi bóxer.

– Bella... – gruñí en un tono bastante ronco y ella sonrío con malicia, sabia muy bien lo que provocaba en mi con ese movimiento.

– Tranquilo Edward.

Realmente ella estaba buscando matarme, pues con esa sonrisa maliciosa y acariciando mi miembro por encima de mi bóxer lo estaba logrando.

Mi respiración era incluso peor que la de un corredor que acaba de recorrer la carrera de su vida, y con ello Bella no hacia mas que disfrutar y relamerse los labios, acción que me recordó como hacia un momento mis labios habían estado sobre ellos reclamándolos como suyos y disfrutando de su delicioso aliento a buchanans y jugo de piña.

No pude evitar sonreír, lo había conseguido; había roto las reglas, lo había hecho yo y no ella, y lo mejor de todo es que ella correspondió.

En ese momento Bella me bajo los bóxer hasta los tobillos e introdujo mi miembro en su boca casi por completo. El gemido que salió de mi interior por ambas cosas no hizo mas que alentar a Bella a ir mas aprisa.

Mis piernas ahora temblaban mas que antes y comenzaba a sentir como en mi interior se accionaba ese efecto en cadena de músculos y escalofríos que anunciaban que un orgasmo se aproximaba.

Con toda la delicadeza que pude aleje a Bella, no quería que esto terminara, su lengua acariciando mi piel sensible era mucho, pero mucho mas de lo que podía soportar y definitivamente no quería terminar en su boca. Ella misma me lo había dicho, lo detestaba.

Le arrebaté el condón de las manos y con los dedos temblorosos me lo puse, después subí junto a ella en el sillón y ataque su cuello con mis labios mientras rozaba mi sexo con el suyo y ambos gemimos audiblemente cuando mi cabeza entro suavemente en ella. Jugué un poco con mi cabeza entre sus pliegues y ella gimió con frustración; puso sus manos en mi trasero y con fuerza me atrajo hacia ella para entrar completamente en su interior.

– ¡Bella! – grité y sin poder controlarme mas comencé a envestirla con fuerza hasta que el orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza descendiendo desde mi cuello, dejando estragos por mi espalda y finalmente aterrizando en mi miembro que era presa de las paredes internas de Bella, entonces colé mi mano por entre nuestros cuerpos y con desesperación estimulé su clítoris sin dejar de envestirla. Pronto sentí como sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mi miembro y su respiración junto con sus gemidos eran mas que violentos.

Cuando logramos controlarnos de la experiencia post orgasmica estábamos, además de ebrios, relajados y ella se tumbo en mi pecho con la botella de buchanan en las manos. ¿De donde la saco?, no tengo la menor idea, solo se que en cuanto ella termino de dar un largo trago me la ofreció y yo acepte gustoso. Tenia la garganta seca y el calor abrazador de la bebida me libero un poco de la sequedad.

– ¿Estas cansado Edward?. – preguntó Bella al tiempo que acariciaba mi pecho con su dedo índice y dejaba un cosquilleo tras de si.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunté titubeante.

No respondió nada, se puso en pie entre risas, levantó del piso mi playera y se la puso.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros sin dejar de reír.

– ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu mismo?. – inquirió con voz seductora y sentí mi miembro despertar, claro que no estaba cansado, solo deseaba volver a tener a Bella.

La seguí como abeja a la miel hasta su habitación y allí ella volvió a atacarme con besos en el cuello y tirando de mi cabello. Yo le seguí el juego y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

. . **. . .** . .

Escuchaba el sonido de mi celular en algún lugar cercano, pero no lograba encontrarlo con mi mano y el ringtone ya comenzaba a molestarme. Pero en ningún momento abrí los ojos para encontrarlo o levantarme, lo cual de hecho es lo que debía hacer ya.

– Tu celular esta como a medio metro de donde estas tocando – dijo Bella con burla. – ahora que si sigues por donde vas, tu cara pronto encontrara el piso de cerca.

– humm... – gruñí al abrir finalmente los ojos y los volví a cerrar de inmediato, ya que era lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos; y no hice mas que arrepentirme de haberlos abierto, porqué la luz de la habitación directa en mis pupilas, me estaba dando una punzada espantosa en la sien.

– Vamos Edward, – insistió Bella. – tu celular ha sonado al menos ocho veces, y creeme cuando te digo que comienzo a creer que ese tono se quedara dando vueltas por mi cabeza el resto del día.

Suspiré y sin abrir los ojos me levanté de la cama de Bella, llevándome entre los pies lo que parecía ser la sabana, y trastabillando llegue hasta el interruptor de luz y lo apague.

Abrí los ojos una vez mas y ahora el dolor fue menor, pero aun así intenso. Aparte sentía la garganta y la boca entera como de cartón.

– Tomate esto. – dijo Bella y me dio un clamato. – te hará sentir mejor. – aseguró y después se alejo de mi, estaba vistiéndose con prisa e iba bastante elegante.

– ¿Vas a algún lugar especial? – pregunté al ver como se movía con rapidez por toda la habitación haciendo que mi cabeza diera aun mas vueltas.

– No tengo porqué responder eso – replicó. – ¿no te basto con romper las reglas anoche?. – se detuvo para observarme con una sonrisa burlesca y yo desvié la mirada con un extraño calorcito en las orejas.

Bebí de el clamato para evitar tener que voltear a verla de nuevo cuando el sonido de sus tacones junto con el de su risa volvió a resonar por la habitación.

– Son casi las seis y media por cierto – me aviso Bella y yo casi escupo el Clamato. En parte porqué sabe como la mierda pura, y en parte porqué ya era tarde. Debía ir aun a mi casa, cambiarme, bañarme y estar a tiempo a la escuela, ¡todo en menos de media hora!.

– Rayos. – me quejé e imitando a Bella comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación entera para encontrar mi ropa, pero tuve que ir a la sala por ella, puesto que en la habitación no había nada, salvo mis bóxer.

Faltando 15 minutos para las siete Bella se encontraba al volante de su Crusier color perla y yo me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, ella se había ofrecido a llevarme a mi casa cuando vio lo desesperado que estaba, pero aun así, ni con todo lo que me estaba pasando podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Bella me había dicho antes: "¿no te basto con romper las reglas anoche?", ¿qué se supone qué significa eso eh?. Ella puede romper sus propias reglas cada que le da la gana, pero cuando soy yo quien lo hace... ¿se molesta?. Solté el aire y me froté los ojos con la yema de los dedos.

Continué así el resto del viaje, únicamente observando el camino, y cuando ella se detuvo frente a mi edificio, tomé mi maleta del asiento trasero y bajé del auto sin decir nada. Bella tampoco dijo nada, así que me alejé con pasos presurosos y las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

El frió se sentía espantoso luego de haber estado en el caldeado auto de Bella, pero si para estar en un lugar tibio tendría que soportar su bipolaridad una vez mas, probablemente preferiría irme a Alaska en calzoncillos.

De acuerdo, quizá no es para tanto; por lo general estar con Bella era bastante entretenido y no solo por el increíble sexo, si no porqué realmente es una gran persona, con o sin bipolaridad ella era una chica estupenda, no como las niñas bobas de mi escuela, que no hacen mas que reírse como idiotas y aplaudir hasta a las cosas mas ridículas.

Solo había una excepción a esa norma de las chicas de mi edad, y se llamaba Rosalie Hale. La chica mas hermosa de la escuela, y aun cuando hay muchísima gente que afirma que las rubias no tienen cerebro, yo sabia a la perfección que Rosalie era una excepción a esa regla también.

Suspiré profundamente al subir el ultimo escalón que daba a mi piso, y justo al llegar allí vi a Jasper recargado contra mi puerta.

– Ya era hora – gruñó con el ceño fruncido. – ¿tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he estado aquí esperándote con el trasero congelado?. – se señaló el trasero y yo no pude evitar reirme, lo cual no fue muy buena idea ya que reactivo la punzada en mi cabeza y mi risa termino convertida en un gemido de dolor.

– ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? – pregunté con la voz lastimosa, sin comprender el porqué Jasper estaría allí congelándose el trasero en mi espera luego de que un día antes lo dejara botado por Bella.

– Te estoy esperando – insistió, pero sus palabras no me convencían. Allí había gato encerrado.

Lo miré fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y el solo se rasco la cabeza nervioso, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?.

– Mientras te esperaba a que llegaras, – dijo evitando mi mirada a toda costa. – he limpiado el auto.

– ¿El auto? – pregunté sin comprender a que se refería Jasper.

– si, ya sabes, el que Alice te dio.

En ese momento todo tuvo sentido en mi cabeza. Jasper estaba en mi casa, únicamente por el auto nuevo que Alice me había regalado; ¿cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes?. Quizá era por el hecho de que ni siquiera recordara que tenia un auto nuevo.

– Bien, gracias Jasper. – respondí intentando demostrar la menor cantidad de emociones posibles, no porqué tuviera miedo a burlarme de él, si no que el exceso de movimiento empeoraba mi dolor de cabeza.

– de... nada – frunció el ceño. – ¿qué diablos te paso?. – interrogó mientras me seguía al interior de mi apartamento.

– Buchanan y Bella, eso sucedió – expliqué con el estomago revuelto.

– Buchanan y Bella, – repitió en son de burla. – ¿dime por qué no me sorprende?.

Bufé cerrando la puerta tras de mi en el baño, necesitaba tiempo para bañarme, arreglarme y llegar a la escuela cuanto antes, pero con este horrible dolor de cabeza, el estomago revuelto y la voz de Jasper como un molesto zumbido, ocasionaban que mi cama se me antojara aun mas cómoda que antes.

Sin embargo, no llegué a tocar mi cama ni siquiera cuando termine de bañarme y entre saltos me coloqué los calcetines. ¿y qué hizo Jasper durante todo ese rato?. Simple, él no dejo de hablar, hablar y hablar de Alice. Que si Alice esto, que si Alice aquello, que odio a Alice, que me vuelve loco, que es un demonio, que esta tan buena, que es una condena, que es buenisima en la cama.

Justo ante estas palabras no pude evitar intervenir, es que bueno realmente quería a Alice y buscaba que fuera feliz (con o sin Jasper, Victoria o cualquier otra persona), pero definitivamente había tenido demasiados detalles de la vida sexual de mi hermanastra en el ultimo mes y si esto continuaba no podría volver a verla a los ojos sin sentirme raro.

– Sabes, es genial que Alice y tu se divirtieran – interrumpí el monologo de Jasper con sutileza. – pero si no salimos ahora, ni con el tren bala en nuestro poder vamos a llegar a tiempo.

Jasper se encogió de hombro y una vez mas me siguió, esta vez en dirección al Volvo plateado que se encontraba estacionado en mi lugar de estacionamiento (lugar que nunca antes había estado ocupado).

– No cabe duda que Allie tiene un muy buen gusto en esto de los autos, – alabó mi amigo. – ¿acaso hay algo en lo que no tiene buen gusto?. – cuestionó, mas para el mismo que para mi en realidad.

Rodé los ojos y arranque el auto ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Jasper.

– ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de Allie?, – se quejó utilizando por segunda vez ese ridículo apodo que el mismo le había puesto – ella es tan...

– Jasper, eres mi amigo y entiendo que estés alucinado con Alice, – lo interrumpí al notar como no iba a detenerse en un futuro cercano. – lo que realmente no comprendo, es ¿por qué diablos no puedes parar de decir su nombre o ese apodo Allie que te haz inventado?.

Jasper enmudeció y parpadeó varias veces perplejo antes de poder replicar:

– Bueno, ahora comprendes como me siento yo cuando hablas de _mi _hermana. – alegó a la defensiva y yo me golpeé mentalmente por haber metido la pata.

– Lo siento – ofrecí con la vista fija en la carretera, con todo el asunto de Jasper y Alice ni siquiera estaba disfrutando el viaje, y ya faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela.

– Daah, no importa. – dijo Jasper restándole importancia a mis palabras y cambiando el tema rápidamente. Creo que esa podría ser una buena respuesta a la vieja pregunta de: ¿por qué Jasper es mi mejor amigo?. Jasper podía tener miles de defectos, pero cuando le decías alto con palabras claras, el lejos de molestarse acataba la orden como un soldado; esto era en verdad una virtud y nos ahorraba un montón de líos a ambos.

Estacioné en el primer lugar vacío que encontré, y cuando baje de el volvo pude notar como un montón de gente nos rodeaban y señalaban el auto sorprendidos. Perfecto, me he olvidado de la "fama" que el auto me iba a traer, ya podía imaginarme que clase de ridículos chismes inventarian y no quiero ni pensar en mi pequeño "club de fans", esas chicas tontas que no hacen mas que molestar e insinuarseme, faltándose el respeto hasta ellas mismas.

– Esto es tan genial – exclamé con sarcasmo y un suspiro, pero Jasper quien estaba disfrutando de toda la fama solo se rió y me palmeó la espalda.

– En lugar de quejarte, deberías disfrutarlo, – él se encontraba bastante emocionado y me regaño por no compartir su euforia, ¿pero qué diablos esperaba?. – la fama no nos sigue todos los días, – continuó y enarcó una ceja para preguntar: – ¿por qué?. Aah, si, es porqué en general somos patéticos y...

– ¡Edward!.

Una linda y familiar voz me hizo girarme rápidamente al sitio de donde venia esta, pero en lugar de toparme con los ojos azules de Rosalie, me tope con su rubio cabello, pues se había lanzado a abrazarme con emoción y ahora solo podía ver su cabellera dorada y oler su embriagante perfume caro.

Yo me encontraba anonado, nunca ni en sueños llegué a imaginar que un día ella llegaría corriendo y se lanzaría a mis brazos sin razón aparente.

– Rosalie, ¿te encuentras bien?. – pregunté sin poder contener mi sonrisa cuando ella me soltaba.

– ¿Yo?, – preguntó con incredulidad. – yo me encuentro bien, pero dime que hay de tu abuelita, Jasper me platico de lo grave que se puso ayer y por eso no pudiste acompañarnos a cenar.

– Mi... ¿abuelita?. – Ninguna de mis dos abuelas seguía con vida, eso era solo una coartada de Jasper para explicar mi ausencia ante su familia, solo que yo soy bastante lento y no comprendí esto hasta ahorita.

– Si, Jasper me platicó de todas sus enfermedades y que por eso tuvieron que viajar de emergencia, es una lastima en verdad. Espero que se recupere pronto. – me deseó.

Tragué pesado y ella sonrió aun mas. La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a alejarse ya que el timbre de clases había sonado varios minutos atrás, por lo que ahora solo quedaban unos cuantos rezagados que querían el chisme completo.

Maldita gente chismosa. Maldecí mentalmente.

– Bueno Edward, ha sido genial volver a verte – aseguró Rosalie con entusiasmo. – pero Royce me esta esperando, tenemos libre la primer clase e iremos por allí. – me guiñó el ojo y yo sentí que las agruras aumentaban. Rose en verdad me consideraba su amigo, esto era tan genial como un café en pleno verano. – espero que podamos salir un día de estos, ya sabes Vera, tú, Royce y yo.

– Si, sería estupendo. – respondí con una sonrisa falsa y sin poder disimular del todo mi tono sarcástico.

– Perfecto, nos vemos entonces.

Dicho eso se alejo con sus comunes andares de diosa, y al verla alejarse de esa manera, sus palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en mi cabeza, provocándome un repentino deseo de querer golpear algo o alguien, sobre todo si ese algo o alguien se apellidaba King.

Definitivamente lo que antes le había dicho a Bella era real, aunque estaba borracho cuando lo dije, no estaba equivocado; ¿Cómo diablos va a saber Rosalie de lo que se pierde al no tenerme a mi a su lado, cuando ni siquiera sabe lo que se siente tenerme?.

El asunto se me estaba escapando de las manos, en primera porqué no se suponía que Rosalie me tomara como solo un amigo suyo, esa debía ser nada mas que una etiqueta, un pretexto para estar cerca de ella. Mas sin embargo ahora resulta que ella de verdad me considera un amigo. Única y exclusivamente un amigo. ¡Maldita vida la mia!.

**

* * *

N/A**: **G-Loww everybody!. ¿me extrañaron?, ya lo creo que lo hicieron hehehe. **

**No ya en serio, lo siento tanto, pero estas dos ultimas semanas entramos a clases y como era fin de semestre tuvimos un montón de exámenes, tareas y dios sabe que eran mas que dificiles. ¡FUCK!. pero finalmente estoy de vacaciones otra vez!. solo tengo que ir mañana a hacer el aseo general, entonces seré libre por dos semanas mas, y como esta vez no tendré a una mama recién operada que cuidar, prometo actualizar los miércoles que deben de ser, también voy a esforzarme por acabar el capitulo de The Real Vampire y subire el capitulo final de psicofonias. Lo que me recuerda que tengo algo importante que decirles hehehe.**

**¡ACABO DE INICIAR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA!. ehehehehe eso porqué estoy a punto de finalizar psicofonias y esa historia tomara su lugar. ¿quieren saber de que trata?. ok, es un Alice/Jasper, y si aman a Alice y Jasper de contrato sexual, entonces los Alice y Jasper de "Afortunadamente Secuestrada" (la nueva historia), les encantaran. Lo digo porqué en esa historia Alice sera una chiquilla malcriada, sarcastica y mimada, con colores locos de cabello. hija de un importante politico y asediada dia y noche por los paparazzis que buscan desprestigiar a su padre y dejarla en ridicula a ella. Jasper en cambio es un frío y calculador estafador, demasiado entregado en lo que hace. y uno de esos trabajos es robar el auto que acaban de regalarle a Alice por su cumpleaños. y cuando lo hace... nunca imagino que un peculiar polizonte se encontraria alli...!. ¿pueden imaginar quien es el polizonte?. **

**Tras una serie de acontecimientos Alice y Jasper terminan recorriendo el pais a bordo de el auto de Alice, huyendo de la justicia, de los paparazzis, y por supuesto... corriendo el riesgo de que entre ellos nazcan sentimientos. **

**Por favor diganme que les llama la atencion hehehe. por si lo quieren les dejo el link:**

fanfiction . net/s/6666984/1/Afortunadamente_Secuestrada

**okk, una ultima cosa, ¡MIL GRACIAS POR 366 REVIEWS!. ¡Las amoo!. de verdad lo hago ehhehe. tambien gracias a las lectoras anonimas que de vez en cuando se animan a comentarme hehehe. **

**y respondiendo a Romy, no te preocupes, aun si el final es así como tu lo planteas, tengo pensada una secuela para contrato sexual, esta sera desde el punto de vista de Bella, y tendrá muchas emociones, además irán a visitar a la otra familia de Edward y se sabra mucho mass de Bella. aaa y Contrato sexual tambien tendra outaakes en los que Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie tendran su oportunidad para relatarnos parte de sus puntos de vista durante esta historia. asi que despreocupate, queda contrato sexual para rato hehehe.**

**¡Las amo a todas!. ¡mil besos!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Cambios Extraños

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!._

**

* * *

Canción del capitulo**: Breathe on Me – Britney Spears.

* * *

Capitulo XIV: Cambios Extraños.

Una semana, una larga y tortuosa semana en la que Rosalie se limito a ignorarme la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando me hablaba era solo para decirme lo linda que se veía Vera con su traje de porrista o alguna cosa por el estilo. ¡Estaba volviéndome loco!. Yo no quería que Rosalie me viera como un amigo, ¡No!, maldición yo quería que ella se enamorara de mi y mandara a King a freír espárragos.

Y no es todo, ya que además hacia también una semana que no veía a Bella, y mi maldito cuerpo traicionero que se había acostumbrado al sexo diario y varias veces por día, me traicionaba aun mas con una dura erección todas las noches. ¡Esto era el puto infierno!.

No tenia idea de por que Bella no me llamaba, pero si no lo hacia pronto me daría un paro cardiaco, puesto que todas la noche la mayor parte de la sangre que tengo en el cuerpo se va a mi entrepierna, y todo esto es culpa de Rosalie y de Bella. ¡Mujeres del demonio!. Ok, eso sonó muy al estilo abuela Cullen, pero ¡que mas da!.

Bufé con desesperación y Jasper que estaba mas dormido que despierto en su pupitre a lado del mio, hizo un esfuerzo por abrir un ojo y preguntar.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa?.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, como si el fuese el culpable de todos mis problemas, aunque en parte lo era ya que si no fuera por su _genial _idea de el _contrato sexual_, yo no tendría ahora mismo un dolor espantoso en las bolas.

– Nada. – me limité a responder pero mi tono de voz no era precisamente el de _nada, _mas bien era un gruñido.

– ¿Nada?. – se mofó – Por dios Edward, no vas a estar de un humor de perros por nada, ¿o si?.

– Ya te dije que no es nada, – insistí. – y mejor pon atención a la clase o no lograremos aprobar nada este semestre. – espeté en un tono acusatorio de voz que hizo que Jasper abriera lo ojos como platos.

– Caray Edward, – dijo luego de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces. – para tener _nada_ suenas aun peor que mi madre. – agregó sarcástico, pero yo no estaba de humor para su sarcasmo.

– Deja de decir estupideces Jasper. – le gruñí y mi idiota amigo en respuesta meneo negativamente la cabeza.

– ¿Hace cuanto exactamente no ves a Bella?. – preguntó después y yo me quede mirándolo perplejo. ¿a qué diablos venia esa pregunta?.

– No lo sé, una semana quizá, ¿pero eso qué...?.

– ¡¿Una semana?. – me interrumpió con un grito ahogado. Pero por suerte la profesora Frank que estaba demasiado entretenida calificando unos exámenes no se percato de nada, aun cuando la mayoría de nuestros compañeros giraron la cabeza para ver a Jasper como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

– Gracias por hacer publico el detalle. – murmuré con sarcasmo.

– No te hagas el sarcástico conmigo Edward Cullen, – espetó en plan de regaño. – con razón andas de un humor de perros. – volvió a negar con la cabeza. – pero ahora mismo solucionaré tu problema, no te preocupes.

Dijo eso y se puso en pie, me dio una palmada en el hombro dejándome aun mas confundido con su ridícula actitud, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada. él ya se encontraba frente a el escritorio de la profesora Frank pidiendo permiso para ir al baño.

¿Qué se proponía Jasper?. No tengo la menor idea, aunque según mis experiencias con él, no podía ser nada bueno.

Solté el aire apesadumbrado y recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi silla, aun podía sentir la mirada de las chicas del salón sobre mi, aunque a estas alturas ya era algo normal, desde que aparecí en la escuela con _mi_ nuevo Volvo, las chicas se han vuelto mas insistentes en querer salir conmigo. Si antes ya era insoportable, ahora sencillamente no quería ser yo.

Y sin embargo Rosalie se mantenía imperturbable, por ella podría aparecer mañana montado en un tiranosaurio-rex real y ni así se interesaría en mi. Mi vida apesta.

Luego de lo que me parecieron horas y horas, Jasper apareció con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

– Estas de suerte amigo mio. – Fueron sus palabras antes de sentarse en su silla con una sonrisa que bien podría hacerle competencia el emoticón de cara sonriente.

– ¿Suerte? – me mofé, pues yo podía ser todo, menos un chico con suerte.

– Si, demasiado diría yo. – respondió dejándome igual o mas confundido que al principio de esa ridícula y sin sentido discusión.

– Ok, y ¿eso por qué?. – inquirí.

– Bella trabaja hoy en el Joker's night club. – soltó con emoción y yo solo alcé una ceja.

– Entiendo, y soy un chico con suerte ¿por qué...? – hice un ademán con la mano para que él continuara.

– ¿No lo entiendes? – espetó borrando la sonrisa y alzando la ceja.

– No. – respondí negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

– Que idiota eres Edward, – exclamó y me dio un puñetazo en el hombro después. – eso significa que puedes ir hoy al Joker's, verla bailar y además llevarla a tu casa luego de todo eso.

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente de la impresión, pues aunque sonara ridículo y proviniera de Jasper, era cierto, muy cierto. No solo podría estar con Bella esa noche, si no que además me deleitaría con esos sensuales bailes suyos.

– Jasper, no muy comúnmente digo esto, – dije seriamente. – pero tienes razón.

Él me tiro otro puñetazo, pero esta vez no tuvimos tanta suerte, pues la profesora Frank si nos vio. ¡Maldición!.

Como era de esperarse, la profesora nos castigo a la hora de salida, eso mas el tiempo que tarde en llevar a Jasper a su casa y el que su mamá insistiera en que me quedara a comer con ellos; me dejo libre en casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Y es que bueno, quien puede comer aprisa cuando frente a mi se encontraba sentada Rosalie, la cual se veía sexy hasta bebiendo agua únicamente. Debo admitir que es demasiado para mi autocontrol, pero ahora estaba que me llevaba el demonio porqué era muy tarde y ni siquiera me había metido a bañar.

Llegar al "Joker's night club" luego de que Bella hiciera ese sexy baile, definitivamente no era una opción, así que comencé a moverme por el departamento entero con la velocidad de Flash* y por suerte para mi a unos minutos antes de las ocho me encontraba listo y esperando en una fila para entrar al bar.

Hoy mas que nunca daba gracias a Alice por haberme regalado su volvo, de otra manera no habría llegado jamas a tiempo para ir al banco, sacar dinero y llegar antes de que el show comenzara. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Eleazar, el hombreton enorme que cuidaba la entrada, aceptara un soborno y me dejara entrar.

Suspiré profundamente cuando fue mi turno de entrar, Eleazar me miro fijamente unos momentos y después dijo:

– ¿Eres el amigo de Bella cierto?. – Estoy seguro que mi cara era un verdadero poker. ¿Cómo diablos me recordaba?.

– Ah... si, soy yo.- dije aun intentando cerrar la boca. – ¿pero cómo es qué...?.

– No era necesario que hicieras fila entonces, – me interrumpió con una risita nada propia de un hombre tan intimidador como el. – podías haber entrado desde hace rato.

– Valla, no tenia idea. Pero mejor entro ahora y...

– Si claro, solo date prisa, el show esta por comenzar. – interrumpió una vez mas y yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza como idiota y entrar casi corriendo al bar.

No pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa al entrar, ya que lo había conseguido, había entrado aun sin tener que sobornar a Eleazar, y lo mejor es que aun quedaban un montón de mesas vacías. Literalmente corrí hasta la que se encontraba justo en frente de la tarima pequeña que tenía los tres tubos.

Estaba bastante nervioso, y cuando una de las camareras llego a pedir mi orden no pude evitar otro ataque de risas nerviosas y ella me miro feo.

– Lo siento mucho, – dije apenado. – quiero un buchanans – aseguré, después de todo el no haber tenido que sobornar a Eleazar me dejaba dinero de sobra para darme el gusto de un buchanans, tal como la ultima vez.

– En seguida se lo traigo. – dijo la camarera aun mosqueada por mi actitud tan infantil.

Podía escuchar claramente los latidos de mi corazón en los oidos, y esto solo aumento cuando una musica bastante sensual inundo el ambiente. Las luces bajaron y se enfocaron en la cortina del inicio de la tarima, por la cual tres chicas salieron con andares de diosas y tacones enormes. Las tres estaban usando largas gabardinas que no mostraban absolutamente nada de sus figuras, aunque todas llevaban iguales gabardinas negras, el color de su piel y de su cabello era distinto. La primera tenia el cabello café obscuro que quedaba bastante bien con su piel morena, la segunda era la mas blanca de todas y ella era pelirroja, de un color que bien podía ser comparado con el color de la sangre y era totalmente lacio y le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, la ultima tenia un tono cremoso de piel y un cabello color negro tinta, inclusive con el reflejo de los reflectores podría verse azul.

Una a una se colocaron frente a los tres tubos, y aunque sus maquillajes eran una obra de arte, pude identificar a Bella como la pelirroja y soy sincero cuando digo que nunca antes una pelirroja había sido tan sexy; lo mas seguro es que Bella nació con el cabello café porqué era un peligro incluso para ella misma tener el cabello rojo, ¡era la imagen viva de la lujuria!. Con ese cabello que no hacia mas que recordarme la manzana prohibida del edén.

Ellas ni siquiera habían comenzado a bailar y yo ya estaba duro como un marfil.

"_It´s so hot in here,"_

Tras ese sonido tan erótico, las chicas lanzaron sus gabardinas al suelo. Yo casi me atraganto con el Buchanans cuando vi a Bella, estaba usando únicamente un sujetador negro, con una montón de argollas de metal, de las que pendían unas cadenas que iban enganchadas a sus ajustados pantalones de cuero negro, los cuales se adherían a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, prácticamente era como verla desnuda, solo que su piel se veía color negro. Pero realmente era una visión erótica.

"_Oh, It´s so hot, And I need some air, And boy, don´t stop, Cuz I´m halfway there, It´s not complicated"  
_

Las caderas de Bella se movían a ritmo de la sexy canción, y cada vez se acercaba mas al tubo frente a ella.

"_We´ve just syncopated, We can read each other´s minds, One love united, Two bodies synchronizin"._

Tomó el tubo con sus manos y dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor con sexy movimiento de caderas y pasando una de sus manos por su rojo cabello. 

_"Don´t even need to touch me, Baby, just.."  
_

Se detuvo en seco por unos instantes e hizo una expresión de desconcierto que me dejo sin respiración.

_"Breathe on me, Yeah, oh baby just, Breathe on me, We don´t need to touch, Just..Breathe...Oh...Yeah"  
_

Se colocó entonces de espaldas al tubo y de frente a nosotros; y con sexys movimientos sus manos recorrian su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Bajaban por su cuello y pasaban por entre sus sexys y enormes pechos, delineaban su cintura y su cadera para detenerse justo en el inicio de sus pantalones de cuero.

_"Oh, this is way beyond the physical, Tonight, my senses, Don´t make sense at all, Our imagination, Takin us to places, We have never been before, Take me in, Let it out...Oh."_

Se mordió el labio y paso su mano por encima de su cabeza para sostener una vez mas el tubo, dio la vuelta sensualmente y esta vez estaba con el tubo entre sus piernas, pero volteando hacia nosotros, dando movimientos muy pronunciados con su cadera, de un lado al otro y entre mas, mas abajo. 

_"Don´t even need to touch me, Baby, just.."_

Cuando estaba a centimetros del suelo se levantó con un movimiento rapido y sexy, para quedar frente a nosotros una vez mas con esa expresión de desconcierto.

_"Monogamy is the way to go, Just put your lips together..., And blow"._

Alargó una mano hacia la derecha y la otra hacia la izquierda, e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás con sensualidad, solo entonces volvió a sostenerse del tubo con una mano y con la pierna derecha. Dio una vuelta de esa manera y esta vez quedo dándonos la espalda, para después alejarse del tubo en dirección a la cortina por la que habían salido con esos mismos andares de diosa.

Las luces regresaron a la normalidad, y casi en seguida la misma mujer regordeta que nos había atendido a mi y a Jasper la ultima vez, me miraba con la ceja alzada y una mueca en la boca.

– ¡Oh!, hola – saludé cordialmente y ella me analizo de pies a cabeza con la mirada, para después contestar con un escueto.

– ¿Algo en que podamos servirte?. – Alargó uno de los menús especiales que llevaba consigo, mas sin embargo yo lo rechace.

– No es necesario que vea el menú, – dije sonriendo. – quiero a Bella. – expresé y ella de malos modos se sentó en la silla a mi lado.

– Lo siento hijo, pero Bella no esta disponible.

El alma se me cayó hasta los pies. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?. Era obvio que ella estaría con alguien mas esa noche, o de lo contrario me habría llamado ¿no?. Seguro todos sus _clientes _la habían echado mucho de menos mientras estuvo conmigo en Forks, por eso no había tenido ni una sola noche libre desde el día que llegamos. ¿Qué diablos me creía para pensar que ella estaría disponible para mi?. Ahora si puedo decirlo, ¡que puta semana de mierda!. Ya nada me falta, por que además de todo estoy de un humor de perros.

– ¿Quieres ver el menú?. – sugirió la mujer una vez mas y yo con coraje casi le arranqué el menú de las manos.

Perfecto, si Bella no podía estar conmigo, quizá la chica del cabello negro podría hacer algo por mi esa noche.

Dirigí mi vista a la parte del menú que decía "Especialidad de la casa", que es donde estaba el nombre de Bella, el de María y el de una chica llamada Cecil, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que esta vez en el menú solo estaban María y Cecil.

Con el entrecejo fruncido rebusque por todo el menú, pero en ningun sitio encontré el nombre de Bella. ¿Qué significaba esto?.

– Disculpe. – dije llamando la atención de la mujer que seguía a mi lado.

– ¿Qué ocurre?. – preguntó desconcertada. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a charlar mucho con los clientes.

– Esto... pues yo... – Dudé un momento, no sabía si ella me consideraría un acosador por insistir en el tema de Bella aun cuando ella dijo que no estaba disponible. – humm... – Me armé de valor y con rapidez pregunté: – ¿Por qué Bella ya no aparece en el menú?.

– Bella no esta disponible hoy, ni tampoco ninguna otra noche, – espetó entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. – ella es únicamente bailarina.

– Pero antes ella... – intenté insistir, pero la mujer movió la cabeza negativamente.

– Ya no mas, hace algunas semanas que Bella renunció a esa profesión. – señaló seriamente y casi me arrebató el menú de las manos. – ahora si no se le ofrece nada mas, me voy.

Dicho eso la mujer rechoncha se fue, y yo me encontraba mas confundido que antes, ¿Bella había dejado de ejercer esa profesión_?. _No lo entendía, ella y yo aun nos veíamos, ¿acaso había renunciado para ser mi exclusiva?. Casi solté una carcajada ante tal pensamiento, pues era ridículo. Pero entonces ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón para que Bella ahora solo fuera bailarina?.

– ¿Esta ocupado este asiento?. – La voz sensual de Bella me saco de mi ensimismamiento. Y de inmediato me puse en pie para ofrecerle una silla a Bella.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con la ceja alzada y el rostro confundido.

– Claro, solo un poco... – me encogí de hombros. – ¿enredado?.

– ¿Enredado? – repitió ella. – ¿Se puede saber por qué?.

– No. – declaré con firmeza. – A menos que tu me digas ¿por qué ahora solo eres bailarina?.

Bella se relajó de inmediato e inclusive se soltó a reír, para después beber de mi copa de buchanans.

– ¿Es por eso?. – preguntó incrédula.

– ¿Si?. – afirmé, pero mi afirmación sonó a pregunta y ella se rió aun con mas ganas.

– Me cansé de eso, – Explicó mientras se bebía el resto de mi buchanans – ya no soportaba mas entregar mi cuerpo, – continuó al tiempo que dejaba la ahora vacía copa en la mesa. – admito que fue algo difícil convencer a Tanya, pero al final cedió.

– ¿Y cuánto hace de eso?. – pregunté no conforme del todo con su respuesta.

– Un par de semanas antes de que viajáramos a Forks, ¿recuerdas que me encontraba de un humor de perros?. – asentí con la cabeza. – Era por eso. No soportaba mas ese maldito trabajo, y Tanya no aceptaba mi renuncia.

– Valla, eso explica muchas cosas – comenté y me golpeé mentalmente por pensar que yo tenia algo que ver con que Bella renunciara a ese trabajo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba todo concordaba, el mal carácter de Bella, sus actitudes extrañas, seguramente era una tortura para ella el tener que trabajar ofreciendo su cuerpo a los hombres cuando dos de los hombres que fueron una pieza importante de su vida la utilizaron como un juguete sexual únicamente.

Era bastante lógico, pero lo que no me cuadraba del todo, era ¿porqué si había renunciado a eso, conmigo continuaba haciéndolo?.

– Si, eso creo, y por cierto, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?. – preguntó en un tono acusatorio que me desarmó.

– ah... esto... yo.. – me aclaré la garganta. – Es que no me haz llamado en una semana. – intenté que mi tono fuera lo menos acusatorio posible, pero no lo conseguí.

– Cielos Edward, lo siento mucho; – se disculpó, al parecer con sinceridad y tomó mi mano. – Solo necesitaba un tiempo para mi, acostumbrarme a esta nueva libertad que por primera vez la vida me ofrece. Nunca imagine que tu llevarías la carga de eso.

– Te entiendo. – respondí avergonzado por lo idiota que había sonado con mi anterior comentario. – lo mejor sera que me valla.

– Espera Edward, no tienes porqué irte así, – aseguró ella estrechando mi mano con fuerza al tiempo que su pie recorría mi pierna de arriba a abajo. – ya estas aquí después de todo ¿no?.

Asentí con la cabeza como idiota y Bella sonrió, ella sabía a la perfección el efecto que causaba en mi y disfrutaba torturándome.

– ¡Irina! – Exclamó Bella en voz alta y una mujer alta, de cabello negro y que rondaba por los treitaytantos, se aproximó a nosotros.

– ¿Qué ocurre Bella? – preguntó mirándonos de hito en hito a Bella y a mi.

– Queremos un privado por favor. – explicó Bella y la mujer llamada Irina se quedo boquiabierta.

– Pero Bella, creí que habías renunciado a eso. – replicó. – además él – me señaló. – no es el tipo de hombres con quien sueles salir. – recriminó mosqueada.

Definitivamente su ultimo comentario si que me molesto. ¿Qué yo no era el tipo de hombre con quién Bella solía salir?. ¡¿ Ya ella que mierda le importaba?. Pero aunque estaba furioso con "Irina", no dejaba de preguntarme ¿Cual era el tipo de hombres con quién Bella salia?.

– No creo que eso sea algo que deba discutir contigo y ahora. – exclamó Bella con voz dura y una sonrisa falsa en los labios. – ¿Puedes o no conseguirme el privado?.

De mala gana Irina le entregó una llave y se alejo con pisando fuerte de nosotros. Bella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

– Vamos, los privados están... ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó al ver que yo no avanzaba; vamos, ni siquiera me había levantado de la silla.

– ¿Cuáles son el tipo de hombres con quienes sueles salir?. – pregunté notablemente molestó. Es que bueno, era una ofensa a mi ego que esa chica dijera eso. Y no dejaba de rodarme por la cabeza que yo era basura comparado con los otros _clientes _de Bella. – son acaso: ¿Hombres mas guapos?, o ¿Mas adinerados?, o ¿mas famosos?, o ¿menos patéticos?, o...

– O mas ancianos. – concluyó ella interrumpiendo mi perorata. – Eso ya lo sabias Edward, te lo dije el día que nos conocimos; eres apenas un niño.

Su explicación me tranquilizo, pero también me dejo un poco molesto, ¿apenas un niño?. Ah, eso no decía ella cuando la hacia alcanzar un orgasmo. Que yo recuerde nunca ha dicho. "Si niño, lo haces muy bien" o "Ahh... ¡niño!, me haces tocar el cielo".

– ¿Vas a mover tu trasero de allí y llevarlo al privado o qué?. – cuestionó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Sacudí entonces la cabeza para eliminar todo rastro de las estupideces que acababa de pensar. ¿Qué mierda me pasaba?.

– Lo siento. – me disculpé con sinceridad y la seguí como perro a su dueño hasta el privado al que pertenecía la llave que Irina le había dado.

El lugar era bastante pintoresco, un clásico cuarto con las paredes verde pizarra, una mesa redonda de madera con un tubo en el medio y alrededor un amplio sillón redondo de color rojo vino. Me sentía como en una película de el padrino.

– ¿Listo para divertirte Edward?. – murmuró Bella en mi oído al tiempo que bajaba las luces y la misma canción de hacia unos momentos comenzaba a sonar en la habitación entera, pero en un tono bastante tenue.

Con movimientos sensuales ella avanzo hasta la mesa circular y se quitó la gabardina que llevaba, por lo que una vez mas quedo luciendo ese sexy sostén con cadenas y el pantalón de cuero.

"_It´s so hot in here" _

Se escuchó esa voz sensual y Bella desabrocho su pantalón de cuero.

_"Oh, It´s so hot, And I need some air, And boy, don´t stop, Cuz I´m halfway there, It´s not complicated, We´ve just syncopated, We can read each other´s minds, One love united, Two bodies synchronizin"._

Con movimientos increíbles de cadera y con ayuda de sus manos el pantalón de Bella ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Y ella lucia una sexy tanga negra.

"_Don´t even need to touch me, Baby, just.."_

Paso su mano por su abdomen y luego la introdujo en su tanga. Con lo que mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

– Me tocaré para ti, si tu lo haces para mi Edward. – murmuró al tiempo que sacaba la mano de su tanga y se aproximaba a mi.

"_Breathe on me, Yeah, oh baby just, Breathe on me, We don´t need to touch, Just..Breathe...Oh...Yeah"._

Trague pesado y ella sin dejar de moverse sensualmente, introdujo su dedo índice en mi boca y mi miembro palpito con rudeza cuando reconocí el sabor de sus jugos íntimos. Me quitó la playera y desabrocho mis pantalones para bajarlos con rudeza junto con mis bóxer.

"_Oh, this is way beyond the physical, Tonight, my senses, Don´t make sense at all, Our imagination, Takin us to places, We have never been before, Take me in, Let it out...Oh."_

Se alejó una vez mas de mi y esta vez se quito el sostén, luego se recostó en la mesa redonda y con una mano comenzó a jugar con sus senos, mientras que la otra volvía a estar dentro de su tanga.

"_Don´t even need to touch me, Baby, just.."_

Se detuvo y volteó a verme con una expresión de lo mas erótica en el rostro.

"_Monogamy is the way to go, Just put your lips together..., And blow"_

comencé a tocarme también, con mi mano estimulaba mi miembro de arriba a abajo y Bella se deleitaba observándome y jugando con sus senos.

En un pausado y deliciosamente sexy movimiento, Bella se quito la tanga. Y como si eso fuera una invitación para mi saqué un condón de mi pantalón y me lo puse.

Era consciente de que otra canción había empezado al finalizar la que Bella había bailado minutos antes, pero no le preste mucha atención, ni a eso ni a nada que no fuera Bella con los ojos cerrados y su mano dándose placer a si misma en la entrepierna.

Avancé despacio hacia ella y cuando me encontraba cerca de donde ella estaba abrió finalmente los ojos y me sonrió.

– ¿Impaciente?. – preguntó bajando de la mesa y viniendo hacia mi.

– No te imaginas cuanto – murmuré con la garganta seca. Ella rió, con una risa suave y seductora, pegó después su cuerpo al mio, dándome la espalda y yo ataque con besos su cuello desde atrás al tiempo que mis manos tomaban sus senos y mi miembro rozaba sus nalgas.

Bella ronroneó y se quitó finalmente la peluca pelirroja, hasta había olvidado que la llevaba puesta. Me encontraba tan concentrado en lo que me hacia sentir que olvide por completo ese detalle.

– Edward... – murmuró.

– ¿Si?. – pregunté sin dejar de mordisquear sus hombros.

– Hazme tuya, ¡Ahora!. – ordenó y dicho eso retiro sus manos de mi cabello para ir a ponerlas en la mesa redonda, dándome una visión perfecta de su espalda y de su cuello. Así que no me lo pensé mas, me incliné un poco para poder entrar en ella y justo cuando logre entrar, ella y yo gemimos al unisono.

Toda la tensión sexual que me había cargado esa semana estaban siendo bien pagados ahora, mientras lamia su espalda de arriba a abajo, ella se arqueaba y gemía ante la sensación. Mis movimientos de vaivén eran bastante rápidos y eso al parecer nos encantaba a ambos.

– Te extrañe... ¡Bella!. – confesé en un gemido justo cuando sentía como sus paredes internas sofocaban deliciosamente mi miembro y ocasionando que me corriera junto a ella.

..**...**..

Al día siguiente, tenia la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y me sentía tan relajado que inclusive entendí lo que el señor Baycon explicaba en la clase de Física. Y Jasper me miraba boquiabierto, no podía creer como una buena sesión de sexo había conseguido tal efecto en mi.

Y la verdad es que ni yo lo entendía, pues luego de hacerlo con Bella en el privado del "Joker's night Club", habíamos ido a mi casa y continuamos haciéndolo hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Apenas y había dormido, y sin embargo me sentía fresco como una lechuga.

– Bueno, quita la sonrisa estúpida de tus labios ya, ¿no? – me acusó Jasper por la tarde mientras jugábamos "Modern Warefare 2*", y donde decentemente le estaba dando una paliza.

– Lo siento Jazz, pero no puedo evitarlo, – espeté con una risita burlesca. – mas si todo me esta saliendo bien el día de hoy.

– Si, si, continua alardeando, maldito idiota. – refunfuño. – Te recuerdo que es por mi el que ahora tengas esa sonrisa, pues fui yo quien te dijo que Bella tenía turno ayer en el Joker's.

– Gracias entonces Jasper Hale Whitlock. – dije y justo entonces el saco su helicóptero y me asesinó brutalmente desde los aires, dándome un definitivo "Game over".

– No me agradezcas cuando acabo de asesinarte Cullen. – declaró como siempre fanfarroneando el que yo nunca le ganara en los juegos de plataforma de guerra.

Y para ser sincero no me lo explicaba, si hasta hacia unos momentos yo le estaba dando una paliza. Pero Jasper tenía algo raro, siempre que fueran juegos de guerra el se enloquecía y ganaba.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunté cuando el apagó su playstation 3.

– No lo sé viejo, – dijo mientras se estiraba. – la verdad creo que voy a golpearte si continuas con esa sonrisa tan ridícula.

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario, pero por nada del mundo eliminé mi sonrisa perfecta y con la excusa de que iba a tomar agua salí del cuarto de juegos.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Rosalie y Vera que conversaban con las cabezas muy juntas y veían algo en el Iphone de Rose.

Intenté entrar sin que ellas notaran mi presencia, pero me fue imposible, ya que apenas acababa de dar unos pasos por la cocina cuando Vera gritó.

– ¡Edward!, ven tienes que ver esto. – se soltó a reír después y yo aun con mi sonrisa gigantesca fui hacia donde ellas estaban.

– Es en la ultima fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose. – explicó Vera y Rosalie se limito a reír.

– Estamos viendo los vídeos para darnos una idea de lo que haremos este año. – continuó Rosalie y yo asentí con la cabeza. – Se que aun falta mas de un mes, pero me pongo ansiosa cuando se que se aproxima el día.

– Valla, ¿y eso por qué?. – pregunté curioso.

– Bueno, – respondió ella despegando los ojos del Iphone y viéndome directamente a mi. – porqué únicamente una vez al año es mi cumpleaños, y eso significa una fiesta realmente en grande. – explicó.

– Oh, – expresé yo. – y si te encantan tanto. – señalé. – ¿Por qué no haces una fiesta de casi-cumpleaños ahora y el día de tu cumpleaños haces otra?.

Rosalie y Vera se voltearon a ver la una a la otra con emoción.

– ¡Tienes razón!. – Ambas gritaron emocionadas y corrieron a abrazarme. Yo me encontraba en shock, en primera porqué no me esperaba tal reacción por su parte, y en segunda porqué ¡Rosalie me estaba abrazando!.

– Eres brillante Edward, – alabó Rose y yo me sentí volar de la emoción. – haremos la fiesta este mismo sábado, – dijo emocionada. – y tu tienes que estar allí. – me señaló con el dedo y Vera se carcajeó como guacamaya. – Llamaré a Royce ahora mismo, ¡la idea le va a encantar!.

Si buscaba alguien un motivo para eliminar de raíz mi sonrisa... justo acababa de encontrarlo. Royce King. ¡Como odio a ese idiota!.

* * *

***Flash**: Súper héroe de la liga de la justicia que puede dar una vuelta al mundo corriendo en menos de un minuto.

***Modern Warefare 2: **Videojuego que es una plataforma de guerra, el cual puede jugarse en linea contra desconocidos o contra los mismos jugadores que están a tu lado.

* * *

**N/A: G-Low everybody!.**

**aqui les traigo el capitulo hehehehe. la verdad es que tengo todo el dia pegada en la compu y siento que tengo hasta las neuronas cocidas heeheheh. pero todo sea por traerles el capitulo, que en lo personal me encanto como quedo. ¿a ustedes no?. y bueno, como pueden ver, las cosas entre Edward y Bella han cambiado mucho de como eran al principio. No es que ya esten perdidamente enamorados y eso, pero al menos ya es notorio que hay algo mas aparte de sexo. pues en el capitulo anterior pudimos ver a una Bella ligeramente celosa y en este a un Edward confundido y celoso hehehe. ¿a poco no les encanta el rumbo que va tomando la historia?. porqué a mi me fasina!.**

**Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar de aburrirlas XD, si no terminaran iguales de enfadas que Edward cuando Jasper se pone en plan Blah, Blah, Blah. =S**

**y hablando de Jasper... que no se les olvidé pasar a mi nuevo fic. el cual se titula "Afortunadamente Secuestrada". Les aseguro que se reiran un monton con las locuras de Iratus (Jasper) y Alice Colour haahaahaa. yo disfruto un monton escribiendo esa disparata historia y les recuerdo que las actitudes de Jasper y de Alice, son muy similares a las de Jasper y Alice de Contrato Sexual, aunque para nada iguales ee. **

**Bueno, a las que ya se animaron Mil gracias!, el sabado nos leemos con la actualizacion. y a las que no. ¿Qué esperan?. una vez mas les dejo el link:**

fanfiction . net/s/6666984/1/Afortunadamente_Secuestrada (sin los espacios en fanfiction . net)

**Regresando a Contrato Sexual, Chicas un millon de gracias por casi 400 reviews en 13 capitulos!. nunca antes habia tenido tantos Reviews, el unico que ha alcanzado los 400 ha sido **_psicofonias_** pero esa historia tiene 28 capitulos. y no solo eso chicas, ayer entre a ver el _trafic_ de contrato sexual y me encontre con que esta semana unicamente, hemos tenido 1259 visitantes!. estoy impresionada, casi me desmayo en ese momento. Las amooo!. **

**aa y ahora si, antes de irme, quiero invitarlas a todas a que si quieren conocer un poco mas a esta loca intento de escritora, y por que mi nombre en fanfiction es AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy, cuales son mis personajes favoritos de Twilight, the host e Inuyasha, ademas de mis quotes favoritas del geenial Johny Depp, les invito a que visiten mi blog: Un rincon de mi cabeza. **

**Acabo de modificarlo, luego de un siglo de tenerlo y no prestarle mucha antencion (n_n), pero ahora es eso, un rincon de mi cabeza, donde probablemente dare avances de los fics de vez en cuando y aparte alli hay un playlist con las canciones del _soundtrack _de Contrato sexual, incluida esta de Britney Spears. asi que no lo piensen mas y visiten mi blog. aqui les va el link: **aliceahtziry . blogspot . com (sin los espacios).

**Las espero alli entonces, en un rincon de mi cabeza hehe. Las amooo.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy.  
**


	16. Chapter 15: El todo o el nada

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!. _

_

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo**: Misery Bussines – Paramore.

* * *

**Capitulo XV**: El todo o el nada.

.

– ¡¿Que rayos voy a hacer?. – gruñí al tiempo que golpeaba mi mesa con el puño y Jasper desde mi único sillón me miraba entre asustado y divertido, pero decidí momentáneamente ignorarlo, tenia demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para encima rebanarme los sesos pensando que diablos se traía Jasper.

El ejemplo mas claro de que tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar se presentó a manera de mensaje de texto, ¿remitente?. Rosalie Hale por supuesto. En el mensaje ella me decía que tenia listo todo para la fiesta del sábado y que no podía faltar, además de que sutilmente me sugería invitar a Vera a venir conmigo a la fiesta. ¡puta vida de mierda!.

Si veía mi deplorable caso desde una perspectiva mas neutral, inclusive resultaba gracioso ¿no?. Probablemente si lo escribía en la pagina de FMyLife(1), tendría miles de votos a favor en "si, tu vida es una mierda", e inclusive unos cuanto "lo tienes bien merecido".

Es que mil rayos, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto?. Lo único que quería era que Rosalie me notara como algo mas que un amigo y que mandara a ese idiota de Royce a freír espárragos, después de todo el era un estúpido que para nada valía la pena, la trataba mal, la engañaba y era un maldito arrogante. ¿Acaso esa escoria es mejor partido qué yo?.

– Maldita sea. – gruñí de nuevo, pero esta vez no golpeé la mesa.

– Edward, ¿En serio no vez la solución a tu estúpido problema?. – preguntó Jasper con voz fastidiada.

¿Y ahora de qué mierda hablaba?. Como se supone que voy a ignorarlo, si no hace mas que hablar idioteces y lanzarme miradas burlescas.

– Ah, – se quejo. – de verdad Edward, a veces eres idiota en extremo. – agregó furioso al ver que yo no planeaba contestar a su comentario.

– ¿Y cual es esa solución Jasper?. – interrogué justo en el momento que parecía que mi amigo iba a arrancarse los cabellos de desesperación.

Él tomó aire profundamente e intentó controlarse un poco para después pedir, o mejor dicho ordenar que le entregara mi móvil. ¿Cuál era su plan?. Ya quisiera yo saberlo, pero lo cierto es que no entiendo ni madres. Así que con cara de pendejo y todo le entregué mi móvil.

Jasper tecleó con furia en el mientras lanzaba gruñidos y fruncía el ceño, pero cuando finalmente pareció encontrar lo que buscaba sonrió de oreja a oreja y se pegó el teléfono a la mejilla. Yo lo observaba con los ojos como platos, ni siquiera podía encontrar algún comentario sarcástico ante su ridícula actitud psicópata.

– Hola, Bella. – pronunció él con la voz mas empalagosa que le he visto emplear y por poco me ahogo con mi saliva.

– ¿Bella?. – exigí molesto. – ¿Para qué mierda llamas a Bella?.

Él me ignoró olímpicamente y continuó hablando con Bella usando ese estúpido tono de voz.

– El sábado, a las... – se giró hacia mi. – ¿A qué hora es la fiesta de Rose?. – me preguntó entrecerrando un ojo.

– A las cinco, ¿por qué?. – respondí de lo mas confundido.

– A las cinco... – replicó él por teléfono y yo me quedé de piedra. – no, no es necesario; Edward ira por ti... – hizo una pausa, al parecer escuchando lo que Bella tenía que decir. – en ese caso ven tu a su departamento.

– ¿Pero qué mierda haces Jasper?. – exigí cuando mi embotado cerebro logró procesar correctamente la información. ¡Jasper estaba invitando a Bella a ir conmigo a la fiesta de Rosalie!.

– Hasta entonces. – volvió a decir y finalmente colgó.

En ese momento dejo de importarme todo, la fiesta, Royce, la molesta Vera e inclusive Rosalie. Lo único que había en mi mente era un extraño debate entre que hacer primero, si correr como idiota por el departamento entero alzando los brazos como si el mismo diablo me persiguiera, o manifestar mi coraje contra mi mejor amigo usando alguna especie de manual que se titulara: "las mil y una formas de asesinar a un rubio entrometido".

– Problema resuelto. – dijo Jasper y me lanzó el móvil.

¡¿Problema resuelto?. Grité para mis adentros.

– Rayos Edward, ¿qué te pasa?, luces un poco...

– ¡¿Pero que acabas de hacer idiota?. – expulsé mi furia contra Jasper y este se limito a reírse como caballo y decir estupideces.

Esto era genial, tan genial como un barro entre ceja y ceja. ¿Por qué le di mi móvil a Jasper en primer lugar?.

– Tanquilizate amigo, solo te he hecho un favor – alegó alzando los brazos con fingida inocencia.

– ¿Cómo quieres qué me tranquilice?. – espeté al borde de la desesperación. – acabas de llamar a Bella e invitarla a la fiesta de Rosalie, ¡¿Cómo mierda me voy a tranquilizar?.

Se encogió de hombros y sutilmente agregó:

– Tampoco es para tanto, solo te he ahorrado el bochornoso momento de inventarte una excusa para negarte a llevar a Vera a la fiesta, simplemente dirás la verdad cuando ella te invite, que ya tienes a alguien mas. – regresó al sillón mientras hablaba y cuando se encontró cómodo me lanzo una mirada exceptica al tiempo que decía: – ¿No sera que te da vergüenza presentarte con Bella?. – Me quedé mudo y mis ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas.

Si lo veía de ese modo, Jasper podía tener razón, pero aun así yo me sentía a morir, no me avergonzaba llevar a Bella a la fiesta, por el contrarió, seria un honor llevar a una chica tan hermosa como Bella a una fiesta así, lo que en realidad me estaba matando era el hecho de que Rosalie me vería con ella y eso probablemente haría que ella se alejara aun mas de mi.

– No me avergüenzo de Bella. – repetí esta vez en voz alta y con un tono de voz bastante enojado. – lo que pasa es que Rosalie me vera con Bella y entonces...

– Entonces, – me interrumpió Jasper con una sonrisa malvada, alzando ambas manos para entrelazar sus dedos y después ponerlas atrás de su cabeza. – ella se pondrá celosa. – dijo en un tono sobrio y esta vez no solo mis ojos se abrieron, si no también mi boca.

– ¿Celosa?. – inquirí incrédulo. – ¿para qué querría ponerla celosa?.

– Bueno, piensa que si Rose se pone celosa de Bella, es porqué obviamente esta interesada en ti. – argumento mi extraño amigo que raras veces daba acertados consejos, y tal parece que esta era una de esas raras veces.

– podría ser, – coincidí pensativo. – ¿pero que tal si ella no se pone celosa?. – expresé con terror.

– Bueno, en ese caso sera tiempo de alzar las velas y navegar en otra dirección. – contestó dejándome perplejo, en parte por su realmente rara manera de expresarse, y otro tanto por el significado de sus palabras. – Los dados han sido lanzados Edward, – continuó él. – y solo hay dos opciones a salir, el todo o el nada.

Sentí como mi labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, esto era bastante extraño para mi. Que Jasper fuera tan profundo al hablar y aun mas que fuera verdad lo que el decía. Si Rosalie se mostraba celosa era que estaba interesada y entonces yo continuaría con mi lucha por hacerla que me vea, pero en cambio si se muestra indiferente... no tendría caso continuar con todo esto.

Que gran dilema. Solté el aire ruidosamente y Jasper sonrió.

– Animo Edward, siempre puedes quedarte con Bella. – intentó animarme.

Y en parte era verdad, podía quedarme con Bella... hasta que el contrato terminara.

Recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y me froté los ojos con las yemas de los dedos. Estaba jodido si Rosalie de verdad no se ponía celosa.

Como era de esperarse para una persona tan patética como yo, la horrible idea de que Rosalie simplemente no estaba interesada en mi, me persiguió por el resto de la semana, dándome por resultado reacciones bipolares contra todo aquel que se me ponía enfrente, dependiendo de lo que en ese momento pasara por mi cabeza, si pensaba que Rosalie me amaba, me comportaba como querubín frente a todos, inclusive con los maestros; pero en cambio si mis pensamientos eran que Rosalie no me amaba, entonces era el ogro de las cavernas para todo aquel que se me pusiera enfrente. ¡Ni siquiera se si los ogros viven en cavernas!. Y lo peor de todo es que estos cambios de pensamiento eran cada media hora o poco mas de una hora cuando mucho.

Y la semana no hizo mas que alargarse y alargarse, hasta el punto de que pensé que el tiempo me estaba gastando una broma pesada, aprovechando que yo estaba agonizando en la espera del sábado por la tarde, este se detenía casi del todo. Menuda bromita.

Pero finalmente era sábado y mis pobres nervios que de igual manera no habrían resistido mas, ahora estaban como entumecidos, era una cosa parecida a cuando te encuentras demasiado ebrio y tienes lagunas mentales, lo único extraño aquí es que no he probado alcohol desde la noche en el Joker's, lo cual resulta un tanto preocupante.

El sonido del timbre me hizo dar un salto y me aceleró los latidos del corazón hasta casi confundirse con algún tambor indio. Estaba paranoico.

Me puse en pie y con las piernas como gelatina fui a abrir la puerta. Casi caigo de culo al suelo en cuanto lo hice ya que frente a mi se encontraba Bella, mas hermosa de lo que ha estado jamas, y eso ya es decir mucho, puesto que la belleza es su talento natural. Llevaba un vestido blanco con flores lila, era estraple y un poco ajustado del pecho a la cintura, a partir de allí era suelto y le llegaba varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla; su cabello se encontraba agarrado en un moño alto y dejaba varios mechones en su cara y finalmente su maquillaje era fresco y discreto. En pocas palabras parecía una especie de hada de las flores, estilo Tinker Bell(2).

– Vaya, Bella estas... increíble. – exclamé con admiración y pude notar como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente.

– Haz mejorado con eso de las justificaciones a tus acosadoras miradas. – señaló ella con una risita y yo no comprendí del todo a que se refería.

– ¿Nos vamos?. – preguntó alzando la ceja.

– ¿Eh?... Si claro. – reaccione un poco tarde, pero no era mi culpa que ella luciera así de hermosa y me embotara el cerebro con su belleza.

Bella se rió de mi rostro todo el trayecto de la puerta de mi casa hasta la de mi auto, y solo entonces dejo de burlarse.

– En serio Edward, estas muy extraño hoy. – insistió ella cuando después de abrirle la puerta rodeé el auto y subí al asiento del conductor.

– Te imaginas cosas, – espeté, pero lo cierto es que si estaba extraño, muy extraño. Había llegado la hora de la verdad; aquella en la que se decidiría si continuaba o no con toda esta locura de mi amor por Rosalie. – ¿Por qué tendría que comportarme extraño de cualquier modo?. – continué no muy convencido y ella me miró con los ojos como si fueran un rayos X.

– Eso dimelo tu. – replicó luego de su análisis a fondo. – aun no me termino de explicar por qué Jasper me llamó desde tu celular y me invito a venir contigo a la fiesta de su hermana.

– ah... si, yo tampoco tengo muy claro ese asunto, – mentí. – pero creo que Jasper quiere comprobar si Rosalie esta interesada en mi. – intenté explicar de la manera mas suave posible, no quería usar a Bella como conejillo de indias sin que si quiera se diera cuenta.

– Planean ver si ella se pone celosa. – y si, ella lo capto al vuelo. Eso era algo que en verdad me fascinaba de Bella, su facilidad para entender temas difíciles.

– Sip. – dije simplemente sin despegar mi vista del frente, la verdad no quería toparme con sus enormes y preguntones ojos cafés, quería que las cosas se quedaran como estaban, nada de preguntas profundas y dolorosas, pero en realidad la suerte al igual que el tiempo, tampoco es muy aliado mio.

– ¿Y cuál sera la finalidad?. – preguntó ella, dando justamente en el clavo.

– Humm... ¿Finalidad? – me hice el desentendido, y me forcé a mirar por el retrovisor el rostro de Bella por una milésima de segundo, y tal como lo imaginaba tenia un gesto de burla.

– Se honesto conmigo Edward, sabes que no puedes mentirme, así que suelta ya la sopa.

Mi respiración en estos momentos era errática y me sentía hasta claustrofóbico.

– Yo... bueno... no es... – balbuceé como tarado y Bella se rió.

– Si es tan difícil mejor no lo digas o se te caerá al cabello y para cuando lleguemos a casa de Jasper tu seras calvo. – bromeó y yo trague pesado.

– Gracias. – exclamé con sinceridad y solo entonces pude voltear a verla directamente y no por el retrovisor.

– No agradezcas tonto.

Después de eso nos consumió el silencio, sin embargo no era un silencio incomodo, por el contrario era bastante bueno, ambos metidos en nuestros propios pensamientos y sin embargo soltando risas idiotas ante las tonterías del otro, definitivamente extrañaría a Bella cuando tuviera que despedirme de ella.

Ante este pensamiento mi sonrisa boba se borro por completo y estoy seguro que mis ojos tenían algo raro cuando volteé a verla, ya que ella me devolvió la mirada alarmada.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo?. – preguntó y tomo mi mano con la suya.

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa de los Hale, y ella me miraba preocupada mientras yo inmóvil observaba lo blancos que estaban mis nudillos al apretar el volante con semejante fuerza. ¿Qué me pasaba?.

– Mira, si estas nervioso por que vas a verla yo... – hizo una pausa en la cual suspiró profundamente. – sabes que no te dejaré solo.

Seguramente era eso, mis traicioneros nervios que habían despertado y se encontraban de punta ante el hecho de que de un momento a otro vería a Rosalie, era la respuesta mas lógica que se me ocurría, pero la verdad no estaba del todo seguro en que creer. Tragué pesado una vez mas y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Estoy bien. – dije no muy convencido cuando conseguí despegar mis dedos de el volante y abrir la puerta de mi volvo.

Con pasos mecánicos me dirigí a la puerta de Bella, la abrí y de inmediato me tope con sus ojos que me miraban curiosos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– ¿Qué?. – pregunté con hostilidad y ella alzo las manos a manera de rendición pero no dijo nada, solo camino hacia la casa conmigo pisándole los talones.

– ¡Edward!, que bueno que ya llegaste. – saludó Vera y se lanzó a abrazarme, en cuanto Bella y yo entramos a la casa.

– ah... Vera, hola – saludé en cuanto conseguí alejarla de mi sin parecer grosero.

– ¿Quién es ella?. – preguntó emocionada al ver a Bella, la cual se encontraba asustada ante tal recibimiento.

– oh claro, Vera ella es Bella y Bella ella es Vera – hice las presentaciones y ambas chicas se saludaron.

– Gusto en conocerte Bella, – exclamó Vera con una sonrisa gigantesca. – ¿eres prima de Edward o algo así?, yo soy una amiga suya.

– Bueno, de hecho Edward y yo somos... – se giró a mi y con la mirada me gritó la palabra "¡Ayuda!". Me golpeé mentalmente por ello y dije:

– Amiga, Bella es una amiga mía.

– Así es, – coincidió ella. – somos grandes amigos desde hace un tiempo.

– Amigos... – murmuró Vera luego de que su sonrisa resbalara por su cara y dejara en su lugar una mueca bastante terrorífica.

– Esto... creo que Bella y yo entraremos y...

– ¡Edward, al fin llegas!. – escuché otra voz emocionada y esta vez mi cuerpo se tenso de pies a cabeza, pues aunque no la veía sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba.

– Rose. – dije con un hilo de voz y lentamente, en verdad muy lentamente, con las piernas y los dientes temblando me gire para verla.

Ella estaba allí, como siempre destacando entre la multitud, con esa sonrisa angelical y un elaborado peinado en su rubio cabello, un vestido rojo escotado y entallado demasiado corto.

– Qué bueno que llegas Edward, – habló con entusiasmo. – no había poder humano que detuviera a Vera con sus preguntas de: ¿Dónde esta Edward?, ¿Aun no llega Edward? O ¿Y que tal si Edward no llega?.

A mi lado Bella nos observaba a Rosalie y a mi con una mueca divertida, al parecer encontraba muy gracioso que Rosalie hablara de su amiga y me guiñara el ojo por ello. Bella Traidora. Pensé mosqueado.

– Rosalie, te presentó a Bella. – solté casi en venganza, tomé la mano de Bella y la acerqué mucho a mi cuerpo. – Bella ella es Rosalie, la anfitriona de la fiesta.

– Vaya, un placer conocerte Rosalie, he escuchado mucho de ti. – Habló ella casi con burla. – Soy Isabella Swan, amiga de Edward.

– Un placer conocerte Bella, la verdad que yo no he escuchado de ti, lo siento. – respondió Rosalie, notoriamente sorprendida por como mi cuerpo y el de Bella ahora estaban muy juntos. – ¿A dónde se fue Vera?. – preguntó luego de echar un vistazo y no ver a su mejor amiga por ningún lado.

– Se fue por allá – indicó Bella señalando hacia mi lado y _accidentalmente _tropezando, lo cual me hizo agarrarla con fuerza para evitar que se cayera y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

– Lo siento mucho Edward. – dijo ella y un sonrojo bastante convincente apareció en sus mejillas. Dios mio, ¡Bella es una actriz increíble!.

– Iré por ella. – gruñó Rosalie, entonces avanzó pisando fuerte hacia la dirección que Bella había señalado y al pasar por nuestro lado se encargó de empujar fuertemente a Bella.

– ¡Bella!. – grité con emoción cuando la cabellera rubia de Rosalie se perdió de vista, y aproveché también para cargar a Bella y darle una vuelta en el aire. – eres una genio Bella. – canturreé de lo mas emocionado.

– ¿Genio?. – preguntó cuando la deje en el piso. Sus facciones estaban serias y tenia las manos hechas puño. – ¿por tropezarme?.

– Corrección, por "fingir" – hice comillas con los dedos. – tropezarte.

– ¿De qué mierda hablas Cullen?. – preguntó, al parecer molesta ya que nunca usaba mi apellido para dirigirse a mi, y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Isabella Swan?. ¡Ese es el nombre de Bella!.

Sentí vergüenza, pues en todo este tiempo nunca le pregunté por su nombre, para mi ella era solo... Bella.

– Bella, lo siento. – exclamé y ella que había estado parloteando dios sabe que tantas cosas, repentinamente se calló y me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, mas no con coraje, solo con curiosidad.

– Te disculpas por... ¿ofenderme?. – preguntó titubeante.

– Bueno, – respondí con mi la vista clavada en mis pies. – en realidad, lo hago por dos motivos, por eso y porqué...

– Por fin los encuentro, ¿Qué se supone que hacen?. – preguntó Jasper apareciendo de la nada y trayendo consigo a un tipo que parecía hippie, en la forma mas literal de la palabra. Era alto, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y totalmente despeinado, una barba rala pero larga, lentes de media luna color morados y la ropa mas ridícula que he visto en mi vida. Además llevaba colgada en su espalda una guitarra. Como dije, todo un hippie.

– Na...Nada... – balbuceó Bella y se soltó de mi agarré con nerviosismo. – ¿por qué no nos dices quién es tu amigo Jasper?.

Tanto Jasper como yo la miramos incrédulos, pero ella no se percato de ello, se limitó a pasar saliva ruidosamente y mirar el suelo sonrojada.

– Mi nombre es Riley Biers, soy primo de Jasper. – se presentó el mismo y yo sentí como a mi ojo le dio un tic. ¿Primo de Jasper?, ¿Qué clase de broma absurda era esa?.

– Si, es algo así como la vergüenza de la familia. – espetó Jasper y Riley se rió.

– Disculpen mi facha, no tenía idea de que Rosalie daría una fiesta hoy. – se excusó mientras se rascaba la barbilla. – al menos debí quitarme la barba, pero la verdad aunque lo hubiera querido no habría podido, ya que acabo de llegar de...

– ¡Me aburres Riley! – se quejó Jasper. – mira, porqué no te quedas aquí y amablemente hablas con Bella, – empujó a Bella hacia su harapiento primo – mientras tanto Edward tu ven conmigo. – dicho esto, el me jaló del cuello de la playera y me arrastró con el. ¿Ahora qué es lo que se traía entre manos?. Debo admitir que a veces Jasper me da miedo.

– Jasper ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, – pregunté mientras lo seguía al interior de la casa. – y... ese hippie ¿en serio es primo tuyo?.

– ...Sabes el plan perfecto para... ¿Hippie?. – Se interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

– Si, es que en serio me parece muy extraño que...

– ¡¿Hippie?. – interrumpió una vez mas. – ¿Cómo qué hippie?. Él es un importante biólogo que se pasa la vida viajando de un sitio a otro, viviendo experiencias con los animales o con personas nativas, estudia su cultura y...

– ¿Y eso no lo convierte en un hippie?. – pregunté con la ceja alzada.

– Por supuesto que no. – Bufó Jasper en defensa de su primo, yo únicamente rodeé los ojos y me recargué en la mesita que se encontraba a la entrada de la casa de Jasper.

– Independientemente de si es hippie o no es hippie, – Alegué. – ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme desde un principio?.

Jasper recompuso el rostro y tras pasarse una mano por el cabello varias veces dijo:

– Que tengo el plan perfecto para comprobar si Rosalie esta o no celosa. – explicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante mi emocionada reacción.

– ¿En serio?, ¿Y cual es ese plan? – pregunté ansioso.

– No te lo diré todo; pero para empezar, tienes que hacer es que todos en la fiesta te vean con Bella, de una manera muy melosa, como algo mas que amigos; pero sobre todo cuando Rosalie los vea. ¿Entendido?.

Sinceramente no entendía a que quería llegar Jasper con todo esto, pero una vez mas iba a confiar ciegamente en él, solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

– Miren, están por allá – Dijo una chica a otra que se encontraba a mis espaldas y señalando hacia la calle, justo en donde habíamos estado unos momentos antes Jasper, Bella, el hippie Riley y yo.

– Tienes razón, nunca creí que fuera verdad. – replicó la otra chica y su voz sonaba burlesca.

Ambas chicas salieron riendo de la casa y varias personas mas hicieron lo mismo, Jasper y yo nos miramos con iguales caras de confusión y al igual que el resto fuimos a ver que pasaba.

Y cuando descubrí que es lo que pasaba, sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies. Se trataba de Bella, con la guitarra del hippie Riley en sus manos y su pierna apoyada en el primer escalón de la casa. Él idiota ese la miraba con fascinaron mientras ella tocaba la guitarra con bastante habilidad. La canción era un tanto extraña, bastante rítmica diría yo, y cada vez mas gente se ponía frente a ella para escucharla tocar.

– I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top. – Comenzó a cantar ella y mi boca se abrió involuntariamente. – She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. – hizo una pausa en la cual tomo una larga bocanada de aire, pues la canción era bastante rapida.

Y tras ese párrafo reconocí la canción, no era una de mis favoritas, pero era muy buena y Bella la cantaba increíble.

– I waited eight long months, – Dirigió su mirada de la guitarra al frente, justo donde yo estaba y sonrío. – She finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. – Bajó la vista una vez mas pero sin dejar de sonreír, ella realmente estaba disfrutando eso. – Two weeks and we had caught on fire, She's got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile.

– Whoa, I never meant to brag, – arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño con verdadero entusiasmo y sin borrar su sonrisa mientras cantaba. – But, I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. – hizo una pausa breve y tomo aire profundamente. – But god does it feel so good, – una vez mas arrugo la nariz, y esta vez además movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras observaba a hippie Riley aplaudir y luego alzar los pulgares. – Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. Cause god it just feels so... – Cerró los ojos con dramatismo y arrugando la nariz, inclusive sus dientes se veían. Parecía una especie de leona gruñendo – It just feels so good. – Abrió entonces los ojos y mi mirada se topo con la suya una vez mas. Solo que esta vez todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas y mis piernas se volvieron gelatina.

– Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. – Se encogió de hombros picara, inconsciente de mi momentáneo estado de deslumbramiento. – Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

– And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. – alzó las cejas y volvió su vista a la guitarra. – I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way. – sacudió una vez mas la cabeza y continuó tocando ante las miradas atonitas de todos. – Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! – Dejo de tocar para alzar los brazos con emoción, pero de inmediato regreso sus manos a la guitarra y continuó esta vez en un tono lento. – I watched his wildest dreams come true, Not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true, Not one of them involving. – Sonrió una vez mas y regreso al tono ritmico de antes mientras movia los hombros a ritmo con la canción.

– Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Cause god it just feels so... – cerró los ojos una vez mas y tomo aire profundamente para finalizar con una armonioso y salvaje. – It just feels so good.

Termino de cantar y todos los que se encontraban cerca aplaudieron con emoción, sobre todo yo, que hasta me dolieron las manos de lo fuerte que estampé una contra la otra.

– Bella, dios mio Bella, esa ha sido una excelente interpretación – la alabó el hippie Riley.

– ¿No te lo dije?, no estaba alardeando, en verdad toco la guitarra desde los nueve años. – explicó ella rodando los ojos.

Me abrí paso entre las personas que se encontraban allí y que poco a poco se iban alejando, hasta que finalmente quede frente a ellos.

– Tienes razón, en verdad tienes mucho talento. – replicó Riley al tiempo que tomaba la guitarra y con su mano rozaba los dedos de Bella. – y solamente tocas guitarra, porqué tengo muchos mas instrumentos, como batería, violín, en fin inclusive toco la armónica. – exclamó el muy presumido, pero ¿a quién rayos le importaba eso?. Maldito hippie.

– No, yo solo toco la guitarra, – contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros. – pero debe ser genial tocar tantos instrumentos.

– Yo toco el piano desde los siete años. – Y no me di cuenta de que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca; hasta que los rezagados que estaban allí, Jasper, el hippie Riley y hasta Bella me miraron boquiabiertos.

– ¿Ed...Edward... tu tocas el piano?. – preguntó incrédulo Jasper.

– esto... en realidad, humm... hace años que no toco y...

– ¿Y qué esperamos amigo de Jasper?. – Interrumpió hippie Riley – vamos tienes que tocar el piano.

Me arrastro con él al interior de la casa, pero antes de que consiguiera llevarme pude ver el rostro de confusión de Bella.

No la culpaba, yo mismo me encontraba así, sin entender muy bien que diablos pasaba. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir que tocaba el piano?.

– Rose, Rose. – Gritó hippie Riley una vez que nos encontrábamos dentro de la casa. Y yo solo podía pensar: ¡Tragame tierra!.

– Riley, hola. – Saludó ella con una sonrisa enorme, que se borro un poco en cuanto me vio. – ¿Cuando llegaste?.

– Eso no importa ahora, – replicó – este chico dice tocar el piano, – tomo mi brazo y lo levantó para que Rose me viera. – pienso que debemos escucharlo tocar.

– ¿Eso es cierto Edward? – preguntó Bella alzando la ceja.

– Bueno, es verdad que se tocar, pero no creo que hoy...

– No se hable mas entonces. – declaró ella sonriendo. – Vas a complacernos con una canción.

Iba a negarme, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Yo no era del tipo de personas que van a fiestas y presumían sus años frente al piano, yo lo hacia únicamente por que disfrutaba mucho expresando mis sentimientos a través de este. Sin embargo no llegue a hacerlo, ya que Rosalie me tomó de la mano y me llevó con ella.

– Ven, te mostrare donde esta el piano. – dijo con voz angelical y me llevo con ella. Por supuesto que yo ya sabia donde estaba su hermoso piano de cola, pero ¡Maldición!, ella estaba tomando mi mano, doy gracias por si quiera poder caminar sin tropezar, ya que todo mi cuerpo dejo de responder en cuanto ella me toco.

Rosalie y yo entramos a la sala de musica seguidos por una pequeña multitud. No encontraba palabras para expresar lo bien que se sentía la mano de Rosalie sobre la mía y aunque soy idiota porqué otras veces me he confiado demasiado y solo he conseguido ridiculizarme, al menos debo admitir que estoy disfrutando el momento.

La sala de musica de los Hale Whitlock, es en realidad impresionante, parece una sala de palacio victoriano, con instrumentos clásicos e instrumentos modernos, todos acomodados en perfecto orden alrededor de la sala, excepto por el precioso y elegante piano negro de cola, ya que este se encontraba justo en el centro de la blanca habitación.

– Bueno Edward, impresioname. – espetó guiñándome el ojo para después alzar la ceja y soltar finalmente mi mano.

La respiración se me corto de golpe, y hasta la ultima partícula de mi cuerpo se erizo ante sus palabras, pues ella no había dicho "sorprendenos" o "si tienes talento demuestralo", no ella no había usado ningún termino tan arrogante o dudativo, ella había dicho "impresioname"; plural, ella quería que yo la impresionara, precisamente a ella, un hermoso ángel caído del cielo que me miraba sonriendo y de pie junto al piano.

Con movimientos casi automáticos me senté en el banquillo del piano, tranquilice mi respiración y observé a Rosalie con el rabillo del ojo. Bien, había llegado el momento.

Levanté la protección que cubría las teclas y dejé que mi mano derecha pasara desde la primera hasta la ultima en señal de reconocimiento, como si se tratara de una invitación a ser tocadas y su musical respuesta a mi petición, me instó a hacer lo que hacia años que no hacia. Tocar, sentir, vivir y disfrutar del piano.

Y de esa manera comencé con una melodía lastimera y delicada, sencilla como cualquier melodía común, mas cuando elevé la vista para ver a Rosalie y sus azules ojos se toparon con los mios, no pude evitar cambiar a un ritmo mas alegre, mas lleno de vida. Justo lo que Rosalie me hacia sentir en esos momentos. Le dediqué una sonrisa y ella correspondió, así que mi tono alegre continuó.

Podría morir justo en este momento, y lo ultimo que me llevaría de este mundo, seria la imagen de ese par de diamantes relucientes que eran los ojos de Rosalie, y ante este pensamiento no pude evitar cortar mi contacto visual con Rosalie y dirigir mi mirada a las teclas blancas y negras del piano. No estoy del todo seguro porqué hice eso, quizá solo sean los nervios que me causa el tener a Rosalie de pie a mi lado y sentir su mirada aun sobre mi cabeza, así que decidí voltear hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada, al menos hasta que pudiera tranquilizarme, y entonces... me topé con un par de enormes y expresivos ojos color chocolate.

La sonrisa en mis labios regreso y la melodía casi con vida propia se torno mas complicada y salvaje, con cambios de tonos altos y bajos, pero sin dejar de ser hermosa. Tal y como era Bella.

Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta, como si por toda esta montaña rusa de emociones mi corazón intentara salirse por mi boca y fue cuando decidí dejar de tocar, dándole a la melodía un final que resonó hasta su ultima nota y cuando el eco de esta llego a su fin, el silencio de la habitación fue abrumador.

Yo tenia la respiración un tanto agitada, como para observar que pasaba y cuando estaba por levantar la mirada para ver a Rosalie, la sala entera resonó en aplausos que me ruborizaron por supuesto y derritieron mi valentía para enfrentar a Rose a unos cuantos grados bajo cero.

– Vaya, veo que eres muy bueno Edward, – dijo Rosalie con entusiasmo, pero también había un deje de sorpresa en su voz. – de haberlo sabido te habría pedido mucho antes que tocaras algo para mi.

No pude contestar porqué mi lengua se quedo repentinamente pegada a mi paladar, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír como idiota antes de que Vera llegara de lo mas emocionada y se pusiera a parlotear cosas de las cuales solo entendí unas cuantas frases como: "Talento divino" y "dedos mágicos".

Rosalie que hasta ese momento había tenido su atención fija en mi, ahora tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del piano y su mano derecha inconscientemente acariciaba la izquierda.

– Excelente interpretación Edward.

La voz de Bella llegó de la nada y cuando menos lo pensé un mar de cabello café se me tapaba la vista y me hacia cosquillas en el rostro debido al abrazo de oso cortesía de Bella.

– Gra...gracias. – respondí y una vez mas me ruboricé.

– Bien, ellas ya se han ido, y creeme Rosalie lucia muy celosa. – exclamó Bella cuando finalmente soltó nuestro abrazo y se sentó junto conmigo en el banquillo.

Suspiré profundamente y me avergoncé de haberme ruborizado, Bella solo lo hacia para ayudarme con Rosalie, no es que ella lo hiciera por gusto, entonces no había motivo alguno para ruborizarse.

– Sabes, estoy un poco cansado, – dije intentando sonar inocente. – y por lo que eh llegado a ver, aquí hay unas habitaciones bastante... – me arrime a ella para murmurarle al oído: – placenteras.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par y su rostro al igual que su cuerpo se tenso.

– No puedo creerlo, – replicó con sorpresa. – el alumno ha superado al maestro. – continuó con burla.

– _Watashi to issho ni sensei ni ki(2) _– pedí entre risas y tomé su mano.

– Y además de todo hablas japones, dah... ¿Qué no hacen bien los niños ricos?. – preguntó con incredulidad y yo me reí con mas ganas.

– No seas boba Bella, solo me gusta mucho el anime. – intenté explicarle, pero ella me ignoro levantándose del banquillo y jalando de mi mano para que la siguiera, tal y como lo había hecho Rosalie minutos antes, solo que esta vez no iba a tocar el piano.

Entramos sin que nadie nos viera a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes de Jasper y luego de que me aseguré de poner el seguro me gire para buscar a Bella con la mirada, sin embargo no logré encontrarla.

La habitación era enorme, con una cama enorme, con un montón de almohadas y un par de burós a ambos lados de esta. Del techo pendía una lampara de araña, de esas que suelen verse en las películas antiguas, y el piso estaba recubierto por una alfombra tinta.

Para ser la habitación de huéspedes estaba bastante lujosa, pero en realidad el ambiente allí era neutral, nada de objetos personales, así que no había problema porqué a mitad de la noche alguien llegara a reclamar la habitación.

– ¿Bella? – pregunté luego de revisar con los ojos por toda la habitación y encontrarme con una puerta, que lo mas seguro es que diera al baño. – ¿Estas aquí?. – toqué la puerta levemente con los nudillos y esta se abrió.

Tal como lo pensé, era la puerta del baño, un enorme baño en el cual fácil podía caber la habitación de mi departamento. Era muy lujoso al igual que el resto de la casa, con vitropiso verde obscuro y mosaicos blancos en las paredes, un espejo gigantesco encima de el lavamanos blanco y mas allá estaba una tina que bien podría parecer una piscina diminuta, y dentro de esta se encontraba Bella, usando solo su provocativa lencería.

La tina no tenia agua, pero aun así Bella se encontraba recostada en ella y se acariciaba las piernas.

– Me gusta esta tina, ¿A ti no Edward? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

– si... – contesté con un hilo de voz y Bella se rió sensualmente.

– ¿Por qué no la llenamos entonces?. – sugirió con emoción al momento que se ponía en pie, salia de la tina y abría la llave para que la tina se llenara.

Sin dejar de verla, avancé hacia ella y me quite la camisa, a estas alturas mi excitación era mas que notoria, así que me contuve de quitarme el pantalón. Llegué hasta Bella y la abracé por la espalda, lo que ocasionó que su embriagante aroma a dulce de uva atacara mis sentidos y me excitara aun mas.

– Hueles a dulce de uva. – señalé antes de besar su hombro derecho. – ¿Por qué siempre hueles a dulce de uva?. – pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

– ¿No te gusta el dulce de uva? – preguntó en respuesta y yo no pude evitar reír.

– Claro que me gusta, de hecho me encanta. – murmuré con una voz que intentaba ser seductora y que al parecer funcionó, ya que Bella gimió suavemente y se giró hacia mi.

– Entonces no veo a que viene esa pregunta. – señaló acariciando mi abdomen y casi dándome un ataqué ante esto, sus suaves manos sobre mi piel dejaban un extraño cosquilleo allá donde ella tocara.

Acaricié sus senos por encima de la tela de su sujetador y ella gimió una vez mas, así que continué con mi juego al morder suavemente su pezón por encima de la tela.

– Planeas asesinarme ¿Cierto Edward?. – preguntó con una risita ridícula y yo no pude evitar menear la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Si así fuera, creo que no te lo diría – espeté en tono de obvio.

– Si me lo dirías, estoy segura de eso, puesto que yo tengo buenas maneras de convencer a alguien. – replicó mientras se encargaba de desabrocharme el cinto y el pantalón.

No dije nada mas, únicamente deje que ella me desnudara por completo y después yo mismo le arranqué la tanga negra y el sostén a juego.

– Por dios Bella, eres tan sexy. – gruñí al ver su cuerpo desnudo. Jamas me cansaba de disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo, pero hoy en especial su cuerpo se veía mas sexy que nunca, tal vez era por la luz del lugar, que solo aumentaba su belleza natural.

Y como si el simple hecho de ser tremendamente sexy y hermosa no fuera suficiente, Bella se alejó de mi en dirección a la tina, contoneando sus caderas como si se encontrará en una pasarela. No cabe duda que ella sabe perfectamente como volverme loco.

– ¿Vienes?. – preguntó seductora, mas no pude contestar nada ya que me encontraba embebecido y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como es debido.

Cuando Bella entró al agua, conseguí que mi cuerpo reaccionara a mis ordenes, así que finalmente pude avanzar hasta la tina y entrar junto con Bella.

Ambos nos encontrábamos de pie, y mientras ella vertía jabón liquido en la bañera yo me coloqué un condón y después la levanté entre mis brazos para sentarme en la bañera y que ella estuviera sobre mi.

– Edward, veo que hay alguien muy emocionado por aquí – señaló cuando sintió mi duro miembro contra su pierna, ella se encontraba cara a cara conmigo y tenía las piernas una a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Tragué pesado y no pude responder nada, y cuando ella descendió hasta que nuestros sexos se encontraron, solo conseguí gemir audiblemente.

Ella me estaba volviendo loco y lo sabia, es mas disfrutaba con torturarme, ya que se acercaba a mi y enseguida se alejaba, tal como lo hacia siempre, a ella le encantaban los juegos de provocación y por lo que me he podido dar cuenta, a mi también.

En el momento en que no resistí mas su tortura, la tome con fuerza de la cintura y entre en ella lo mas dentro que me permitía nuestra posición, entonces no solo yo gemí, si no también ella.

– Edward. – murmuró con la voz destilando placer cuando comencé a moverme en su interior con un movimiento de vaivén lento y suave.

Fui aumentando la velocidad de mis estocadas, y entre mas aumentaba la velocidad los gemidos por parte de Bella y mios aumentaba y se hacían mas sonoros, por lo que pronto sentí que no iba a alcanzar la cima del orgasmo, pero definitivamente no lo haría sin Bella.

Como pude colé mi mano derecha por entre nuestros cuerpos y con un movimiento casi frenético estimule su clítoris y esto hizo a Bella gritar de placer.

Tenía las piernas un tanto doloridas por el esfuerzo de la posición, pero cuando las paredes internas de Bella presionaron con fuerza mi miembro, sentí que todo esfuerzo valía la pena y sin mas alcancé la cima del orgasmo junto con Bella.

Una vez que nuestras respiración regresaron a la normalidad, nos pusimos en pie y soltamos el tapón de la tina para tomar un baño juntos y antes de lo que siquiera creía que era posible, volvimos a tener sexo, esta vez bajo la regadera, mas cuando Bella salio de la regadera, dejo en claro que aun no habíamos terminado, que quedaban muchos sitios en esa habitación y muchas posiciones que aun quería probar antes de que amaneciera.

Definitivamente esta seria una noche muy larga.

* * *

**FMyLife . Com:** pagina de internet muy popular en estados unidos, en la cual se escriben pequeños párrafos de un momento extremadamente vergonzoso o jodido y esta es votada por miles de desconocidos con las opciones "I agree, your life sucks" y "you totally deserved it". (también hay una versión española de la pagina llamada "vaya vida de mierda".

**Tinker Bell:** Campanita en español, es el hada compañera de Peter Pan, de figura envidiable y rostro encantador, que viste un traje hecho con hojas de árbol.

**Watashi to issho ni sensei ni ki:** Venga conmigo maestro.

* * *

**Nota: **Vean este video youtube . com/watch?v=2a62EQaxWHI

es la version acustica de Misery Bussines y es mas o menos como la canto Bella ok?. disfrutenlaa.

* * *

N/A: **Holaa... hahaha. ya se que es viernes por la tarde, que no he aparecido por aqui desde la semana pasada y que seguro quieren asesinarme, pero que creen?. hoy si tengo una excusa por ausentarme (aunque por lo general las tengo). pero bueno, la cosa es que estoy de vacaciones, por lo que paso muchas horas en la computadora, ya sea escribiendo, navegando en facebook, viendo anime shojo o leyendo, pero el caso es que luego de estar horas en la compu voy y me baño y bueno, eso me causo un dolor espantoso!. en la espalda y en las manos, asi que no habia podido escribir casi nada TT3TT. y como ven el capi es ligeramente mas largo de lo normal, asi que mis manos doloridas y mucho escribir, dieron como resultado una atraso de dos dias. **

**Bueno, creo que es todo, asi que solo me resta decirles que espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo y les recomiendo los animes de "Toradora!", "Special A", "Ouran high school host club", "itazura na kiss" y "chobits". En ese orden, y creeanme los amaran, busquenlos en youtube hhehe.**

**Bien, basta de chismorreos hehehe, pero que mas daa... ya vieron como esta Edward?, esa canción que toco en el piano realmente dice mas de sus sentimientos de lo que el mismo piensa, pues ahora si el esta confundido, muy confundido entre Rosalie y Bella, solo que no esta muy consiente de ello. ya se dara cuenta despues heheh.**

**me despido ahora si, porqué si no me alargo y me alargo hasta dejarlas mareadas con tantas palabras siempre mil gracias por los Reviews, alertas y favoritos. son geniales chicas yles agradezco de corazon los 423 reviews!  
**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy.  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Guitarras, Besos y confusion

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!. _

_

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo**: No Love – Simple Plan. y Dead Sound - The Raveonettes.

* * *

Capitulo : Guitarras, besos y confusión.

Desperté con la garganta totalmente seca, a pesar de no haber bebido ni una gota de alcohol. Pero intente ignorarlo al darme cuenta, al mirar por la ventana que ni siquiera había amanecido aun.

Simplemente suspiré y llevé mi mano atrás de mi cabeza, Bella a mi lado se removió incomoda y me dio la espalda. Ahora tenía una perfecta visión de su blanca y delicada espalda que hacia una combinación increíble con las sabanas color mostaza de la cama.

Anoche estábamos exhaustos y ni siquiera nos preocupamos por vestirnos o irnos de allí. No, simplemente nos tumbamos en la cama y casi inmediatamente nos quedamos dormidos. Bueno, al menos ahora sé porqué estoy sediento.

Aun tenia muy presenté las miles de cosas que hicimos en esa cama Bella y yo, en verdad estaba teniendo una seria adicción al sexo. ¿O sera que el sexo con Bella es lo adictivo?. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estaba divagando.

Recordé como Bella me arrastró del baño aquí, aun desnudos. Ella se tumbó en la cama y su cabello café se esparció por esta, empapándola por completo y no tengo idea de porqué pero eso fue bastante sexy, solo espero no tener una especie de fetiche por el pelo.

– ¿Vas a limitarte a observarme como si fuese un platillo que no te atreves a probar?. – había acusado ella haciéndome reír.

Tomé uno de los condones que había traído conmigo y me lo puse mientras observaba a Bella, y después me coloqué sobre Bella, pero sin dejar que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran.

La escuché gemir cuando mis manos frías se colaron entre el colchón y su cuerpo para sostener su espalda y volvió a gemir en el momento en que con mi lengua acaricié uno de sus pezones.

Apretó con fuerza las sabanas, casi como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Así que repetí lo mismo con su otro pezón.

– Joder Edward... – murmuró con un siseó que arqueó su espalda en el momento en que introduje su pecho en mi boca y lo masajeé con mi lengua.

Una de sus manos abandonó las sabanas y esta vez se aferró a mi cabello. Yo liberé una de mis manos y con ella estimulé su clítoris. Pronto su humedad era tanta que al pasar mi dedo por toda su extensión casi grito.

Sonreí con malicia y me levanté, ella me miro con los ojos como platos, y frunció los labios, pero la ignoré y me hinqué frente a ella para poder saborear sus deliciosos jugos desde su fuente natural.

Ella no pudo reprimir el gemido cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con sus labios vaginales, yo estaba en el cielo. Su sabor era adictivo, jamas me cansaría de ese néctar de Bella.

Ella tiró aun mas fuerte de mis cabellos y yo jugué con uno de mis dedos en su espalda. Pronto Bella estaba suplicando porqué la hiciera mía, y claro que no me resistí, mi miembro estaba mas que listo, así que me levante del piso, me senté en la cama y jale con cuidado a Bella de la mano. Ella sin perder tiempo subió a mis piernas e introdujo mi miembro en su interior. Ambos gemimos ante esto.

Deje que ella dirigiera y lo hacia de maravilla, paso ambas piernas por alrededor de mi cintura y con sus pies que estaban sobre la cama se impulsaba de arriba a abajo, yo le ayudaba sosteniendo casi todo su peso con mis manos en su cintura. Sus manos estaban de nuevo en mi cabello y tenia la cara apuntando al techo, pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. De su boca salían maldiciones, gemidos y gruñidos mezclados con mi nombre.

Continuó con ese movimiento, hasta que sentí que no resistiría mas, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para notar que estaba por correrme, así que recurrí a mi ultimo recurso. Estimulé su clítoris y ella explotó. Sus paredes me apretaron con fuerza y grito de placer. Entonces yo busque también mi liberación que no tardo mas que unos segundos en llegar.

No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior, y no lo digo solo por el increíble sexo con Bella, si no también por el hecho de que Rosalie se mostró ligeramente molesta de verme con Bella, tal vez no eran necesariamente celos y lo mas seguro es que fue una molestia involuntaria la suya, pero que mas da eso es justo lo que yo necesitaba, tan solo una señal de que Rosalie no pasaba del todo de mi, era como una lejana bengala en medio de la obscuridad que me rodeaba, y si quería conseguir que esa bengala resplandeciera cual sol de verano, tenia que trabajar muy duro.

Pase mi mano por la espalda de Bella y esta se estremeció, pero continuó dormida, eso lo sabia ya que su respiración acompasada no se había alterado.

Ella era una chica genial y sin embargo llevaba en su corazón heridas muy profundas, ocasionadas por su padrastro y por su ex novio. No puedo creer como alguien pudo atreverse a dañarla, si al verla yo así de esa manera tan indefensa, nacía un lado sobre protector que ni siquiera yo conocía, era muy distinto del que sentía por Alice o inclusive por Rose, definitivamente era mas estilo Clark Kent y Loise Lane, yo quería ser su súper héroe y protegerla de cualquier mal que se atreviera a acecharla, pero tampoco eso soy capaz de hacer, puesto que de un momento a otro tendré que salir de su vida y ella continuará hacia delante. ¿Cómo puedo ser su héroe, si mi destino es abandonarla?. No es algo muy común en las historias de súper héroes, además por lo general en esas historias el héroe y la chica están enamorados y definitivamente Bella y yo no lo estamos, simplemente compartimos sexo.

No es como si mañana por la mañana Bella y yo fuéramos a enamorarnos con locura y vivir una vida en la que yo soy un guerrero protector para ella. Reí y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Quién diablos me creía?. ¿Peter parker?, ¿Inuyasha?, o siquiera ¿Bruno Diaz?. Yo no tengo súper poderes ni soy un hanyou, mucho menos tengo una inminente fortuna con la cual puedo "comprar" superpoderes.

Debo dejar de pensar estupideces. Pensé y me levanté de la cama, busqué mis bóxer y mis pantalones para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

El frío azulejo me provocaba escalofríos al ir descalzo, pero no me importó, seguí caminando en dirección a la cocina y al llegar allí note a través de los resquicios de la puerta que la luz estaba encendida.

Con mucho cuidado la abrí, no quería entrar como Pedro por su casa, sobretodo cuando _no _es mi casa, podía tratarse de los padres de Rosalie que lo mas seguro es que no sabían de la fiesta y acaban de llegar de ese viaje de negocios al que habían ido, o también podía tratarse de alguna pareja rezagada que buscaba privacidad. En fin las opciones eran infinitas, así que no iba a entrar haciendo un escandalo; me aseguré antes de no interrumpir nada, pero cuando vi que la cocina estaba vacía. Suspiré y entre.

Me dirigí de inmediato a la alacena y saque un vaso de cristal, para luego ponerlo bajo el grifo de agua fría. Enjuagué mi boca que se sentía seca como el cartón.

– ¿Edward?. – Escuché a mis espaldas, el vaso resbaló de mi mano y con un fuerte golpe cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. – Tranquilo solo soy yo. – dijo Rosalie con la voz rota.

Seguí con la mirada la dirección por la cual venia su voz y la encontré sentada en un pequeño hueco entre el refrigerador y la alacena. Usaba solamente una blusa de tirantes color blanca a jugo con un pequeño short azul, su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas y en sus manos sostenía una botella obscura.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido mientras con cuidado recogía los trozos de cristal.

– Claro est... estoy bien. – se sorbió la nariz y se seco las lágrimas con la mano.

Su actitud me preocupaba, demasiado de hecho, así que en cuanto me liberé de los trozos de cristal caminé hacia ella. Nunca en mi vida había visto a Rosalie así de indefensa, ni siquiera la primera vez que me anime a hablarle, esta vez era distinto, ella estaba peor que entonces.

– Creí que estarías con Ki...

– No, el hace rato que se marchó. – me interrumpió, al parecer no quería escuchar su nombre. Me recordó a Alice cuando Victoria la abandonó y mi corazón se estrujó. – Estaba sola en mi habitación, y decidí venir y acompañarme de mi querido amigo Jack Daniel's. – intentó bromear y levantó la botella que efectivamente era un Jack Daniel's. – ¿Quieres un poco?. – me ofreció. En su rostro apareció un intentó de sonrisa que era todo menos feliz.

– Gracias, pero no. – me negué y simplemente me senté con la espalda pegada al refrigerador y mi rostro viendo hacia el suyo.

– Lo siento, olvide que eres menor de edad. – Se disculpó lo que casi me hizo soltar una carcajada. Eso me había recordado a Bella. – ¿por qué lo eres no?.

Suspiré profundamente aun intentando contener la risa, porqué en definitiva no era un momento para reír.

– Si, lo soy. – dije finalmente con una sonrisa inocente.

– ¿Estas así por él cierto? – pregunté luego de que el silencio nos invadiera por completo.

Ella enterró la cara en sus piernas para luego abrazarse las rodillas con las manos.

Y yo como idiota viéndola, aparte de que la hago llorar me quedó como idiota viéndola. No, en definitiva debía hacer algo.

Con los latidos de mi corazón resonando en mis oídos me aproxime a ella y le rodeé el hombro con mis manos. Rosalie emitió un sonoro sollozo y se abrazó a mi con fuerza, tanta que me dejó sin aire por unos instantes.

Yo por mi parte, me quedé atónito, una vez mas Rose estaba en mis brazos, aunque las condiciones eran horribles porqué podía sentir sus gruesas lágrimas resbalar por mi pecho y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, supongo que por el frío y la pena.

– Tranquila Rose. – dije con voz intentando que sonara segura. – Él no vale ninguna de tus lágrimas, no tengo la menor idea de que pudo hacer para que te pongas así, pero de cualquier modo no es...

– ¡Basta!. – Gritó ella y con fuerza se apartó de mi, se puso en pie notoriamente molesta. Se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, sus ojos denotaban desprecio, pero solo pude verla por unos escasos segundos, pues enseguida se alejó de mi a grandes zancadas en dirección al lavabo. En su mano aun llevaba el Jack Daniel's y se tambaleaba al caminar, mas en cuanto llegó al lavabo dio un largo trago a la botella antes de lanzarla a la tarja con furia.

No podía moverme, estaba como en shock. ¿Qué significaba esa reacción?. Tanto daño le había causado ese idiota de King. Inconscientemente mis manos se hicieron puño. Esto era intolerable, no permitirá que el continuara dañándola, esto ya ni siquiera era por mi; no buscaba que ella me amara en estos momentos, solo quería que estuviera bien, solo quería verla sonreír. Ella era demasiado para ese idiota y por ningún motivo debía sufrir por él.

Me puse en pie y con pasos sigilosos me aproxime a ella.

– Esta bien, si no quieres hablarlo, pero entonces tu tienes que escucharme a mi. – Declaré con voz decidida. – Royce King no es un hombre por el que valga la pena llorar, te lo he dicho mas de una vez porqué en verdad tu eres mucha mujer para el. – hice una pausa por si ella iba a decir algo y cuando no lo hizo continué. – Además, ¿Cuánto mas vas a tolerar?. Una relación cuando se basa en las mentiras, en traición y en dolorosas disculpas. No le veo el caso.

Di unos pasos mas hacia ella, casi podía tocar sus hombros y ella no me había rechazado, se limitaba a sostenerse de la tarja con sus manos y sollozando con violencia. Estaba por tocarla cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó Bella con un gritito ahogado, Rose y yo volteamos a verla y para mi desgracia tenia puesta mi camisa a rayas negra y blanca.

Rosalie se tenso a mi lado y con su vista recorrió el camino desde Bella con mi camisa hasta mi usando solo el pantalón. Por su mirada supe que había sacado conclusiones y aun entre el llanto sonrío.

– No te disculpes, yo... ya me iba. – dijo Rosalie al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero Bella le bloqueo el camino.

– De ninguna manera, – exclamó con fuerza. – soy yo quien me voy. Siento haber interrumpido.

Bella dio media vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta de la cocina tras de si.

– Esto va a ocasionarte problemas con tu novia. – expresó Rosalie causando que un extraño calorcito en las orejas surgiera de la nada.

– uh... eh... ¿Bella?. – Balbuceé. – No, ella no es mi novia... solo es... una amiga. – expliqué y Rosalie soltó una fría carcajada.

– Edward, no me hagas pensar que eres igual al resto de los hombres por favor. – suplicó. Mi boca ante esto se negaba a cerrarse. ¿acaso me consideraba distinto a los demás?. – Vi como te mira y también como la miras tu a ella. Hay que ser ciego para no notar la química tan fuerte que existe entre ustedes y bueno... por lo que pude ver – señaló mi torso desnudo. – se que hay mas que una amistad.

Perdido. Muy perdido, mas que perdido ¡Idiotizado!. Así es como me sentía justo en ese momento, ¿De qué hablaba Rose?. ¿Bella y...? ¿Bella y yo?.

– ¡Te equivocas!. – grité horrorizado cuando ella emprendió el camino a la puerta. No permitiría que se marchara así. – Entre Bella y yo no hay nada, admito que hoy... entre nosotros... – no sabía como continuar y me jale del cabello. – bueno tu entiendes lo que paso entre ella y yo hoy, pero en realidad nos hemos visto muy pocas veces y... en realidad jamas va a pasar nada mas entre nosotros.

Mi respiración comenzaba a ser errática y en nada ayudaba mi nerviosismo, pero no me quedaba otra opción, Rosalie no podía pensar que entre Bella y yo había algo mas.

– Esta bien Edward, – dijo dándome la espalda y con la mano sobre la puerta de la cocina. – no es necesario que me des explicaciones.

– Si, si es necesario. Tu misma lo haz dicho, no soy como los demás, yo no... yo jamas... – Tomé aire profundamente y ella volteó a verme. – Yo jamas te dañaría Rosalie. – finalicé en un murmullo casi inaudible, ella abrió mucho los ojos y paso saliva para después quedarse inmóvil.

Entonces me arme de valor, caminé hacia ella y puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cuello, de una manera que nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente.

– Una mentira, por mas que la repitas jamas sera la verdad Rose, – hablé suavemente. – puedes engañarte a ti misma al perdonarlo cuantas veces quieras, pero esas heridas en tu corazón no sanaran nunca evadiéndolas o mintiendo mas.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?. – preguntó con la voz temblando y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

– ¿No lo entiendes cierto Rose?. – pregunté en respuesta y ella negó con la cabeza. Se mordía el labio con fuerza y una vez que mi vista se clavo en sus labios no me pude contener, simplemente acorté la distancia entre nosotros y la besé.

Ella emitió un gemido en protesta, pero terminó por devolverme el beso. Yo estaba en la gloria, el dulce sabor que del Jack Daniel's aun estaba presente en sus carnosos labios y este hecho me mareaba y fascinaba, acuné su rostro entre mis manos y ella se aferró a mi espalda desnuda. Continuamos besándonos hasta que a ambos nos faltó el aire.

– Yo Rose... lo sie...

– No. – me cayó. – no digas nada por favor.

Y tras decir eso se soltó de mi agarré y salió finalmente de la cocina, sin mirar atrás ni un momento.

– Lo conseguiste. – La voz de Bella me hizo saltar y mi corazón se aceleró al doble por el susto.

– Bella... me... asustaste. – espeté aun sin aire.

– Sigueme, conozco el lugar indicado para celebrar. – explicó con una media sonrisa y tomando el Jack Daniel's de la tarja.

No fui capaz de decir nada, mucho menos de negarme, solo seguí a Bella como un perro a su dueño, incluso agitaba la cola y regresamos a la habitación que habíamos compartido, nos vestimos en silencio y sin que me diera cuenta si quiera el sol comenzaba a salir mientras Bella conducía mi Volvo y yo iba en el asiento del copiloto.

Aun no me creía lo que acababa de pasar, había besado a Rosalie, realmente lo había hecho y la sensación de sus labios era tal y como lo imaginaba. Decir que mi corazón estaba latiendo de alegría era quedarse corto, en realidad mi cuerpo entero se sentía lleno de un éxtasis natural que era extraño e indescriptible, solo sé que en estos momentos realmente me siento Superman.

– ¿La taberna del deseo?. – pregunté alzando la ceja. – ¿es un bar gay acaso?.

Bella se rió y bajo del volvo, yo aun miraba desconfiado el letrero de madera. Aunque viéndolo bien, el local se veía decente, fachada rustica de ladrillo naranja y grandes ventanales antiguas adornadas con cortinas blancas. Si, era en realidad el nombre lo que no me cuadraba.

– Ahora se llama Restaurante Mrs. Clearwater. Pero no hay poder humano que logré arrancar ese horrible letrero, además tampoco hay mucho dinero considerando que recién ha sido "remodelado". – hizo comillas con los dedos y se soltó a reír. Yo no entendía nada.

– ¿Estas segura que...?.

– No seas una nena y ven conmigo. – alegó ella antes de que yo pudiera exponer mis pensamientos, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con ella al interior del "Restaurante".

Se trataba de una decoración sencilla, con mesitas redondas por aquí y por allá. Sillas tubulares color café a juego con las mesas y un suelo de madera que chirreaba al caminar. Las paredes al igual que afuera eran de ladrillo naranja y había un montón de cuadros con famosos cantantes o bandas de musica country, aunque también habían unos cuantos grupos de rock antiguos, tales como: U2, aerosmith, The rollingstone, The raveonettes, Radiohead, yeah, yeah, yeahs y The Beattles. Frente a nosotros había una barra de bebidas, idéntica a las que salen en la televisión y en una esquina había una pequeña tarima en la que descansaba una silla y varios instrumentos musicales.

– ¡Mira nada mas lo que el viento otoñal nos ha traído!, pero si es Bella. – chilló eufórico un muchacho que se encontraba tras la barra. Se veía de aproximadamente mi edad, tenia el cabello marrón y apelmazado, ojos rasgados como oriental y la piel rojiza.

– ¡Seth!. – gritó Bella en respuesta y corrió para despeinarle el cabello al chico. – que buen trabajo han hecho con el lugar, se ve increíble. – apremió Bella mirando a su alrededor.

– Todo es gracias a ti Bells, – replicó él y yo me quede boquiabierto. ¿Bells?.

– No digas tonterías Seth, – reprendió antes de guiñarle un ojo y sutilmente cambiar de tema. – ¿Dónde están Leah y Sue?.

– Oh, fueron por unas cosas al mercado, pero ven sientante. – rodeó la barra para tomar la mano de Bella. – Ah y... ¿Quién es tu amigo?. – preguntó cuando finalmente reparo en mi y me miraba con mala cara.

– Se llama Edward, – explicó Bella. Me hizo una seña para que me acercara y la obedecí. – Edward, este es mi amigo casi hermano Seth Clearwater; y Seth, él es Edward un amigo.

No se porqué pero ahora no solo Seth me fulminaba con la mirada, si no que estaba siendo correspondido por mi, quizá es el hecho de que Bella lo presentara como su amigo casi hermano y yo me quedara en el puesto de _un amigo. _

– Un placer Edward. – estrechó mi mano y apretó mis dedos con mas fuerza de la necesaria y yo respondí igual.

– De verdad me encanta lo que hiciste con los posters, son todos unos clásicos. – alabó Bella sin notar siquiera la tensión entre su amigo casi hermano y yo.

– Gracias Bells, – Finalmente retiró su mirada fulminante de la mía y su expresión se volvió suave y aduladora. – pero dime ¿Vas a tocar algo de musica hoy Bella?.

– Esa es la idea – canturreó y le guiñó el ojo. Entonces se giró para verme a mi. – ¿Tocas algo mas que piano?. – preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

No sabia muy bien que responder, si tocaba algo mas, la guitarra por ejemplo, pero no era tan bueno como Bella, además no sabría tocar de cualquier modo alguna canción de los grupos a mi alrededor, no es que no me gustaran, pero no eran mis favoritos. Así que me encogí de hombros estúpidamente.

– Guitarra, aunque no tan bien como tu. – Era mejor ser sincero ¿no?. Así que lo soltaría todo. – y no conozco ninguna canción de ellos – señalé mi alrededor y Seth casi se parte de risa, obviamente se estaba burlando de mi ignorancia por el rock antiguo.

– Supongo que tendrás que ser espectador entonces. – me guiñó el ojo, con sus palabras de doble sentido. Espectador, tal y como lo soy siempre en el Joker's.

Sin darme tiempo de responder nada, se subió a la tarima con un brinco y comenzó a acomodar instrumentos aquí y allá. En eso estaba ella cuando la puerta del restaurante nuevamente se abrió.

– Lo siento, pero aun no esta abierto. – dijo una mujer de cabello tan corto como Rihana, el mismo color de piel que el chico ese Seth, de estatura alta y con un cuerpo delgado. Sus facciones faciales también eran muy parecidas a las de Seth, solo que ella tenia los ojos color miel mientras que el chico los tenía cafés obscuro, a y claro también tenia la ceja depilada y su nariz era mas estética.

Tras ella venia una mujer mucho mayor, de cabello entrecano que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, no era tan alta como la chica a su lado, pero igual eran muy parecidas fisicamente.

– Esta bien Lee-Lee, viene conmigo. – La voz de Bella resonó por el micrófono y de inmediato las facciones de la chica que antes eran mas bien gruñonas, ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Bella! – chilló emocionada y fue con ella a la tarima. – Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿como estas?. – preguntó la chica mientras sofocaba a Bella en un abrazo.

A lado de esa chica Bella parecía tan diminuta como Alice, y no es que Bella sea bajita o flacucha, si no que esa chica realmente es gigantesca.

– Estoy bien Leah, – contestó Bella como pudo. – pero estaría mejor si me dejaras respirar un poquito.

– Eres tan boba Bella. – se quejó la chica y finalmente la soltó.

– Me declaró culpable ante eso. – dijo Bella en broma alzando ambas manos y la chica junto con Seth se soltaron a reír.

– Que bueno que al fin te dignes a visitarnos, nos tienes algo abandonados – reprendió la mujer y Bella se hecho a reír.

– Lo lamento mucho Sue, te prometo que eso no volverá a suceder. – se disculpó Bella y la muejer sonrió. – Bueno, veo que conocieron ya a mi amigo Edward, así que Edward, ella es mi amiga casi hermana Leah y Sue, mi amiga casi mamá. – señaló primero a la chica a su lado y después a la mujer a mi lado. – Sue, Leah el es mi amigo Edward. – presentó una vez mas Bella y tras saludar a la mujer llamada Sue, tuve que caminar hasta la tarima para saludar a la gigantesca chica.

– Siento lo de hace un momento, todo amigo de Bella es bienvenido aquí. – se disculpó ella y yo asentí con la cabeza.

– Esta bien, no importa. – repliqué mientras me encogía de hombros.

– Me caes bien chico. – expresó Leah y Seth bufó, luego se perdió por una puerta que supongo daba a la cocina.

– No le hagas mucho caso, – explicó Leah al ver la dirección de mi mirada. – ha estado enamorado de Bella prácticamente desde que la conoció, por eso no le hace mucha gracia verla contigo.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, aunque no por lo que había dicho de Seth, eso era mas que evidente. Pero es que ¿ellos no sabian de... lo que Bella hacia en el Joker's?. Creo que tendré que quedarme con la duda, pues ni muerto le preguntare algo así.

– Callate Leah, sabes que Seth es un hermano para mi, y Edward... – se giró a verme con un lindo sonrojo color carmín en sus mejillas. – es un buen amigo nada mas.

– Si, bueno... – Leah rompió el silencio con incomodidad. – ¿Vas a tocar algo?.

– Toquemos juntas ¿te parece?. – sugirió Bella con una sonrisa, aunque aun no podía borrar del todo su sonrojo.

– Me parece genial. – exclamó Leah y corrió por una de las guitarras. – ¿Qué quieres que toquemos? – preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a uno de los micrófonos.

Bella sonrío de vuelta, igual tomo una guitarra

– Un viejo clásico. – respondió Bella con una sonrisa gigantesca, dejando a Leah con un gesto exceptico.

– Bien, te sigo. – aseguró Leah encogiéndose de hombros.

Llegados a este punto, estaba mas perdido que un naufrago y por las respuestas faciales de Leah supe que no era muy común que Bella se comportara de esa forma, parecía como si estuviera esforzándose en algo, y yo no lograba descifrar que era.

– 1, 2, 3, 4... – dijo Bella y comenzó a tocar, era un sonido suave y rítmico que Leah al parecer reconoció pues sonrió y la imito. – I hear the sound of falling love, As I wonder where you are? – se encogió de hombros sonriendo y Leah le devolvió la sonrisa. – Hits the ground with a dead sound Know you ain't got far. – Era una canción totalmente desconocida para mi, pero lo que decía era bastante interesante. – You're too stupid and sissy-like to say that you want out – Bella no pudo evitar reír y cerrar los ojos antes de continuar. – You make the eyes of a million girls and think you'll make them shout.

Tomo aire profundamente y bajando considerablemente el tono de la guitarra susurró:

– Dead Sound, Dead Sound, Dead sound, Dead Sound...

sus ojos se toparon con los mios luego de que el ritmo de la guitarra regresara a la normalidad.

– I used to take you on every time, that sparkle turned to black. I used to drag you through my streets when you came crawling back, Your cheap words that you brought on sale Won't help you through tonight. – alejó su vista de la mía, ahora solo miraba las cuerdas de su guitarra mientras seguía tocando. – You make the eyes of a million girls, and think that's what they like.

– Dead Sound, Dead Sound, Dead Sound, Dead Sound... – Elevó la vista una vez mas pero ahora no me veía a mi, en realidad no veía nada; tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la barra. – And now you go through a million girls, And try to pick what's right When nightfall comes and you're still alone. – Su ceño se arrugó. – Do you feel it deep inside?. It's oh so cold on the other side Where thoughts can turn you down You make the eyes of a million girls But I see no girl around.

En definitiva esa era una genial canción, aun cuando la letra estaba algo confusa podía identificarme con ella. Creo que comenzaré a escuchar a estos grupos de rock antiguo.

El sonido de las guitarras volvió a bajar.

– Dead Sound, Dead Sound, Dead Sound, Dead Sound. – Bella suspiró profundamente al momento que finalizaba la canción.

– ¡Wow!. – dije asombrado en realidad y aplaudiendo con fuerza. – que... increíble, nunca antes había escuchado esa canción, pero ha sido genial. ¿Cómo se llama?.

– Es Dead Sound de Raveonettes. – habló Seth en tono de sabelotodo, cuando Bella a penas había abierto la boca. – En realidad no sabes mucho de clásicos verdad. – se burló.

– No, en realidad no. – respondí con sinceridad pero en tono defensivo.

Lo miré a los ojos fijamente y el me sostuvo la mirada. Y de nuevo el ambiente entre nosotros se tenso. ¿es que ese idiota no veía que ella no estaba interesada?.

– Toca algo tu Edward. – pidió Bella sacándome del duelo silencioso que teníamos Seth y yo.

– Gracias Bella, pero de verdad no toco bien y no quiero equivocarme y que...

– Vamos Edward, solo una. – suplicó con ojitos de borreguito. En definitiva ella y Alice jamas debieron de haberse conocido, ya que la duende le pegó sus malas costumbres para convencerme.

– Esta bien Bella. – accedí. – pero no conozco ningún clásico o algo por el estilo. ¿importa?.

Subí a la tarima.

– Tu toca amigo, no importa que sea. – apremió Leah.

Me entregó su guitarra y bajó de la tarima.

Suspiré. ¿En que me estoy convirtiendo?. Ayer toqué piano para Rose, hoy guitarra para Bella, ¿Qué sera mañana?. ¿Batería para Megan Fox?. Ni siquiera se tocar la batería. Estoy jodido.

Ahora, ¿Qué canción debo tocar?. Me pase la mano por el cabello, algo que últimamente hacia muy seguido.

Busqué entre mi repertorio mental y recordé la canción que solía tocar cuando tenia guitarra. Osea hace mas de un año cuando vivía en casa de mi madre.

– Bueno, recuerdo esta canción, solía tocarla hace mucho. – me excusé y Bella rodó los ojos, en una clara y silenciosa señal de "que importa solo toca".

Pasé mis dedos por las cuerdas, tratando de recordar las notas a la perfección, y cuando conseguí el tono que buscaba se me hizo mas fácil recordar el resto, hasta recordé la letra de la canción.

– Staring out at the world across the street. – comencé a cantar con voz timida. – You hate the way your life turned out to be. He's pulling up the driveway and you don't make a sound. – Escuché una segunda guitarra acompañarme y me giré para ver a Bella sonriendo y tocando conmigo. – Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say. You're always gonna be afraid.

– There's only hate. There's only tears. There's only pain. There is no love here. So what will you do? – Coreamos Bella y yo con verdadera entrega. – There's only lies. There's only fear. There's only pain. There is no love here.

– Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces. – Esta canción decía muchas cosas de las que le había dicho a Rosalie en la cocina y el recuerdo de eso me hizo sonreír y cantar con el corazón en la mano – You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile. – Sin embargo cuando volteé a ver a Bella tenia otra vez mas la mirada perdida. ¿Qué le pasaba?. – If these walls could talk, they would have so much to say. Cause everytime you fight, the scars are gonna heal. But they're never gonna go away.

El sonido de las guitarras eran una, y eso también me hizo sonreír. Bella y yo siendo uno, que ironía.

– You're falling. You're screaming. You're stuck in the same old nightmare. – Entonces creo que comprendí el problema de Bella con la canción, esa canción también expresaba lo que ella había vivido. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y escoger esta canción?. Me golpé y escupi mentalmente por idiota. – He's lying. You're crying. There's nothing left to salvage. Kick the door cause this is over. Get me out of here!.

Bella alargó la ultima nota y cuando finalizó sonrió. Leah, Sue y también Seth nos aplaudieron con emoción.

– Hacen una excelente pareja. – Soltó Leah de repente y Seth gruño, Bella se sonrojó y yo solo no encontraba donde meter la cabeza, quise ser una avestruz en ese momento, para poder esconder mi cabeza bajo la tierra de aquí a navidad. – En serio, hacen un dueto increible. – continuó intentando corregir su error, pero ya lo dicho estaba dicho, y no se porqué mierda aun quiero convertirme en una jodida avestruz, y sinceramente no creo que sea por la mirada envenenada de Seth.

– Tenemos que irnos, – habló Bella con una voz bastante extraña, era una mezcla entre vergüenza y coraje, pero no era coraje contra Leah, era coraje contra ella misma. – fue increíble chicos. – levantó la mirada entonces. – volveré pronto. – les aseguró, pero tanto los Clearwater como yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

– Esto... Bella, no tienes porqué irte tan pronto. – intentó persuadirla Seth, pero Leah alzo las manos para callarlo.

– No, dejala tranquila, – Leah miraba a Bella aunque en realidad con quien hablaba era con Seth. – sabes que Bells es libre como el viento. No importa que hagamos o digamos ella no se quedara. Solo espero que esos vientos huracanados llamados Isabella Swan decidan no tardar tanto en regresar. – ante esto ultimo tanto Bella como Leah sonrieron.

– Gracias chicos. – murmuró Bella y sin decir nada mas me arrastro con ella fuera del local.

– ¿Te encuentras...?.

– Creo que puedo irme caminando, mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí. – me interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera preguntarle por como estaba.

– ¿De qué hablas?, tu auto aun esta en casa ¿Recuerdas?. – apunté y ella maldijo por lo bajo.

– Bueno, entonces date prisa. – respondió agresivamente. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?.

– Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?. – lo intenté de nuevo, pero ella solo suspiró, me dedico una mirada envenenada y caminó en dirección a mi volvo sin decir nada mas.

Bueno, adiós a la Bella artista y hola a la Bella bipolar. Pensé abatido mientras la seguía.

* * *

Dead Sound:

Escucho el sonido del desamor| y me pregunto ¿en donde estas?.| golpea el suelo con un sonido muerto| sabes que no lo lograras| es demasiado estúpido y afeminado, como decir que quieres salir.

tienes sobre ti los ojos de un millón de chicas | y piensas hacerlas gritar.

Sonido muerto, sonido muerto.

Me tomaba bien eso todo el tiempo, | pero esa chispa se volvió negra. | te arrastraba por mis calles | cuando regresabas arrastrándote | tus palabras baratas que antes servían | no pueden ayudarte esta noche.

tienes sobre ti los ojos de un millón de chicas | y piensas que se siente bien.

Ahora pasas por entre un millón de chicas | tratando de elegir que es lo correcto, | y cuando el anochecer viene estas totalmente solo | ¿Cómo crees que se sienta estar en el fondo?. | oh, esta tan frío el otro lado | donde los pensamientos son pocos.

tienes sobre ti los ojos de un millón de chicas | pero no ves a ninguna a tu alrededor |

sonido muerto, sonido muerto.

* * *

Chicas, busqué la traduccion de esta cancion por todos lados y no la encontre, todas eran estupidas e incoherentes traducciones de google, asi que hice un intento por traducirla yo misma hehehe, no estoy muy segura si e coherente, XD, pero al menos espero la entiendan. (se aceptan sugerencias a una mejor traduccion).

* * *

**N/A: Woow, jueves por la noche hehehe ¿por qué no les sorprende que actualice tarde?. XD. en fin chicas aquí quedó finalmente el capitulo, mil gracias a todas por sus palabras de animo con el asunto de mis manos. en especial a _liduvina _por compartir su propia historia conmigo. creeme cuando te digo que ya me voy a cuida mucho mas las manos. no sere tan bruta y hare caso a tus consejos. **

**Bueno, ahora hablando del capitulo. ¿Qué les parece?. ¿Qué le paso a Bella?. se aceptan teorias XD. lo que ea que se les antoje decirme no se limiten y pleace dejenme su Review. en serio que me pongo super feliz con todos ellos y me dan mucha inspiracion, chicas son lo maximo!. y siento un poquito de pena porqué en el ultimo capitulo hubieron muchas chicas que brillaron por su ausencia, pero las comprendo, no siempre se tiene tiempo para dejar review, solo que a mi me hacen muuuy muuy felices hehehe asi como a ustedes les hace feliz el cap. y por otro lado quiero agradecer a las chicas nuevas en este contrato sexual!. hehehe espero que siempre les encante la historias a todas ustedes hehehe. **

**Diran nada que ver, pero quieren reir suspirar y gruñir?. Vean los animes de Toradora!, Special A, Ouran high school host club, Vampire Knight y chobits. son hermosos!.  
**

**ahora si no mas comerciales. creo hehe. nos leemos la proxima semana!. **

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Masa Blanda y Moldeable

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!. _

_

* * *

_

**Canción del capitulo**: Welcome to my life - Simple Plan.

* * *

Capitulo XVII: Masa blanda y moldeable.

– Ya hemos llegado Edward. – La voz de Bella me sacó de mis propios pensamientos, y la verdad es que ni siquiera noté cuando ella detuvo el auto.

Durante todo el trayecto Bella y yo nos habíamos mantenido en silencio. Yo perdido en una severa revolución de pensamientos que se sorteaban entre lo ocurrido con Rosalie y el extraño comportamiento de Bella. Y naturalmente ahora me dolía no solo la cabeza, si no que hasta el cerebro. Ella por su lado parecía que estaba a punto de gritar o de golpear a alguien, su cara no era en absoluto agradable.

– Si, gracias Bella. – contesté pero no me moví ni un poco en mi asiento.

Lo que hice fue tomar una gran bocanada de aire, para darme un poco de valor y así preguntarle de una vez por todas que le pasaba, pero mi valor (y el exceso de aire que acababa de introducir a mis pulmones) se me quedo atorado en la garganta al ver a Bella con la mirada perdida, el ceño fruncido y los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante.

– ¿Esta todo bien?. – logré preguntar en tanto soltaba todo el aire como globo al desinflarse.

Bella no contestó con palabras, solo asintió con la cabeza y nada mas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba respirando o no. En definitiva no iba a dejar que se marchará en ese estado; porqué lo peor de todo este desquiciante asunto, que me produce un dolor agudo en la boca del estomago, es que siento como si la culpa de todo esto la tuviera yo.

¿Tenía que comportarme de esa manera con los Clearwater?. Quise golpearme contra algo, quizá el vidrio del volvo era una buena opcion. Bella me había llevado allí para pasar un buen rato y tocar un poco de musica, ellos eran algo así como... la familia de Bella y yo me pongo al tu por tu con Seth y no suficiente con esto voy y toco una canción, que en lo personal siento que le trajo malos recuerdos a Bella.

Un aplauso para Edward Cullen (ironicé en mi mente), el rey y señor de los idiotas, por arruinar momentos y sacar de quicio a Bella. Bufé con desesperación y me pasé una mano por el cabello, no sé porqué, pero últimamente eso me relaja y me otorga unos segundos extra para pensar. Es algo así como segundos de gloria para buscar la respuesta de algún examen en el libro, antes de que el maestro me descubra.

– Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo... – lo intenté de nuevo, pero ella se mantuvo igual, imperturbable y demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para escuchar si quiera mis estúpidos intentos de disculpa. – Mira yo no quise... podría... ¿acaso los Clearwater... – abrí mis ojos inmensamente cuando en medio de mi balbuceó sin sentido, una brillante epifanía se presento como un golpe ante mi. – los Clearwater son parte de ese pasado doloroso verdad?. – me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano. Eso era obvio, por eso ella los evitaba aun cuando los amaba a los tres. Bien, al parecer después de todo no era mi culpa... ¿o si?.

Y allí estaba, un pequeño fruncimiento en sus labios, la clara señal de que había dado en el clavo. ¿Pero que se supone que haga ahora?.

Baje la mirada apenado, me había dado cuenta que de nada me servía saber el motivo de su tristeza sí de cualquier manera iba a quedarme como pendejo solo viendo mis nudillos como si se trataran de la cosa mas interesante del mundo y no solo de unos huesudos nudillos de pianista.

– Es mejor que me vaya, – abrí la puerta del auto, dando un profundo suspiro. Mejor huía de allí cuanto antes, no quería decir mas idioteces que hirieran a Bella. – creo que todo lo que sale de mi boca es una mierda y tu de cualquier forma no quieres hablar.

– Llevate esto. – habló en un tono acartonado y sin despegar la vista de el volante, alargó hacia mi la botella de Jack Daniel's.

– Oh, no es necesario, – dije al instante negando con la cabeza energicamente.– no la quiero, además yo... bueno no...

– Disculpame. – interrumpió ella mi balbuceó. Y mi primitivo intento de habla se convirtió en nada. – Se que estas totalmente perdido por mi comportamiento, pero descuida esto no es tu culpa, además... – soltó el aire y finalmente relajó su postura. Al menos ahora se veía mas humana, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por su estado tan cambiante de animo. – bueno, ni siquiera yo me entiendo. – terminó de hablar y esbozo una sonrisa justo antes levantar la mirada y sostener la mía.

Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate mostraban confusión, enojo y arrepentimiento. Ella era tan críptica algunas veces, pero en momentos como este su propia mirada delataba sus sentimientos, y he de admitir que también los contagian; ahora hasta yo me siento confundido, enojado y arrepentido, sin tener ni la menor idea de porqué. Y lo mas importante de todo esto es, ¿a qué se debía ese cocktel de sentimientos que se asoma en la mirada de Bella?.

– ¿Esta bien si paso un rato en tu casa?, no me siento con ánimos de ir a la mía. – pidió mordiéndose el labio.

– Claro – contesté con la garganta seca. ¿Cómo es que nunca puedo negarme a nada si ella hace eso?.

– Gracias Edward.

Bajé del volvo luego de que Bella me entregara las llaves y bajara. Entonces puse los seguros y la seguí hasta mi apartamento.

Una vez mas Bella había conducido, ya que yo no tenia idea de como llegar a casa desde el restaurante de los Clearwater, aunque por el camino que recorrimos ahora tengo una idea aproximada de su localización, pero eso ahora es lo que menos me importa; yo solo quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Bella?.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento sin dejar de mirar a Bella de reojo, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó, una vez mas estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, el único movimiento que hacia era jugar con la tapadera del Jack Daniel's.

– Bueno, entonces... humm... – intenté llamar la atención de Bella pero ella estaba bastante lejos de aquí. – ¿Bella?. – alargué mi mano y delicadamente tomé su barbilla para que volteara a verme.

– ¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas que te pasa?. – pregunté sin poder evitarlo, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por ella, ¿Acaso no lo notaba?.

– No es nada Edward. – afirmó, mas sin embargo sus ojos parecían estar memorizando mis zapatos cuando lo dijo.

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación. En verdad ella no iba a cooperar.

– Al menos contestame esto. – comencé a decir. Pellizcándome el puente de la nariz. Ella finalmente levantó su mirada del piso y me miro exceptica con mil dudas dibujadas en sus ojos chocolate. – ¿Debo llenar estos silencios incómodos con palabras o...?.

– No es necesario. – me interrumpió ella con un tono bastante bajo de voz, pero ese pequeño murmullo logró dejarme sin habla y con un nudo de preocupación en la garganta.

Bella avanzó hacia mi con decisión, me empujo con mas fuerza de la necesaria contra la pared contraria. No entendía nada, ¿Qué es lo que se proponía Bella?.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y fijó sus ojos en los mios. Casi no podía respirar y esto estaba ocasionando que mi corazón se acelerara, porqué... ¿era eso no?. La casi falta de oxigeno lo que me estaba alterando el corazón.

Por su parte Bella parecía estar teniendo un debate interno, y decidí no moverme, lo que sea que ella estuviera pensando yo podía arruinarlo con cualquier movimiento que diera, mejor me quedaba tal y como estaba.

Finalmente vi en su mirada como ella decidía algo, pero lo que sus ojos no podía contestarme era porqué el rostro de Bella se acercaba al mio cada vez mas. Inclusive se había parado sobre las puntas de sus pies y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Mi respiración era errática y mi manzana de Adán parecía estar bailando alguna especie de conga ya que no dejaba de subir y bajar, lo cual solo entorpecía mas mi respiración. Y aun con todos mis problemas físicos, lograba ser consiente de que el rostro de Bella seguía acercándose. Casi podría jurar que todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta.

Ni siquiera cuando los labios de Bella se encontraban a milímetros de los mios fui capaz de moverme, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar a que los labios de Bella alcanzaran los mios. Podía sentir su respiración golpeando contra mi labio inferior y esto dejaba un cosquilleo en el. Pero por mas que espere los labios de Bella jamas llegaron, no es como si me encontrara decepcionado por ello... yo solo... sus labios estaban muy cerca. En su lugar pude sentir como el cuerpo de Bella se alejaba ligeramente de mi y sus labios sobre mi cuello.

– Bella... – gemí al borde del desmayo. Esto era demasiado, un total exceso para mi autocontrol. Mis piernas eran prácticamente de gelatina. Solo las manos de Bella sosteniendo fuertemente mi cabello desde mi nuca, me mantenían en pie.

Ella continuó mordisqueando mi cuello y yo rodeé con mis brazos su cintura, era tan pequeña y delicada, pero también era una mujer bastante fuerte.

Sus manos desesperadas y temblorosas luchan por arrancarme la camisa casi arrancando los botones con desesperación. Esto no era normal para nada, Bella no se encontraba bien, había algo que la atormentaba y no permitiría que huyera de ello teniendo sexo conmigo.

– Bella... – repetí esta vez mas alto, pero ella solo gimió. – Bella. – mi voz sonó un poco mas firme y entonces ella abandonó mi cuello para voltear a verme.

– ¿Qué haces Bella?. – pregunté con la mayor delicadeza posible y como si eso hubiera sido un horrible reclamó, ella se derrumbó en mis brazos y comenzó a llorar emitiendo con su llanto dolor y frustracion.

– Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?. – pregunté y la abracé con fuerza a mi pecho.

– Yo...yo... lo he... arru-arruinado. – balbuceó entre sollozos.

– No entiendo Bella, – acaricié su cabello para reconfortarla al tiempo que hablaba, pero lo cierto es que estaba totalmente perdido. – ¿qué es lo que arruinaste?.

– Todo, siem-siempre lo arruino ¡Todo!. – gritó esta ultima palabra. Yo estaba perplejo, no solo porqué no entendía nada, si no porqué además sentía su dolor como mio. Esto si que era nuevo para mi, nunca había sentido tal cosa, ni siquiera con Rose había sentido eso.

– Edward, por favor... – suplicó Bella elevando su vista a la mía.

Podría jurar, que mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo al ver el rostro desecho de Bella. Lucia tan mal; era como si su novio de toda la vida la hubiera terminado o como si hubiera descubierto a su esposo en la cama con alguna amante. Era el mismo rostro que estoy seguro ponía todas esas veces que su padrastro o ese tal Jake le hacían daño. Y yo no permitiría que ella volviera a sufrir de esa manera.

– Por favor... – continuó luego de perder la voz por unos instantes. – hazme tuya. – susurró suplicante.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y estoy seguro que también mi boca lo hizo. Pero es que bueno... ¿Ella me estaba pidiendo que la hiciera mía?. Osea, no es que no quisiera hacerlo, Bella era hermosa y cada experiencia sexual a su lado era increíble y deliciosa, solo que... ella se ve tan devastada, se nota que esta sufriendo mucho. ¿por qué entonces me pide tal cosa?.

– Yo... Bella... yo... – balbuceé inútilmente, ni siquiera sabia que iba a decir. Tenia la mente en blanco.

– No me importa sí... – casi grito, pero otro sollozo salio de su garganta antes de poder completar la frase. – no me importa – lo intentó de nuevo en un tonó mas calmado. – sí piensas en Rosalie mientras lo haces, por mi puedes pensar en Megan Fox si quieres. Solo... por favor solo... hazlo. – suplicó y eso me causó un retorcijón en el estomago que nada tenían que ver con el hecho de que mi estomago estaba vacío.

En verdad no soportaba ver así a Bella, se estaba humillando a si misa, esto era un insultó para su ego.

– Jamas Bella, – dije con coraje. – vuelvas a hablar de esa manera. Ningún hombre vale que tu te humilles a ti misma, que te pisotees y te arrastres, no importa quien sea ese hombre Bella, jamas repitas esto. – gruñí, estaba realmente furioso.

– Pero, ¿Lo harás?. – preguntó con la mirada gacha una vez mas.

Por segunda vez tome su rostro de la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme.

– Solo si prometes que jamas, por ningún hombre vas a humillarte como lo haz hecho. – pedí y mis ojos se humedecieron ante esto.

Si Jasper me viera, seguramente pensaría que soy un marica sentimental, pero que se joda Jasper, jamas permitiré que algo o alguien dañe o humillé a Bella una vez mas. No me importa si no soy Clark Ken o algún otro súper héroe, con mis débiles fuerzas humanas voy a cuidar a Bella de cualquiera que se crea demasiado listo para lastimarla.

– Bella prometemelo. – insistí sin soltar su rostro. Y aunque ella dirigió su mirada a un lado cuando respondió, me sentí mas tranquilo de que dijera:

– Te lo prometo.

– Solo eso quería escuchar.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé cargando hasta mi cama. Aun me sentía como un horrible lobo que aborda a la pobre y asustadiza oveja; pero si era petición de Bella, bien podía lanzarme de la azotea de mi edificio sin problema alguno.

Ataqué su cuello con mis labios, el deseó y desesperación con que lo hacia era como si fuera un vampiro sediento de la sangre de Bella. Pero ella no me reprochó, por el contrario comenzó a gemir y tirar de mi camisa con fuerza para quitármela, finalmente lo logró y yo con igual desesperación volví a quitarle la ropa.

Me había vuelto tan bueno desnudando a Bella que podría hacerlo aun con los ojos cerrados, y sin embargo cada vez que la veía completamente desnuda, mi miembro cobraba vida y mi erección era casi dolorosa.

De igual manera casi me arrancó el pantalón y ella misma me puso el condón; sus manos temblaban desesperadas, pero eso no la hizo rendirse.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando ella terminó de colocarme el condón y yo pase saliva audiblemente. Mi garganta ardía con sequedad, así que tome la botella de Jack Daniel's de el piso de la habitación (lugar al cual Bella la lanzó en cuanto yo la tumbé sobre mi cama).

Di un largó trago y el liquido obscuro me quemó la garganta como si hubiera ingerido una bocanada de fuego. El ardor me hizo toser y casi arrojar trozos de mi destrozado esófago.

– Eso fue bastante estúpido. – Me regañó Bella arrancando la botella de mis manos. – Debiste al menos diluirla en algo, o acompañarla de alguna fruta.

– Un poco... tarde para la recomendación, ¿no? – gemí con sarcasmo, ya que cada palabra me costo un ardor espantoso.

Rodó los ojos y tiró de mi cabello provocando que un gemido involuntario escapara de mis labios.

– No tengo jugo. – repliqué, pero entonces sonreí; se me acababa de ocurrir una idea genial. – Más sin embargo, creo tener un poco de dulce de uva. – solté en un gruñido gutural.

– ¿Du-Dulce de uva? – Gimió a replica al tiempo que se tumbaba completamente en la cama y yo la seguía gateando por encima de su cuerpo.

Le quité la botella aun abierta de las manos y con cuidado vertí un poco del liquido sobre sus enormes y jugosos pechos.

Ella gimió y se estremeció al mismo tiempo, algo que jamas había hecho. El liquidó resbaló de entre sus endurecidos pezones y viajo por su abdomen hasta su ombligo.

Una vez mas tenía la garganta seca. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y con una lentitud casi imposible deje que mi lengua recorriera el camino desde su ombligo hasta la cima de su monte. Una vez allí jugué con mi lengua e inclusive mordiqué un poco.

– Tenias razón. – espeté con un hilo de voz luego de divertirme con sus perfectos senos.

– Suelo tenerla, – aseguró con una risita. – pero ¿en que tema en particular esta vez?.

– En que el sabor de el Jack Daniel's es mejor acompañado con una deliciosa fruta. – me acerqué a su oreja para susurrarle. – Más si es una fruta del edén tan deliciosa como tú.

– Joder Edward, sigue hablando así y te juro que voy a correrme. – gimió Bella y yo sonreí.

– Si, pues no he terminado. – repliqué – porqué aun cuando el sabor de este wiskey o lo que sea, es delicioso. Nada se compara con el sabor que tienes tu. – acaricié su intimidad con mi dedo índice y ella gritó de placer.

– Basta Edward, tomame ahora o te juró que no me haré responsable de mis actos.

Reí ante su amenaza y eso la hizo enfurecer. Oh, claro que la enfureció. Me lanzo con fuerza hacia un lado, de manera que ahora ella estaba sobre mi. Me arrebató la botella de las manos y jugó con su lengua en la boca de esta. Tal y como lo hacia cuando lamia mi miembro. Entonces fue mi turno de gemir.

Con que un concurso de gemidos ¿eh?. Ya veremos quien gana. Me lleve el dedo que estaba humedecido con los jugos de Bella, a la boca y saboreé con los ojos cerrados, como degustando un platillo delicioso.

No llegué a abrir los ojos siquiera cuando Bella ya había introducido mi miembro en su interior casi en su totalidad.

– ¡Rayos! Bella... ¡estas tan húmeda! – chillé y ella rió. Definitivamente acababa de ganarme.

– Eso no es nada aun. – advirtió.

En su mirada veía la lujuria y el reflejó de mi mirada en la suya era exactamente la misma. Bella era mi maldita droga, jamas podría superar mi adicción a ella de continuar de esta manera.

¿Cuantas horas hacia desde la ultima vez que habíamos tenido sexo?. ¿Seis horas?, ¿siete?. Y sin embargo aquí estábamos, ella sobre mi controlando los movimientos de vaivén a su manera y apretando sus paredes internas para brindarnos más placer a ambos.

Eso en especial me estaba volviendo loco, el que ella pudiera controlar la fuerza con que apretaba mi pene estaba causándome serios problemas de concentración y control sobre mis gemidos. Por supuesto ella disfrutaba de lo lindo el efecto que causaba en mi.

Repentinamente se levantó de la cama y me jaló de la mano para que la siguiera. Decir que estaba totalmente confundido sería quedarse bastante corto, en realidad no tenia ni la menor idea de como me encontraba, mas bien era como un muñeco sexual manejado por su sexy y deliciosa dueña.

Ella se sentó en la mesita donde estaban mis libros, tiró de mis muñecas hacia si para que nuestros cuerpos quedaran juntos una vez mas.

El sol que se filtraba a través de la cortina hacia deslumbrar la piel de Bella, dejándome momentáneamente boquiabierto. Se veía hermosa.

– Deja de mirarme así Edward, tu mirada esta totalmente cargada de lujuria. Y si no me tomas ahora mismo yo lo haré y me importa un reverendo pepino que me acuses de violación. – sentenció con seria excitación. En el caso que ese terminó exista por supuesto.

No le respondí nada, al menos no con palabras, pero lo que si hice fue jugar con mi miembro en su entrada y esto le arrancaba gemidos de desesperación.

– Puta madre Edward, ¡hazlo ya! – chilló.

– Esa boquita es hermosa, pero bastante sucia, ¿No crees?.

Ella iba a replicar, iba a a ser todo un sermón, lo sabía porqué acababa de tomar una _gran _bocanada de aire, así que aproveché ese momento para entrar en ella casi por completo.

Si la sensación no me hubiera hecho que casi me desmayara de placer, juro que me habría echado a reír ante la reacción de Bella cuando entre en ella; Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y sus uñas se encajaron en mis hombros (Estoy seguro de que, al menos una de ellas logró sacarme sangre).

Su rostro ahora no tenía precio. Tenía la nariz arrugada, los ojos fuertemente apretados y su respiración al igual que mi corazón eran los de un atleta después de correr 100 metros planos.

– Eres... ¡Oh!... ¡Edward! – gimió con incoherencia Bella justo en el momento en que tomaba sus piernas y las alzaba a la altura de mi cintura, lo cual me hizo entrar profundamente en ella. Casi me corro en ese momento. No recuerdo nunca haber estado tan dentro de ella. Al menos no en una posición como esta, podía sentir sus paredes internas desde un ángulo totalmente diferente y se sentía tan estrecha.

– Mierda Bella, voy a correrme – admití con vergüenza, pero era la verdad. La sensación en mi espalda era insoportable, me temblaban las piernas y en mi abdomen bajo ya sentía ese retorcijón de placer.

– Esta... bien... Edward – gimió ella como pudo. Pero por supuesto que no estaba bien.

– No, tu aun no... ¡Ahh! – No pude continuar, puesto que una vez mas ella comenzó a jugar apretando sus paredes internas y sofocando mi miembro que ya de por si se encontraba a punto de estallar.

– ¡No sin ti! – Bramé y me salí de Bella completamente, solo para volver a penetrar en su interior de un jalón y hasta lo mas profundo de ella. Y para mi suerte ese fue el golpe final, tanto para ella como para mi, ahora ambos gemíamos de placer y nos movíamos con frenesí disfrutando al máximo la cima del orgasmo (el cual siempre es mejor cuando lo alcanzamos juntos).

**. . .**

– Los Clearwater son como mi familia, desde que murió mi padre son lo mas parecido a una que he tenido. – Hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para pasarse una mano por el cabello y suspirar.

Yo la miraba atónito. Hacia mas de una hora que exhaustos y desnudos nos habíamos tumbado en mi cama y ahora ella estaba habla de los Clearwater, para lo que tuve que rogar por un largo rato.

– ¿Qué mas?. – pregunté ansioso. Parecía un pequeño niño al que su abuelo le cuenta una anecdotario particularmente interesante. ¿Se podía ser mas patético?. ¿No?. ¿En serio?. Bueno, un premio mas a la lista. Me ataqué mentalmente.

– Ya sabes, me sentía sola; y con mi mamá al bordé de la depresión... – suspiró – bueno no es lo que se podría decir reconfortante. Es por eso que adopté a los Clearwater y a los Black como mi familia. Una que me amaba y que cuidaba de mi. – Esbozó una sonrisa y su mirada repentinamente lucia perdida. – A esa edad para mi eso era la felicidad, mi pequeño paraíso, mi bola de cristal que nadie podía tocar. Que equivocada estaba. – Su sonrisa se borró y en su lugar una mueca de asco se dibujo. Alargué mis dedos para acariciar su mejilla y hacerle saber que yo estaba allí con ella, que la comprendía. – Esa parte de la historia ya la conoces y aunque me lo rogaras desnudo a mitad del periférico jamas la repetiría. – aclaró con una voz que intentaba ser graciosa.

– Esta bien, – aseguré y mi agarré en su rostro se hizo mas fuerte. – no necesitas hablar de ello, yo... esta bien yo entiendo.

– Solo no quiero hablar de... – el gesto de asco volvió a aparecer en su rostro, pero en seguida lo borro sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. – eso. Pero supongo que de los Clearwater si puedo.

– Muy bien, en tal caso. – suspire profundamente y la pegué con fuerza a mi cuerpo. – Cuentame lo que tu quieras, yo te escucharé.

La respiración de Bella se altero entonces y sus ojos chocolate se abrieron con sorpresa. Aun cuando solo se trató de escasos segundos el tiempo que vi sus ojos y su rostro entero, con esa expresión supe que mis palabras habían significado algo importante para ella.

Se reacomodo en mis brazos entonces, totalmente vulnerable ante mi. Yo no podía dejar de pensar que ya fuera de manera física o mentalmente, en estos momentos Bella era como un pequeño gorrión con el ala rota, demasiado atemorizada para salir huyendo y sin posibilidades de poder volar.

– Bella, ya te lo dije. Cuentame solo lo que tu quieras y puedas. – le aseguré.

Sus avellanas se clavaron en mis ojos con un brillo extraño, y aun cuando de sus largas pestañas pendían un par de lágrimas, sus ojos eran hermosos.

– Los Clearwater – expresó luego de apartar su mirada de la mía, con las mejillas bastante sonrojadas. – Solían vivir en Phoenix, en el mismo vecindario que yo. Leah es dos años mayor que yo y asistíamos a las misma clase de Ballet; ella era una diosa con las ballerinas y yo era una ridícula niña tonta que se tropezaba hasta con sus propios pies, ocasionando que muchas chicas cayeran al suelo por mi culpa.

Esbozó una sonrisa radiante, parecía encontrarse en una especie de retrospectiva y disfrutaba con ella.

– Debiste verme, de niña era tan torpe. – Se rió y su risa resonó por la habitación como el quedo tintineó de una aguda campanilla. Obviamente sonreí como estúpido.

– Sinceramente no te imagino torpe, eres tan buena en todo lo que haces y... – En ese momento mi voz se cortó, las mejillas de Bella brillaron aun mas con un tono escarlata y yo mismo sentí un incomodo calorcito en las orejas. – bueno, es que yo... esto... nunca te he visto tropezar. – balbuceé estúpidamente.

– Claro que lo soy, ayer cuando tropecé fue completamente real. – Se quejó y sus facciones se endurecieron.

Bien, al menos ahora entendía porqué le había molestado tanto que yo _alabara _su buena actuación, ni siquiera estaba actuando.

– Lo siento. – dije con la mirada gacha, me sentía como un maldito idiota aprovechado y creo que eso nada tiene que ver con el tema. ¿O si?.

– Ah... no, esta bien Edward, no tienes que disculparte; Ahora sé que es normal que creyeras que actuaba, – Tenía ahora el rostro enrojecido y además su mirada andaba de aquí allá, buscando alguna especie de refugio, pero si a lo que temía era a que yo pudiera descubrir algo, por mi podía estar tranquila, al fin y al cabo jamas me entero de nada.

– Si, Leah es una bailarina exquisita. – continuó con el tema, en un intento por hacer como si nunca dijo nada mas que eso. – Un día en uno de mis torpes y vergonzosos tropiezos la empuje y ambas caímos al suelo. Y a partir de entonces me odió con toda su alma.

– ¿¡Odió!. – Le interrumpí perplejo. – ¿No se supone que ustedes son amigas?. – No me cabía en la cabeza, sencillamente no lo hacia, menos aun cuando Bella se rió a carcajadas.

– Tu mejor que nadie debería comprender eso. – Fue la respuesta que consiguió darme tras un largo rato de risas descontroladas por parte de ella y miradas aterradas por mi parte. – Vamos, eres amigo de Jasper ¿No?. – señaló y yo asentí con la cabeza en señal de que la seguía (dah... al menos lo intentaba, eso debía contar algo ¿No?). – Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo solo quieres atar una soga a su cuello y lanzarlo del puente Washington.

Ahora si la entendía.

– Es una situación similar, Leah me odiaba y yo tiritaba de miedo cada vez que la veía, fue así al menos por un año entero. Papá solía decir que era imposible que una chica tan pequeña y delicada me provocara aun mas miedo que una terrorífica película de terror. Pero niñita o no a mi me atemorizaba. – Alzó la barbilla con orgullo, y la condimentó con una mirada que decía claramente "Anda burlate y te quedas sin dientes".

Me tragué mi burla e intenté controlar mi respiración. Y solo cuando ella sintió que no iba a burlarme continuó.

– Mi madre y Sue se conocieron en el club de lectura, a partir de entonces pasábamos mas de diez horas diarias juntas y terminamos por hacer una tregua; entonces todo mejoró. – se encogió de hombros y arrugó la nariz divertida.

– Así los años comenzaron a pasar, y cuando ocurrió... – suspiró pero incluso el aire al abandonar sus pulmones se escuchó entrecortada. – si, cuando ocurrió, bueno Leah estaba conmigo en ese momento, al igual que Jacob, el cual era mi vecino de a lado y amigo mio desde que abrí por primera vez los ojos.

Fui testigo de como lentamente sus ojos se cristalizaron y su respiración entorpecía. Esto era muy cruel, la abracé y ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho desnudo. Si tan solo pudiera de alguna manera sacar toda esa mierda de su vida, si yo pudiera arrancar de raíz todo este sufrimiento que vive en ella como hierva mala en un precioso rosal; estoy seguro que de existir un modo no me lo pensaría dos veces.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?. – pregunté con delicadeza acariciando sus preciosos rizos.

– Lo estoy. – aseguró al tiempo que desenterraba su cara de mi pecho y me miraba nuevamente. – como decía, – continuó no sin antes sorberse la nariz. – el hecho de que ellos estuvieran en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, incluyendo cuando Phill llegó, me hacía valorarlos como nada en el mundo, eran mi tesoro, lo mas importante de mi vida, pero sobre todo eran el sitio seguro al que corría cada vez que me sentía en peligro.

Hizo otra pausa, pero esta vez no se movió, únicamente su ceño se frunció y sus ojos miraban atentamente al techo.

No lo entendía, ¿cómo una persona puede seguir recibiendo duras bofetadas cuando aun se encuentra tirada en el suelo?. La pobre había pasado por tanto y en tan poco tiempo, es natural que ahora se encuentre entre constantes estados cambiantes de animo y que de la nada se muestre sensible o pensativa.

– Así era, Leah, Jacob, yo y Seth, en escala de edad. Siempre estaban conmigo pero en el fondo yo seguía sintiéndome tremendamente sola. Ellos estaban allí y sin embargo los sentía tan lejos, tan distantes, como si un grueso vidrio me separara de ellos.

El único que lograba entrar de vez en cuando era Jacob, y naturalmente era el único que sabia de mi verdadera situación con Phill... – su voz desapareció, huyó de allí y dejó solo sollozos. Maldito bastardos Phill y Jake. – e-el... el me aseguró... que se-sería distinto... nada que lastimara mi corazón, nada que me causara dolor...

Esta vez fue ella quien se aferró con fuerza a mi cuerpo mientras se soltaba a llorar con todas sus ganas, con todo su coraje, con todo su odio, con todo su dolor.

– Yo le creí Edward, pensé que mi príncipe azul había llegado a salvarme, ¡Ese era mi puto final feliz!, – gritó. – ¡Ese era mi cuento de hadas!. ¿¡Por qué mierda tenia que salir todo mal!.

Su llanto ahora era profundo e incontrolable, quería con todas mis ganas detenerla, darle palabras de consuelo, pero era mejor que lo sacara.

– Leah y Seth sabían nuestro plan, ellos nos ayudaron a fugarnos. Admito que Seth se puso de malas pulgas cuando se enteró, pero a mi ¿qué mierda me importaba?. Era mi felicidad y yo me lo merecía. Tal vez estos pensamientos egoístas son los que me tienen en este profundo pozo sin fondo.

Me empujó de los hombros con fuerza y mi espalda quedó totalmente sobre el colchón. Su cara seguía en mi pecho, en cambio sus manos ahora se encontraban a ambos costados de mis hombros apretando la sabana con furia.

– Y jamas aprendo la lección, – chilló con odio en sus palabras. – tengo que abrir los ojos y entender que la felicidad no es para mi, pero es culpa de la maldita ilusión que entra sin permiso en mi corazón y hechiza mis paredes, mis fortalezas hasta derrumbarlas, y solo cuando estoy frente a ella a flor de piel, es brutalmente asesinada por la maldita traición.

– No digas esas tonterías Bella. – la tomé por los hombros y la obligué a mirarme. – ¿Te haz dado cuenta de lo qué estas diciendo?. Escucháte Bella, eres ridícula. Tu eres con mucho la persona mas fuerte que conozco, se que si hay algo que ames lucharas por ello con uñas y dientes, así que no me vengas con...

– No, no, ¡no!. – interrumpió. – yo no soy fuerte, soy una maldita masa blanda y moldeable, a la que solo usan y después pisotean, eso soy y eso seré siempre, no importa cuales sean las circunstancias, solo soy una aburrida masa blanda y moldeable.

No lo sé, pero ahora me odiaba a mi mismo. ¿Esa acusación me incluía a mi?. ¿En qué clase de mierda me he convertido?. Tragué saliva con dificultad e intenté hablar, pero en eso se quedo solamente en un intento.

– En fin, con Jacob todo se volvió una mierda. Así que huí, – sonrió con amargura. – ahora que lo pienso soy buena huyendo. – recargó con cuidado su mejilla en mi pecho, instintivamente mis brazos rodearon sus hombros protectoramente. – Llegué aquí y no tenía nada, ni siquiera algo que llevarme a la boca o un piso donde vivir. Era literalmente un indigente, hasta que me tope con Tanya, pero esa parte también ya la sabes.

Asentí con la cabeza. Debió ser una tortura para Bella, de hecho todavía lo continuaba siendo. ¿Cuántas veces Bella habría llorado internamente al entregar su cuerpo a un hombre que solo buscaba placer carnal?.

– Bella, mira... yo... te entiendo y...

– ¡No!. – gritó y se alejó de mi. – No importa cuanto hayas sufrido por Rosalie, o por tus padres Edward, tu siempre haz estado en la luz, tu no tienes una puta idea de lo frío obscuro que es el infierno. – acusó en un berrido enfurecido. – Tu solo haz estado en la parte de arriba del infierno, esa que a todos atemoriza por esta envuelto en llamas calcinates y con demonios aterradores. Pero cuando sobrepasas los limites de la antecámara del infierno, cuando llegas a lo que es realmente esa mierda, eso no tienes idea de que mierda te sientes.

No tenia argumentos, ella tenía razón, a lo largo de mi vida he sufrido y he sentido el calor destructor del infierno. Más también es verdad que nunca he llegado a lo mas profundo del infierno, mi dolor y mi sufrimiento jamas se comparará con lo que ella ha pasado. En resumen era un jodido idiota si creía comprenderla.

– Gracias por escucharme Edward, ahora debo irme. – sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, pero reaccione muy tarde, cuando intenté levantarme de la cama para detenerla ella ya traía puesta casi toda su ropa, así que intenté correr tras ella pero me enredé en las sabanas y terminé cayendo de boca ante los pies de Bella.

– Edward, ¿Qué mierda estas...?. – no pudo continuar, puesto que el insistente timbre comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

¿Quién podía ser?. Ambos nos quedamos congelados, yo aun tirado en pelotas en el frío suelo y ella con un solo zapato de pie frente a mi.

* * *

**He Regresado de las sombras! Lo siento tanto chicas, por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero es mejor no forzar las cosas con mis dedos ehehe. aparte que viajé a GDL para hacer unos tramites para la universidad y mi papá vino de Nogales. Encima tenemos que mis desordenes de sueño continuan, solo que ahora me duerrmo a las 3 de la madrugada y despierto a las 6, dando por resultado que me este cayendo de sueño todo el dia hehe. **

**oo y luego esta el Contest que Nelly, Melanie y yo estamos organizando: The Paramore fanfic Twilight contest!.**

**y pues hemos estado invitando a muchas chicas, y leyendo las historias que nos mandan para que entren al contest. y bueno, en definitiva tengo poco tiempo, inclusive no he podido terminar de leer el manga de Vampire Knight y eso me pone anciosa y a veces de malas ¡Grr...!. **

**ya, como siempre me emociono con la N/A, que terminan siendo un laargo y aburrido monologo heheh. mejor lo dejamos por la paz XD. que tengan una genial semana, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, porqué ahora si se nos esta viniendo lo bueno. hehehe Creen que ¿Bella intentaba decirle algo a Edward?, ¿Es normal que el se sienta con ganas de protegerla inclusive mas que a nadie mas?. ¿Quién creen que llegó tocando el timbre desesperado?. ¿Lograré restaurar mi sistema de sueño?. ok, esa ultima no tiene nada que ver pero en verdad me esta matando eso de dormir de dia y vivir de noche XP**

**aa y continuo con el monologo hahaha. Mil gracias por sus Reviews, por la paciencia (de ser yo quien espera anciosa por la actualizacion me lanzaba un jitomatazo), por los favoritos que acaban de agregarse estas ultimas dos semanas y sobre todo por leer este loco Contrato Sexual. **

**Las amo!**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	19. Chapter 18: Fin del Contrato

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!.

* * *

_

_**Cancion del capitulo:** No quiero oír tus canciones tristes;__ No quiero sentir tu dolor__ cuando juras "todo es mi culpa"__ porque sabes que no somos lo mismo. __No somos lo mismo. __Oh, no somos lo mismo. – Ignorance (paramore).

* * *

_

Capitulo XXII: Fin del contrato.

.

– Abre – dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Por qué yo?. – pregunté idiotamente. Era obvio ¿no?. O sea, mi casa, mi timbre, mi puerta, mi visita.

– ¿Tengo que responder la pregunta?. – preguntó de regresó enarcando una ceja.

– Lo sé, solo que... bueno, debo vestirme.

Me levanté del suelo (finalmente) y con rapidez comencé a vestirme con lo primero que encontré en mi ropero y sin detenerme a ver si _combinaba _o no me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

– ¡Edward! – gritó Alice, tan fuerte y tan agudo que casi me deja sordo.

La persona en miniatura que era Alice, se lanzó a mis brazos con fuerza y por un momento perdí el equilibrio, por suerte la pared nos sostuvo o de lo contrarió ambos habríamos comprobado de cerca que tan limpio se encuentra el piso de mi puerta.

– Al fin abres, creí que tendríamos que derribar la puerta para entrar.

Ok, antes cuando dije que casi me quedo sordo... en definitiva no fue así, más bien es alguna especie de enfermedad que me hace escuchar a personas que _se supone _no deben estar allí, como ahora, que escuchó la voz de Emmett cuando él se encuentra a cientos de miles de kilómetros, en el pequeño y húmedo pueblo de Forks.

– Apresurate con las maletas Emmy y deja de quejarte.

Me libere de Alice con la misma dificultad que habría tenido si se tratase de un pulpo o algo por el estilo, pero eso es lo de menos, lo ahora importante es: ¡¿Emmy?. ¿qué mierda significa esto?.

– ¿Emmett? – fruncí el ceño al ver a mi hermanastro de pie en el marco de mi puerta con un sinfín de maletas (supongo que de Alice) y una sonrisa tamaño familiar en los labios. – ¿Alice? – me giré a ver a mi hermanastra que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando algo.

– ¿Edward?. – replicó Emmett en tono bobalicón (obviamente intentando imitando mi tono de voz).

– ¿Qué es lo qué...? – Tomé aire profundamente. – ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí?.

– Oh, también te extrañamos hermano adoptivo favorito; – replicó Emmett en tono sarcástico. Sí, el doloroso y agudo sarcasmo de Emmett. He mencionado que Emmett puede sacar sarcasmo en todo momento y golpearte en la cara con el?. – ¿Cómo?, ¿qué te llame Eddy?. Oh, no, no es necesario que me llames big-bear, eso solo lo hace mi club de fans...

– Bueno, basta con el sarcasmo ¿no?. – pregunté mosqueado, por supuesto _Emmy _se soltó a reír como desquiciado.

– Siempre lo he dicho Edward, tu eres un completo y total... ¡Bella!.

¿Completo y total Bella?. Si, eso en definitiva no es coherente. Seguí la dirección de la mirada de Emmett y me encontré con Bella siendo presa de los tentáculos de Alice en un efusivo abrazo.

– Estoy tan emocionada Bella, ya quiero que sea mañana. – Chillaba Alice sin darse cuenta de que Bella ni siquiera la escuchaba. Tenía la mirada perdida y se mordía las uñas casi inconscientemente.

– No tan rápido hermanita, antes debo asegurarme como tu hermano mayor, que este es un lugar seguro donde puedas quedarte, ¿Cierto Bella?.

– ¿Quedarte? – pregunté totalmente perplejo.

– Claro, quedarme. ¿Acaso Jasper no te lo dijo? – preguntó incrédula y murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó como a: "Voy a asesinarte Jasper Hale".

– No, Jasper no me dijo nada, ¿Qué tendría que haberme dicho?.

– Ah, tonto, pues obviamente que me voy a transferir a New York, – explicó comenzando a caminar de aquí para allá – que iré a la preparatoria con Jasper y contigo y claro que viviré aquí en tu piso, Edward.

Tuve que sentarme en ese momento para no caer de culo al suelo, ¿Acaso Alice Brandon se había vuelto loca?.

– Pero Alice... ¿Tu vas a...?... Es decir yo... Jasper... – mi balbuceó sin sentido fue interrumpido por el desesperante y extremadamente agudo sonido del timbre. En serio, creo que voy a desconectar ese cacharro.

– Debe ser Jasper. – inquirió emocionada mi diminuta hermanastra y sin importarle todo lo que tiraba a su paso, corrió a la puerta.

– ¡Jasper! – gritó Alice emocionada y se lanzó a los brazos de mi amigo, pero no de la manera en que lo había hecho conmigo o con Bella, no con un simple pero empalagoso abrazo. No, a Jasper prácticamente lo tlaqueó y como si fuese una especie rara de simio, ahora se encontraba con ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos en su cuello mientras los labios de ambos se encontraban con rudeza, diciéndose sin palabras lo mucho que se habían echado de menos.

La escena me trajo una sensación muy nítida de Deja vu, repentinamente no estábamos en la entrada de mi casa en New York, si no que nos encontrábamos en la ante sala de la casa de mi padre en Forks y ellos iban semi desnudos y se besaban con pasión.

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza y regresar al presente.

En verdad me parecía casi imposible asimilar, como dos personas que pasaban peleandose, golpeándose y ofendiéndose ahora se besen hasta casi follar el portal de la casa de alguien mas, pero bueno supongo que eso solo prueba el dicho de: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Aunque ese dicho, para otras personas tendría que ser un paso dado con un pie de Mamut, personas como Emmett y Bella. En serio _Emmy_ no capta la indirecta de "¡No me interesas!".

– Bella, ¿Esta todo bien?. – pregunté al ver su rostro de fastidio ante la acatarrante y bastante física conversación que Emmett tenía en esos momentos, donde además de todo acaparaba la platica en su totalidad.

– Claro que si Edward. – esbozó una sonrisa picara, pero por mas hermosa que pusiera su sonrisa, sus ojos me decían que no se encontraba bien. – Emmett, tu conversación es... – suspiró. – ilustrativa y enriquecedora, pero ahora tengo que irme.

– Te acompaño a tu auto Bella. – Ofrecí y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba comenzando a sentir desesperación, Bella me había contado un montón de cosas suyas hoy, pero aun así sentía que no estaba siendo totalmente sincera conmigo.

Bella avanzó con rapidez hasta la puerta de mi casa y una vez allí se detuvo, tomó aire profundamente al tiempo que se sostenía de el marco de la puerta y se giró hacia nosotros.

– Alice, – Su rostro era un torrente de emociones, que iban y venían con la misma rapidez con que tardaba en parpadear – ¿podemos hablar un momento?.

Sentí mi cuello crujir y el agudo dolor no tardo en llegar, esto debido a la rapidez con que había desviado mi mirada de Bella para ver a Alice, la cual seguía colgada del cuello de Jasper; la diferencia era que esta vez ella se encontraba inmóvil y sus ojos eran inmensos como un par de pelotas de golf.

– Por supuesto Bella. – Dijo en tono serio, algo no muy común en Alice. – Ustedes tres. – nos señaló a Emmett, Jasper y a mi, y su dedo era tan firme que de hecho resultaba intimidante.

– Si, hum... Edward, vámonos de aquí.

Jasper me jaló de la playera y literalmente me arrastro con él, desde mi departamento hasta el estacionamiento. No me dio tiempo si quiera para preguntarle a Bella sí se encontraba bien. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera, su vulnerabilidad jamas alcanzó los limites que en estos momentos, y vaya que en unas ocasiones ella se mostraba vulnerable.

Eso mas que cualquier otra cosa, hacía que me quisiera arrancar los cabellos de la desesperación. ¿Qué tenía que hablar Bella con Alice?. O sea, porqué con ella, ¿acaso no le había dado yo mi confianza plenamente?. No tiene logica el porqué ella corrio a los cortos y nada delicados brazos de Alice. Además mi hermanastra sigue siendo bisexual, ¿A Jasper no le importa que su novia este a solas con otra chica?.

De acuerdo, estoy siendo irrazonable y paranoico. El hecho de que Alice sea bisexual no quiere decir que ella y Bella... Bueno, no significa nada, además el rostro de Bella hacía unos instantes, era todo menos una exposición de lujuria. Pero entonces ¿Por qué Alice?.

– Olvidalo, él no esta escuchando, una vez mas se ha sumergido en su caparazón de tortuga.

La voz de Jasper llegó a mis oidos como proviniente de una radio mal sintonizada, al menos así fue al principio, pero cuando logré descubrir que era de mi de quien hablaban logre prestar mas antencion.

– ¿A quien mierda llamas tortuga Hale?. – Reclamé dejando de caminar como loco de un lado hacia otro en el estacionamiento y dirigiéndome a _mi mejor amigo _con pasos de verdugo a punto de asesinarlo.

– Tranquilizate Edward, – Se metió Emmett deteniendo mis andares asesinos al poner una mano en mi pecho con firmeza. – estas exagerando ¿no crees?.

– ¡¿Exagerando? !. – pregunté incrédulo. – No estoy exagerando nada, solo me preocupo por Bella, ¿Qué diablos le pasa?. – Exploté.

– Mira tú si es casualidad, pero iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. – alegó Emmett alejando su mano de mi pecho para ir a recargarse sobre mi hombro como si fuésemos un par de compadres ebrios a punto de caerse al suelo.

– ¿Ah si?. – pregunté incrédulo. – Y ¿por qué ibas a hacer tal cosa?, no es tu asunto después de todo.

Emmett se hecho a reír ante mi comentario y Jasper y yo intercambiamos cómplices miradas de terror. En definitiva al recién estrenado cuñado de Jazz, le faltaba un tornillo. Aunque no es novedad para mi, es bastante raro para mi exponerme al gen mutante Emmett Cullen de esta manera. Por lo general siempre hay una pequeña multitud rodeando al big-bear y no siempre son _admiradoras._

– Chicos, ¿por qué no nos tranquilizamos un momento y salimos de aquí?. – preguntó Jasper sin dejar de mirar a Emmett con cara de no entender como alguien puede ser tan idiota.

– ¿Salir?. – preguntó mi hermanastro. – ¿A donde?.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y avanzo con sigilo a mi volvo.

– No lo sé, en estos momentos cualquier lugar es bueno, porqué si vuelvo a ver a Edward caminando por este reducido espacio con cara de ido, o si tengo que soportar mas de esos chistes tuyos, que ni yo ni nadie entiende. Creanme que me volveré loco yo también.

Esta vez Emmett y yo compartimos miradas molestas, tanto el como yo nos sentíamos ofendidos por las palabras de Jasper.

– Dame las llaves del volvo. – Exigió Jasper alargando la mano en mi dirección.

Eso era lo único que me faltaba, ibamos a ir a dios sabe donde, en _mi _volvo y además de todo no podría si quiera conducirlo. Esto era una mierda.

Con un bufido de resignación ante la mirada fría y penetrante de Jasper, me metí la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, pero no encontré la llave.

Esto era raro, siempre metía en ese bolsillo la llave. Fruncí el ceño y rebusque por todas las bolsas de mi pantalón, pero no encontré nada.

– ¿Qué ocurre Edward?. – preguntó Jasper con molestia.

– No tengo las llaves. – resoplé.

– Ah, pero que listo. – alabó con sarcasmo. – ¿y qué esperas para ir por ellas?.

– ¿Para ir por ellas...? – pregunté alzando la ceja. – ¿Te has dado cuenta qué Alice y Bella están allí, hablando de no se que cosa de chicas y que si interrumpo ellas podrían literalmente castrarme?.

Mi voz sonaba alterada y aterrada, una fusion que daba como resultado una vocesita aguda y fuerte.

– No creo que Bella se atreva a castrarte Edward. – replicó casi inmediatamente él, alzando la ceja y elevando la comisura de sus labios en una mueca burlesca.

– ¿Por qué ella no lo haría?. De ser yo, seguro que lo hago – alegó Emmett, quien obviamente no entendía el mensaje subliminal de su cuñado.

– Sólo olvidalo. – respondí.

En definitiva Emmett no necesitaba saber mas información de la necesaria.

– Iré por las jodidas llaves. – hablé con rapidez para evitar que Jasper dijera algo comprometedor, acababa de ver ese brillo en sus ojos, y claro su estúpida sonrisa.

– Hasta que dices algo que vale la pena escuchar. – soltó Jasper cruzándose de brazos con autosuficiencia.

Sentí mi cara arder de furia, ese maldito Jasper _manipulador _Hale, lo pagaría muy caro.

Uno a uno subí los escalones, como si se tratara de los pasos a mi condena de decapitación, cosa que no era del todo ficticia, si Alice o Bella me descubrían allí seguro me mataban.

No esta de mas decir que tenía la piel de gallina, pero aun así en mi rostro mantenía esa sonrisa de burla, la cual iba dirigida a mi mismo, ya que era toda una ironía que no pudiera entrar a mi propio departamento.

El chirrido que hizo la puerta cuando la abrí me dejo helado. Esto no era bueno, horrorizado dirigí la mirada a la puerta de mi habitación, pero por suerte nadie salio de allí.

Tome aire profundamente hasta que mis pulmones se hincharon totalmente, luego conteniendo la respiración y con los latidos de mi corazón resonando con fuerza en mis oídos me dirigí a tomar las llaves del volvo.

Estas se encontraban en la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta de mi cuarto, por lo que seguía siendo campo minado después de todo.

– No se que más hacer Alice, ya lo intenté todo.

El sonido lastimero de la voz de Bella provocó que casi cayera al suelo, o peor que irrumpiera en la habitación, cual tornado furioso. Ella estaba llorando, ¿por qué estaba llorando?.

Agarré las llaves y las apreté con fuerza en mis manos hasta que me hice daño con ellas. Hice de tripas corazón, para aproximarme un poco más a la puerta.

– Bella, tranquilizate. Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, pero... ¿Él lo sabe?.

Un golpe sordo de lo que parecía ser un pie al golpear el suelo con fuerza, hizo que diera un salto por la sorpresa. Estas chicas iban a matarme de un susto. Sin embargo pegué mas la oreja a la puerta.

– No seas ridícula Alice, ¿cómo voy a decirle tal cosa?. – replicaba Bella con coraje encima de su voz entrecortada por el llanto.

– Bella, tú lo amas y él no lo sabe. – acusó Alice y mi corazón se detuvo – Te aseguró que ni siquiera sabe lo que siente, tal vez debes ser tú quien de el primer paso ¿no crees?.

Me congelé ante esas palabras. ¿Bella estaba enamorada?. ¿De quién?, ¿Cuándo es que se enamoro?. Y una mejor pregunta es... ¿Por qué mierda siento el corazón atorado en la garganta?.

– Yo lo amó, pero no soy tan valiente para decirlo, es más ni siquiera se cuando comencé a amarlo. No se suponía que esto pasara. – Una vez mas se escuchó un golpe sordo, seguido de un lastimero gemido.

– Bella, tal vez yo podría...

– De eso nada Alice, – interrumpió Bella. – yo te lo dije porqué sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría, pero por nada del mundo puedes meterte en esto, él realmente es feliz ahora. ¿por qué destruir esa felicidad?.

– ¿Su felicidad?. Y donde deja eso a tu felicidad. En serio vas a renunciar a él. ¿No sería mejor que lucharas en lugar de sacar bandera blanca ante la primer batalla?.

– Y de que sirve luchar, si de antemano se sabe que la guerra esta perdida.

Mi respiración se volvió repentinamente errática y un nudo de amargura se había atorado en mi garganta.

¿Quién diablos se había atrevido a hacerle esto a Bella?. ¿Quién era el maldito culpable de qué ella sufriera?. Definitivamente iba a asesinar al responsable.

Sentía la sangre correr con furia por mis venas, era un acto reflejo ante la ira asesina que experimentaba. Tenía que saber la verdad para poder respirar tranquilo.

Con pasos fuertes abandone mi departamento e iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera supe como llegue hasta Emmett y Jasper.

– Joder Edward, tu cara da miedo. ¿te encuentras bien?. – la voz de Jasper a pesar de ser un tanto bromista, en el fondo guardaba preocupación real, así que decidí que lo mejor era mentir.

– No es nada, es solo que... no puedo creer que Bella y Alice se adueñaran de mi apartamento, ¿qué les pasa?.

– Así son las mujeres Edward, deberías aprender mas a soportarlas y...

Deje de escuchar entonces las idioteces de Emmett, con sus charlas de _padre e hijo _sinceramente me daba mas pena que cuando intentaba cortejar a Bella. Sin embargo solo Emmett se tragó mi cuento chino, pues al voltear a ver a Jasper, sus ojos calculadores y nada idiotas me examinaron de pies a cabeza, en busca de algún indicio de lo que me pasaba realmente. Sentía como si su mirada fuera un rayos-x y decidí dejar de mirarlo.

– ¿Al menos trajiste las llaves?. – preguntó Emmett con molestia, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba ignorando.

– Si, aquí están.

Alcé la mano para mostrar las llaves y Jasper me la arrebato.

– Subete, se exactamente a donde ir.

No pude evitar tragar pesado, pero si algo me había quedado de las experiencias con Jasper era que no debía dejar que me llevara a los lugares que él encontraba _geniales, _menos aun cuando ponía esa mirada altanera. Eso solo podía significar algo. Problemas.

Tal y como pensé, el lugar al que Jasper nos llevo era un Bar, un espantoso y nada higiénico Bar. Donde sin importarles que dos de nosotros fuéramos menores de edad nos vendieron todo tipo de alcohol, incluso podría jurar que en los últimos tragos era Alcohol adulterado.

En otras circunstancias me habría opuesto a tomar, sobre todo a mitad del día y en un lugar como ese, pero no pude evitarlo, tras la primer copa, la segunda y la tercera me las bebí sin darme cuenta. Fue hasta la numero quince o catorce que me di cuenta que comenzaba a ver doble al mesero. Pero ¿y quien no lo haría?. Si cada que alejaba las copas de mi boca, las palabras de Bella resonaban en mi cabeza como si alguien estuviera gritándolas en el interior de mi cráneo. Me alteraban el pulso y me hacían temblar las manos. Además de un par de imágenes mentales de mi asesinando a quien quiera que sea el imbécil que se atrevió a lastimarla.

A pesar de todo ello, había algo que no encajaba, por encima de la cólera asesina que sentía, había otro sentimiento por el cual quería proteger a Bella, mismo sentimiento que respiraba tranquilamente cuando volvía a pensar en la posibilidad de que esa persona jamas le haría caso a Bella. Y eso es algo que claramente contradecía todos los demás. Por lo tanto decidí continuar metiéndome entre pecho y espalda esas malditas copas de alcohol.

Al día siguiente, desperté con la peor jaqueca de toda mi vida, mi estomago estaba totalmente revuelto y sentía la lengua tan áspera y seca como el cartón. Pero eso no fue todo, durante las clases tuve que soportar a Alice y a Jasper, actuando como un par de tortolitos, hasta parecían los protagonistas de un anime shojo.

Puaj... mi vida es un asco.

Los siguientes días fueron igual que el primero. Demasiado empalagoso por parte de la feliz pareja y un limón ácido y podrido par mi. Si volvía a ver a Jasper besar a Alice de esa manera o si ella volvía a llamarlo "Jazzie", lo mas seguro es que tendría que ir corriendo al baño para vomitar y dadas las circunstancias lo mas seguro es que hasta mi vomito seria rosa y tendría florecitas. Un día de estos me volvería diabético.

Y eso no era todo, ya que al llegar a casa, nunca faltaban las estupideces de Emmett. Es que en serio, ¿Cuando mierda pensaba irse?. No es que lo corriera pero... No, la verdad si lo estaba corriendo. Una sobredosis de Emmett en tan solo una semana, era inclusive mas molesto que un grano en el culo.

No hacía otra cosa mas que ponerse en plan de papá de los pollitos, dando ordenes por aquí y por allá; relatando sus estúpidas anécdotas que solo le causaban risa a él o lo peor de todo, preguntándome por Bella. ¿Qué donde estaba?, ¿Qué hacia?, ¿Cada cuanto la veía?, ¿Por qué ella no había ido a verlo?. En verdad no exagero. Emmett es peor que un grano en el culo.

En resumen, la semana que comenzó siendo aparentemente normal, es más la que empezó siendo una semana perfecta; ahora se encontraba tres metros bajo tierra. De hecho esta interminable semana se estaba convirtiendo en una de las peores que he llegado a vivir desde que llegue a New York.

Y como si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente, tenía el asunto de que Bella no daba señales de vida, yo me pasaba el día entero mirando el celular a cada rato, esperando por su llamada con el alma en un hilo. Más esta nunca llegaba y era entonces cuando me reñía a mi mismo, debía darle su espacio a Bella. Tanto _Edward_ seguro la tenía hasta el cuello, además ahora mismo ella tenía cosas mas importantes en las que pensar. Por ejemplo ese amor no correspondido del que le había hablado a Alice.

Todo esto se estaba convirtiendo en un circulo vicioso que a medida que iban pasando los días, aumentaba la velocidad sin darme oportunidad a tomar un respiro. Es por eso que una semana y dos días después de que todo en mi vida se complicara, decidí subir a la azotea de mi edificio y allí fumarme un cigarrillo.

No era adicto a la nicotina, al menos no aun. Pero en Chicago solía hacerlo cada vez que me enfrentaba a uno de los ataques autoflagueadores de Jane y en Forks lo hacía cada que Carlisle llegaba particularmente malhumorado a casa.

Se suponía que yo había huido de todo eso, sin embargo estoy aquí, sentado justo en el borde del edificio, con una pierna colgando hacía el abismo y la mirada perdida entre las nubes blancas que me hacían bizquear.

– ¿Puedes alejarte de allí?. Me pone nerviosa que vayas a caerte.

La voz de Bella asaltó mis sentidos incluso peor que el cigarrillo, por un momento perdí el equilibrio. Pero por suerte me sostuve con ambas manos de la barda.

– Wow, me asustaste – Dije cuando me encontré pecho tierra en el seguro suelo, únicamente viendo sus vans azules y sus pantalones de mezclilla.

– Lo siento, no era mi intención, – su disculpa que supuestamente era solo por haberme asustado, a mi me parecía que era por algo mas; aunque no tengo la menor idea de que. – es sólo que le tengo miedo a las alturas y me pone nerviosa que alguien este tan tranquilo al borde de un precipicio.

– ¿Precipicio dices? – solté una risa amarga. – Que va, no esta tan alto. – Ella sonrió y yo la imite.

Me encontraba sorprendido, los últimos días había sido todo un esfuerzo de mi parte el querer esbozar una sonrisa y ahora de la nada le doy a Bella mi mas sincera sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?. – reclamó con los ojos entrecerrados como un halcón a punto de atacar.

– No es nada Bella, solo estoy alucinado. – me mordí la lengua para evitar reír y después continué. – Creó que debo dejar esta mierda.

Alcé el cigarrillo para que ella comprendiera, ahora era casi una colilla, así que no tenía caso seguirme haciendo el tonto con ella. Estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando Bella detuvo mi mano.

– ¿Fumando Edward?. – negó con la cabeza. – Esto va a matarte ¿sabes?. – me quito el cigarrillo de la mano y le dio una honda calada para después tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con su tenis.

– ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?. – preguntó y mientras hablaba el humo salió de su boca y me golpeó el rostro.

– Bueno, como últimamente mi casa parece un hotel turístico, – expliqué nada contento. – decidí venir aquí para poder relajarme y... – me encogí de hombros. – pensar.

– Pensé que era la única que había tenido una mala semana. – expresó con un suspiró de resignación.

Su rostro no se veía feliz ahora, era mas bien una representación perfecta de la mona lisa. Ni llanto, ni sonrisa. Simplemente inexpresivo.

Le di la espalda para evitar perderme en sus enormes avellanas. Esto tenía que parar, ella amaba a alguien mas.

– Sabes – dijo muy cerca de mi oído, provocando que se me erizara la piel del cuello. Ni siquiera la había escuchado acercarse. – conozco un método infalible para quitar el estrés. ¿Sabes de qué habló, no?. – depositó un beso en mi cuello y por un momento mis rodillas estuvieron a nada de doblarse y hacerme caer al suelo. Fue como si la gravedad simplemente hubiera aumentado y me jalara hacia la tierra con desesperación.

Pasé saliva audiblemente y mi manzana de Adán tembló ante ello. Eso era jodidamente erótico. Bella sabía muy bien como excitarme, de hecho creo que disfruta verme sufrir.

– N-no..no se de que ha-habl...

– Shh... – acalló ella mi ridículo titubeó poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

– No es necesario que hables. – su voz era tan extremadamente sensual que tuve que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para no abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía allí mismo. Pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes.

Me hizo girarme para quedar de frente a ella, entonces me jalo hacia delante hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de uno de los cilindros de agua.

– ¿Quieres portarte mal Edward?. – ronroneó y yo no necesite nada mas.

Coloqué ambas manos a cada lado de su cuello, apresándola con mi cuerpo contra la pared y ataqué sin piedad su cuello. Ella naturalmente no se quedo atrás, enterró sus manos en mi cabello y tiró de el con suavidad.

De su boca salían los mas armoniosos y excitantes gemidos, que me volvían loco. Deslicé mi mano por entre nuestros cuerpos. Conocía tan bien sus curvas y cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero eso no fue impedimenta para que mientras la desnudaba, de la cadera hacía arriba, acariciara su piel como si intentara memorizarla.

Con lentitud mis labios abandonaron su cuello, para poder atacar sus enormes senos coronados por un par de pezones rozados y gravemente excitados, era como si estuviesen gritando por que los succionara con lentitud y tironeara de ellos con mis labios y yo como es debido hice precisamente eso.

– Ah, ¡Edward! – gritó Bella en el momento en que mi lengua jugaba con sus pezones.

Mi mano derecha continuó su camino de descenso y se encontró con la pretina de su pantalón, el cual era un estorbo para mi recorrido, así que con la habilidad obtenida por la experiencia, desabroché su pantalón y tironeé de el hasta que calló al suelo.

Ella me había quitado ya la camisa y estaba acariciando la piel de mi abdomen, pero en cuanto ella se encontró únicamente en bragas, imitó mi instinto animal y me arrancó los pantalones.

Jugó un momento con el elástico de mis bóxer, sólo para torturarme, estoy seguro. Así que decidí pagarle con la misma moneda. Adentré mi mano en sus bragas y acaricié la fina linea de bello que allí había, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar su clítoris y asegurándome de frotar su entrada con suavidad.

– Maldita sea Cullen, ¡hazme tuya ahora! – ordenó completamente fuera de si.

Sonreí con malicia y ella tomó entre sus manos mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarme con habilidad.

– Ok, ok, lo haré – exclamé en un tono gutural que no tengo la menor idea de donde salió. Quizá era debido al hecho de que yo mismo nunca me había dado una paja tan buena. Pero ahora mismo no necesitaba eso, necesitaba a a Bella. Ahora y ella estaba allí para mi.

Le quité la única prenda que le quedaba y libere su pierna derecha de la mezclilla y el encaje que estaban aprisionando sus pies. En cuanto su pierna se encontró libre la llevé a mi cintura, Bella libero mi miembro del bóxer y me colocó un condón que ella llevaba consigo.

– Mujer precavida vale por dos. – había murmurado en el momento en que la penetraba profundamente.

– Ahh... ¡Bella! – gemí cuando su interior me recibió una vez mas, era tan cálida y la posición no sólo me permitía una profundidad impresionante, si no que además me permitía admirar su rostro que emanaba placer hasta por los poros. Una gota de sudor rodó por su sien y se fundió entre nuestros cuerpos. De hecho ambos sudábamos, el clima estaba mas caliente de lo habitual, considerando por supuesto que nos encontrábamos en pleno noviembre.

El movimiento de vaivén que marcaban mis caderas, eran totalmente manipulados por la pierna de Bella y cada que la velocidad aumentaba o disminuía, tanto ella como yo gemíamos.

En un momento dado, Bella me empujó para poder darse la vuelta y ahora con la cara y el cuerpo pegados a la pared, volvía aprisionarla con mi cuerpo y entré en ella doblando un poco las rodillas debido a nuestra diferencia de estaturas.

– Rayos Edward. – gimió Bella con un hilo de voz.

Ella tenía ambas manos alzadas y pegadas contra la pared, así que entrelacé los dedos de mi mano izquierda con los suyos y utilicé mi mano derecha para acariciar su cuerpo desde sus senos, delineando su cintura, sus caderas, su trasero y finalmente colándose entre Bella y la pared para poder estimular su clítoris.

Bella emitió un gritó ahogado y su respiración se volvió agitada e inestable. Ese era desde ahora mi sonido favorito. Estaba seguro de que lo recordaría toda mi vida.

Con sus habilidades de bailarina, Bella alzó su pie hacia atrás hasta la altura de mis caderas y eso se sintió increíble, era un nuevo ángulo del interior de ella que no había llegado a alcanzar y que al igual que toda ella me encantaba. ¿Acaso era normal que en todas las posiciones Bella y yo nos acopláramos como dos perfectas piezas de puzzle?. ¿Eso pasaba con todas las personas?.

No sabía la respuesta a esas cuestiones y ahora mismo era lo que menos me importaba, sólo quería sentir a Bella así, para siempre.

La noche calló sobre nosotros y nuestro sudor que antes fue tan caliente como nuestros cuerpos mismos, ahora estaba helado. Sin embargó estábamos disfrutando tanto que eso no fue impedimenta para que Bella y yo realizáramos unas cuantas posiciones mas en la azotea de mi edificio. De hecho fue toda una suerte que después de horas nadie hubiera subido a buscarnos.

Ahora ambos estábamos exhaustos y a mi en lo personal me temblaban las rodillas; pienso que es debido a tanta actividad física y que la mayor parte de ella fuera de pie, aunque admito que de poder repetir todo esto, sin lugar a dudas lo haría. Lastima que eso no podría ser.

Suspiré apesadumbrado. Era cierto, hacía días que lo había decidido, pero también hacía días que Bella y yo no estábamos juntos, ahora mi determinación se encontraba lejos de aquí, pienso que en algún lugar lejano y desconocido por el hombre.

– Edward, – La voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos y me regresó a la tierra. – necesitamos hablar.

Tragué pesado. Parecía que acababa de leerme el pensamiento; la miré a través de mis pestañas sin atreverme a mirarla directamente a la cara.

– Si, lo mismo iba a decir yo.

– ¿De verdad?. – la sorpresa en su voz logró que mi mirada se volviera a ella por completo. – Entonces habla tú primero.

– Bueno, si. Es algo que... – suspiré y me pase una mano por el cabello. No sabía como continuar.

– Vamos Edward, dímelo de una vez y acabemos con esto.

Estuve a punto de hecharme a reír. Esas palabras eran el típico cliché de una pareja a punto de terminar. ¿acaso se sentiría lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo?. Una presión en el corazón y el sentimiento de no querer ser yo; A pesar de que no estábamos terminado, porqué vamos, no había nada que terminar. Mas bien estaba finiquitando un contrato. Si, exactamente eso es lo que pasaba y dudaba mucho que los empresarios se sintieran de esta manera.

– Bella – me armé de valor – esto no puede continuar. – solté tan rápido y con la mirada clavada en el suelo que no me di cuenta de cual fue la reacción de Bella, ya que no emitió sonido alguno.

Una vez mas la espíe a través de mis pestañas y la encontré con la mirada fija en la luna llena que adornaba la noche.

Al parecer notó mi mirada, pues despegó su vista del cielo y la clavó en mi. Yo sentí como si su mirada pesara una tonelada.

– Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. – Expresó con una risa que no incluía humor en ella. – Si, después de todo las cosas entre Rosalie y tú van viento en popa ¿no?.

¿Rosalie?. Ahora que ella lo mencionaba, acababa de notar que en todo lo que llevaba de esta larga e interminable semana, a penas y me había detenido a pensar en ella.

– Bueno, en realidad... – comencé a decir. – Rose no tiene nada que ver.

– A... ¿no?. – su ceño se frunció en señal de confusión y mi valor volvió a huir lejos. – ¿De qué se trata entonces?.

– Bueno yo... – suspiré. Nadie dijo que esto sería tan difícil. – te escuché hablando con Alice – confesé. – y yo... pienso que es lo mejor.

– ¿Me escuchaste...?. – Su rostro se ruborizó como nunca antes, incluso su cuello tenía un lívido color carmesí, aunque sospecho que eso es culpa de mis labios. – Tú... ¿Me escuchaste...? ¿Con Alice?

– Si, te escuché y bueno, supongo que si amas a alguien más. No tiene sentido que yo... – no pude continuar hablando sólo agaché la mirada e intenté desaparecer del planeta.

– ¿Que... a alguien mas?. – preguntó aun mas confundida que antes. – Edward, ¿cuánto escuchaste de mi conversación con Alice?.

– En realidad sólo eso, no soy un maldito chismoso. Regresé a casa por mis llaves y eso fue todo lo que escuche. Lo prometo.

– Tú no entiendes Edward yo...

– No, no digas nada más Bella, – Interrumpí alzando las manos. – toda esta situación es mi culpa. Si no pasaras tanto tiempo conmigo, quizá, solo quizá él podría hacerte caso y...

– ¡Ya basta!. – gritó ella y me empujó con rudeza contra la barda de uno de los lavaderos que allí se encontraban. – No sabes nada, Edward, lo único que estas haciendo es armarte de prejuicios idiotas. Y si me quieres fuera de tu vida – me picó el pecho con su uña. – adelante, pero no pongas como pretexto algo de lo que no tienes ni una pinche idea.

Escupió todo eso y después tomó aire a borbotones. Aproveché ese momento para hablar de nuevo.

– Mira Bella, no te enojes; eres una persona increíble, una de las mejores que he conocido en mi vida y...

– Dejate de ridiculeces Edward, – volvió a interrumpir con la voz un cuarto mas alta de lo normal. – ¿Cuándo es que tu cerebro mutó en este tipo lleno de condolencias?. Nadie ha muerto aun.

– No digo ridiculeces, únicamente lo que pienso. – argumenté.

– Mejor me largo, creo que no queda nada mas por hacer aquí. Tú cabeza obviamente es mas dura que una roca. – chilló y se dio la vuelta. Yo estaba sintiendo una revolución de sentimientos y en un intentó por detener las vueltas que mi cabeza daba. Tomé a Bella del brazo y tiré de ella para apresarla en un fuerte abrazo.

– Lo siento Bella. – murmuré con un hilo de voz. Ella se mostraba violenta e intentaba liberarse de mi abrazo. – Lamento tanto no entender lo que quieres decirme. Creeme que eres alguien especial para mi, siempre te querré como una amiga, pero es mejor así.

En ese momento ella dejo de luchar y me abrazó, tan fuerte que casi me hizo daño. Mi corazón latía con rapidez y casi me quedó sordo con el retumbar de el en mis oídos, pero por encima de eso pude escuchar el llanto de Bella.

– Claro, t-tú aa...amiga. – murmuró con la voz rota.

– Bella, todo esta bien. No es como si el mundo fuera a terminar, podremos seguir viéndonos y no sé, hacer cosas de amigos.

Y allí estaba una vez mas, esa sensación de que estábamos terminando.

– No importa. – dijo con renovada dureza. – Y por favor no digas esa bola de clichés, no estamos terminando o algo por el estilo. – maldita sea, volvía a leer mi mente. – Si lo que quieres es que esto termine, así sera; a partir de ahora seremos un par de desconocidos, es mas. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?.

Eso no lo esperaba.

– Bella, no exageres no quiero que...

– Disculpé, es tarde y debo irme. – espetó con coraje y sin decir nada mas se soltó de nuestro abrazo y se marchó a pasos veloces.

Yo me quedé allí, con la sensación de vació y mi corazón que repentinamente parecía latir mucho mas lento.

Quisiera poder detenerla, pero no tuve la fuerza para hacerlo. Me sentía como un imbécil al dejarla ir así, pero ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer?. Seguir el ejemplo de Alice y Jasper y actuar como un personaje de Anime Shojo?. ¿Debería correr a su encuentro y besarla como si la vida se me fuera en ello?.

No. En definitiva esa no era una opción, primera porqué eso tendría que ser si entre Bella y yo hubiera algo mas profundo que simple sexo o una amistad y segundo porqué todo esto era ridículo, ¡No estamos terminando maldición!.

Así que me quede allí. Como el gran idiota que soy, conteniendo las ridículas ganas de echarme a llorar. Sólo contemplando la luna con los ojos vidriosos.

¿Qué diablos me sucedía?.

* * *

**N/A: G-low!. **

**hahaha, he regresado. Y antes de que me odien o odien a Edward, debo meter las manos al fuego por ambos. Recuerden que Edward _nunca _ha estado enamorado. lo que siente por Rose es algo muy distinto, por lo tanto no reconoce el sentimiento.**

**Si, esa es mi excusa. así que si aun quieren asesinarnos. Adelante, estoy mentalmente preparada n_n'. **

**Dah... Ahora hablemos de otras cosas. Contrato Sexual se aproxima inminentemente a su fin. _OMFG!. _y quiero consultar con ustedes si quieren que la historia tenga una continuación o si lo dejamos en simples outakes con POV de los otros personajes. **

**La verdad tengo muchas ideas, para Outakes o para la continuación, claro que si hay continuación, la historia tendrá un final distinto a que si no hay continuación. Respiren, respiren, ambos son finales felices. **

**A mi me hacen ilusion ambos, pero no tiene caso gastarme el cerebro (y mis manitas delicadas) escribiendo una historia que de cualquier manera no van a leer. Así que es decision de ustedes. Outakes o Continuación. **

**Estoy totalmente segura que la historia no se volvería monotona, mucho menos aburrida. aun quedan tantos temas que tocar que solo podría hacer en la continuación, pero que de igual manera ustedes podrían imaginar si nos quedamos solo con los outakes. **

**Entonces lo dejo en sus manos. Solo tienen que entrar a mi perfil y allí habrá una Poll (encuesta) donde podran votar para decidir que hacer. ok?. el limité de tiempo es hasta la próxima vez que suba capitulo. entonces la poll se cerrara y quedaran publicados los resultados. hehe. **

**Bien, son todos los avisos. Sólo me queda decirles que el proximo miercoles no habra capitulo de Contrato Sexual, esto es para que mis manos descansen y para darles mas tiempo de votar en la Poll. Pero no se me alteren, mientras tanto voy a aprovechar para hacer un poco mas estéticos los capítulos que ya estan arriba. ¿A qué me refiero con eso?. **

**Bueno, voy a reemplazar los guiones cortos por los guiones apropiado para dialogó, voy a corregir ortografía e incoherencias, tambien voy a insertar un pequeño fragmento de la cancion del capitulo (como al inicio de este), resaltando el parrafo que vaya mas con la historia. **

**Como sera un reemplazo, no sé si las alertas lleguen o no, tampoco sé si la historia se pondrá al inicio de la lista de favoritos. pero si en estas dos semanas llegan a ver que "Subí capitulo". sabrán que solo es el reemplazo del capitulo. pienso que voy a dejar en el summary el capitulo en el que vaya la modificacion ok?. y si las dos semanas no son suficientes, entonces subire el capitulo nuevo y continuaré despues. ¿Trato?.**

**Entonces ya he dicho todo, ahora me voy que estoy lavando ropa (mejor dicho la lavadora lo esta haciendo). **

**laas amo un montón y les agradezco que se tomen un tiempecito para leer esta locura de contrato sexual. A las nuevas, bienvenidas. A las no tan nuevas, bienvenidas otra vez. =P.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Mal Humor

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!._

* * *

_**Cancion del capitulo:**__ I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise Cause I'm afraid I'm stuck in my ways, and that's the way it stays._

_So how long did I expect love to out weigh ignorance? Now that look on your face I may have forced the scale tip. – __Almost Easy (Avenged Sevenfold__)._

**-:-**_  
_

_[Me siento demente cada vez que me piden comprometerme, por esta causa estoy asustado yo hago las cosas a mi manera, y de esa forma se mantendrán._

¿Cuánto tiempo espere el amor a pesar de mi ignorancia?. Ahora esa mirada en tu cara me obliga a llegar a la cima.]

* * *

**Capitulo XIX**: Mal Humor.

.

Apesadumbrado y con los ojos picándome de sueño entre a mi departamento, esperando encontrar unos momentos de _calma_ en mi duro sillón, y dejar de pensar en todo el asunto de Bella, que además de todo me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Mas no llegué si quiera a levantar la cara por completo al entrar a mi apartamento cuando una mano se impactó contra mi mejilla.

Sentí como el dolor se expandía por toda mi mejilla e hizo que el sueño que amenazaba con tomarme preso se alejara.

— ¿Que mierda te ocurre Alice Brandon?. — Reclamé totalmente furioso a mi hermanastra.

— Mira tú si es casualidad, pero iba a hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta. — respondió ella con una seriedad que nunca antes había visto en esas duendificadas facciones.

— Pues no tengo idea de que hablas. — alegué mientras me sobaba la ardiente mejilla.

Entonces ardió Troya. Lo vi en sus mejillas coloradas de furia y en sus ojos que me gritaban ¡Pudrete!.

— No, tú que idea vas a tener. — vociferó ella totalmente fuera de sí, dando pasos fuertes por toda la habitación y agitando las manos de un lado a otro. — Eres un idiota, un ciego, un estúpido pero sobre todo eres la persona más irrazonable y con cabeza dura que conozco Edward Cullen.

Decir que estaba desorientado y confundido por los gritos neuróticos de Alice, sería quedarse corto. En realidad estaba aterrado y al mismo tiempo furioso. ¿Quién diablos se creía esa duende, de ridícula estatura para golpearme y además aterrarme?.

— Deja de decir estupideces que de todos modos no entiendo Alice. — me quejé, pues esa sarta de maldiciones contra mi persona no tenían ni la mas mínima pizca de coherencia. — Siento la cabeza a punto de estallar y no es sólo por tú _muestra _de afecto — bufe con sarcasmo y me señalé el sitio que a estas alturas debía estar colorado y resaltando la forma de la mano de Alice.

Ella dejo de pasearse por la estancia y me miró directamente a los ojos.

— Tienes razón Edward. — alzó ambas manos a modo de rendición. — Es inútil, contigo las palabras no sirven. — me picó el pecho con su manicurada uña y yo aun perplejo me aparte de su alcance.

— Sí tienes algo que decirme, hazlo directamente mujer, — solté intentando sonar calmado, pero a medida que las palabras abandonaban mi boca, una nota cada vez mas alta de reproche se iba en ellas. — no te entiendo nada. Y lo que es aun mas importante. ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a golpearme y reclamarme un montón de sandeces. Sí es por algo que te hice; puedes lincharme vivo si quieres; pero si no tiene nada que ver contigo, es mejor que no te metas en mi vida Alice Brandon. — declaré molesto.

Ella retrocedió un paso con los ojos muy abiertos, jamas le había hablado así. No a ella que siempre fue una especie de confidente para mi, pero... yo todavía no había terminado de hablar.

— Si vine aquí en primer lugar era para no tener que soportar todas las estupideces de las familias locas de mis padres e incluso de ellos mismos, así que si no te importa me voy a dormir en el duro sillón para acabar de joderme la espalda.

Al finalizar, mi respiración estaba agitada y el coraje me recorría las venas en forma de adrenalina. Hasta tenía un extraño sudor frío pegado en la frente. Ella por su parte, dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino a mi habitación, sin decir nada mas.

Sé que exageré en descargar mi coraje contra Alice, y también sé que las cosas que dije no son del todo ciertas. Pero ¡maldición!, esa jodida bofetada me dolía hasta los huevos.

— Por cierto, — dijo ella sacándome de mis ensimismamiento y haciendo que diera un salto justo cuando iba a desplomarme en el sillón. — Emmett ha regresado hoy mismo a Forks, — su voz ahora era mas tranquila, incluso diría que estaba dolida por mi actitud. — yo dejaré tu apartamento en cuanto encuentre un lugar mas o menos decente.

— No es... — suspiré frustrado y me sobé las sienes al mismo tiempo, en verdad había lastimado a Alice. — No es necesario Alice, sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras yo...

— Esta bien Edward, haz dejado claro tú punto de vista. — respondió y sin esperar respuesta por mi parte entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella con tal portazo que hizo vibrar las ventanas.

La situación era completamente genial, no en el buen sentido de la palabra _genial, _mas bien en el sentido malo. En el sentido de "soy un jodido idiota por hacer enojar a dos chicas el mismo día, y no haberme enterado de el motivo por el cual las había hecho rabiar".

Me froté los ojos con las yemas de los dedos y deje mi mente en blanco, únicamente podía ver las extrañas figuras que la luz a través de mis párpados formaban. Más sin embargo pasados unos minutos mi mente aparentemente en blanco dejo de estarlo y me envío una palabra que mi subconsciente gritaba:

Idiota.

Esa palabra bien podría definirme, o podría definir la situación. Quien sabe, pero no iba a exprimirme el cerebro en algo que ni mejoraría, ni empeoraría la situación. Simplemente me saqué los zapatos y volví a tumbarme en el sillón en espera de que la inconsciencia se apoderara de mi y poder finalmente tener unos momentos de paz en los que nada importara.

. . .

Al día siguiente la cabeza me dolía un montón como si sufriera de un cruda horrible, mas no había tomado ni agua de coco fermentada para decir que era por eso. Seguro se debía a la larga noche que había pasado con tantas cosas y discusiones, además las piernas las tenía aporreadas por sostener el cuerpo de Bella la mayor parte del tiempo mientras teníamos sexo en el techo del edificio.

Sentí un retorcijón en las tripas que nada tenía que ver con el resto de mis dolores al pensar en Bella.

Durante la escuela Alice me lanzaba miradas fulminantes y Jasper tenía que intervenir en la actitud de su novia sin entender, al igual que yo, el motivo de su repentino odio. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus miradas envenenadas no me dirigió la palabra y a la salida Jasper y ella se fueron en la moto de él antes de que yo si quiera lograra poner un pie en el estacionamiento.

No es que esperará que ellos me dijeran algo, o que si quiera se despidieran de mi, pero mi estado de animo era casi el de una chica durante su periodo y por lo tanto con la mas mínima cosa me sentía ofendido. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?.

¿Acaso Alice estaba administrándome feromonas en el desayuno?. O ¿será que sencillamente me estoy volviendo gay?.

Suspiré profundamente y fulminé al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse antes de iniciar mi camino al Volvo, el cual con sólo verlo me llenaba de culpa ya que era un regalo de Alice.

— ¡Hey!, ¡Edward.! — La voz de Rosalie pronunciando mi nombre, ocasionó que mi cuerpo se paralizara y por poco me doy de bruces contra el suelo al tropezarme con mis propios pies.

Era imposible, no podía dejar de ser ridículo ante su voz.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó y sentí su mano en mi hombro, lo cual sólo empeoró mi ya de por si deplorable respuesta motriz.

Como pude gire sobre mis talones para finalmente encararla y su belleza me golpeo el rostro mas fuerte que la bofetada de Alice. Se veía tan hermosa, sonriendo y con un par de hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas, jamas había notado ese par de hoyuelos en su sonrisa, que ahora que lo pensaba eran idénticos a los de Bella.

La sonrisa idiota que hasta ese momento había tenido en mi rostro se esfumó en el momento en que el rostro de Bella llegó a mi mente. No pude evitar preocuparme por ella y el no tener ni la menor idea de quien diablos la estaba haciendo sufrir hizo que mi mal humor regresará y por supuesto Rose noto mi cambio de animo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Edward?. — preguntó disminuyendo ligeramente la intensidad de su sonrisa. — Sí no te sientes bien podemos hablar luego yo sólo...

— No, — la interrumpí con un berrido casi suplicante. Una muestra mas de lo patético que soy, pero vamos Rosalie Hale no todos los días aparece frente a mi con una sonrisa inmensa y mucho menos me pregunta como me encuentro, al menos no después de lo ocurrido en su cocina en su ultima fiesta, por lo que más bien ha estado evitandome, o al menos eso me parece, pero en realidad no tengo idea, he descubierto que el cerebro femenino es incomprensible en todo sentido.— estoy bien.

contesté cuando luego de mi discusión interna noté que ella aun esperaba mi respuesta.

— ¿Necesitas algo en particular?. — completé con nervisismo.

Oh genial, acabo de descubrir un nuevo tic nervioso, mostrarme extremadamente caballeroso cuando la mujer de mis sueños me dirige la palabra. _Mierda. _

— No, nada sólo venía a darte esto. — respondió un tanto confundida, pero ¡¿y quien no lo estaría?. Jodida caballerosidad.

Rosalie alargó su mano hacia mi, recuperando su sonrisa deslumbrante y yo sin pensarlo dos veces tome el pequeño pergamino.

— Es la invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, será en dos semanas, sé que es muy pronto para entregarlas, todo el mundo me lo dice, sobre todo mi _querido_ hermano. — mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar sus palabras, nunca antes ella en persona me había invitado a su cumpleaños, siempre me enviaba una invitación a través de Jasper. En verdad esto mejoraba.

Sonreí como idiota nuevamente antes de contestar.

— Muchas gracias Rose, te aseguró que no me lo perderé por nada.

— Si, eso espero. — contestó sin dejar de sonreír. — Y por supuesto, esa amiga tuya Bella, también esta invitada. — me guiño un ojo juguetona y yo sentí una punzada mas en el corazón. — bueno, me voy entonces. Royce me espera.

Sin que yo pudiera decir nada mas ella dio media vuelta y se alejo con su brillante cabellera despeinándose con el viento y el pasó mas sexy del mundo. Y yo allí como idiota sin poder si quiera hilar un pensamiento coherente, mucho menos explicarme que mierda pasaba.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si el ligero dolor y el repentino sentimiento de que era un idiota se debía a que Rosalie pensaba que yo estaba interesado en Bella o que eramos pareja, o si se debía al hecho de que ella menciono a Bella y su sola mención es dolorosa.

Definitivamente algo no anda bien conmigo.

Maneje mi volvo sin una dirección fija, sólo vagando hacía cualquier lugar, trataba de despejar mi mente, pero por mas que intentará pensar en otra cosa, como en el proyecto de física que debía entregar al final del semestre y el cual ni siquiera había comenzado. Pero sin tener idea de como la física podía relacionarse con Bella, su imagen se volvía a colar en mi cabeza y sentía de nuevo esa sensación de culpa. Sus palabras, su mirada llena de dolor y en el fondo lo que parecía ser una mirada acusadora.

Deseaba tanto llamarla, pero era demasiado cobarde incluso para tomar mi celular y marcar su número. En lugar de eso preferí seguir manejando el volvo a toda la velocidad que me permitía la ciudad por sus embotellamientos, tuneles y miles de personas malhumoradas, y cuando menos lo esperaba me encontraba en la calle del Joker's Night Club. Por lo que decidí que era momento de irme a casa antes de que terminará rogando al gorila que cuida la entrada del Joker's que me diera la dirección de Bella.

Además había gastado ya tanto dinero como para que encima de todo tuviera que dar un soborno jugoso a ese hombre. No valía la pena si aun teniendo la dirección de Bella no me atrevía a ir allí.

Así pues manejé directo a casa, comenzaba a obscurecer y ese barrio no era del todo seguro como para andar tonteando por sus laberintosas calles.

Cuando finalmente llegue a mi departamento, me encontré con que un torbellino había pasado por todo este. O al menos eso parecía, pues había un desastre enorme, de esos que quedan después de una noche de fiesta con universitarios.

Había ropa tirada por todos lados y miles de artículos femeninos que ni conocía ni quería hacerlo.

— ¿Alice?. — pregunté sin poder contener el titubeo en mi voz, pero es lógico, con esa mini mujer nunca se sabe que esperar.

— ¿Qué ocurre?. — preguntó asomando la cabeza por mi ex-habitacion.

— Si, eso mismo iba a preguntar yo.

La sensación de Deja vu, no sólo fue incomoda, si no que además nos hizo desviar la mirada. Estábamos avergonzados por nuestras actitudes la noche anterior, pero igual teníamos un orgullo grande como una casa y jamas aceptaríamos que estuvimos mal.

Eso iba contra mis principios de caballero, pero que se joda la caballerosidad, no es como si Alice fuese una dama en su totalidad, en realidad era un pequeño elfo bi-sexual, bi-polar y no se que tantos bi's, así que naturalmente no sería yo quien diera el primer paso.

— Bueno, lo siento Edward, se que odias el desorden tanto como una patada en las pelotas, pero estoy sacando todas mis cosas de tu cuarto para rehacer mis maletas. — explicó y por una milésima de segundo una mirada acusadora se asomo en su rostro. — Recién acababa de deshacer la ultima maleta y he de comenzar de nuevo.

Rodé los ojos apesadumbrado, ¡¿porqué las mujeres son tan complicadas?.

— Ya te dije que no tienes que irte, además ¿tienes ya a donde ir?. — pregunté mientras me desplomaba en el sofá, pero un dolor agudo en la costilla me hizo dar un salto. Seguro era algún objeto personal de Alice escondido entre su montaña de ropa y no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para buscar que es. Capaz que sea un consolador y entonces si quedaré traumado de por vida.

— Iré a casa de Jasper. — explicó en el momento justo para alejar mi mente de imágenes mentales nada agradables que incluían a Alice, a Victoria y al objeto desconocido bajo la montaña de ropa en mi sofá.

— A... casa de... ¡¿Jasper?. — pregunté intentando con todas mis fuerzas alejar esas imágenes mentales y lo conseguí sólo cuando me di cuenta de lo que mi hermanastra acaba de decir. — ¿Enloqueciste Alice Brandon?, Jasper será muy tú novio y lo que quieras, pero acaban de conocerse, no puedes mudarte con el tan pronto. ¿Que dirá la señora Hale de ti?. ¿No crees que ella y el señor Hale pensarán que Jazz es demasiado...?.

— Tranquilizate hombre — interrumpió ella sacudiéndome por los hombros. — ¡Dios! Sonaste tan Carlisle — mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder por sus palabras, ese era un golpe bajo y ella lo sabía. — Si te preocupas por lo que los señores Hale puedan pensar, fue la misma Caroline quien me pidió que me mudara a su casa al saber que no tenía ningún otro lugar donde quedarme. — explicó. Y luego su rostro se volvió mas sarcástico y menos humano. Eso no significaba nada bueno.

Me removí incomodo y retrocedí un par de pasos esperando a que Alice hablara.

— Ahora que si lo que en verdad te preocupa es que pueda fijarme en tu amada Rosalie. Descuida, las chicas huecas y plásticas no son mi tipo. — atacó ferozmente y yo no pude evitar sentir la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo entero.

— Se suponía que los hombres tampoco eran tu tipo y mirate ahora feliz y enamorada de Jasper al que odiabas y no soportabas. — contra ataque igualmente con ferocidad. — ¿Acaso ya olvidaste las discusiones que mas de una vez incluían un cuchillo y amenazas de muerte?.

— Eso es diferente, — se excusó, pero por mas que quiso el rubor en sus mejillas fue imposible de que lo borrara. — Jasper al menos tiene cerebro y sabe utilizarlo. Rose en cambio es sólo tetas y un culo enorme que tiene a todo el mundo babeando por ella. Yo no sé, no comprendo a los hombres en ese sentido; ¿por qué si a su lado tienen a una mujer hermosa e inteligente, prefieren a las rubias huecas y superficiales?. ¿son menos complejas o es que sólo son cavernícolas que se "enamoran" del físico y no de la persona en realidad?.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, lanzando insinuaciones que no comprendía y que me daban dolor de cabeza.

— No comprendo que quieres decir con tanta palabra rebuscada. — reclamé comenzando a dar pasos de un lado a otro pero sin dejar de mirar a Alice. — Se directa Alice, di lo que tengas que decir y dejate de darle tantas vueltas, te mueres por gritarlo, tus ojos lo dicen. No se porque te contienes, te conozco bien y ese no es tu estilo.

Ella alzó la ceja y arrugo la boca. Realmente se estaba muriendo por decir lo que sea que se traía entre manos, pero estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol en no soltar la lengua. ¿pues de qué diablos se trataba?.

Y esa mirada más que cualquier otra cosa me dio la respuesta a todo. No era algo relacionado con ella. Se trataba de alguien mas, Alice era siempre así; como cuando eramos mas jóvenes y recién Carlisle y Esme se habían casado ella se ponía así cuando tenía que cubrir a Emmett en alguna de sus idioteces que probablemente iban a meterlo en problemas.

Pero la cuestión ahora es que si no es algo relacionado con ella misma. ¿sobre quien demonios era?.

— Dejemos algo en claro Alice. — comencé en el tono mas calmado que pude. — Sé que ocultas algo, más no tengo idea de que o a quien. Entonces si sólo me vas a dar mensajes subliminales que me dan dolor de cabeza. Dejemoslo por la paz.

Dio una patada en el suelo y después se marchó con pasos fuertes y furiosos, a ella no le gustaba ser tratada así, pero a mi tampoco me gustaban sus rollos de misterio, eso se lo dejaba a Scobby Doo.

Media hora mas tarde, mientras cabeceaba frente al monitor de mi computadora portátil en busca de algo que me ayudará con el dichoso proyecto de física, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, provocando que pegara un brinco del susto y que la computadora saliera volando por los aires.

— ¿Quién demonios es?. — maldije entre dientes en tanto recogía la computadora y después de colocarla en el sillón arrastraba mis pies a la puerta, donde el chillido del timbre continuaba sonando estrepitosamente.

— ¡Chingado, ya voy a abrir! — gruñí a quien quiera que fuera el idiota que estaba tocando el timbre como si su vida dependiera de ello y mi ligero fruncimiento de cejas aumento cuando descubrí que ese idiota era Jasper.

— Hey Edward — saludó mi amigo y me dio un par de cachetadas ligeras justo en la misma mejilla que Alice. — Tú cara es todo un monumento al mal humor. ¿qué te pasa? — bajó la voz y se acercó mas a mi para murmurar: — ¿Acaso Bella te tiene en abstinencia o algo parecido?. Siempre tienes la opción de cambiar de chica, ya sabes — se encogió de hombros y recuperó su anterior postura rectilínea. — hum... aun tengo el número de María por si lo necesitas. — Terminó de hablar y me guiñó el ojo, yo sólo pude contestar con un gruñido modorro.

— Jazz, tengo todo listo. — habló Alice saliendo de la habitación arrastrando una maleta tan grande que incluso la misma Alice podía caber en ella.

— Perfecto princesa, ¿eso es todo o aun quedan mas maletas dentro?.

¡¿Princesa?. Realmente Alice había domesticado a la fiera interior de Jasper. Jamas me hubiera imaginado a mi mejor amigo, el que siempre se burló de mi cursilería y mi romanticismo, atrapado entre las faldas de una chica, peor aun si esa chica es Alice.

Sonreí entonces, o al menos intenté componer una sonrisa, allí tenía la prueba de que todo hombre por mas "duro" que se diga ser termina siendo presa de una mujer.

— Bueno Edward, nos vemos en la escuela mañana. — Se despidió Jasper desde la entrada a lo que yo respondí con un simple: "si, claro".

Alice en cambio me obligó a levantar la vista del monitor cuando me beso la mejilla y dijo:

— Nos vemos ermitaño Edward y por favor deja de ser tan idiota y abre los ojos.

— Gracias por el consejo, — conteste un poco aturdido. — pero de cualquier manera no creo que me sirva puesto que no lo entiendo. — me encogí de hombros a modo de disculpa y ella bufó.

— Da igual, — replicó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. — tú nunca dejaras de ser un cabezota.

Rodé los ojos y ella se marchó sin esperar alguna respuesta de mi parte, se limitó a seguir a Jasper y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

¡Al fin solo!. Pensé en cuanto se fueron y di un hondo suspiro, sentía como si un peso enorme acabara de caer de mi espalda, me sentía libre e incluso sentía que si saltaba la fuerza de gravedad que me sostenía a la tierra se rompería y me quedaría flotando en el aire. Quizá exageraba, pero eso es lo que sentía y como una punzada dolorosa la imagen sarcástica de Alice apareció en mi mente, dejándome claro que ese demonio tenía razón; era un jodido ermitaño. Le fruncí el ceño a el reflejo de mi rostro que el monitor de mi computadora me daba cuando la apague y después me dirigí a la cocina.

El momentáneo sentimiento de libertad se fue tan rápido como llegó, dejándome con una nueva carga en los hombros, un dolor de cuello y para variar un humor de los mil demonios.

Sólo esperaba que mi hermanastra se hubiera compadecido de mi en el ultimo momento y me dejara algo preparado en el refrigerador, pero por supuesto no fue así.

No me encontraba de ánimos para preparar nada por lo que pensé en regresar al duro sillón, más detuve mis pasos a mitad de la sala cuando recordé que mi habitación volvía a ser eso, mia; así que me dirigí allí para poder tumbarme en la cama y fingir que no existía al menos hasta la mañana siguiente, si dormía por lo menos dos horas en toda la noche ya sería ganancia puesto que todo esta bola de sentimientos encontrados y claro las indirectas rebuscadas de Alice tenían a mi cerebro trabajando al mil por hora, y claro no olvidemos la imagen de Bella que va y se mete como Pedro por su casa cada que le da la gana. Entonces dudo mucho que logre conseguir un poquito de paz para poder dormir tranquilo toda la noche. Maldito día del demonio.

Suspiré al entrar a mi cuarto, ya que como era de esperarse mi querida hermanastra me había dejado un severo desorden; cajones a medio cerrar por los que se asomaban mangas o partes de mis playeras, basura en el suelo, la cama hecha un mar de sabanas y claro mis zapatos esparcidos por toda la habitación como cuerpos de hombres que habían perecido en la guerra. Y es que en realidad si hubo una guerra en ese lugar, la guerra de Alice Brandon contra los objetos personales de Edward Cullen.

¿Sería una especie de venganza por no entender sus indirectas?. Da igual.

Ignorando el tiradero que sólo me puso mas de nervios, me deje caer en la cama y por un momento suspiré tranquilo por la suavidad del colchón comparado con el duró sillón. Pero a penas me acostumbre a mi recuperada comodidad mi mente fue cruelmente atacada por mis mil y una preocupaciones de nuevo.

Jodida vida la mía.

Tal y como predije, esa noche a penas y pude dormir un par de horas, el resto me dedique a dar vueltas y mas vueltas en la cama pensando en todo lo que traía en la cabeza, siendo incoherente en mas de una ocasión y cuando finalmente pude quedarme dormido fue sólo para tener extrañas y coloridas pesadillas en las que mis problemas se mezclaban tanto entre sí hasta el punto de ser ridículas y ¿por qué no? Vergonzosas, entonces desperté, consulté la hora en el reloj: las 4:30. Demasiado temprano para levantarme y demasiado tarde para ver televisión o algo por el estilo, a esa hora sólo pasaban películas pornos para aquellos solterones de 30 años que viven en casa de sus madres y tienen que ver porno a escondidas, o bien para los quinceañeros que comienzan a conocer sus cuerpos. Definitivamente yo no encajaba en uno o en otro así que me abstuve de encender el televisor y me dedique a buscar figuras en las manchas de humedad del techo hasta que el sol salió.

— Wow Edward cargas con una cara de perro que no puedes con ella. — señaló _amablemente_ Jasper en la primer clase del día siguiente.

— Ya te diré yo eso unos días después de convivir con Alice por días enteros. — replique y su sonrisa burlesca desapareció de sus labios.

— Si intentas ser gracioso Edward...

— En lo absoluto amigo, sólo soy sincero. — interrumpí con voz que intentaba ser tranquila y le di un par de palmadas en la espalda después.

Él me lanzó una mirada envenenada e iba a replicar algo cuando el profesor Zimmerman de Artes entró al salón y ordenó silencio.

Los días siguientes a este fueron bastante monotonos, sin nada interesante o importante en ellos, todo era escuela casa y casa escuela, ya ni siquiera iba a esa cafetería en la que un tiempo antes de conocer a Bella estaba trabajando, y claro mi mal humor seguía allí, amargandole la existencia a todo aquel que se acercará demasiado a mi. La chica del super que se encontraba cerca de casa ya ni siquiera me saludaba.

Y como si fuera parte de mi rutina, todos los días después de comer me hacia el tonto un rato y dudaba entre llamar o no a Bella, mas de una vez estuve punto de presionar el botón de llamada, y mas de una vez me acobarde en el ultimo minuto, entonces venía la fase en que daba vueltas por la sala jalandome el cabello y preguntándome como se encontraría ella. ¿Habría arreglado ya su problema con ese chico?, ¿Él la habría rechazado?, ¿habría correspondido a su amor?, ¿Serían felices ahora mismo?, ¿Se habría olvidado ya ella de mi existencia?.

Miles de preguntas atacaban mi mente entonces y para liberar mi estres tomaba las llaves del volvo y conducía a la calle del Joker's Night Club, donde daba vueltas y vueltas como un acosador, esperando verla en algún momento o mínimo ver su perlado Cruiser y entonces asegurarme de que ella se encontraba allí y no fue hasta una semana y dos días después que finalmente vi el bendito coche de ella estacionado a una cuadra del lugar. Entonces no me lo pensé y baje del volvo.

— Buenas noches. — saludé al gorila que cuidaba la entrada al lugar, hombre que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Eleazar, pero eso no importaba, aquí lo importante era que el me recordará a mi.

— Ah amigo de Bella, buenas noches, hacia tiempo que no venías por acá. — saludo y yo suspiré aliviado, al menos me recordaba.

— Si, humm... precisamente vengo a buscar a Bella yo...

— Era de esperarse hombre que vinieras a ver el ultimo Show de Bella, con lo desanimada que ha andado la pobre los ultimos días me...

— ¿Ultimo Show dices?. — pregunté totalmente desorbitado. ¿Acaso iba a retirarse definitivamente?. Pero ¿Por qué?.

— Como ¿No lo sabías?. — preguntó el hombreton al tiempo que agitaba su cabeza rapada de un lado a otro. — Tanya ha hecho de todo por convencerla de que se quede, pero ella esta decidida a irse, dice que volverá pronto, que sólo ira a hacer casting a no sé que lugar, ya sabes a probar suerte.

Me quedé congelado ante las palabras de Eleazar. ¿Irse a probar suerte?, ¿Volver pronto?. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Y ¿Por qué repentinamente una preocupación inmensa me tenía con la respiración entrecortada?.

— ¿Pero ella estará aquí ahora no?. — me apresuré a añadir. — Quiero decir que dará un ultimo show ¿verdad?.

— Así es — confirmo él y yo sentí que debía apresurarme y entrar allí.

Esta podía ser mi ultima oportunidad antes de que ella se fuera a dios sabe donde para poder hablar. No dejaría que nada ni nadie me impidiera hablar con ella.

— Bueno, entonces el show está por comenzar ¿Cierto?. — pregunté y Eleazar asintió con la cabeza.

— Entonces crees que yo podría entrar y...

— Ah por supuesto que si amigo de Bella entra, entra. — Suspiré aliviado y con el corazón resonando con fuerza en mis odios atravesé el umbral justo cuando Eleazar se quito de allí.

— Gracias. — grité y sin esperar respuesta por su parte corrí a buscar alguna mesa disponible, pero era casi imposible, el lugar estaba lleno a rebosar de gente, al parecer Eleazar y yo no eramos los únicos que sabíamos que Bella se iba.

Terminé sentándome en la barra, puesto que no había ni una mesa disponible y pedí una cerveza, no estaba de humor para alguna bebida fuerte pero tenía la garganta seca.

Pasaron no menos de 35 minutos antes de que las luces del lugar bajaran y las voces de los presentes fueran apagadas por una voz varonil que hablaba a través del micrófono diciendo:

"_El Joker's Night Club, se engalana de presentar por ultima vez en su escenario a una mujer talentosa que por años ha sido una de las atracciones principales del lugar, señores ella es Bella"._

Para mi gusto, la presentación sonaba como una atracción de circo y no pude evitar sentir coraje contra quien sea que hablaba por el micrófono, Bella no era un lindo y entrenado pony al que hay que despedir porque se cambia de circo; ella era un ser humano y yo estaba seguro que era por ese tipo de cosas por las cuales ella quería alejarse del Joker's y sinceramente no la culpaba.

Las luces del reflector se centraron en la cortina y entre vítores y aplausos que ligeramente ahogaron la sensual melodía una pierna vestida con medias de maya se asomó por esta.

Mi garganta se secó aun mas y mi corazón amenazaba con explotar.

La pierna desapareció por entre las cortinas, pero reapareció unos segundos después, trayendo consigo el cuerpo entero de Bella, la cual lucía hermosa, tanto que mi mandíbula casi se cae. Llevaba un pequeño traje color plata pegado al cuerpo, era un top diminuto con un escote gigantesco en el pecho y un short diminuto, totalmente diminuto que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de sus nalgas. En el rostro un antifaz blanco con decoraciones plata y en su abdomen unos diseños color plata, llevaba también unas zapatillas plateadas de tacón altisimo y para completar su hermosa imagen un par de enormes alas con plumas blancas en su espalda que la hacían lucir como el mas hermoso y perfecto ángel que ha existido jamas. Sus rizos cafés caían sobre su pecho y espalda perfectamente bien estilizados y haciendo relucir su blanca piel.

La canción era bastante lenta, permitiéndole movimientos sensuales de caderas mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hasta el sitió en el cual se encontraban los tubos, pero antes de llegar a ellos se detuvo en seco. Por lo que todos nos quedamos perplejos y justo cuando comenzaban a gritar los que se encontraban mas cerca del escenario, un par de largas telas blancas descendieron del techo y Bella las tomo una con cada brazo. Y entonces las telas volvieron a ascender hasta dejar a Bella suspendida a varios metros del escenario.

Una vez allí el ritmo de la musica cambio, seguía siendo lenta pero un poco mas violenta, la chica que cantaba en un idioma totalmente desconocido para mi estaba usando todas sus energías y toda su entrega al parecer.

Bella comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción desde la altura, maniobrando su peso entre las telas blancas, realmente se veía sensual, un ángel sensual, era casi hipnótica su belleza.

— ¿Edward?, — una voz de chica bastante familiar me hizo despegar los ojos de Bella y horrorizado mire al lugar del que provenía esa voz, o sea frente a mi. — vaya, no pensé que fueras a venir.

— Si, esto yo... — balbuceé incoherente. ¿Pero qué mas podía hacer?. Jamas me habría imaginado encontrármela allí.

* * *

**N/A: No chicaas no estan alucinando en verdad es el nuevo capitulo de Contrato Sexual (Hurra!) y aunque se que ahora mismo me quieren lanzar tomates a la cara: uno por tardas dos siglos y medio en actualizar, dos porque en el cap toodo se complica para Edward y tres porque no contiene lemmon. **

**Bueno antes de que apunten con tomates dejen que me excuse, lo que pasa es que como todas ya saben he tenido problemas personales, que involucran la posible ruptura con mi novio con el que llevo tres años y un monton de estress por la prepa y por los asuntos de la universidad a la que espero entrar. ahh! pero bien momentaneamente estoy libre de todo eso (uff) pues ya sali de vacaciones y tengo mis papeles intactos (no reprobe nada! y tengo promedio de 89!). en fin dejando de lado eso, me era muy dificil para mi escribir el capitulo, ya que involucra un monton de sentimientos que ahora mismo siento yo, por ejemplo soledad, tristeza, preocupacion y amargura. como el capitulo lo dice en el titulo: Mal humor. así es como he estado aunque mas bien es bipolar. pfff... hahaa amm como les decia me costo trabajo, muucho trabajo escribir el capitulo porque no podía evitar deprimirme al escribir sentimientos tan fuertes y me traía muchos recuerdos personales lo que Edward siente. argg.. en fin no las aburro mas y les prometo de "dedito" que pronto les tendre el nuevo cap, en el que lamentablemente tampoco habrá lemmon, o a menos que quieran un lemmon Edward/Rosalie. hehe, amm ustedes decidan.**

**Nos leemos pronto y please no se olviden dejar su Review, es gratis y haran muy feliz a esta autora de 18 años bastante sarcastica y amargada para su edad. ¿nada les cuesta o si?. en cambio me haran muuy feliz. **

**Kisses & bites:**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	21. Chapter 20: Despedida estilo Bella Swan

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!._

* * *

_**Cancion del capitulo:**_

__«Naegen sarangiran areumdaun sangch'eokat'a Neoui yeppeun misoreul poado hamkke nan utjido mothae.» [Because I'm Stupid - Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)]

.

[Amarte es como tener una hermosa herida, Me veo en tu hermosa sonrisa pero, No puedo reír contigo.]

* * *

**Capitulo XX:** Despedida estilo Bella Swan.

.

Y allí estaba ella frente a mi, justo cuando pensaba que mi suerte no podía empeorar más. ¿Qué seguía ahora?, ¿un perro me orinaría el pantalón quizá?.

No, ¡esto no podía estar pasando!; ¿Porqué ella?, ¿Porqué ese sitió?, ¿porqué...? ¡¿Porqué yo?.

— Tranquilizate Eddie. — ¡Odio ese maldito apodo!. — Cualquiera diría que haz visto un fantasma. — agregó con su maldita voz de niña de kinder. Maldito duende, que se vaya por su olla del tesoro al final del arco iris, no importa si ese tesoro es su novio risitos de oro.

— No puedo creerlo, — me tensé al escuchar otra muy conocida voz a mis espaldas. — tenías razón él en verdad esta aquí.

Y hablando del diablo; como si lo hubiese convocado aquí aparecía risitos de oro, igual a un fiel golden retriever al cuidado de su novia, pero claro como iba a dejarla ir sola a ese sitio, a lo mejor y hasta le ofrecían trabajo a la duende bi-sexual.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?. — pregunté con la garganta seca, mas que nada por el coraje que sentía en esos momentos.

— Lo mismo que tú Eddie, ver a Bella en su ultimo Show. — explicó mi hermanastra con una sonrisa enorme, en serio daba miedo esa sonrisa suya, ¿quién era ella Alice de Chesire?.

— ¿Pero tú cómo sabes de...?, — intenté preguntar, más sin embargo a media pregunta decidí preguntar otra cosa — ¿Cuando es qué...?. — una vez mas me interrumpí y tras titubear como idiota fije mi vista en el sonriente rubio a lado de Alice. Pero claro: — Jasper. — repliqué como respuesta a mis inconclusas preguntas anteriores, por supuesto él responsable de que Alice supiera que Bella trabajaba allí era él.

Jodido rubio traidor.

— ¿Qué idioma se supone que es ese?. — preguntó Jasper alzando una ceja divertido.

En serio, ¡¿el tipo busca que yo lo asesine?. ¿Y así se llamaba a si mismo mi mejor amigo?. Maldito traidor.

Apreté mi mano derecha en un fuerte puño y por supuesto Alice se rió como loca.

— No lo puedo creer Edward, ¿Estas molesto?. — se burló sin piedad. — Bueno cualquiera lo estaría si es el ultimo show de Bella y se ha perdido el final por poner cara de doberman furioso a su hermanastra y su mejor amigo ¿no?.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas y haciéndome daño en el cuello regresé mi vista al escenario para comprobar, lamentablemente, que lo que Alice acababa de decir era verdad. Bella ya no estaba.

La sensación que en seguida tuve fue igual que cuando vas en una montaña rusa y crees haber superado las mas altas y empinadas bajadas, sin embargo cuando ves bien te das cuenta de que la peor de las curvas se alza frente a ti y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Incluso sentía como si tuviera las tripas atoradas en la garganta, como si realmente estuviera descendiendo por esa curva.

— Amigo te haz puesto verde. — exclamo Jasper quien se apresuró a darme su bebida. — anda bebe esto o vas a vomitar aquí mismo.

— No, — alegó Alice y me arrebató el vaso justo cuando lo colocaba en mis labios para beber a borbotones el liquido anestésico de idiotas.

— Lo que él necesita ahora, — continuó como si hablase de otra persona y no de mi que todavía tenía la mano en la posición que me había quedado cuando me fue arrebatado el vaso. — es ir y ver a Bella, va a irse mañana a primera hora y si pierdes esta oportunidad — expresó al tiempo que tomaba mi rostro y girando este con su minúscula pero fuerte mano para que la mirara sólo a ella. — no tendrás otra hasta dios sabe cuando. ¿entendiste?.

Con la gracia y carisma de un robot de control remoto asentí con la cabeza. Juro que incluso escuche como rechinaba mi cuello al hacerlo.

— Bien entonces vamos allá. — Replicó Alice emocionada hasta la medula.

Esa mujer debe dejar de consumir azúcar.

Y quizá yo debo consumir mas, pues soy un jodido amargado de dieciocho años, aunque ahora mismo no me siento un amargado, por el contrario la adrenalina fluye por mis venas, mi piel se eriza cada vez mas y con cada pasó que doy siendo arrastrado por Alice hacía el escenario, siento como si me dirigiera a la horca y no a hablar con Bella.

Pero es que sinceramente no puedo aceptarlo, no lo entiendo y me frustra no saber que pasa con ella y el motivo de porque se va, por quien sabe cuando tiempo. ¿Acaso ese canalla del que se enamoró ha roto su corazón e intenta huir de nuevo?.

En eso estaba pensando cuando Alice se detuvo sin siquiera avisarme, lo que hizo que chocara contra ella.

— ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de avisarme cuando...?. — comencé a renegar, sin embargo ella interrumpió mi reclamó girandose y viendome seriamente.

— No seas un molesto zancudo ahora Edward y escucha con atención. — Expresó sin pizca de humor y yo la mire perplejo.

¿Zancudo?. ¿En serio?.

No sabía que se traía entre manos ese duende ni porque nos deteníamos a lado de la cortina del escenario, sólo sabía que estaba desesperado y harto de intentar adivinar, quería ver a Bella, escuchar de sus labios de que iba todo ese rollo misterioso que se traía Alice, pero sobre todo quería saber como se encontraba ella.

Me hormigueban los dedos y las piernas me temblaban de nervios, y sin embargo Alice que seguía de pie ante mi sin decir nada.

— ¿Vas a decir algo o nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amanezca?. — ataqué con brusquedad y desesperación totalmente notorios.

— Lo siento, estaba intentando ver a través de las cortinas. — se excusó, más igual que como todo lo que ella decía últimamente, no entendí ni un carajo.

— Bien, en cristiano ¿Eso qué mierda significa?. — reclamé totalmente harto de su misterio y por supuesto presa de los nervios.

— Sólo olvidalo ¿si?. — dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Y tras dar un hondo suspiro continuó en tono autoritario. — Mira, tienes que subir al entarimado y atravesar las cortinas, si tenemos suerte Bella seguirá allí así que date prisa, que no podré cubrirte demasiado tiempo. ¿Entendido?.

Si hay alguien que entendió sus palabras, se merece mis respetos; porque honestamente yo estoy hecho bolas, lo único que comprendí fue que existe una posibilidad de ver a Bella y gracias a eso sentía los latidos de mi corazón retumbando fuerte en mis oídos.

— Ve ¡ahora!. — Apuró Alice y me empujó para que subiera al escenario.

No supe que hacer, incluso mi cerebro olvidó como es que se debe caminar correctamente y me tropecé con mis propios pies. Alice se golpeó la frente con la mano y negó con la cabeza. Era muy claro lo que pensaba en ese momento, lo llevaba escrito en el rostro, ella pensaba: «Eres un idiota Edward».

No es que la culpe, honestamente me sentía un idiota también, no tenía ni la menor idea de que le diría a Bella cuando la tuviera enfrente, ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de articular una sola palabra coherente. Y aun así sin tener idea de como lo hice me subí al entarimado y cruce las cortinas rojas, dejando tras de mi las luces y sonidos provenientes del club.

Lo que tenía ante mi ahora era un pasillo ancho mas no muy largo, en el habían espejos, vestidores, focos y gente que iba y venia de aquí para allá. Jamas imagine que se necesitaría tanta gente para algo como eso, de hecho nunca me había puesto a pensar que había tras un escenario, mucho menos _ese _escenario en especial. Realmente todo era muy extraño y encima de todo me comenzaban a sudar las manos de ansiedad.

Mire de un lado a otro en busca de Bella, pero estaba tan nervioso que no logre enfocar ningún rostro con claridad, por lo que tuve que respirar profundamente para calmar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón y así poder concentrarme en los rostros que se encontraban ante mi. Todos desconocidos salvo tres y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando identifique uno de esos tres rostros como el de Bella.

Mi garganta se secó y los nervios se apoderaron completamente de mi, ella estaba de espaldas a mi, y sólo logré vislumbrar su rostro por una milésima de segundo cuando se giro para hablar con la chica que se encontraba tras ella intentando ayudarla a quitarse el vestido.

Yo continuaba congelado en mi sitio, sin tener el valor necesario para avanzar hacia ella y justo cuando logre avanzar un par de pasos, un hombre bastante joven y bien parecido, que vestía un pantalón blanco y saco azul se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

La distancia a la que me encontraba y el ruido del lugar me impidieron escuchar lo que ellos hablaban, sólo pude ver la amplia sonrisa de Bella, esa sonrisa tan hermosa adornada por ese par de hoyuelos juguetones me desarmaron y provocaron que mi emoción bajara de cien a cero en un segundo. No podía llegar e interrumpirlos, quizá se trataba del hombre al que ella amaba, tal vez ese era el motivo por el que se iba, para seguir a su amor a donde quiera que el perteneciera.

Se me cerró la garganta y no pude evitar sentirme incomodo al verlos, desvié entonces la mirada, estaba invadiendo un momento personal, lo sabía, podía notarlo. Nada tenía que hacer allí.

Tome aire profundamente y gire sobre las puntas de mis pies para marcharme antes de que alguien notara mi presencia, (antes de que ella notara mi presencia).

Con pasos automáticos de robot llegue hasta la cortina roja, comenzaba a abrirla con mi mano cuando la voz de Bella me asaltó desprevenido al pronunciar mi nombre y de inmediato me giré para encararla.

— Bella. — dije con los ojos muy abiertos y sin encontrar algún lugar donde fijar mis ojos ya que era totalmente incapaz de verla a la cara, además ella iba acompañada por ese hombre, que viéndolo de cerca resultaba aun mas bien parecido, con cabello castaño claro y ojos color azul.

Mi ego se sintió herido y no tengo ni la menor idea de porque. Si bien él tenía los ojos azules yo los tenía verdes ¿no?. También sobresalían mucho, y que decir de mi cabello cobrizo a diferencia de su común color café.

— Hmm Edward él es Franco. — presentó Bella a su acompañante un tanto incomoda, pues claro como no estarlo cuando yo finalmente había encontrado sitio donde fijar mis ojos, y ese sitio era por supuesto su acompañante o mejor dicho "Franco".

Maldito nombre estúpido, aunque seguramente se trataba de un tipo extranjero. Lo único que faltaba.

— Hola. — saludé con frialdad cuando me di cuenta que ellos me miraban en espera de que yo hablara.

— Que tal, así que tú eres el famoso Edward. — dijo el hombre en un tono de claro reproche.

Bella se sonrojo y agachó la mirada, por lo que yo no pude evitar sonreír y contestar en tono socarrón:

— Tal parece que sí, aunque lamento no poder decir lo mismo, — alcé la ceja al tiempo que me pasaba la mano por el cabello a manera de despreocupación. Fingida despreocupación claro. — jamas había escuchado hablar de ti.

Mis palabras tuvieron en él justo la reacción que deseaba, deslumbramiento, sorpresa y después enojo.

¡Ja!, muerde esa extranjero.

— Franco, — habló Bella rompiendo el pesado ambiente que se había creado tras mis palabras y tanto Franco como yo la miramos fijamente. — ¿Podemos hablar luego?. — preguntó mordiéndose el labio nerviosa. — Ahora mismo necesito hablar con Edward.

La sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro tras escuchar sus palabras era tan inmensa y resplandeciente que Franco me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se volvió a Bella nuevamente.

— Claro Bella, hablaremos mañana. — fue su respuesta y sin esperar ni un segundo mas se marchó a grandes zancadas hasta perderse de vista al final del pasillo.

Yo que continuaba gozando de mi victoria sentí como si una cubeta de agua helada cayera sobre mi cuando Bella tomo mi mano y jaló de ella para llevarme con a través del pasillo hasta lo que parecía una salida de emergencias. Ni siquiera había notado que Bella se había cubierto ya con un saco café.

— ¿A don..donde...? — balbuceé pero me interrumpí cuando al salir del por la puerta de emergencias me encontré con que estábamos en la calle.

— Esta puerta es para que podamos salir sin ser molestadas. — explicó aparentemente leyendo mi mente, ya que acababa de preguntarme eso mismo.

— Vaya, este lugar no deja de sorprenderme. — repliqué en el tono mas despreocupado que logré emitir.

— Es como Howarts, un lugar lleno de magia y sorpresas. — replicó con una risita nerviosa.

— Creo que tienes razón, — coincidí. — aunque no sea un fan completamente de Harry Potter, creo que entiendo de lo que hablas.

Bella rió con mas ganas y a mi me cosquilleron las manos, sentía ganas de abrazarla y reír con ella, mas me contuve y metí mis manos a las bolsas traseras de mi pantalón para evitar ser traicionado por ellas.

— Bueno, — dijo ella cuando consiguió dejar de reír. — creó que deberíamos ir a un lugar mas divertido ¿no te parece?.

— ¿Divertido?. — contesté sin comprender de que hablaba o que le pasaba.

— Si Edward, algún lugar donde podamos conversar y celebrar que me voy de la gran manzana. — explicó.

Yo me encogí de hombros, pues no podía hablar; sus palabras habían sido como un colado de cemento que entro por mis oídos y se estancó en mi estomago.

— ¿Vas a quedarte allí simplemente viéndome o me seguirás?. — preguntó alzando la ceja y caminando hacia su auto después.

Para cuando yo logre recuperar el control de mi propio cuerpo ella ya había subido a su auto y quitado el seguro del asiento del pasajero.

Corrí hacía el auto con pasos torpes y el cerebro ligeramente embotado, sin embargo no me lo pensé ni por un segundo y entre al coche.

— Tardaste. — señaló Bella con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente hacía arriba, notoriamente intentando contener una amplia sonrisa.

De verdad ella se encontraba muy feliz, a diferencia de mi que soy la imagen viva de la amargura.

Durante todo el trayecto ella no dejó de reírse, incluso encendió la radio y canto con verdadera emoción "Girls Just wanna have fun" de Cindy Lauper en una estación de musica retro.

— Vamos Edward, no haz dicho nada en toda la noche. — me riño cuando finalmente aparco en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi.

Yo me encontraba conmocionado, no sabía que diablos le pasaba a mi cabeza y mucho menos había logrado encontrar algún tema de conversación decente, así que me había dedicado a observarla en silencio.

— Lo siento, preferí no interrumpir tú concierto. — le dije en un fallido intento de broma.

Ella me miro entre sorprendida y divertida antes de contestar:

— Vaya, no tenía idea de que era tan mala. — se mordió el labio y eso me hizo babear.

Patético, ni siquiera puedo estar cerca de ella sin pensar en lo guapa que es, lo sexy que son sus gestos y por supuesto que no soy el único que nota su belleza.

— No... es eso, — añadí cuando después de un momento su ceño se frunció ligeramente. — al contrario eres muy buena, bueno tú sabes cuando se trata de... — estaba en serio problemas. Carraspeé. — cantar.

Rodó los ojos divertida y tras sonreír se acerco a mi, sentía la sangre hervir en mis venas y mi corazón retumbandome en los oídos por su cercanía. Intenté alejarme unos centímetros para evitar cualquier locura que pudiera llegar a cometer, sin embargo me fue imposible ya que ella me abrazó.

Mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y mis manos automáticamente respondieron a su abrazo. Un verdadero complot por parte de mi cuerpo y mi cerebro para traicionarme.

— Te echare de menos Edward. — dijo en voz tan baja que a penas y pude escucharlo.

— Ta-también te extrañaré — añadí entre balbuceos y ella finalmente me soltó.

— Bueno, el momento de sentimentalismos tontos ha pasado, — Expresó desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad con una recompuesta sonrisa radiante. — es hora de divertirnos. — para finalizar me aturdió con un pícaro guiño y sin mas bajo del auto.

En verdad esa mujer me mataría de un momento a otro.

Hiperventile mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón e intente tranquilizarme por completo al bajar del auto y seguir a Bella a lo que parecía un Club.

— ¿De verdad te encuentras bien Edward?. — preguntó ella cuando la alcancé en el umbral del lugar.

— Completamente — asegure con fingida confianza y ella me lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

— Aja, y yo soy el duende verde. — comentó al tiempo que volvía a tomar de mi mano y me llevaba dentro del Club.

Era un lugar bastante grande y concurrido, con musica disco y luces de neón brillando por todos lados, una pista de baile cuadrada con mosaicos coloridos en el piso de esta, a su alrededor habían mesas redondas de metal con sus sillas igual redondas y metálicas. La mayoría estaban ocupadas, salvo unas cuantas que se encontraban al fondo del lugar cerca de la barra de bebidas.

— Siempre es agradable venir aquí. — Observó ella y no supe que responder, así que me encogí de hombros simplemente. — Si, jumm... vayamos por un trago y después a bailar.

— ¿Bailar?. — pregunté sorprendido incluso de mi respuesta inmediata.

— ¿A caso no te gusta bailar?. — alzó la ceja y su sonrisa sarcástica apareció de nuevo.

— Si, bueno no soy lo que se puede decir el mejor, pero si yo... se bailar. — dije con dificultad al hablar y ella simplemente se rió.

— Ya veremos si sigues siendo tímido luego de un par de tragos.

Deje que me guiara sin decir nada mas y con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido, pues a quien quería engañar, la musica moderna y yo no eramos lo que se puede decir: mejores amigos, bah ni siquiera amigos a secas.

— Un par de tequilas. — pidió Bella en cuanto se sentó en una de las butacas frente a la barra.

Aun continuaba sujetando mi mano a pesar de que ya no era necesario, pero no es que me quejara, si no que me sorprendía, estaba actuando totalmente diferente a la Bella cautelosa y recelosa de siempre.

Él camarero que sin decir nada le sirvió las copas a Bella se alejó y ella tomo una copa con su mano libre y antes de ingerir el liquido embriagante se percató de que yo continuaba de pie mirándola perplejo.

— ¿Vas a sentarte?. — preguntó divertida.

Yo respondí con una sonrisa titubeante y asegurándome de no soltar su mano ni por un segundo me senté en el banco continuó al suyo.

— Bien, ahora un brindis. — pidió alzando su copa en mi dirección y yo con un poco de trabajo para tomar mi copa con la mano izquierda (mi mano libre), alce la copa.

— ¿Un brindis porqué?. — pregunté con la voz un poco menos idiota, aunque bueno, sólo un poco.

— Que importa, sólo bebe. — apuró ella justo antes de beberse de un trago el tequila.

Me encogí de hombros al verla, realmente esa mujer es una caja de sorpresas, nunca puedo saber si hable en serio o bromea, si esta feliz o si en realidad lleva una pena escondida en su corazón.

La observe por unos segundos mientras le pedía con emoción al camarero que rellenase su copa y finalmente me bebí la mía al tiempo que ella ingería la segunda.

— Mmm... puedes dejar eso aquí cariño. — le dijo con tonó dulzón al camarero que en ese momento iba a regresar la botella de tequila a su lugar.

— ¿Estas segura de querer beber tanto Bella?. — pregunté un tanto preocupado por ella, sin embargo ella rechisto y me miró con ojos burlescos.

— Edward, el menor aquí eres tú que no se te olvide.

Y tras decir eso se tomó la tercer copa de tequila. Su actitud no me daba buena espina, algo no andaba bien con ella y no tenía idea de que era. Así que me dedique a persuadirla de que dejara de beber como marinero, pero ella se negó y continuó rellenando nuestros vasos y a brindar por estupideces, por ejemplo: La vida, la muerte, dios y el ridículo cabello de la chica tras de mí que según ella me miraba el culo con deseo.

— Bella, me estas preocupado de verdad debes dejar de beber. — le pedí una vez mas e intenté quitarle la botella de las manos, pero ella se negó y se alejo lo mas que pudo de mi y casi se cae al suelo de boca.

— Suficiente. — Declaré poniéndome en pie de la butaca y arrebatándole la botella de las manos. Ella se abrazó a mi y recargó su cara en mi pecho.

— Mmm... — dijo inhalando en mi pecho. — huele a Edward, mi olor favorito. — exclamó al tiempo que expiraba y yo sentí un cosquilleo incomodo en el estomago.

— Bella, creo que te haz puesto ebria, — repliqué mientras hacia señas al camarero para que me diera la cuenta y se llevara la botella que se encontraba casi vacía ahora. — es hora de irnos.

— ¿De qué hablas?. — Se escandalizo y me empujo con fuerza para poder ver mi rostro. — Aun debemos bailar Eddy. — dijo usando el estúpido apodo por el que Jasper me llamaba.

Le di mi tarjeta al camarero justo cuando Bella se ponía en pie y me jaló con ella hacía la pista. Pisamos a un montón de gente y por poco nos caemos los dos un par de veces.

Era consciente de que la gente nos miraba fijamente, sobre todo aquellos a los que hacíamos daño al pasar, pero nada podía hacer al respecto mas que disculparme con la mirada y seguir adelante.

Por otro lado, ¿Qué le pasaba a Bella?. No tenía ni idea, ¿Porqué yo le seguía el juego?, menos. Simplemente me deje guiar por ella hasta un lugar de la pista muy cerca del centro en el cual nos hicimos un espacio para bailar. ¡Ni siquiera se bailar!.

— Eddy, no me gusta como te ven esas mujeres — dijo Bella abrazándose a mi con fuerza, no se si para evitar caerse o por lo apretado que nos encontrábamos allí. — eres como un suculento bombón para ellas, te ven con ganas de querer comerte.

Ante su comentario me reí con ganas, dudaba que las mujeres allí me miraran así, la mayoría de ellas me miraban desaprobatoriamente por seguir los caprichos de una chica borracha.

— Vamos Bella, te equivocas. — aseguré.

— Siempre me equivoco, — dijo en tono serio. — la mayoría de las cosas que hago y las decisiones que tomo son equivocadas, pero tengo la certeza de que esta vez no estoy equivocada, esas mujeres me odian porque te estoy abrazando y quisieran estar en mi lugar. — insistió y yo me reí con mas ganas.

Creo que tampoco me encuentro del todo en mis cinco sentidos, además que con tanta luz de neón hasta aquel que no ha bebido nada se siente idiotizado.

— No seas ridícula Bella, — alegué abrazándola por la cintura. — lo único que esas mujeres podrían envidiarte sería tu cuerpo no tu compañero.

— Prueba tú punto. — dijo en tono desafiante, lo cual es bastante fácil cuando se esta borracho.

Estábamos a mitad de la pista, dando vueltas idiotas y fuera de tiempo en una especie de vals ridículo y ebrio, pero tenía la sensación de que ese no era el motivo por el cual me encontraba incomodo, podríamos estar rodeados de primates hambrientos y nosotros usar loción de banana, pero eso me tendría aun sin cuidado, creo que el motivo de mi ligera incomodidad y la causa principal de mis risas nerviosas era la cercanía de Bella. En un estado casi catatónico como el mio, ¿De qué manera podría probarle cualquier punto?.

— ¿Probar mi punto?. — repetí y negué con la cabeza. — No se me ocurre ninguna manera de hacerlo Bella, quieres que vaya y me pare frente a una de esas chicas y le diga: hey tú simio enojado, ¿se te antoja una b...?.

— Besame Edward. — Me interrumpió con voz firme que me dejo helado, en parte por la autoridad en su voz y en parte por su ridícula petición.

¿Qué pretendía?. ¿Porqué me pedía que la besara así de repente?, ¿A caso estaba planeando algo?. Mis piernas repentinamente comenzaron a temblar y un par de escalofríos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza. La duda me iba a matar, por lo que me arriesgue a decir:

— ¿Qué te bese?. Bella, estas borracha y no creo que en tus cinco sentidos tú estuvieras de acuerdo a que yo...

— Prueba tú punto de esa manera. — interrumpió de nuevo con una sonrisa boba. — Si dices que esas mujeres no te están tragando con los ojos y mandándome a un lugar obscuro del infierno por estar contigo, entonces besame y así lo comprobaremos.

— ¿Lugar obscuro en el infierno?. — repetí con otra ridícula risa nerviosa, o borracha, cualquiera que sea el caso. — Eso no existe Bella, el punto de la creencia del infierno es el fuego eterno, no la obscuridad, creo que eso sería el purgatorio o que se yo.

— ¿Porqué hablas de lugares ficticios en las mentes de las retorcidas personas que aterran a otras para que no se porten mal en lugar de besarme?. — inquirió con las mejillas coloradas debido a la molestia.

— No tengo idea, pero de cualquier manera ¿Eso cómo probara lo que dices?; si te beso en...

No pude terminar de hablar y esta vez no fueron las palabras de Bella las que me interrumpieron, si no sus labios.

Demandantes y hambrientos los labios de Bella se apoderaron de los mio y yo como fiel sirviente de la reina de la tortura, conocida mejor por Bella, accedí sin rechistar a besarla con igual pasión. Mis manos se encontraban en su cintura, haciendo que esta se doblara un poco hacía atrás y así quedara totalmente pegada a mi cuerpo. Ella tenía sus manos fuertemente aferradas a mi cuello y impidiendo que pudiera alejarme ni un poco de ella.

— Hay que largarnos de aquí. — murmuró contra mis labios sin dejar ni por un segundo de besarme, más cuando termino de hablar, sigilosa como una leona escapo de mis brazos y entre pasos tambaleantes me arrastró con ella fuera del lugar.

No lograba entender nada, ¿Cuál era el plan de Bella?, ¿Qué pretendía? Y mas importante ¿Qué hay de ese tal Franco?. Se supone que es él hombre al que ama ¿O no?. Si no lo es entonces ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y por mas que lo intentaba no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a toda esa ridícula situación. Bella por su parte se hacía un lío para intentar abrir la puerta del conductor de su auto, verdaderamente ella estaba borracha y ni loco la dejaría conducir en ese estado.

— Dame las llaves del auto. — pedí pero ella negó con la cabeza. — Es mi auto y yo...

— Y tú estas borracha, — interrumpí — así que damelas por favor, no se tú pero yo planeo seguir vivo por la mañana. — intenté bromear pero ella sólo alzo la ceja sarcástica.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que deje mi vida en tus manos?. — preguntó con risitas idiotas y me abrazó.

— Claro que si eso fuera real, no dudaría en hacerlo. — dijo con la voz repentinamente sería.

Yo no entendí nada.

— Hmm... Bella, mejor dame las llaves. — le pedí y ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Bailemos un poco mas Edward. — pidió ella con tono de niña soñadora.

— No hay musica Bella. — dije con una sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a mover mis pies en una especie de vals.

— La musica no es necesaria para bailar, — dijo con un suspiro. — así como el amor no es necesario para el sexo.

Ante sus palabras sentí algo extraño en el estomago, como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo o como si repentinamente alguien hubiera encendido la luz en una noche perfecta.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? — pregunté con una risita nerviosa. — Estas borracha. — señale.

— Lo estoy, — admitió ella — pero tú no, así que tengamos sexo Edward. — dijo emocionada como si estuviera pidiendo que subiéramos a la rueda de la fortuna en la feria.

— Bella, — dije deteniendo nuestro ridículo baile y separándola un poco de mi para mirar sus ojos fijamente. — ¿De qué hablas?.

— Ah vamos, — chilló. — yo lo hice por ti muchas veces cuando te sentías mal, lo hice para ayudarte, lo hice cuando lo deseabas. Ahora tú hazlo por mi, como despedida a una buena amiga.

Ella tenía razón, muchas veces cuando Rosalie había pisoteado mi corazón yo había corrido hacia Bella, cuando intente llevar a cabo esa descabellada idea de Jasper del contrato sexual, fue Bella quien acepto ser mi ¿maestra?, bueno lo que sea y por supuesto en el viaje a Forks, cada que el deseo me mataba de desesperación corría hacía Bella y ella estaba siempre disponible para mi.

— ¿Estas segura que no te arrepentirás por la mañana?. — pregunté alzando una ceja y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Bien. — acepte y ella comenzó a dar de saltitos gustosos. — Pero tienes que darme las llaves del auto primero.

Me entrego su bolso entero y corrió emocionada hacía el asiento del copiloto. Yo negué con la cabeza divertido y ella espero hasta que le quite el seguro a su puerta.

Conduje hasta mi casa dado que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde vivía ella y no quería preguntárselo, ya que con o sin contrato era obvio que ella no quería que yo lo supiera.

— Bueno, llega... — no termine de hablar cuando los labios de Bella tomaron con fiereza los mios.

— Al fin. — dijo emocionada cuando despegó sus labios de los mios.

Y sin mas bajó del auto dejándome allí totalmente perplejo.

Bella era la persona mas impredecible que había llegado a conocer y sin embargo a veces era tan artística que se mentía incluso a ella misma, fingía que todo iba de maravilla a pesar de que sus ojos querían soltar lágrimas gruesas y sólo ella tenía el don de convencer a cualquier persona de hacer cualquier cosa. ¿O sólo tiene ese efecto en mi?.

Sonreí ante mi obvia debilidad y baje del auto para alcanzar a Bella, no fuera a ser que con semejante borrachera se cayera de las escaleras.

Sin embargo no fue así, para cuando yo subí las escaleras ella ya me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi apartamento.

— Tardaste. — me acusó y alzó la barbilla como una niña caprichuda a la que han hecho esperar.

— Lo siento estaba cerrando bien tú auto. — mentí al tiempo que abría la puerta de mi casa.

— Si lo que sea, sólo apresurate.

Se tambaleó un poco para entrar a mi apartamento pero una vez a dentro, en cuanto cerré la puerta ella se abalanzo nuevamente sobre mi, comenzó a besarme con desesperación mientras me quitaba la camisa. Yo por mi parte, tome sus piernas y las coloque en mi cintura, ella por supuesto ayudo cruzando ambas en mi espalda.

Pronto nuestras ropas se encontraban en el piso mientras que Bella y yo nos besabamos y acariciábamos en el sillón, mismo que por días maldije de estar duro y ser viejo, ahora mismo no me importaba ni un poco.

Bella uso sus pies para quitarme el bóxer y yo rápidamente tome un condón, no tengo idea de donde lo saque, pero en seguida me lo puse y aunque Bella aun llevaba su ropa interior yo comencé a acariciar su cálida intimidad con mi miembro. Ella gemía y me besaba.

Me encontraba en verdad en la gloria, pues Bella era bastante sexy y que decir de sus labios, eran deliciosos como un jugoso durazno, podría comerme sus labios por días, por meses por años y jamas me cansaría de ellos.

Lentamente y con un ligero pesar abandone sus labios y comencé a besar su cuello, descendí mas y bese sus senos por encima del sostén, pero en seguida este desapareció y pude disfrutar de sus senos sin nada de por medio, mordisque sus pezones arrancando de sus labios un delicioso gemido y pasé mi mano desde su pierna hasta su intimidad, me colé por entre su tanga y acaricié su parte mas intima arrancando de sus labios un gemido aun mas fuerte.

— Joder Edward, te haz vuelto un verdadero experto. — exclamó al tiempo que arañaba mi espalda con sus uñas.

Reí ante su comentario y una vez mas bese sus labios, mientras el segundo dedo entraba en su intimidad y mi pulgar acariciaba su clítoris.

— Todo es gracias a mi maestra. — dije contra sus labios y bese después su barbilla y su mentón hasta llegar a lóbulo de su oreja.

Saqué entonces mis dedos de su interior y ella gimió en replica.

— Edward, hazlo ya — exigió quitándose ella misma la tanga. — si esto fuera tú examen, diría que tienes un 10.

No pude evitar reír y sin esperar mas entre profundamente en ella, ambos gemimos y la sensación ya tan familiar de éxtasis me impulso a moverme con rapidez en su interior mientras la besaba, no podía mantenerme lejos de sus labios por demasiado tiempo y aunque temí que ella me detuviera de un momento a otro la sensación era adictiva e inevitable.

Acaricié sus senos y pellizque sus pezones cada tanto y después mi mano descendía por su cintura y su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual acariciaba y al mismo tiempo usaba para impulsarme en mis movimientos dentro de ella, su cálido interior me enloquecía y me hacía querer tenerla siempre a mi lado, sin embargo debía aceptar que no podría ser así.

Ambos gemíamos al borde del orgasmo ante cada cambio en la velocidad de mis estocadas, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que esa sería una larga noche. Después del primer orgasmo que ambos alcanzamos, nos encontrábamos en el piso de la sala, así que aprovechando los minutos de descanso para ambos la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a mi habitación.

No tengo ni la menor idea de que hora era cuando nuestros cuerpos exhaustos exigieron descanso, pero esa mañana cuando la alarma de mi celular sonó, sentí ganas de tirarlo por la ventana.

Me removí en la cama esperando encontrar a Bella a mi lado, pero ella no estaba. Abrí los ojos entonces y la busque desesperado con la mirada por la habitación pero era inútil, no se encontraba allí.

Me levante de la cama y sólo entonces me percaté de un pequeña nota en la almohada que Bella había utilizado.

La tomé y leí con una sonrisa en los labios lo que decía: "Adiós Edward, gracias por todo y no sólo por el sexo. B."

Era verdad, ella se había ido.

Suspiré un tanto decepcionado de no haber podido decirle adiós como era debido, pero debía admitirlo ese era el estilo de Bella, adiós cortos y nada sentimentales.

Sentí una presión en el corazón al recordar su linda sonrisa enmarcada por sus juguetones hoyuelos. ¿Cuando podría volver a ver esa sonrisa?. No tenía la menor idea, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que no podría vivir si no volvía verla por lo menos una vez.

* * *

**N/A**: Chicas siento el atraso, pero aqui lo tienen el nuevo capitulo y las cosas se complican. AUN MAS!. me encantaria dejarles una Nota de autor larguisima pero no tengo tiempo y me quedan aun 2 historias que actualizar. sólo como siempre agradezco los Reviews y espero les siga gustando la historia.

Shhh es la n/a mas corta que he dejado en mi vida, pero puees no me queda de otra, nos leemos!.

Kisses & bites:

-AliCe Ahtziry!


	22. Chapter 21: ¡Dormimos juntos! literal

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!._

* * *

_**Cancion del capitulo:**_

«I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here

A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway» [Afterlife - Avenged Sevenfold].

[No pertenezco a este lugar, querida tenemos que seguir adelante escapar de esta vida en el mas allá porque esta vez voy a seguir hasta salir  
de aquí a un lugar de esperanza y libre de dolor Cielos perfectos sin lluvia

puedes irte de este lugar pero no lo hagas porque te estuvimos esperando, cai en este lugar solo para darte una probada de tu vida en el mas allá,

asi qe qedate, de de todas formas vas a volver pronto]

* * *

Capitulo XXI: Dormimos juntos... Literalmente.

El resumen de los hechos: primero, Bella se fue; segundo regrese a trabajar al café; tercero, ¡Rosalie está en este café!; y cuarto... ahh… claro, ¡mi vida es un infierno! ¿Ya mencione el 'Bella se fue'?.

Después de mi ataque de paranoia, caminé en dirección a la maldita mesa número cuatro, mi jefa acababa de lanzarme su mirada asesina porque había estado evitando a toda costa esa mesa, la cual por supuesto estaba ocupada por Rosalie.

Suspiré profundamente y me dirigí así ella con las piernas temblorosas, se que es ridículo, ya que ahora puedo hablar con ella sin tartamudear ni un poco, pero es muy diferente saludarla en su casa o en la escuela que saludarla usando el mandil verde con rojo del café.

— Muy buenas tardes, — dije en el tono más formal que me fue posible. — bienvenida a el café _le petit_, ¿desea ordenar ahora?

— Vaya, por fin — refunfuño en un tono altanero sin levantar la vista de su menú. — comenzaba a preguntarme si habían meseros en este café de... ¿Edward? — Su tonó de sorpresa en realidad no me sorprendió a mi (valga la redundancia).

Después de todo había levantado la vista y tanto su mirada fría como su tono cambiaron en cuanto me reconoció. Mi corazón dio un vuelco por eso, aunque no estoy tan seguro de que allá sido algo del todo bueno.

— No puedo creerlo — se rió y se pasó una mano por la larga y rubia cabellera. —, ¿Trabajas aquí?

— Así es — inquirí sin dejar de mirarme las cintas de los zapatos.

— ¡Wow!, eres una caja de sorpresas — me dio lo que al parecer era un golpe juguetón en el hombro y el lugar me cosquilleo. —, jamás sé que esperar de ti chico.

Mi amplía sonrisa fue automática y esta vez nada tenía que ver Rosalie, sencillamente sus palabras me recordaron a Bella, como ella era en verdad un misterio para mí, incluso mucho más de lo que yo podría serlo para Rose.

— Y además de todo carismático — agregó risueña —; envuélvanlo de regalo, me lo llevo.

Rió de su propia broma y claro correspondí como idiota, exactamente igual que un simio imitador de feria.

— Por cierto, — esta vez su voz llevaba un tono más serio. — no haz olvidado mi cumpleaños ¿cierto?, será mañana en la noche y por ningún motivo puedes faltar.

— Allí estaré Rose, descuida, — agregué y me enrede con mis palabras debido a la rapidez con que hable. — y muchas gracias de nuevo por la invitación.

Una sonrisa bailó divinamente en sus labios ante mis palabras, eso era algo bueno, porque me demostraba que ella de verdad quería que fuera a su fiesta, o de lo contrario ¿por qué se molestaría en invitarme?

— No se diga más, Edward — apremió sin borrar la sonrisa — estoy tan emocionada, mis fiestas de cumpleaños siempre son algo único y memorable, ¡te encantará!

Sonreí con ironía, pues aunque ella no tenía ni la menor idea yo había estado en su último cumpleaños, observándola como un marinero embrujado ve a la hermosa sirena que lo ha cautivado con su voz. Ese día ella llevaba un divino vestido color uva, un peinado alto y de lado que le daba toda la apariencia de una verdadera sirena.

Estaba perdido ante semejante belleza.

...

Al día siguiente en la escuela, lo único que hacía era pensar en Rosalie y sonreír como idiota, inclusive llevaba conmigo su invitación a todas partes y la releía cada que al parecer nadie podía verme, y digo claro "al parecer" porque obviamente alguien si me vio.

— Ya deja esa jodida invitación — me pinchó Jasper rodando los ojos —. Creí que el Edward idiota noño y que sonreía como imbécil ante las idioteces de mi hermana se había ido.

Sus palabras eran hirientes sí, pero ahora ya tenía una especie de "cayo" ante sus palabras, así que me limite a regresar la invitación a mi casillero y tras sonreír y suspirar una vez más me giré para encarar a mi amigo.

— Eres un jodido idiota Jasper. — Le ataque y él como era de esperarse se desternillo de risa.

— Mira quién habla, señor soy un acosador de la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

— Eso no tiene gracias Jazz. — rezongué alzando la ceja.

— Pero claro que la ha tenido, no seas... — Se interrumpió a si mismo y sacudió la cabeza como si de repente una bandada (si es que se puede decir así) de moscas lo hubieran atacado y continuó: — Espera me desvió del tema, — bufó— había venido a traerte buenas noticias.

La sonrisa de Chesire que en esos momentos tenía, sinceramente me daba pánico; el que Jasper o Alice sonrieran de esa manera no auguraba nada bueno, mucho menos si dicha sonrisa iba dedicada a mí.

— Ok — Dije en el tono más calmado que logré conseguir —, ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos ahora?

— Relajate amigo — me palmeó la espalda mientras hablaba. — es una buena noticia, no hay porque ponerse así. ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?.

Trato. Quizá una palabra común y corriente para cualquier persona normal con vida normal y novia normal, sin embargo para alguien anormal, con vida nada normal y novia bi-sexual como Jasper, claramente esta era una señal fluorescente de _peligro._

Con el alma hecha un nudo en la garganta intenté exprimirme en vano el cerebro para saber de qué maldito trato hablaba Jasper, más no conseguí nada y mi amigo se desesperó.

— Rayos, estoy hablando del inicio de todo esto, el trato para que tú consiguieras a Rose — me sacudió por los hombros como se le sacudiría a una máquina que se ha tragado tú dinero y no te ha dado ni un miserable cacahuate. — ¿Ahora entiendes tonto?

— No era necesaria la sacudida Jasper — argumenté al tiempo que me zafaba de su agarre —, ya entendí hablas del contrato sexual ¿no?

Él abrió mucho los ojos e hizo un gesto de susto ante mis palabras y tras asegurarse que nadie me había escuchado me soltó un manotazo en la coronilla.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — gruño en susurros, lo cual no es nada fácil. — Eso es cosa de Bella y Tú, a lo que yo me refiero es al trato que te llevo al contrato.

— Ok, ¿ahora eso es un trabalenguas? — replique aun sobándome la coronilla a lo que mi amigo sólo rodó los ojos.

— Da igual — bramó alzando ambos brazos con clara desesperación. —, el caso aquí es que ya me he encargado de ello Eddie.

Odiaba ese apodo.

— Sólo espera a mañana — continuó con una sonrisa de fingido misterio —, ya tienes el camino libre con mi hermana.

Y sin decir más se marchó cual personaje misterioso de una serie de ciencia ficción.

Por supuesto yo no entendí ni una palabra de todo ese rollo misterioso que me lanzo, bueno fue así hasta esa noche.

Pasaban de las 12:00 am, todo porque en el café no me habían dado oportunidad de salir temprano, ahora mismo la fiesta debía encontrarse en su mayor momento y yo continuaba al borde de la desesperación y pisando el acelerador de mi auto a fondo, en dirección a su casa.

La fiesta de Rosalie, probablemente el evento más esperado del año para todo aquel que la conocía o a los hermanos Hale en realidad.

Una fiesta que año con año pasa de ser perfecta a alcanzar un término aun no inventado por el hombre, sobre todo si hablamos de la cumpleañera.

En fin, llegué a la fiesta justo cuando todos estaban bailando y besándose con música electrónica; En pocas palabras, la cosa era una jodida orgía colectiva y yo no lograba localizar a Rosalie.

— Humm... Es Edward Cullen — dijo una chica a la que jamás en mi vida había visto pero que sin embargo ella comenzaba a frotarse contra mí al ritmo de la música.

¿De dónde me conocía?... Ni idea.

¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ni idea.

¿Por qué me alejaba?... Ahh... si, ¡Yo buscaba a Rose!

Me abrí paso por toda la sala sin poder evitar empujar, pisar e incluso toquetear a unos cuantos que se interponían en mi camino, y aunque el lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, no veía ni una sola cara conocida.

— ¿Has visto a Rose? — me dedique a preguntar a todo aquel que me topaba de frente, pues aunque yo no los conociera, era bastante obvio que ellos conocían a Rose, de lo contrario no estarían allí.

— La vi huir con una botella de Wiskey hace rato a lo que parecía la cocina — contestó una chica que bailaba con la gracia de una anguila eléctrica y sin dejar de bailar señaló la cocina con su cabeza.

— Si, gracias — dije con sinceridad y me disponía a ir a la cocina cuando la misma chica tiró de mi camisa de manga larga morada para detenerme.

— No serás tú el mequetrefe de su novio que la engañó con su mejor amiga ¿O sí?

Bien, en primer lugar: ¡¿Mequetrefe? ¿Que insultó es ese? Y en segundo lugar: ¿¡Su qué…? ¡¿Con su quien!

Malditos esos dos.

Ignore la mirada mortal que la chica me lanzo en ese momento y sin importarme que me llevara a la mitad de los bailarines entre las patas me dirigí a la cocina lo más pronto que pude.

— ¿Rose? — pregunté con desesperación al entrar a la cocina que por suerte se encontraba vacía, salvo por ella que como la última vez se encontraba entre el refrigerador y la pared.

— ¿Estas...?

— Edward — me interrumpió con voz que denotaba su ebriedad —, ¿Eres tú cierto?

Estúpida e inserviblemente asentí con la cabeza. ¿De qué me iba a servir eso si ella no me veía?

— Si Rose, soy yo. — aclaré con un hilo de voz y ella rió con ebriedad.

— Ya sabía que vendrías Edward, eres una especie de... jumm... ¿súper héroe? — rio aún más —; si, como Spiderman.

Bien, oficialmente estaba perplejo.

— ¿Súper héroe? — Pregunté un tanto extrañado — Lo único súper en mí son mis calzoncillos que precisamente son de Spiderman — respondí con lo primero que se me ocurrió y ella se rió como loca.

— Eres un súper héroe Edward — insistió dejando repentinamente las risitas y adoptando un tono más serio—, siempre sabes cuándo y a donde llegar cuando más necesito a alguien.

En automático mi sonrisa fue inmensa y llena de alegría, que ella pensara eso de mi era bueno. ¡Joder era buenísimo!, aunque claramente no el momento para que ella lo descubriera.

— Rose, estas borracha y yo...

— Estoy en verdad borracha — interrumpió alzando un dedo autoritario —, pero ¿eso qué?

— ¿Cómo que eso qué? — contraataque moviendo la cabeza y dirigiéndome hacia ella con pasos decididos —. Es tu fiesta ¿Recuerdas?, esa en la que Rose brilla más que cualquier estrella en el cielo, esa en la que... — Me agaché para tomarla entre mis brazos y ayudarla a levantarse y lo que hizo no me lo esperaba...

¡Ella me beso!

Me beso en los labios, sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos y sus labios se estamparon feroces, hambrientos y desesperados contra los míos.

— Vámonos de aquí — murmuró contra mis labios y yo la obedecí.

Sin dejar de besarla la tomé entre mis brazos y le ayude a incorporarse, entonces pasó ambos brazos por encima de mi cuello y tiro de mi para llevarme con ella, fuera de la cocina, por entre toda la gente que bailaba y que al parecer no se daba ni cuenta de lo que en ese momento pasaba entre ella y yo.

Subimos las escaleras entre besos y caricias de lo más pasionales y cuando finalmente nos encontramos en su cuarto, ella me empujó con fuerza contra la cama para después despojarse de su pequeño, sexy, llamativo y lujoso vestido rojo.

Su cuerpo era incluso mejor de lo que llegue a imaginarme jamás. Estaba boquiabierto y ella con una sonrisa lujuriosa disfruto de mi análisis visual; porque seamos honestos, decir que sólo la miré sería quedarse tremendamente corto; ¡si me la estaba tragando con los ojos!.

Y sin embargo, lo sentí en ese momento. Algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Rose? — pregunté aclarándome la garganta.

— ¿Sorprendido? — preguntó a cambio sin poder evitar un hipido.

Aproveche ese momento para incorporarme en la cama, o al menos para sentarme e intentar por todos los medios posibles enfocar mis ojos en el rostro de ella y no en sus prominentes senos que lucían bastante incómodos en tan apretado sostén negro de encaje.

Trague pesado y decidí no mirarla si quiera, me obligue a mirar mis propias manos mientras organizaba mis ideas, puesto que sus ojos se encontraban bastante arriba y había mucho de por medio como para quedarme con mi vista en un sólo sitio.

— Sé que quizá no sea el momento, pero...

— No hables tanto — interrumpió una vez más, al tiempo que llegaba hasta mi en la cama y me obligaba a levantar la vista para después comenzar a besa mi mentón — ¿Acaso no quieres esto?

Su pregunta me dejó en blanco. ¡Claro que lo quería!, lo deseaba muchísimo. Pero algo me decía que no era lo correcto y yo sabía cuál era el motivo.

— No.

Esa respuesta salió de mi boca y ella detuvo sus labios para mirarme horrorizada.

— ¿No? — preguntó con un deje de coraje y desesperación, pero sobretodo con desesperación.

— Espera — me golpeé mentalmente al entender lo que acababa de decir —, no quise decir que no deseé esto — ella sonrió y volvió a besarme —, en realidad... lo que quiero decir... es...

Era imposible, no dejaba de titubear con sus labios sobre mi piel y sin poder controlar mis movimientos y mis más profundos deseos, mis manos se encontraron liberando su sostén.

— ¿Te gusta esto Edward? — preguntó separándose de mi un poco para que yo pudiera apreciar por completo la belleza y perfección de sus senos.

— ¡Rayos sí! — gemí y me lancé a atacar sus suaves montes, primero con delicadeza, pero a medida que sus gemidos acompañaban mis caricias, mis movimientos se volvieron salvajes.

Y esa sensación seguía allí. ¡¿Qué diablos iba mal?

— Eso es, hay que olvidar todo esta noche — gimió ella enterrando sus uñas con excesiva fuerza en mi espalda, y fue justo eso lo que me hizo decidirme.

Tomé a Rose por los hombros y con verdadero pesar la separé de mi cuerpo; Ella malinterpreto mis intenciones e intentó atacar mi cuello con sus labios una vez más, pero esta vez la detuve a tiempo.

— Espera, hay que hablar de esto — dije en el más estúpido y serio tono de voz.

Y por supuesto Rosalie me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

— ¿De qué hablas? — gruñó sin entender nada —. ¿No es esto lo que querías Edward?

— Sí, claro que si — respondí recuperando un poco el sentido — espera ¡no! — Añadí confundido a lo que ella me miró ceñuda —, quiero decir… no de esta manera; Ahora mismo no importa si soy yo o cualquier otro, porque no haces esto por mí, lo haces por venganza a Royce.

Sus ojos ahora estaban en blanco, me miraba con coraje, con desprecio, pero en tampoco esa mirada iba dirigida a mí, al menos no del todo.

— Di que no es así — la reté pues aunque se veía furiosa no se había movido ni un milímetro.

Tomé aire profundamente y me separe un poco más de ella para mirarla a los ojos y esta vez fue mi turno de sostener su rostro para obligarla a mirarme a los ojos.

— Di que miento Rose — insistí —, di que no haces esto por lo que él y Vera te hicieron.

— ¡¿Qué diablos sabes tú de eso? — explotó finalmente, pero más que furiosa estaba dolida, lastimada profundamente.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cada vez más rápido, cada vez con sollozos más altos hasta convertirse en arcadas que luchaban por salir de su pecho y dejar escapar todo el dolor de su cuerpo.

Entonces la abracé con fuerza, no de manera sexual, si no como un apoyo, ella estaba derrumbándose y yo me encontraba allí para sostenerla.

— Soy tan idiota — chilló al momento que enterraba su cara en mi pecho sin dejar de llorar — todo este... este tiempo y yo nunca...

Se interrumpió a media palabra y lloró con más fuerza, yo acaricié su cabello y me limité a consolarla con palabras que sabía ella necesitaba escuchar.

— No es culpa tuya — le dije cuando ella grito con fuerza que había sido ella la culpable de que el par de imbéciles la utilizaran así —, sencillamente ellos no son lo que tú pensabas Rose, ellos no te merecen, no merecen tus lágrimas. Son basura, sucia basura y no merecen este dolor que estas sintiendo.

No tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados de esa manera, de cuánto tiempo le tomo a Rose recuperarse un poco de el llanto y las arcadas de dolor que está teniendo, pero sin importar cuanto tiempo fue, yo no me moví ni un milímetro, resistí de esa manera, la consolé con palabras y apretones entre mis brazos cada que ella volvía a derrumbarse. Finalmente el cansancio la derroto y se quedó dormida.

Sólo entonces pude soltar mi agarre, incluso me aleje un poco para poder observarla. Era tan hermosa, y no me refiero a una belleza únicamente física y tampoco la veía con lujuria, simplemente estaba contemplando a una tranquila Rose, una sin problemas que respiraba acompasadamente e incluso sus labios entreabiertos la hacían lucir hermosa. Una digna imagen de tranquilidad.

Me costó mucho alejar la mirada de ella, pero cuando por fin lo logre, tome un gran cobertor y la cubrí con el, después baje con pasos silenciosos a la cocina.

La casa estaba hecha un asco, incluso habían unos cuantos rezagados que conversaban en voz baja, que se besaban o que simplemente estaban dormidos en medio de un charco de vomito. Intenté hacer caso omiso de ellos, a pesar de que sabía que los que estaban hablando habían mencionado mi nombre.

Seguí mi camino a la cocina, esta se encontraba ya un poco iluminada debido a que al parecer comenzaba a amanecer.

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y tome el jarrón de leche, serví un poco de esta en un vaso para después ir a la alacena a buscar algún panecillo o algo que pudiera dejarle a Rose junto con la leche para que comiera cuando despertara.

Estaba demasiado ocupado en mi búsqueda y pensando cual sería la reacción de Rose ya que la borrachera se le bajara y se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho… o al menos de lo que había querido hacer de no ser porque la detuve. ¿Pensaría acaso qué era un cobarde por no atreverme a tocarla? O peor, ¡¿Pensará qué soy gay?

Di un hondo suspiro y recargué mi cabeza contra la puerta de una alacena por unos momentos, tenía ganas de golpearme contra ella hasta quedar inconsciente y de ese modo no tendría que pensar en que pasaría la próxima vez que viera a Rose.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y alcé la vista al cajón de la alacena frente a mí y encontré finalmente una caja de galletas; Eso era mejor que nada ¿No?

Cogí las galletas y la leche y de nuevo sin hacer mucho ruido regresé a la habitación de Rose. Dejé las cosas en la mesita de noche y antes de irme besé su frente. Repentinamente me sentí un padre que va a arropar a su hija cuando luego de que tiene una pesadilla; recordé también aquella vez en Forks, cuando Bella se encontraba mal y me contó su triste historia. En esa ocasión había tenido ganas de abrazarla con fuerza contra mí pecho y no soltarla nunca, ser el príncipe que lucha contra dragones por ella, simplemente no quería que nadie volviera a lastimarla. Sin embargo, esta sensación con Rose era tan distinta y no lograba explicarme porque. Aunque quizá se debe a que amo a Rose desde que la conozco, mientras que Bella es…

Mis cejas se alzaron en sorpresa y detuve mi caminar por las escaleras, pues acababa de toparme con una nueva pregunta sin respuesta. ¿Qué era Bella para mí?

* * *

**N/A: En serio van a golpearme? hahaha... se que es super corto el capitulo y que tarde meses en actualizar, lo siento, he tenido muchos problemas personales y la universidad que no me da chance u.u **

**peero por si aun les interesa leer, aquí tienen el nuevo cap y ya tengo la mitad del siguiente :D**

**espero como siempre sus RR y favoritos... a las nuevas bienvenidas y a las no tan nuevas que aun siguen leyendo mil gracias por esperar y por su preocupación.**


	23. Chapter XXII: ¿Mi final feliz?

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!._

* * *

_**Cancion del capitulo:**_

_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence;_

_Just what we are need, more lies about a world that…_

'_Never was and never will be. Have you know a shame, you don't see me?._

_You know you got everybody fooled…_

_Look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder. Oh, how we love you!... no flaws when you're pretending; but now I now she…_

'_Never was and never will be. You don't know how you betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Without the mask, where will hide?... can't find yourself, lost in your lies…_

_I know the truth now, I know who you are and I don't love you anymore…_

'_Never was and never will be. You don't know how you betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled._

'_**Never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me, and somehow now you're everybody fool.**_

_**~Everybody fool's - Evanescence**_

* * *

**Capitulo XXII: ¿Mi final feliz?**

Llegue a casa y ni siquiera supe como hice para manejar sin quedarme dormido a medio camino y aunque mi cama me sonreía con comodidad, sabía que era tarde y a menos que quisiera faltar a la escuela debía darme prisa.

Cualquier otro día no me hubiera importado faltar a clases, pero hoy sólo quería ir para poder estar cerca de Rose y que ni su ex, ni su _supuesta_ mejor amiga pudieran afectarla

Así que reuní fuerzas para no dejarme caer a la cama y quedar inconsciente al menos unas diez horas y en su lugar tome mi toalla y me fui directo al baño. El agua estaba helada, pero nada mejor que eso para ayudarme a despertar y el fresco sabor del dentífrico me ayudo para sentirme más despierto y para darme cuenta de que tenía hambre, así que tome lo primero que encontré en el refrigerador.

Afuera la mañana estaba fresca; pero aun así me puse una simple y delgada camisa de manga corta junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla nada especiales.

Me sentía mucho más despierto que antes sin embargo en ratos todavía sentía que se me cerraban los ojos. Decidí llegar por un café a un autoservicio y de allí salí pitando a la escuela.

Ni siquiera me moleste en estacionar bien el volvo, era tarde y lo sabía, ¿qué clase de ayuda iba a darle a Rose si llegaba tarde?

Subí los escalones de dos en dos y agitado entre a la escuela, en la cual se desarrollaba tremendo fiestón que el carnaval de Puerto Rico le habría quedado corto. Había tanta gente y tanto ruido que no tenía idea de porque diablos ningún maestro había hecho nada aun.

Por mi parte intenté pasar desapercibido entre la multitud y buscar a Rose; la sensación de deja vú por otro lado me golpeaba de forma constante, más a diferencia de la noche anterior hoy la gente sabía quién era yo, mejor todavía, sabían que buscaba a Rosalie con desesperación.

"¡Hey, Edward está aquí!". Gritó un tipo al que jamás en mi vida había visto, pero para mi sorpresa justo detrás de él se encontraba Rosalie que se abría paso a empujones para alcanzarme.

–¡Edward!

Sonrió emocionada, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacía para lucir radiante en esos momentos cuando se suponía que debía tener una resaca de los mil demonios en esos momentos, sin embargo estaba allí, tan brillante como el sol de mediodía en pleno verano. Tan hermosa y radiante como la hermosa y gran mujer que era.

– Rose.

Respondí de vuelta, y fue todo lo que pude decir antes de llegar hasta ella, la cual me tomo por las solapas de la camisa y sin dudarlo ni un segundo me beso, quizá no de forma tan pasional como la noche anterior, este era un beso emocionado, intenso, de esos que en las películas los protagonistas se dan bajo la lluvia después de confesarse su amor.

¿Acaso era eso mi vida? Una película que después de haber luchado tanto por el amor de mi vida, ¿ahora había llegado el momento de obtener ese deseado beso?

Sí, eso creo, mi momento había llegado, este era mi preciado final feliz.

Los labios de Rose me soltaron finalmente y utilice ese momento para mirar a mi alrededor, pude ver a Jasper alzar ambos pulgares de manera afirmativa, a su lado Alice cruzada de brazos tenía una cara de: "si no hay de otra".

De un momento a otro mi sonrisa de felicidad terminaría por partirme la cara, o bien convertirme en el Joker de Batman, pero no me importaba, porque tenía a Rose y la gente a mi alrededor lo sabía, ella lo sabía, era ya nuestro momento de ser felices juntos. Royce King y Vera podían irse al carajo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban en esos momentos, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no se atreverían a aparecer en el colegio, al menos no después de todo lo ocurrido y de que Rose supiera la verdad, aunque me hubiera gustado partirle el rostro a golpes a King, supongo que ya la vida se encargaría de cobrárselo. ¿No?

Como dije antes, este es mi final feliz y nada ni nadie lo arruinarían.

. . .

Pero… ¿y Bella?

. . .

– ¿Va a querer algo más?

La poco agradable mujer del restaurant de mala muerte pregunto de forma hosca en un tono nasal, la ignoré por completo y seguí jugando con el tenedor en los restos de la ensalada de pollo.

Suspiré resignada ante el bufido de insatisfacción que ella emitió antes de regresar a la tras barra, esa mujer era irritante, bastante de hecho, imaginaba que de seguir yo con la suerte que llevaba terminaría así o peor.

Sacudí los hombros y la cabeza como si acabase de ver una espeluznante araña en mi plato y no sólo restos verdes y marrones, el sólo imaginarme así, me daba escalofríos.

¿Cuál era mi motivo en la vida? La pregunta que día con día me hacía, ¿para qué diablos había nacido? Mi vida no era más que un pozo sin fondo en el cual no hacía más que caer y caer. Cualquiera diría que en estos momentos me va muy bien, bailarina de Hollywood, en un buen lugar y un trabajo honesto, pues en mis nuevos números musicales no tenía que sacarme la ropa, mucho menos venderme al mejor postor; el abandonar de esa manera a Tanya luego de todo lo que había hecho por mi era realmente mezquino, pero tampoco podía esperar que pasara el resto de mi vida (o el tiempo en que mi cuerpo y cara duraran) exhibiéndome y ofreciéndome a su público como langosta de restaurant caro, esperando todos los días a que alguien me eligiera para devorarme.

No, honestamente prefería esto y aunque podía pagarme un lugar de comida mejor, la visión de la mujer amargada y desagradable dueña del lugar me ayudaba como advertencia de una forma en la cual no quería acabar.

Franco dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarme de Edward, que no era más que un niñato idiota, que debía buscar algo mejor, algo más digno de mí, un magnate que me diera una vida llena de lujos o un actor cotizado. Que ese tipo de hombres me iban mejor en mi nueva vida. Pero eso sólo me hacía pensar en que jamás podría huir de mi destino, de que soy sólo un artículo valioso que debe venderse al mejor postor, un bonito adorno que a los hombres les encanta presumir.

– Ridículo – dije en tono enfadado y solté con verdadera fuerza el tenedor como si ese objeto inanimado fuera el culpable de todos mis pesares.

No tenía caso que me engañara más, sólo era eso, un buen rostro que debía venderse antes de que su belleza expirará, antes de que alguien con más belleza o mejor sonrisa pudiera arrebatarme lo que pudo ser mío.

Sentí un pinchazo en el corazón ante eso y de forma automática mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues eso ya había pasado, alguien ya me había robado lo único que he llegado a amar en la vida. Edward.

A pesar de que sabía que él nunca me había pertenecido, a pesar de saber que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Rosalie, que el hecho de que me buscara a mí, una prostituta de categoría era por el hecho de que estaba enamorado de ella y buscaba aprender de mi como cortejarla.

Una gruesa lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, mis nublados ojos apenas podían sostener el resto de mis lágrimas ahora. No debía llorar más, eso lo sabía, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra muy distinta tener la fortaleza de hacerlo, debería sentirme orgullosa de que por lo menos él había conseguido lo que desde un principio había buscado; a Rosalie. Debería estar feliz de que por lo menos fui una buena maestra que le enseño todo lo que debía saber y los momentos buenos que pasamos juntos, tanto el sexo como el resto, ese era mi pago, los mejores meses de mi vida entera, unos en los que me atreví a creer (aunque sabía que todo era un engaño) que después de todo esta jodida princesa iba a tener su final feliz.

Seis meses más tarde…

New York City, una noche cualquiera.

– Señorita Rosalie, el joven Edward está aquí.

Era tan extraño como antes al llegar a esa casa sus sirvientas siempre llamaban a Jasper, pero hacía un tiempo que a quien llamaban era a Rose. Jamás me acostumbraría a eso.

Me sentía tan extraño, como viviendo en un sueño, seis meses habían pasado ya, seis meses desde la fiestas de Rosalie, aquella en que las mascaras cayeron al suelo y quedo al descubierto la verdad de la gente hipócrita que vivía alrededor de ella.

Vera se había mudado, unos dicen que se fue al extranjero por una propuesta importante de una universidad. Otros dicen (y yo creo más esta versión) que no soporto que todos en la escuela la señalaran y más aun que fuera odiada por todos, por semejante traición a su supuesta mejor amiga. En lo personal no me importa, siempre y cuando se mantenga lejos puede hacer lo que le de la gana.

Royce por otra parte sigue por allí y de vez en cuando intenta buscar a Rosalie, intenta pedirle perdón de una y mil maneras, incluso asiste a la misma universidad que Rose. Maldito idiota.

Rose y yo, estamos felices, comenzamos a salir recién hace dos meses, a pesar de que ella se mostró completamente desesperada por andar conmigo, diciendo cosas como: "que ciega fui" o "siempre estuviste para mí y yo no me daba cuenta". Aun así sentí que todo eso podía ser sólo por su desesperación y sus ganas de no estar sola, por eso hable con ella, le explique que necesitábamos un tiempo, para aclarar nuestros sentimientos, los de ella más que nada y aunque al principio no le pareció para nada, terminó cediendo y hoy finalmente puedo decir que estamos felices y completamente enamorados.

– Viejo, hola – El saludo de Jasper me tomó por sorpresa al igual que el golpe en la coronilla que le siguió. – ¿Donde te metes últimamente?, a penas y te veo en la escuela.

Ese Jasper, nunca cambiaba. Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

– Pero eso es porque a penas y vas a la escuela, – no pude evitar reírme y él se sonrojo – digo, esta bien que Alice y tu se amen y todo eso, pero amigo debes descansar un poco ¿no te parece? El exceso de sexo te matará.

Mi amigo enrojeció aun más y desvió la mirada mientras que yo me desternillaba de risa.

– Que gracioso Edward, como tú no le has puesto mano encima a mi hermana, ¿quieres que el resto nos abstengamos?

Y fue mi turno de ser un jitomate humano.

Aclaré mi garganta y mi risa desapareció por completo tras eso, además no se porque motivo repentinamente las agujetas de mis zapatos deportivos se habían vuelto tan interesantes.

– Ja, justo en el clavo ¿no? – Se mofó Jasper –, no sé de que te sirvieron esas _clases, _si después de todo no lo ibas a poner en practica.

No pude evitar notar el énfasis en la palabra _clases _y mi rostro ardió un poco más antes de perder todo el color, pues el rostro de Bella apareció en mi mente en ese momento.

– Viejo, – llamó Jasper y me toco la frente – ¿vas a vomitar o algo?, en verdad te pusiste verde.

– Eddie, corazón – la celestial y preocupada voz de Rose me hizo levantar la mirada en ese momento – ¿te encuentras bien?

Claro que no fue el momento más adecuado de elevar el rostro, Rose se encontraba muy cerca de mi y ahora me encontraba viendo su sexy escote.

– ¡Estoy bien! – grité y me alejé de ella con prisa.

Rose me miraba confundida y yo me pasé la mano por el cabello y sonreí de lado, a lo que ella correspondió con una tímida sonrisa y yo me derretí. No podía entender como ella lograba hacer eso en mí, me volvía loco, pero no podía... tener sexo con ella. No es que no me excitará, claro que lo hacía, en realidad no lo entendía, será que intentaba cuidar de ella siempre, que los momentos que pasábamos juntos eran buenos sin necesidad de sexo o el simple hecho de que quería hacer de lo nuestro algo serio y no una aventura pasional.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos Eddie.

Sonaba un poco molesta y yo enseguida la abracé. Puse ambas manos alrededor de su cintura y aunque ella intentó resistirse un poco al principio yo sonreí y la pegue a mi cuerpo, busque sus labios con los míos y ella correspondió a mi beso, recorrí su labio inferior con mi lengua y ella rio contra mis labios antes de morderlos suavemente. Sus manos estaban enterradas en mi cabello y masajeaba mi cuero cabelludo con suavidad; las mías estaban en su espalda, acariciándola por encima de su blusa. Lentamente aleje mis labios de los suyos y fui bajando por su mentón hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja, llegados a este punto ella se retorcía complacida, sus manos bajaron de mi cabellera a mi pecho y siguieron su pasó hasta mi erección que en estos momentos era bastante notable.

– Claro que si lo prefieres – susurró – podríamos subir a mi habitación.

Sonreí de nuevo y aleje mis labios y mi cuerpo entero de ella, también de la forma menos grosera que pude quite sus manos de mi erección.

– Tenemos planes hoy pequeña traviesa – le recordé y ella hizo un puchero.

Se veía tan sexy cuando hacía ese puchero, alzando una ceja y apretando los labios.

Reí y la tomé de la mano, ella entre pucheros y quejidos terminó por acceder y seguirme al volvo.

Pasamos una agradable tarde juntos, comimos en un bonito restaurant francés e incluso bebimos un poco de vino, ella era tan refinada en ese tipo de cosas. Imagine a Bella en un lugar como ese, sabía que se podría comportar a la altura, pero seguramente por debajo de la mesa estaría acariciando mi entrepierna. Se quejaría de lo refinado del lugar, de que la música era un asco y que la comida era excesivamente poca para el precio.

No pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia al imaginar su rostro de disgusto. Era como una niña pequeña y traviesa con un cuerpo de diosa. Y sus ojos eran como el caramelo derretido… Mi sonrisa desapareció lentamente al recordar sus ojos, apenas y tenía una imagen borrosa de ellos y la realidad es que la extrañaba. Me hubiera encantado que no se fuera, que se quedará y fuéramos amigos, eso habría sido perfecto, no habría tenido que renunciar a su compañía sólo porque el contrato había terminado y porque Rose ahora era mi novia y ella tenía a ese tal Franco. Incluso habríamos podido salir los cuatro.

La sola imagen de los cuatro en ese restaurant Francés me pareció ridícula.

– Eddie – La voz de Rose me sacó de mi ensimismamiento –, ¿te encuentras bien corazón?

Sacudí la cabeza para borrar de mi mente la imagen del extraño cuarteto que podríamos haber sido y sonreí viendo a mi novia.

– Si mi vida –respondí mientras acariciaba su rostro con mi mano –, sólo me perdí en mis pensamientos.

– Espero que te hayas perdido pensando en mí y no en alguien más.

Su voz sonaba un poco herida, pero yo sabía que seguía dolida por la situación de Vera y Royce. Por un momento me sentí culpable por pensar en Bella, aun cuando la veía sólo como una amiga y que el amor de mi vida era Rose.

– ¿Acaso existe otra mujer en este mundo? – pregunté en un tono seductor y ella me regaló la más hermosa y brillante de sus sonrisas.

Cada que Rose sonreía parecía un ángel.

– Vámonos de aquí Eddie – pidió ella y me guiño el ojo seductoramente.

Conduje de regreso a su casa y ella no dejaba de provocarme durante todo el trayecto a casa. Acariciaba mi pierna con sus dedos, se quitaba el cabello del escote e incluso acariciaba sus sexys senos al acomodarse la blusa, se mordía el labio de vez en cuando. ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

Al llegar a su casa, ella me beso desenfrenadamente, tomó mis manos y las puso en sus senos, luego ella misma desabrocho el primer botón de su blusa, sus pechos lucían hermosos atrapados en su sensual sostén negro de encajes. Debía detener esto antes de que las cosas se me salieran de control.

– Rose… – gruñí contra sus labios y ella respondió con una risita.

– Rosalie… – Repetí, pero mi autocontrol era cada vez más débil, más cuando ella comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna. – estamos en la sala de tu casa. – le recordé.

– Eso tiene fácil solución – dijo alejando su boca de la mía y acercando sus labios a mi oreja susurro – podemos ir a mi habitación.

Acarició mi oreja con su lengua y yo me derretí, desabroche su blusa dos botones más y comencé a acariciar sus senos por encima de el sostén, ella gimió en mi oreja y yo metí mi mano en su sostén para con mi dedo acariciar su suave pezón.

Ella gimió y dijo mi nombre en un gemido, sonaba tan sexy.

– ¡Edward! – gimió de nuevo y sin dejar de acariciar mi erección comenzó a besar mi cuello.

– Ahh… – Gemí en respuesta con la piel de gallina y las piernas de gelatina – si ¡Bella!

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y yo que tenía los ojos cerrados aun disfrutando del placer que me provocaba su cuerpo no me di cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error. Más cuando me di cuenta fue como si un balde de agua helada me hubiera caído encima.

Elevé mi rostro con la peor cara de arrepentimiento y me encontré con su mirada fría y herida.

– ¿Bella? – Preguntó ella y su tono era de dolor.

– Rosalie, amor yo…

– No digas nada Edward, sólo vete por favor.

Mis ojos estaban en blanco, mi cerebro al borde de colapsar y mis piernas definitivamente no respondían.

– No, Rose – balbucee sin saber muy bien que decir. – lo siento yo…

– No digas nada – interrumpió al borde de las lagrimas. –, sólo vete o te juró que ahora mismo se termina todo.

Su tono era tan convincente que no me lo pensé dos veces, di media vuelta y salí huyendo de su casa. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Llamar Bella a Rosalie. Era bastante justificable que ella estuviera enojada y herida. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Bella era la única hasta ahora con quien había tenido sexo, había sido una reacción involuntaria. O al menos eso es lo que yo pienso ¿No?.

* * *

**N/A: **

**No, no están alucinando y comprenderé si estan enojadas y me quieren matar, honestamente me lo merezco u.u, pero antes de que el tiroteo comience, dejen que me disculpe. La universidad me ha absorbido casi por completo, a eso sumemos mi trabajo en el cine y que estoy aprendiendo a tocar bateria con el hombre que me vuelve loca jaja. creó que por culpa de todo lo anterior es que no había podido actualizar, pero ya estoy de vacaciones en la escuela y me he prometido que como minimo de aquí a enero voy a terminar esta historia, de cualquier manera ya son pocos los capitulos que nos quedan.**

**adentradas en ello... ¿Qué les parece? _Eddie _realmente extraña a Bella, no les parece?. y pobre Rose, no espero que nadie la odie porque al fin y al cabo ella no tiene culpa de nada, ella realmente quiere a Edward, o es más bien que se aferra a él para no estar sola, lastima que hace tiempo que él ha dejado de amarla. o mejor dicho de estar alucinado con ella, porque en realidad era una obsesión, nunca fue amor. Y por otro lado Bella, sufriendo por Edward, sufriendo por haber sido cobarde y huir de él. **

**Por cierto he puesto la canción completa de Evanescence debido a que es gracias a esa canción que esta historia existe. Esa fue la canción que principalmente me inspiro a inventar esta historia, al principio era para Rosalie, despues fue para Bella, ahora es tambien de Edward. El caso es que los tres están mal, y por tanto esa canción por encima de todas las otras es la perfecta para ellos, igual y en el capitulo no tanto, pero ponganse a ver la historia de cada uno y comparenla con la canción y verán que si coincide. de distinta manera pero lo hace. **

**Bueno chicas a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a las no tan nuevas, espero que sigan allí y que de corazón me disculpen. n.n y que el capitulo les haya gustado.**

**~AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy.**


	24. Chapter 23: Tiempo de irse

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!._

* * *

_**Cancion del capitulo:**_

[When she was just a girl, she expected the world but it flew away from her reach,

So she ran away in her sleep, and dreamed of paradise] **Paradise - Coldplay**

**.**

[_Cuando era tan sólo una niña, soñaba con el mundo pero este estaba fuera de su alcance,_

_Así que huía en su ilusión, y soñaba con el paraíso_]

**Capitulo XXIII: Tiempo de irse.**

Estaba en un lugar extraño, un sitio húmedo y helado, con un montón de desconocidos sin cara, todo era gris frente a mí, ni un pequeño resquicio de color, nada, todo gris y helado, me sentía en una vieja película de cine mudo, donde el único sonido que lograba captar era el del viento resoplando fuerte y el agua que caía, en algún lugar el agua caía cual tormenta, pero yo tampoco podía ver el agua, sólo sentía frio y me sentía empapado de pies a cabeza.

No sabía dónde estaba, no tenía idea de qué lugar era este, sin embargo sabía que no me podía quedar allí, lo sabía, estaba muriéndome de frio, incluso sentía los dientes castañearme y los dedos tan entumidos que temía que se me cayeran en pedacitos de un momento a otro.

Comencé a caminar entonces, con pasos vacilantes en ninguna dirección, no tenía ningún punto de interés en ese parámetro tan gris, sin embargo por el rabillo del ojo logre captar algo increíble; ¡Color! Estaba seguro, gire mi rostro con velocidad en dirección a ese pequeño punto luminoso, se trataba de una chica, ella estaba de espaldas alejándose de mí, el brillante rojo de su vestido deslumbraba incluso más con ese entorno gris y aunque estaba de espaldas era una mujer muy guapa, más aun yo sabía quién era, era ella, el amor de mi vida podría reconocer esa figura de entre mil aunque no llevara un reluciente vestido rojo, podría reconocer su sedosa y larga cabellera aun cuando lo único que tenía color era su vestido y tanto su piel como su cabello estaban en blanco y negro.

En ese momento supe que debía hacer, no podía quedarme allí y morir de frio, no podía hacerlo así que comencé a seguirla, ella llevaba un enorme escote en la espalda y ni siquiera se le veía la piel erizada por el frio, pero claro ella era calor puro, su piel tersa y siempre ardiente de deseo.

Sonreí y el labio inferior me tembló descontrolado, esto se estaba saliendo de control, dentro de poco moriría congelado si no me movía de ese sitio.

Ella se alejaba cada vez más, se alejaba y se alejaba, apenas y lograba verla ya, la preocupación me inundo y reuniendo fuerzas y calor de quien sabe dónde corrí a su encuentro, ella no podía dejarme, no así, después de todo lo que vivimos juntos ¡ella no podía simplemente huir!

No supe en que momento comencé a correr, pero pronto me encontraba agitado y el frio, contrario a lo que esperaba, el frio sólo aumento, sentía todo el cuerpo helado, cada movimiento me resultaba casi imposible pero no me rendí, estaba ya tan cerca de ella que incluso podía escuchar su risa, esa angelical risa que estrujaba mi corazón, que llenaba de alegría mi vida, que sonaba cual tintineo de campanillas alegres, esa risa que tenía tanto tiempo sin escuchar, que extrañaba más que cualquier otro sonido en este mundo.

— ¿Edward?

Escuche una voz a mis espaldas pero no me volví, sólo tenía oídos para su risa, era lo único que quería escuchar, si iba a morir con ese maldito frio quería que por lo menos fuera su risa el ultimo sonido que mis oídos captaran, quería alcanzarla y así poder besarla, pues quería que fueran sus labios lo último que mis labios probaran de este mundo.

— ¿Te volviste loco? — preguntaba esa voz, pero aunque sonaba conocida no me importaba, no quería escucharla, no quería oír nada que no fuera a ella.

En ese momento algo me alcanzó desde atrás, era una mano estaba seguro, una mano ardiente contra mi piel, quise zafarme pero me aferro con más fuerza.

— ¡Edward vuelve en ti, carajo!

El grito de Jasper me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Estaba tirado en el piso de la entrada de los Hale, la lluvia helada me golpeaba directamente la cara y me impedía enfocar con claridad a mi mejor amigo que estaba ligeramente menos empapado que yo e intentaba levantarme del resbaloso piso, intente ponerme en pie pero no lo conseguí, las piernas no me respondían.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacías allí?

Sentía el cuerpo entumido de frio, intente hablar pero la mandíbula me temblaba tanto que sólo conseguí morderme la lengua y ni siquiera me dolió.

— No importa — continuo él al ver mi imposibilidad de habla y mi patético esfuerzo —, entremos a la casa antes de que mueras de hipotermia, grandísimo idiota.

Intente no cargar todo mi peso en Jasper, pero era imposible, las piernas simplemente no me respondían. Me di por vencido y deje caer mi peso completo sobre los hombros de mi amigo, que era con lo que me estaba cargando, tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y él intentaba no arrastrarme demasiado en el piso mientras me llevaba de la cintura. Cada cierto tanto soltaba una palabrota y resoplaba, apenas estuvimos en el rellano de la casa, comenzó a pegar de gritos, no lograba captar bien los gritos, mi visión se volvió borrosa, las piernas y las manos no las sentía mías, era como si me hubieran aplicado anestesia, no podía moverme, no escuchaba, apenas y veía, estaba dando todo de mi por mantenerme consciente, pero al final no pude más, deje que la inconsciencia se apoderara de mí y antes de perderme en el profundo pozo de oscuridad, la última imagen que logré ver en mi mente fue su rostro.

. . .

— Te digo que no, ¡él en serio lo hizo!

Una voz chillona de chica alegaba contra alguien que no respondía, pero antes de que yo lograra entender qué diablos pasaba o con quien discutía, de nuevo esa voz demasiado aguda ataco.

— ¿Qué significa eso de favoritismos?, ella es mi amiga y lo sabes… — hubo una breve pausa antes de que la voz un tanto ofendida continuara — la quiero lo sabes, pero no para él.

Intente hablar, quise decirle a esa voz que golpeteaba contra mis paredes craneales y me hacía retumbar el cerebro que se callará, pero lo único que conseguí fue una especie de gruñido gutural indescifrable.

— Espera un momento, ¡Creo que está volviendo en sí!, ¿Edward, me escuchas?

El sonido de mi nombre me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, pero en seguida me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, debido a que lo primero que vi aparte de una espantosa luz blanca que me calcinaba las retinas, fue el rostro de Alice.

— Jasper, ven acá inmediatamente — Decía emocionada al teléfono —, ¡acaba de volver en sí!

Cerró el teléfono entonces y su chillido aún más agudo hizo que mi cabeza casi estallara.

— ¡Edward!

Me abrazó con tal ímpetu que por un momento pensé que mi cabeza saldría proyectada hacía el techo de la habitación.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? — logré articular con apenas nada de voz.

— ¡Incluso estás hablando!, — chilló ella al tiempo que volvía a abrazarme aunque no con tanta fuerza — ¡no lo puedo creer!, ¡voy a golpearte semejante idiota!, ¡¿cómo te atreviste a hacer semejante locura?! ¡Y por quien!

Su verborrea comenzaba a marearme, todo lo que decía carecía de sentido para mí, así que espere a que terminara de hablar, reclamar o preguntar, cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para poder hablar yo.

— Tranquilízate Alice.

— ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! — Replicó escandalizada — es una broma ¿verdad?, dime que lo es Edward, ¡casi mueres!

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como una posesa, mientras agitaba las manos de arriba abajo reclamando cosas que apenas y lograba entender, cosas que sonaban como: ¿Dónde se enterara Carlisle? O ¿Qué podíamos hacer para no afectarte demasiado?

Curiosamente por primera vez en mi vida lo referente a mi padre me valía un comino; fue hasta que ella menciono a Bella que le preste verdadera atención.

— ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? Oh Bella, lo siento mucho en tu ausencia ha ocurrido un evento sumamente desafortunado, el idiota de mi hermanastro ha muerto por ser un completo imbécil que no mide la gravedad de sus actos.

Soltó todo tan rápido las palabras que pronto se quedó sin aire, estaba agitada y decidió sentarse entonces a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

— ¿Bell…?

Intente hablar pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de hospital se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una llorosa y preocupada Rosalie.

— ¡Eddie! — Chilló al tiempo que corría a mi encuentro, prácticamente empujo a Alice y me abrazo con fuerza.

Pude escuchar en el monitor de mi ritmo cardiaco una repentina aceleración y sonreí, por lo menos ella ya no estaba enojada conmigo, eso me alegraba.

— Rose. — murmure al tiempo que correspondía a su abrazo y enterraba mi cara en su sedoso cabello, tenía un delicioso olor y aunque escuche a Alice decir algo no logré entenderlo, sólo podía ser consciente del momento entre Rosalie y yo.

— Lo siento tanto cariño — sollozaba al hablar y su cuerpo entero temblaba —, no pensé que te quedarías en la calle con semejante lluvia. Lo siento tanto, yo… soy tan tonta, de haber sabido que eras capaz de hacer tal cosa jamás te hubiera dejado allí solo.

La abrace con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz y me sentí un verdadero idiota, la había preocupado y ahora mismo estaba llorando por mí, no lo merecía, primero cometo el imperdonable error de llamarla Bella y después intentando que me perdone casi muero y además la hice llorar.

Estúpido Edward. Me regañe a mí mismo.

Sin embargo ella estaba allí ahora, a mi lado; no podía pedir nada más, ella era todo lo que quería y lo único que tenía en este mundo.

— Tranquila pequeña — dije con apenas un hilo de voz — el imbécil fui yo por…

— Claro que no — Me interrumpió — si yo no fuera una…

— Te amo.

Lo dije de corazón, pero se sintió un poco extraño, tal vez porque ella no se lo esperaba, quizá porque no era el momento más adecuado, no después del problema que habíamos tenido, pero ella elevo su rostro hacía el mío me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

— También te amo Edward.

La sonrisa en mi cara fue automática, pero en el fondo seguía sintiendo que algo me faltaba.

-:-

— Entramos en tres minutos chicas.

El gay encargado de la coordinación del acto aviso con su afeminada y siempre hastiada voz. Al principio era un tanto molesto, ahora estaba acostumbrada a ella y sólo asentí con la cabeza cuando al recorrer con la mirada a todas, su rostro se topó con el mío.

— Creo que alguien no ha tenido sexo en un buen rato — Murmuro una de las chicas a mi lado, refiriéndose justamente al encargado.

Yo sonreí con complicidad y desvíe la mirada después, mi sonrisa desapareció entonces, no tenía idea de cuál era el nombre del encargado, tampoco sabía cuál era el nombre de esa chica a mi lado ni la del otro lado, realmente las relaciones interpersonales no me interesaban en lo más mínimo, la última vez cree un lazo tan fuerte y peor aún me enamore de la persona equivocada, era estúpida sí, pero no tanto no me permitiría cometer el mismo error.

— Te llamas Isabella ¿cierto? — insistió y sentí que no podía continuar con mi antipatía al menos durante ese momento.

— Sólo Bella. — replique y la sonrisa de esa chica se ensancho.

Era una chica muy guapa, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, facciones un tanto finas y de parpados pesados.

— Bien, en ese caso Bella. He visto que no le hablas a nadie por aquí, tampoco sales de bar con los otros ¿Te caen mal o algo así?

Note de inmediato que ella misma no se incluía en el grupo de los que se iban de bar, pero no le di mucha importancia, realmente no quería socializar con nadie por mucho que ella se mostrara amable con un bicho raro como yo.

— Quizá es que buscas algo distinto — continuo luego de que mi respuesta fuera un simple encogimiento de hombros. — Si quieres puedes salir conmigo esta noche, es sábado y en el pub de un amigo va a estar una banda muy buena.

— Te lo agradezco mucho humm… — arrugue el entrecejo — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver por fin un poco de interés de mi parte.

— No te burles ¿vale? Mi nombre es Ginebra, pero puedes llamarme Gin.

Guiñó de forma simpática un ojo y yo sonreí.

Más tarde después del show decidí salir con Gin, quizá fue en parte que ella insistió o que realmente me urgía algo de diversión, el caso es que subí a su golf del 73, extrañando como nunca mi pequeño Cruiser de apenas el 2010.

El lugar en verdad tenía buen ambiente, se llamaba Heaven & Hell y estaba tocando una banda en vivo canciones de rock que fueron un éxito a finales de los 60's y principios de los 70's de bandas como Guns 'n Roses, The Doors e incluso Metallica.

Poco a poco el ambiente se volvía más relajante y tras la sexta o séptima cerveza incluso comenzaba a corear las, realmente muy familiares para mí, canciones.

— Bella — dijo Gin abrazándome y hablando con la voz totalmente ebria, difícilmente podía mantener fija la vista en algún punto lejano del bar mientras hablaba —, ese par de chicos nos ven desde el fondo.

Voltee discretamente hacía la dirección que ella señalaba y efectivamente un par de tipos con pinta de rockeros, de cabello largo y grasoso, unos en verdad mocosos que no se veían de más de dieciocho años, nos observaban. Honestamente yo no estaba de humor para adolescentes, no luego de mi última experiencia.

— A que les encantaría ver cómo nos besamos. — espeto Gin riendo y abrazándome más cerca de ella por el cuello.

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando ella me jalo con fuerza hacía si y me planto de lleno un beso en los labios.

Sus labios tibios y suaves se movían con fiereza contra los míos que de forma automática comenzaron a reaccionar contra los suyos, no me di cuenta en que momento mis manos se posaron sobre su cintura y la acercaron aún más a mí.

De reojo pude ver a los chicos que nos veían a lo lejos que estaban pasmados, pero al mismo tiempo parecían emocionados por semejante escena tan ardiente, sonreí y baje mis manos por la cintura de Gin y la agarre con fuerza por el trasero, ella gimió dulcemente y bajo sus manos de mi cuello a mi cintura deteniéndose ligeramente en mis senos.

No era la primera vez que hacía esto, en el Joker's night club ocasionalmente algunas de las chicas nos besábamos por petición de los clientes o como parte del show, pero siempre fue un beso bastante superficial, nada que pasará a mayores, en esta ocasión, sentía que no sería así.

Ella se levantó de la silla y se puso entre mis piernas, me tomo por el rostro y me beso incluso con más ímpetu, no intente detenerla si quiera, al fin y al cabo quizá era lo que necesitaba. Olvidarme de los hombres de una vez por todas.

Finalmente detuvo el beso, no sin antes morder mis labios con suavidad. No pude resistirlo más, quizá era el alcohol en mis venas, quizá el mareo acompañado de este, quizá es que quería borrar su rostro, su hermosa sonrisa y su despeinado cabello color cobre. No sé en realidad que fue, sólo sé que me bebí la novena cerveza de un solo trago antes de dejarme arrastrar por ella fuera del lugar.

El trayecto a su casa estuvo cargado de risas, besos y caricias. Finalmente en su departamento, ella se hizo pelotas al intentar abrir la puerta, no pude evitar recordar a Edward cuando hizo eso y sonreí con nostalgia, con verdadero dolor así que no lo prolongue más y me abalance sobre ella.

Era más alta que yo, pero más delgada, con facilidad la empuje a la cama de su cuarto y poco a poco ella se adueñó de la situación, se giró en la cama para dejarme debajo de ella, me arranco prácticamente la blusa y el sostén, masajeo mis senos con suavidad y su lengua recorrió mis pezones de forma realmente deliciosa, yo como pude metí mi mano en su short y comencé a estimularle el clítoris por encima de la ropa interior.

Gire sobre nuestros cuerpos nuevamente y lentamente la despoje hasta de la última prenda, enterré mi cara entre sus piernas y con la lengua recorrí su feminidad de arriba abajo deteniéndome en jugar con su clítoris hasta hacerla gritar de placer mientras mi dedo medio la penetraba con rudeza.

Ella se masajeaba los pechos y se pellizcaba los pezones, estaba realmente disfrutándolo e incluso movía las caderas de forma sensual al compás de mis movimientos.

El sabor de su humedad me excitaba demasiado, yo misma estaba muy mojada y ella lo noto, su mirada de salvaje felino me dejo sin aliento cuando me empujo lejos de ella justo después de que alcanzara la cima del orgasmo con mi lengua.

Me sonrió y una vez más me tumbo de espaldas a la cama y puso ambas piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Supe en ese momento que sería una noche muy larga.

-:-

La cabeza me dolía horrores, intente abrir los ojos pero sólo conseguí bizquear un poco y los volví a cerrar, no tenía idea de que hora era, pero pude notar por la temperatura de la habitación que había amanecido.

Gin estaba tumbada a mi lado, con el cabello despeinado, totalmente desnuda, medio cubierta por la sabana y con la boca entreabierta.

Me levante de la cama entonces, yo también estaba totalmente desnuda, y mi ropa estaba regada alrededor de la cama, por lo que haciendo el menor ruido posible me vestí, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Gin me hizo detenerme.

— Así que eres de las que se van sin decir si quiera "fue increíble espero que se repita".

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, su amodorrada voz sonaba muy segura y podría jurar que hasta ofendida.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta, tenía los senos expuestos y se acariciaba los pezones con las manos.

— La verdad, soy de las que cobra por este tipo de cosas, pero descuida — agregue ante su mirada sorprendida — no pienso cobrarte nada, he dejado el negocio y la verdad es que lo disfrute mucho.

Ella sonrió como tonta y yo me día la vuelta, sin verla simplemente le dije adiós mientras me alejaba y en ese momento supe que había llegado el momento de marcharme.

* * *

N/A: ya se, lo se! no tengo perdón de dios (si creen en uno digo...) pero este semestre en la universidad ha sido el más dificil de todos, sin embargo justo hoy envie el ultimo reporte de la ultima materia y soy libre... así que intentare en estas vacaciones terminar la historia, en realidad son un par de capitulos más, pero no me gustaría dejar inconcluso algo que yo misma disfruto mucho... espero sigan allí y le den un poquito de atencion a CS n.n

Antes de irme... si no tienen cuenta en , o si la tienen pero quieren saber más de esta historia, podrían agregarse al grupo de facebook que he creado para la historia; lo pueden buscar en el navegador de FB como "contrato sexual" y agregarte, para que esten enteradas de avances y para que tengamos una charla más personalizada respecto a la historia ;)

además allí publicaré el rumbo de la historia, las canciones que se ponen como referencia en cada capitulo y bueno no se cualquier cosa; por si no lo encuentras en el buscador en un review me dejan su nombre de face y yo con gusto las agrego n.n

bien entonces sería todo, muchas gracias por leer... saludines!

-AliCe Ahtziry

saludines y besos frios...

-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!


	25. Chapter 24: Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!._

* * *

_**Cancion del capitulo:**_

**[**Hay veces que no sé lo que me pasa… Ya no puedo saber qué es lo que pasa adentro, Somos como gatos en celo, Somos una célula que explota y esa no la paras...**]** **La Celula Que Explota – Jaguares (Caifanes)**

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Reencuentro**

**-:- Cuatro meses después-:-**

"_Estimados pasajeros, les avisamos que el avión está por llegar a su destino, favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad_".

La voz de la azafata del avión me saco de mi ensimismamiento, llevaba más de la mitad del trayecto simplemente viendo por la ventana, observando la nada, pensando en todo y en nada, pero al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se estremeció y estoy totalmente segura que nada tenía que ver con que estuviera descendiendo el avión. Era por el hecho de regresar. Hacía varios meses que había decidido regresar, pero en ultimo momento tomaba un avión hacía cualquier lugar, quería evitar esa ciudad más que nada en el mundo, no quería verlo, no quería tener que enfrentar mis miedos y no sabía que era peor, si saber de él o no saber de él.

Finalmente el avión se detuvo y pude desabrochar mi cinturón, que en ningún momento después del despegue me moleste en desabrochar, no me encontraba totalmente en mis cabales, iba por allí caminando como una posesa, como un zombie sin pensar demasiado en mis actos, no podía dejar de pensar que justo así estaba la primera vez que vine a esta enorme ciudad, cuando hui de casa y de todos los terrores que esto significaban, la única diferencia es que esa vez podía sentir la libertad aun en mi modo zombie, esta vez esa libertad sólo me sofoca.

— Bella, ¡Bella!

Escuche la chillona voz de Alice y la busque con la mirada, finalmente la encontré; de pie con sus pequeños 1.45 metros de estatura, saludando con la mano mientras se ponía de puntas para sobre salir un poco de entre la gente que al igual que ella esperaba a alguien que llegaba de un largo viaje.

Sonreí casi con ironía, pues iba sola… por supuesto que iba sola, ¿qué esperaba? ¿A Edward de pie a su lado, esperando con desesperación para correr hacía mí, estrecharme en sus brazos y decir cuánto me extraño? No, claro que no, yo no esperaba eso.

— ¡Hola Al!

Mi saludo fue el peor intento de entusiasmo jamás emitido, no pude disimular nada mi decepción y Alice, la pequeña y perceptiva Alice lo sabía.

— ¿Y qué tal el viaje? — preguntó ignorando por completo mi metedura de pata, esta vez mi sonrisa de alivio fue real.

— No me quejo — replique botando el aire — siempre me mareo en los vuelos, está vez por lo menos llevaba la cabeza en otro lado como para detenerme a marearme.

Hizo un gesto de desaprobación y luego me quito de las manos la mochila que llevaba arrastrando, simplemente dijo algo como que me ayudaría, pero yo había dejado de escucharla, comenzaba a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, aquellos que no aceptaría jamás en voz alta, aquellos en los que realmente estaba decepcionada de que él no viniera a recibirme.

Alice pasó todo el camino parloteando sobre lo molesto que se ha puesto todo en mi ausencia, pero tuvo mucho cuidado de no mencionar a Edward y a su amada novia Rose, pero era obvio que el motivo principal de sus molestias era su doblemente cuñada rubia.

— Bella… — dijo y vi su mano agitándose frente a mi cara y por un momento fue todo lo que había en mi campo de visión — tierra llamando a Bella… — canturreo y entonces me gire a verla. — hemos llegado.

— Cierto Alice — dije sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —, muchas gracias por traerme a casa.

Ella sonrió con sinceridad y yo le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude sin embargo no era fácil este lugar me traía tantos recuerdos; por suerte Alice no había decidido usar el volvo negro, de lo contrario jamás habría aceptado subirme. Pero supongo que ella supo eso, era muy intuitiva, demasiado intuitiva.

— Cuídate Bella y ya verás como todo se solucionará.

Baje como pude mi maleta y no entendí a qué se refería Alice, pero no insistí, ni siquiera le pedí que subiera conmigo a mi departamento, pero era algo en su sonrisa que no me terminaba de gustar.

Suspiré profundamente y elevé la vista al cielo, ese en el que casi no se veían estrellas. Ese en el que los satélites y aviones eran lo único sobrevolaba ocasionalmente.

Cada escalón para llegar a mi apartamento pesaba más que el anterior, me sentí por un momento un pequeño gato perdido, un pequeño y asustado gato que no sabe usar sus garras aun, que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante las personas, más si esas personas tienen una linda sonrisa y un cabello cobrizo tan encantador, tan caballero de esas personas que hoy en día ya no encuentras en cualquier parte.

Entre finalmente a mi casa y el olor a humedad me impregno la nariz por un momento, le di poca importancia a ese hecho, después de todo mi estadía aquí era pasajera, sólo tenía que ir a hablar con Tanya y recoger unas cosas, después volvería a irme. Esta vez para siempre.

No pude evitar pensar en ese momento en el día que conocí a Edward. Supe desde que lo vi que era un niño sin experiencia, su mirada asustada lo gritaba. A su lado había otro pobre tonto sin experiencia pero este era astuto como una serpiente, mi primer instinto fue de repulsión hacía ellos, por eso no me hizo nada de gracia que María dijera que justo esa mesa nos había solicitado.

Creí haberme podido deshacer de él, no sabía cuánto me equivocaba, pues si en ese momento le dije que no estaba interesada en niños, sin importar cuanto pudiera pagar. Un niño rico más, que viene a divertirse, pero este además quería unas clases, ¡ja!, nunca en mi vida escuche algo más ridículo.

Sin embargo la manera en que me defendió de James, aun llevando las de perder, sin detenerse si quiera a pensar que esos malotes lo iban a picar en cachitos, aun así lo hizo, él se arriesgó para salvarme, quizá sólo sea demasiado tonto, pero nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí nunca.

La sonrisa estúpida se me escurrió de la cara cuando el sonido insistente del timbre de la puerta me hizo aterrizar nuevamente a la realidad, al presente, en el que ese niño caballeroso y tierno, estaba con otra mujer, una más joven y con menos problemas, alguien por quien es capaz de todo, como un súper man que siempre va por Luisa Lane cuando está en peligro.

El timbre siguió insistiendo y el chillido me desesperaba cada vez más, me daban ganas de arrancarme los oídos sólo de escucharlo, o bien abrir la puerta soltar un rugido a quien sea que se encuentre detrás y luego encerrarme y arrancar entonces el maldito aparato.

— ¡Ya deja de joder!.

Grité a quien sea que estuviera tocando el timbre, seguramente era Alice para invitarme a cenar o lo que sea, hacía más de dos horas que me había dejado en casa, seguramente había ido por su novio rubio y ahora yo sería una enorme mosca panteonera entre esos dos mientras se tragan a besos o derraman miel hasta provocar diabetes a todo el que se encuentra cerca.

— Alice caray, escuche el maldito aparato hace…

Me quede muda, totalmente muda, pues cuando abrí la puerta no vi la pequeña figura de Alice y su soldado de plomo que tiene por novio, lo que vi fue a superman, mejor dicho Edward Cullen, con su perfecto 1.90 de estatura, el siempre despeinado cabello cobre, aun más despeinado, la camisa negra de botones y el vaquero azul marino.

Era él, realmente era él y… estaba tan pasmado como yo.

— Bella.

Fue lo primero y lo único que consiguió decir y yo me sonroje; ¿su voz había sido siempre una dulce caricia de seda? Digo no hace tanto tiempo que me fui ¿o sí?

— Alice me dijo… — comenzó a decir y no pudo evitar tartamudear y dejar inconclusa la frase — no sabía si era buena idea… yo… no se… no quiero molestar y…

Estaba completamente en conflicto, no sabía que decir ni el tampoco al parecer, una fina línea de sudor perlaba su frente y yo sólo podía pensar todas esas veces que su sudor y el olor de su cuerpo inundaban el mío.

Cerré los ojos un instante para despejar mi mente y lo siguiente que pasó no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó y sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, en ese momento me volví de mantequilla y comenzaba a derretirme en sus brazos, esos brazos que extrañe tanto.

Quise alejarme de él, sabía que esto estaba mal, pero no pude, no logre si quiera intentarlo, cuando su olor inundo mis sentidos no pude hacerlo, simplemente me deje llevar.

— Bella yo…

Intento hablar pero yo me aferre con fuerza a él y chillé como pude:

— Te extrañe tanto Edward…

— Y yo a ti.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, ni quien de los dos hizo el primer esfuerzo por romper el abrazo, pero cuando nos separamos estábamos incomodos y se había situado una tensión entre nosotros, esto nunca antes había pasado, pero vamos esa reacción mía había sido ridícula.

— Y ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida, ¿de cuando acá era él quien rompía silencios incomodos?

— Bien, bastante bien.

Sonrió con timidez y en ese momento pude ver de nuevo a Edward, mi Edward; aquél inexperto chico que quería saber cómo tratar a una chica en la cama, seguramente para este entonces era ya un experto en el tema.

— Me alegro — su voz estaba un poco tranquila, pero al final lo traicionaron los nervios, y que bueno que estés en casa.

— No… no voy a quedarme — dije de inmediato, quizá muy de inmediato pues su mascará de cordura cayó por completo al suelo — quiero decir, estoy aquí sólo para recoger unas cosas y entregar este departamento a Tanya, después de todo es suyo.

— ¿Verás de nuevo a la gente del Joker's? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Ah vamos — intente relajar el ambiente con un tono calmado e incluso hice una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa —, son lo más parecido que tengo a una familia.

— ¿Sí? Y ¿Qué es James, el hermano amoroso?

Su tono sarcástico fue duro y sonreí, esta vez fue una verdadera sonrisa, sus manos estaban hechas puño y tenía una mirada perspicaz.

— Bueno, toda familia tiene un arroz negro ¿no te parece?

Le guiñé el ojo en supuesta complicidad, ya que él sabía que me refería justamente a él. Su respuesta fue rodar los ojos y relajar su postura después.

— Puedo ir contigo si lo necesitas…

— No.

Mi respuesta fue rotunda, ni siquiera supe en que momento había dado la vuelta y comenzado a alejarme en dirección a la cocina.

— No es necesario Edward estoy bien, si no lo sabías soy una adulta capaz de cuidarme por mi misma desde hace años, no necesito a un niño para protegerme.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, la Bella hostil, aquella que no deja que nada ni nadie la lastime, quien no permite que nadie la vea como una fácil carnada; ni siquiera el hombre al que amaba con todo su ser y con cada una de las células de su cuerpo, con cada neurona en su cerebro, con cada latido de su corazón.

Creí que en ese momento él iba a marcharse, realmente pensé que simplemente daría media vuelta y se marcharía, no sin antes cerrar con fuerza la puerta de la entrada. Por lo tanto no me atreví a voltear, me quede quieta en mi sitio incluso después de que escuche la puerta cerrarse, lo que no imagine, fue que él llegaría hasta mí y abrazaría por la espalda.

Sin poder evitarlo solté un corto grito por la sorpresa y sentí su respiración golpearme el cuello al compás de su risa.

— Así que no necesitas que un niño tonto te proteja, pero tiemblas como papel ante el más mínimo roce.

Su voz era incluso más irresistible que antes, la manera en que arrastraba las palabras, era el sonido más erótico que había escuchado en mi vida.

— No Edward, no lo nece…

No logré terminar la frase, en el momento en que el beso mi cuello con suavidad mi voz desapareció por completo; él comenzó a descender por mis hombros, dejando pequeños besos mientras con su mano me pegaba por completo a él. Podía sentir su erección apretada contra el inicio de mis nalgas, sin duda había crecido en estatura, pues yo llevaba tacones y aun así era más alto que yo.

Sus manos expertas en tocarme comenzaron a recorrer mi cintura por sobre la ropa, eran movimientos firmes y seguros, no las manos temblorosas de cuando lo conocí, pero este Edward era incluso mejor.

Ascendió sus manos con lentitud, la suficiente para ponerme ansiosa y así poder arrancar un gemido de mis labios cuando por fin comenzó a masajear mis senos y jugar con mis pezones a través de la delgada tela de mi blusa.

Di media vuelta entonces quedando de frente a él y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, esta vez sin evasiones de ninguno de los dos, esta vez con decisión y hambre, con deseo y necesidad… pero antes debía probar sus labios una vez más.

Coloque ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y me acerque a él, quien puso su encantadora sonrisa de lado; me acerque más a él y sin romper el contacto visual ni por un segundo avancé hasta finalmente tocar mis labios con los suyos. Fue como la chispa que hace explotar una bomba.

Mis labios contra los suyos en un simple roce, que sin tener control sobre ellos comenzaron a besarlo con pasión y el correspondió, me beso con desesperación, con hambre, sus labios y los míos en una danza perfecta.

Él me levantó con suma facilidad y puso mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para así poder llevarme con facilidad hasta la habitación.

Una vez allí me quito una a una cada prenda de mi cuerpo, dejando un camino de caricias y besos por doquier, pronto se encontraba en mi intimidad, estimulando con la lengua mi clítoris, se movía con rapidez y yo gemía de forma audible y cuando uno de sus dedos acarició la entrada de mi vagina ya estaba muy húmeda. El gimió y suavemente me penetró con su dedo, cosa que me hizo retorcerme de placer, él dijo algo que no logre entender del todo, pero sonó a algo como: "tu olor me vuelve loco, pero tu sabor…"

El movimiento rítmico de su dedo iba en aumento, al igual que mi desesperación, moría por tenerlo sobre mi ahora, con su duro miembro dentro de mí, pero él no dejaba de estimularme y cuando el segundo dedo entró mis gemidos eran ya más bien gritos, en ningún momento dejó de estimular mi clítoris con su lengua y esto hacía que me temblaran las piernas.

— ¡Edward! — grité totalmente fuera de mí, no creía poder soportar mucho más. Mi humedad era tal que su mano entera estaba empapada, pero el sólo sonrió con malicia.

— Extrañe tanto el sonido de mi nombre arrancado de tus labios.

Sonrió y sus dedos aumentaron el ritmo de las estocadas, pude entrever mientras me encontraba al borde del cielo, como se colocaba un condón y lo siguiente que sentí cuando sus dedos abandonaron mi cavidad fue su cuerpo sobre el mío y su miembro erecto penetrándome con suma facilidad debido a mi humedad.

Gemí al sentirlo dentro de mí y con las manos sobre su trasero lo obligué a penetrarme con fuerza, casi con violencia mientras de su boca salía una y otra vez mi nombre en un gemido gutural que me volvía loca. Cuando no pude soportarlo más lo besé con lujuria y pasión desenfrenada, sin permitir en ningún momento que dejara de moverse en mi interior.

El movimiento de sus caderas chocando con las mías sin descansó me estaba volviendo loca y sin darme mucho cuenta mis caderas estaban moviéndose también al compás de las suyas en un ataque de desesperación y frenesí.

En ese momento comencé a sentir esa fría ansiedad, esa desesperación; esa llama naciendo en lo profundo de mi intimidad y que poco a poco se esparce por mi cuerpo cual fuego en la pólvora, pasa por cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo ese fuego, esa descarga eléctrica de placer hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos, mismos que se aferran a su espalda y mis piernas a sus caderas para evitar flotar por la habitación en un ataque de éxtasis. Para evitar los temblores que se apoderan de mi cuerpo al alcanzar la cima del orgasmo.

Disfrutó al máximo del momentáneo placer que me entumece los sentidos hasta que lentamente relajo cada uno de mis músculos y es entonces cuando mis ojos buscan los suyos mientras en mis labios aparece una sonrisa.

— Edward…

Dije con una voz que más bien parece el ronroneo de un gato, pero el silencia mis labios con los suyos.

No sé cuántas veces más lo hicimos esa noche, sólo sé que cuando finalmente me quede dormida, cada partícula de mí estaba impregnada de su olor y había una sonrisa de satisfacción tanto en su rostro como en el mío. Probablemente mañana tendría que preocuparme por lo que pasó, pero no esta noche, esta noche él era enteramente mío, más de lo que lo fue nunca y como esto ya no era el contrato y como habíamos roto todas las reglas impuestas, incluso la de siempre usar condón, ya que hubo un momento en que estos se agotaron, pues Edward no traía más que unos cuantos y a mí no me importó, fui yo misma quien dirigió su miembro a mi entrada y… la sensación fue completamente distinta. Entonces si todas las reglas se habían roto esa noche, ¿Qué más daba disfrutarlo un poco más y dormir entre sus brazos?.

* * *

**N/A: No alucinan! actualice pronto hahaha**

**Chicas y sólo por si acaso chicos, ammm les agradezco muchisimo seguir allí, con Edward y Bella hasta el final, digo este no es el final aún pfff... claro que no, pero se acerca, y como dije mi proposito es terminar la historia ahora que tengo dos meses y medio de vacaciones así que... bueno espero sigan allí al pendiente de lo que pasa con estos dos, como ven las cosas comienzan a mejorar... o tal vez no ;)**

**Les agradezco a quienes ya se unieron al grupo de Facebook de la historia, quien no lo ha hecho, bueno espero pronto lo hagan para estar más en contacto ya saben sólo busquen en facebook "Contrato sexual (fanfic)" y pedir ser agregados al grupo o pueden agregarme a mi y solicitarme ser invitados al grupo**

**en facebook aparezco como: alice ahtziry depp kiryuu**

**así que las espero, al igual que espero un pequeño o extenso, como gusten, review del capitulo, un comentario sobre si les ha gustado, si no les ha gustado, lo que sea :D y a esas chicas lindas que capitulo a capitulo se quedan allí conmigo y que me dejan siempre review... se los agradezco, es por ustedes que la historia sigue en pie, a las lectoras fantasma... mil millones de gracias por leer! y a las personitas nuevas en la historia... espero les este gustando y que se convierta en uno de sus favoritos.**

**Chaitoo y besos frios para todos!**

**-AliCe Ahtziry!.**


	26. Chapter 25: Desastre tras desastre

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!._

* * *

_**Cancion del capitulo:**_

"Muchos años uno cree, que el caer es levantarse y de repente, ya no te paras.

Que al amor es temporal que todo te puede pasar y de repente, estas muy solo.

Afuera, afuera tú no existes, solo adentro. Afuera, afuera no te cuido sólo adentro, afuera, te desbarata el viento sin dudarlo. Afuera nadie es nada sólo adentro."

**[**Afuera ~ Caifanes (Jaguares)**]**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**: Desastre tras desastre

.

Al despertar sentí el tibio cuerpo de Bella aun a mi lado, entonces lo supe, esto no había sido un sueño, esta vez era real, ella de verdad estaba allí a mi lado y las miles de imágenes de la noche anterior me atacaron cual meteorito, sólo pude sonreír y abrazarla con fuerza hacía mí.

Sólo en ese momento, cuando ella gruño entre sueños, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado, enterré la cara en sus cabellos, para poder respirar su enervante aroma, ese delicioso aroma a dulce de uva. Echaba tanto de menos ese olor, la echaba tanto de menos a ella, nunca durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo lejos, me sentí tan feliz, tan completo. Creí que una vez que estuviera con Rosalie todo sería mejor, que cuando finalmente alcanzará mi cometido y la tuviera entre mis brazos sería todo perfecto, pero la realidad es que ni un solo momento a lado de Rose podía compararse a como me sentía ahora. Fue entonces que me di cuenta, hacía bastante tiempo que mi inconsciente lo gritaba pero nunca quise darme cuenta; estaba enamorado de Bella.

Sentía como si me hubieran lanzado agua helada en ese momento, era cierto, estaba enamorado de ella, de sus hermosos labios, de su mirada profunda, de su cabello castaño, de su cintura, de su cuerpo entero, pero sobre todo de la pequeña princesa Marie, quien sufría sin encontrar nunca su final feliz, de esa fuerte mujer que nunca dejaba que nada ni nadie la viera sufrir, salvo yo.

El corazón me latía con fuerza y el pulso me resonaba en los oídos en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer, sentí un raro impulso de reír a carcajadas, de brincar, de correr, de simplemente estrecharla entre mis brazos con fuerza y luego besarla… sencillamente no sabía qué hacer, estaba volviéndome loco.

En ese momento ella se despertó, imagino que los atronadores latidos de mi corazón la habían despertado, de lo contrario no tengo idea de qué pudo despertarla, pero allí estaba ella, desperezándose y luego de un momento giró su rostro hacía mí, sentí entonces la piel arder. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

"Bella te amo con locura". No sonaba muy bien que digamos, pero vamos era la verdad, ¿acaso las mujeres no quieren todo el tiempo que seamos sinceros con ellas? Aunque bien es verdad que suena disparatado y poco ético soltar algo así como así. Además que yo estuviera enamorado de ella no quería decir que ella lo estuviera también, después de todo fui yo quien lo inicio todo anoche, ella ni siquiera me llamó para decirme que estaba en la ciudad, de no ser porque escuche a Alice decírselo a Jasper dos noches antes, titubeé en ir con ella al aeropuerto, pero cada vez mi cordura flanqueaba más, incluso delirantemente creí verla en un parque cercano a la casa de Rose cuando iba por allí justamente con mí novia, de allí me dirigí al Joker's, sólo allí podían darme información de Bella sin tener que suplicar a Alice por ella, entonces aunque me costó una gran suma de dinero persuadir al guardia ese Eleazar, terminó dándome la dirección, de no ser por eso yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos, ella no había hecho nada por comunicarse conmigo y dudo que lo hiciera.

— Edward — la escuche nombrarme y no pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción, mi nombre pronunciado con su dulce y sexy voz era un angelical sonido que me encantaba y me ponía extremadamente cursi, incluso en mi pensamiento. Debía dejar de comportarme como un idiota. Aunque fuera en mis pensamientos.

— Bella yo…— comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió.

— Edward, me marcharé para siempre—

La sonrisa en mi rostro y mi mente totalmente rosa y ridículamente cursi se borró por completo.

Marcharse para siempre

— Supongo que… es algo definitivo ¿verdad? — pregunte con tono acartonado.

— Así es, como te dije ayer sólo vine por unas cosas aquí y luego… me marcharé.

— Fue increíble lo de ayer — comencé a decir intentando que se me quebrará la voz lo menos posible, ella estaba de espaldas a mí en la cama en esos momentos —, creo que ese fue mi examen de egreso.

— Si supongo que sí.

— Bien.

Me levante de la cama, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, ¿para eso venía a enterarme ahora de que la amaba, para terminar con el corazón roto? Que estupidez.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, ella se mantuvo inmóvil en la cama, con la mirada perdida fija en el ropero frente a ella.

Estaba a punto de irme pero me detuve en el último momento, antes de salir de su habitación, me sostuve al marco de la puerta y sin girar si quiera el rostro hacía ella le dije

— Suerte con tu vida, espero que seas feliz y aunque lo dudo… espero volver a verte algún día.

Espere un momento pero ella no respondió nada, así que me fui, y al llegar a la puerta del volvo me detuve y comencé a dar de patadas a diestra y siniestra al auto, la alarma comenzó a sonar desde el primer golpe pero no me importó, no pude contener más las lágrimas y las deje fluir. No debí venir a este lugar, era un idiota.

Cuando no pude más subí al auto, conduje a casa sin detenerme, sin siquiera poder pensar en nada y antes de llegar me detuve en el mini súper, donde compre la primer botella de alcohol que me encontré, ni siquiera vi el precio, la marca o bien qué clase de licor era, sólo quería perderme en la inconsciencia, sanar o por lo menos anestesiar la profunda herida que ahora tenía, fui a casa entonces y comencé a beber directamente de la botella.

Pasaron horas, tal vez días, no tengo la menor idea y tampoco me importaba pues entre más se vaciaba la botella frente a mí, menos me importaba nada, ni mi propio nombre, escuche sonar mi teléfono un par de veces, quizá muchas veces, pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Finalmente me deje caer en la inconsciencia llevándome conmigo una última imagen del hermoso rostro de Bella.

— No lo puedo Creer, Edward Cullen.

Una voz retumbaba en mi cerebro, pero me encontraba aun lo suficientemente ebrio como para que me importara, aunque también comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, más cuando una fuerte luz me dio de lleno en la cara, entonces si el dolor se volvió insoportable.

— ahh… qué diablos. — bufé y me cubrí la cara con la almohada.

— Oh disculpa ¿te molesta la luz? Pues te lo mereces por ponerte totalmente ebrio, ¿acaso estuvo buena la fiesta ayer? ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre Edward?!

No lo pude evitar más, mi enojo iba en aumento, así que me levante y encaré a Rosalie quien no dejaba de acusarme y decir que era un maldito infeliz igual a todos los hombres, igual inclusive a Royce.

— No… me compares con ese idiota.

Estaba tan furioso y borracho que no me di cuenta, pero tenía a Rosalie pegada contra la pared y mis manos estaban cerradas con fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas y ella no dejaba de decir que le estaba haciendo daño.

— Rose — dije abriendo mucho los ojos y soltándola, ella tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos, además estaba asustada —, lo siento… de verdad yo…

— No puedo soportarlo más Edward, lo siento.

— No, espera un momento Rose…

La alcancé y la tomé entre mis brazos e hice lo único que fui capaz de hacer en esos momentos, la besé.

Ella se resistió, pero termino cediendo, la abracé por la cintura entonces con una mano mientras acariciaba su rostro con la otra.

— Sé que soy un idiota — dije suspirando contra sus labios y ella sonrió —, pero te amo Bella.

Su mirada se volvió fría entonces y a mí, hasta se me quito la borrachera, las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin pensarlo y sabía que esta vez nada de lo que hiciera podría reparar el daño.

Ella simplemente me abofeteo y yo no hice nada por detenerla, estaba en shock.

— Lo sabía, siempre lo supe.

Fueron sus últimas palabras y se marchó.

La había perdido, esta vez para siempre y por extraño que parezca había dejado de importarme.

Me tiré al suelo de la habitación, saque mi móvil, tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas, todas de Rosalie. Sentí un pinchazo de culpa, ella no era culpable de nada, después de todo tal y como dijo era igual o peor que el imbécil de Royce.

Era mi castigo y bien merecido, perder a la mujer que amaba por lastimar con gravedad a la mujer con quien estaba encaprichado, aquella que me llevo a tomar medidas extremas, a quien nunca ame en realidad sólo estaba obsesionado, lo sabía porque lo que ahora sentía por Bella, lo que realmente sentí por Bella desde hace mucho tiempo siempre fue distinto pero mi idiotez fue no darme cuenta a tiempo. Este era mi bien merecido castigo. Pero ¿Por qué Rose tenía que sufrir de nuevo por mi culpa?

Me quede tirado simplemente en la sala hasta que mi celular sonó nuevamente, para ese entonces tenía una resaca de lo más insoportable, era como si duros martillos golpearan mi cráneo desde dentro y el sonido de mi celular me hizo soltar un chillido, conteste sin saber si quiera de quien se trataba.

— Edward — la voz dura de Jasper me hizo levantarme del suelo por completo — necesitamos hablar, nos vemos en la sala de juegos de mi casa en media hora, más te vale estar allí.

Bien, ha llegado mi juicio final. Pensé

. . .

Decidí tomar un taxi, no podía manejar, no podía siquiera enfocar la vista sin que no me doliera la cabeza. Llevaba gafas de sol aun cuando este se había marchado hacía rato, tenía agruras por no haber comido nada en todo el día y además la cabeza no dejaba de dolerme.

Con todo y eso llegue a la casa de los Hale, entre sin hacer mucho caso a la mirada acusadora de los empleados del lugar, sólo me dirigí a la sala de juegos, donde Jasper ya me esperaba con la mirada perdida y el rostro duro, en su mano tenía el mando de videojuego y a su lado estaba un lugar esperándome con el segundo mando de la consola.

— Siéntate — ordenó y lo hice enseguida.

— Jasper no pienso excusarme — dije con sinceridad y el me fulminó con la mirada.

— Lo sé — dijo encendiendo la consola de Xbox. —. Sólo juguemos un rato.

Arrugue la frente sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que tome el mando y comenzamos a jugar, era un juego de guerra, de estrategias de guerra para ser exactos, los favoritos de Jasper, siempre tuve la ridícula idea de que en su otra vida mi rubio amigo fue comandante de guerra, de los más sanguinarios.

Estaba aterrado y confundido y estaba seguro que eso era parte de la estrategia de Jasper.

— Hablé con mi hermana ¿Sabes?

Dijo eso mientras asesinaba sin mi ayuda a uno de los más fuertes oponentes.

— Eso creí — respondí mientras mi personaje en el juego lo seguía, pero tras ser asesinado brutalmente por uno de nuestros enemigos deje el mando en la mesa frente a nosotros y me voltee hacia él que seguía con la mirada fija en el videojuego.

— ¿Podemos dejarnos de tonterías? — Pregunté — dime de una vez…

— ¿Tonterías dices?

Soltó una risotada; realmente era aterrador, pues no dejaba de asesinar soldados a diestra y siniestra en el videojuego.

— Te diré que es una tontería —dijo con tono de burla y pero luego se puso serio y sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla continuó —, tener a tu estúpido mejor amigo loco por tu hermana, que se la pase chillando como marica todo el tiempo porque no puede tenerla, porque su novio es un imbécil que solamente le hace daño y que jure que si él la tuviera jamás le haría algo así.

Y es aún más tonto creerlo, ¿sabes?, porque en el fondo confié en que sería cierto que mi mejor amigo no la lastimaría, hice todo para ayudarlo, aun cuando no me interesaba en lo más mínimo perder a mi mejor amigo por mi hermana. O como sea, yo quería que él fuera feliz y que a ella dejaran de verle la cara de idiota.

¿Pero qué crees? — Su mirada se dirigió a mí entonces y podía ver la rabia y la confusión consumiéndolo — fui un idiota al creer en él ¿sabes? Pues él la ha lastimado mucho más y ahora resulta que está enamorado de la puta a la que se cogía porque no podía hacerlo con mi hermana —

Me puse en pie entonces, ahora también estaba furioso yo.

— No te permito hablar así de Bella.

— ¿Tú no me lo permites? — soltó una carcajada nuevamente y yo sin pensarlo le tire un puñetazo que le borro la sonrisa y lo hizo escupir sangre.

— No me hagas reír Edward — continuó limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su camisa blanca —, ¡tú! maldito cobarde que huyes de todo, incluso de tus padres, me enfrentas por una puta que no vale ¿nada?

— Tú no la conoces, no sabes nada de…

— ¿Y tú la conoces?... no me hagas reír, es que ¿ya te dijo con cuantos se abrió de patas o algo así? No me digas que serás su nuevo padrote, perfecto será el negocio ideal así ust…

Me abalancé sobre él entonces y lo golpeé una, dos, tres veces en el rostro, pero en ningún momento se defendió ni una sola vez, su rostro sangraba y comenzaba a hincársele un ojo.

— ¡Continua! — Gritó —, ¡sigue golpeando a tu mejor amigo por culpa de esa!

Mi respiración era furiosa y me enfurecía más la actitud de Jasper, pero sabía que estaba siendo un idiota al golpearlo, era obvio que él sólo buscaba hacerme enfurecer.

— Lárgate de mi casa Edward — dijo tras escupir sangre una vez más —, jamás regreses.

— Jasper yo… lo siento…

— No digas estupideces y lárgate antes de que…

— Antes de que ¿qué? — Lo interrumpí — ¿que tú también me golpees?, adelante hazlo. Me lo merezco

— ¡Que te largues! — rugió totalmente fuera de sí.

En ese momento entro Alice a la habitación, su grito fue desgarrador y corrió al encuentro de Jasper.

— ¡Tú! — La señaló y aparto su mano antes de que la lacrimógena Alice pudiera acercarse — Tú siempre estuviste de su parte, eres igual que ellos.

La pobre no entendía nada, pero en su cara se veía la real preocupación por Jasper, no pude evitar pensar en aquel tiempo en que ellos se la pasaban peleando al punto que parecía que iban a terminar matándose, pero la realidad es que quien terminó arruinando todo fui yo, pero no podía incluso cargar con esto, eso sí que no.

— A ella déjala fuera de esto — espete comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. — ella nada tiene que ver y realmente te ama, ve su rostro, no seas imbécil.

La mirada de Jasper se relajó entonces, incluso se sonrojó y volteo a ver a Alice, la pequeña Alice que estaba hecha un mar de llanto y que no dejaba de exigir saber que ocurría.

Jasper no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó y ella se rompió en sollozos y lo abrazó aun con más fuerza.

Su mirada se topó de nuevo con la mía, lucía como un soldado herido que ha llegado a su hogar y es recibido por su mujer, pero la mirada de odio que me dedicaba rompía el cuadro por completo.

No dije nada más y me marché de allí.

* * *

**N/A: Lo siento... tarde en actualizar y el capitulo es muy corto pero, era necesario que fuera así. Las cosas se ponen fuertes y más ahora que porfin Edward ha abierto los ojos :)**

**¿Qué nos esperará? hahaha Ni yo lo se XD**

**Nos leemos pronto y les agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews al igual que el hecho de estar aquí justo ahora leyendo esto, que honestamente me dejo gran parte de mi en escribirla n.n**

**besitos frios**

**- AliCe Ahtziry**


	27. Chapter 26: Culpas

_**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight, en este fic me limito a darle un giro a la trama, de manera muy OoC y con Lemmons para la satisfacción de las lemmon adictas._

_**Advertencia:** el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aun no ah sido pervertida por el rated MA, aun estas a tiempo de regresar atrás, pero si al igual que yo y que muchas mas eres amante de los lemmon, entonces ¡disfrutala!._

* * *

_**Cancion del capitulo:**_

«Then comes the day when we all find out for ourselves  
That once we have the words to say there is no one left to tell  
I know why you're running away» [4 a.m. — Avenged sevenfold]

(Llegara El Día En Que  
Descubriremos Por Nosotros Mismos  
Que Una Vez Que Tenemos  
Las Palabras Para Decir  
No Hay Nadie Para Contarlo  
Yo Sé Por Qué Estás Huyendo)

* * *

Capitulo XXVI: Culpas

Estuve conduciendo por varias horas, no supe como es que termine en casa de Bella, pero eran las 4 de la madrugada ya y yo aporreaba la puerta con fuertes y sonoros golpes, me temblaban las piernas, sentía ganas de morir por lo que lo de Jasper.

No dejaba de pensar en lo idiota que había sido, era bastante obvio que él sólo intentaba tentarme, quería hacerme enojar y cuando lo golpeé no se defendió precisamente para hacerme sentir esta maldita culpa. Estúpido y calculador Jasper Hale, pero aun así era mi mejor amigo y acababa de darle una paliza.

Finalmente me di por vencido, recargue la espalda en la puerta y eleve la vista al cielo. Era obvio que allí no había nadie, probablemente se había marchado ya, la había perdido para siempre; nunca más podría correr al refugio de sus brazos cuando la situación se saliera de control. Estaba solo, tal y como lo estuve siempre.

¿Tan importante se había vuelto Bella para mi?. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?. En realidad eso no importaba mucho, la realidad es que la había perdido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para recuperarla ahora que se había marchado, no tenía idea de a donde había ido y pude entender por las palabras que dijo antes de que dejara su casa esa noche que a ella no le interesaba que yo la encontrara. Además ¿Recuperarla? Como diablos podía hacer eso, si nunca fue mía en realidad.

Resbale lentamente por la puerta hasta terminar sentado en el suelo de la entrada de la casa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida?. ¿De que forma podía continuar en una vida donde las únicas personas importantes en ellas siempre terminaba perdiéndolas?. Mis padres, Bella, Rose, incluso Jasper y Alice, porque sabía que esta última jamás se alejaría de mi, pero lo mejor era que fuera yo quien pusiera distancia, no quería ocasionar más problemas entre ella y Jasper.

Cerré los ojos y ante mi desfilaron los recuerdos de nuestro viaje a Forks, incluso con Jasper y Alice peleando todo el tiempo, esos eran los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. Y ahora sin ellos, me sentía más vació que nunca, sin el brillo de los ojos de Bella cuando sonreía y el par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas o esa extraña costumbre de morderse el labio.

No supe en realidad cuanto tiempo paso, pero estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando alguien pronuncio mi nombre.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Edward? — abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó. ¿Había amanecido ya?. Me frote los ojos y escuche como la otra persona soltaba el aire alarmada — ¿Eso en tus manos... es sangre?.

Finalmente pude abrir los ojos y vi a Leah con ambas manos cubriéndose la boca, parecía preocupada, pero yo no entendía porque, hasta que vi mis manos, efectivamente había sangre seca en ellas y de nuevo me sentí una basura por haber golpeado a Jasper.

— Lo siento mucho Leah... estaba muy mal ayer y... no supe a donde más ir, supongo que Bella se ha ido ¿cierto?.

Intenté hablar sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero al parecer eso de que no soy un buen actor era cierto. Eso o Leah al igual que Bella y Alice, era buena observadora.

— Se marchó ayer, yo vine a recoger el resto de sus cosas — dijo ella sonriendo con melancolía —, debes estar muriendo de frio; Pasa te prepararé un café.

En realidad no había tenido frio hasta que ella lo dijo, y fue aun peor cuando intente moverme pues tenía los musculos agarrotados y cada ligero movimiento era la muerte.

— No es necesario Leah — dije poniéndome en pie finalmente sin dar importancia al dolor general de mi cuerpo y al frio que comenzaba a helarme los huesos y escuchando el crujir de mis articulaciones. Aunque ese dolor no era realmente algo preocupante, incluso era fácil de ignorar, el problema era el vacío que sentía en mi alma. Leah busco mi mirada con la suya y yo que estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no soltarme a llorar, desvié la mirada y me apresuré a hablar.

— De todas formas debo irme ya.

— Ella es realmente importante para ti ¿verdad?.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Qué tanto sabía ella sobre lo que sucedía entre Bella y yo?. No tenía idea de si ella sabía sobre el antiguo empleo de ella y de la forma tan extraña en que nos habíamos conocido, pero seguramente si alguien podía ayudarme a encontrarla, esa persona sería Leah. Pero... ¿Debía buscarla?. Quiero decir, Bella ¿Quería que yo la encontrara?. Lo más seguro es que no, ella tenía a ese tipo extranjero, ella lo amaba, yo... no significaba nada en su vida y el hecho de que se marchará de esa manera no hacía más que demostrármelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo más le daría vueltas a eso en mi cabeza?. Estaba claro, Bella no me quería cerca y ya. Intenté restarle importancia, pero no tenía idea de las palabras que debía usar para convencer a Leah, por lo que me perdí observando a un par de niños jugando en la acera de enfrente en un gigantesco charco de lodo que había ocasionado una fuga en una manguera que venía de la casa, eran un niño al que le faltaban un par de dientes y una niña un poco más grande que tenía las manos en la cintura estaba de pie junto a él y parecía regañarlo, pero el segundo la ignoraba por completo y seguía revolcándose en el lodo riendo a carcajadas. ¿Era tan tarde como para qué estuvieran despiertos y tuvieran tiempo de jugar en el lodo un par de niños?.

— ¿Edward?. — insistió Leah, que al igual que yo estaba observando la escena de los niños.

— Claro que es importante para mi — respondí por fin pasándome una mano por el encrespado cabello. — Es de mis mejores amigas y yo... la extrañaré, eso es todo — me aclaré la garganta sin voltear a verla, para evitar que se me rompiera la voz en esos momentos — como sea, debo irme.

Dí media vuelta y estaba a punto de irme cuando la voz de Leah me hizo quedarme congelado en mi sitio, pues las palabras que dijo hubieran sido las últimas que habría esperado escuchar.

— Ella te ama Edward.

No supe si reír a carcajadas o darme la vuelta y sacudir a Leah, para escuchar como el tornillo que se le había zafado caía desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Pero lo que realmente hice fue quedarme en mi sitio, sin tener el valor si quiera de darme la vuelta.

— Mira, ella jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero la verdad es que vino aquí con la esperanza de que tú la detuvieras, que la obligaras a quedarse a tu lado pero...

— Pero yo no lo hice, fui un cobarde y no la detuve... no me atreví a decirle que yo... que yo la amo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¿Podía ser posible? Es decir, Bella había esperado que esa noche le dijera que la amaba, que estaba allí no por sexo, si no por amor, si tan sólo me hubiera dejado hablar cuando quise hacerlo... o si tan sólo hubiera comenzado por eso y no por el sexo. Una vez más lo comprendía, era un idota.

— No te culpes por eso — dijo Leah tocando mi hombro —, a Bella la han lastimado mucho antes, ella solamente tiene miedo, miedo a que tú no la amaras, miedo al amor en sí. No es tú culpa en realidad, es sólo que ella prefiere huir para así no volver a sufrir, prefiere esconderse bajo su mascara de crueldad, que hacer frente a la realidad.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo iguales que eramos en realidad ella y yo. Ambos conocíamos una sola forma de acabar con los problemas. Huir.

Recordé también las palabras que ella había dicho en el aeropuerto antes de ir a Forks, cuando dijo que eso de ver el amor morir, no era nada nuevo para ella y después cuando me contó su historia, la historia de la princesa Mary. Definitivamente no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Me di la vuelta entonces para encarar a Leah, no podía quedarme así solamente, tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Sabes en donde está?.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

. . .

Conduje a casa lo más rápido que pude, tome una rápida ducha helada, no podía perder tiempo. Mis músculos ya de por si helados se quejaron ante el contacto con el agua, pero así era mejor. Luego me vestí, tome un montón de ropa y de forma desordenada la guarde en una mochila, tome un poco de dinero y mis tarjetas bancarias. En menos de una hora estaba listo para emprender el viaje de varias horas de vuelo. Esta vez no dejaría que ella escapara. Si me amaba o no, tenía que decírmelo en persona, tenía de una vez por todas que enfrentarme. Pero antes de eso tenía otro asunto que arreglar aquí en New York.

Sabía que Rosalie no tomaría mi llamada por más que tratará de insistir, así que fui a buscarla a uno de sus lugares favoritos, era un restaurante en lo alto de un rascacielos, era un sitio al que le gustaba ir para poder ver la ciudad desde arriba y relajarse al sentirse lejos del bullicio de la ciudad.

Estaba seguro de que estaría allí, porque Alice me había dicho que no estaba en casa y ninguna de sus amigas sabía tampoco donde estaba.

Llegue sin saber muy bien que iba a decirle.

Ella efectivamente estaba allí, me vio cuando llegue y sus facciones se endurecieron. Dejó la margarita que estaba tomando en la mesa y se levantó, pero yo la alcancé antes de que pudiera escaparse al baño de mujeres.

— Rose, espera.

La tome del brazo pero ella se soltó y me miro con furia.

— No tengo nada de que hablar contigo Edward, así que puedes marcharte.

— Pues yo si tengo cosas que decirte y me gustaría que me escucharas.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios pero no se marchó, así que continué hablando.

— No voy a excusarme, ni a suplicar tu perdón, sólo quiero darte una explicación de todo lo que ha ocurrido — ella alzó la ceja, estaba claro que no es lo que esperaba —. Mira, he estado obsesionado contigo desde que te conocí, y tú jamás lograbas recordar mi nombre, me llamabas Edwin, Edmund o de cualquier otra forma. Jamás conseguía que me notaras y cuando por fin me hiciste caso fue... para darle celos a Royce, porque sabías que yo te quería...

— ¿Es entonces una venganza?. — Dijo molesta y sus ojos flamearon.

— Por supuesto que no — respondí de inmediato, antes de que se enojara más y se marchará — sólo trato de explicar que yo pasaba el día entero pensando en ti, que vivía esperando que tú me notarás, pero nunca lo hacías, luego conocí a Bella y le pedí que me ayudara a conquistarte — estaba claro que no iba a decirle a Rose que Bella era mi maestra sexual. —, no se en que momento me enamoré de Bella, pero cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba muy lejos. Yo se que te he lastimado y que nada de esto es justo para ti, pero quería que supieras que antes de ella nunca hubo nadie más en mi corazón, más que tú.

— Pero ahora vas a marcharte — dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Debo hacerlo — dije acercándome a ella — tú no me amas, ni eres feliz conmigo. Y yo aunque te ame por mucho tiempo, ahora tampoco puedo hacerte feliz.

— Es sólo que pensé, que esta vez en verdad sería feliz — dijo comenzando a llorar — yo siempre supe lo que sentías por mi y si no lograba recordar tu nombre era porque trataba de no hacer ningún tipo de amistad con los amigos de Jasper, porque no quería que Royce se diera cuenta de que el mejor amigo de mi hermano estaba como loco por mí, porque no quería que tuvieras problemas con él.

Las lagrimas caían gruesas por sus mejillas y yo no supe hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla.

— Siempre pensé que eras alguien apuesto, incluso con esa ropa fea y desgastada, la manera en que hablas, la forma en que te comportas. Eres todo un caballero, de esos que ya no hay, eras lo que siempre había imaginado cuando de niña pensaba en mi príncipe azul, tanto que no quisiste tener sexo conmigo en la noche de mi cumpleaños mientras estaba ebria.

— Rose, no tenía idea de que...

— No puedes decir que no te amo Edward, claro que te amo, porque eres justo lo que siempre quise de alguien, pero... entiendo que fui una tonta al no darme cuenta a tiempo y si ahora te perdí, debo aceptar eso.

— Rose no eres...

— Esta bien Edward — me interrumpió y rompió nuestro abrazo —, no tiene caso seguir con esto.

Por un momento sentí que no tenía el valor de alejarme de ella, que debía quedarme a su lado y hacerla feliz. Pero sabía que no era por amor que sentía eso, era por no verla sufrir, era porque me dolía saber que estaba sufriendo y era culpa mía.

— Debes marcharte ahora Edward — dijo enjugándose las lagrimas y recobrando su normal postura —, estoy bien y te agradezco que me dijeras esto y... que me escucharas.

— Rosalie, fuiste mi primer gran amor y este tiempo que vivimos juntos, siempre será algo valioso para mí.

Ella rio con ironía y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de responder con un apenas audible "yo también" y se marchó entonces, se fue al baño de mujeres sin decir nada más.

Suspire profundamente, jamás me habría imaginado lo que Rose acaba de decir, si me lo hubiera contado en ese entonces, habría saltado de felicidad al saber que Rosalie Hale pensaba que yo era exactamente el tipo de hombre con el que ella de niña soñaba sería su príncipe azul. Era incluso gracioso, yo siempre intenté de mil maneras conquistarla sin darme cuenta de que podría haberla conquistado simplemente siendo yo, sin el contrato sexual, quizá si cambiando mi ropa, pero ella acababa de admitir que incluso así me encontraba apuesto. En realidad eso sólo me hacía pensar aun más que era destino de Bella y mía conocernos, porque bueno, aunque yo era el príncipe azul ideal de Rose,las niñas crecen y su concepto de príncipe azul cambia. Ahora ella debía encontrar a su nuevo príncipe. Y yo debía ser el hombre que Bella necesitaba, no su príncipe azul.


End file.
